Happy End
by youte
Summary: AU Post-315. "Une fin heureuse ne s'achetait pas avec des mensonges." Emma et Regina se rencontrent une dernière fois, en secret, après la victoire contre Cora.
1. Happy End

**Happy End**

* * *

L'air avait une drôle d'odeur, iodée et écoeurante. Il faisait froid. Et humide.

Si Emma Swan s'était un jour trouvée sur le point de bannir tout un peuple dans un autre monde, elle aurait sans aucun doute choisi un endroit plus chaud et plus sec.

Mais était-ce réellement un choix ?

Son regard clair glissa sur le port, sur l'océan, gris et sombre. Le banc sous son jean était couvert d'humidité, mais elle avait connu bien plus désagréable ces derniers jours. Les coupures sur sa peau guérissaient plus vites que ses souvenirs ne s'estompaient. Elle avait hâte de voir arriver le jour où les images de violence, de sang et de mort se retireraient au fond de son esprit pour se troubler.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle se souvint du sourire de Thomas, puis de son corps sans cœur, ses yeux grands ouverts, de la pensée de cette petite fille qui ne connaîtrait pas son prince de père. Et ces trois innocents, perdus, détruits, deux d'entre eux égorgés par la lame de Hook, le dernier qui reposait encore sous une tombe portant le nom d'un autre. Grincheux, Timide, Johanna, Anton, Mendell, et encore trois autres qu'Emma n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître… Tous morts.

Ce n'était pas ses premiers cadavres, mais Emma ne pouvait empêcher son estomac de se retourner face aux souvenirs. Les dégâts matériels n'étaient rien comparés à ces pertes. Beaucoup avait affirmé qu'ils étaient chanceux, que les sorcières et leurs alliés auraient pu faire bien pire.

Emma ne voyait pas en quoi les douze victimes étaient chanceuses.

En ce qui la concernait, c'était douze victimes de trop.

La ville dormait encore, même si la matinée avançait. Tous devaient se remettre lentement de cette bataille, peut-être destinée à être la dernière. Storybrooke pouvait finalement être en paix.

Emma était tout, sauf en paix.

Elle ferma les yeux contre la nausée, ne supportait plus le bruit de l'océan et ce ciel gris et froid, cette pluie qui avait aidé à éteindre les feux. Elle laissa glisser le masque et tous auraient pu la voir là, épuisée, nerveuse, écoeurée par ce monde. Personne n'en fut témoin. Elle restait l'héroïne des habitants, celle qui s'était tenue entre le reste de la ville et les méchants, celle qui avait vaincu les sorcières. Qui avait terrassé Cora quand même Rumplestiltskin s'était fait avoir, quand la Fée Bleue avait échoué, affaiblie par son manque de pouvoir dans ce monde.

Ils la regardaient tous comme si elle était le Messie, avec dans les mains toutes les réponses et toutes leurs fins heureuses. Une fin heureuse ne se gagnait pas dans le sang et le sacrifice.

Une fin heureuse ne s'achetait pas avec des mensonges.

« Je ne savais pas que vous comptiez bouquiner, Miss Swan. »

La voix, posée et rauque, ne surprit pas Emma. Cette partie d'elle pleine de pure magie avait senti le changement, l'avertissement dans l'air, juste avant que la sorcière apparaisse. Malgré cela, ses mains glacées se serrèrent un peu plus sur l'épais livre de son fils.

« Je crois qu'on en est au point où on peut se tutoyer, Regina. »

Elle tourna un peu la tête, observa la femme du coin de l'œil. L'ancien maire de la ville portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues seule à seule, dans le secret d'une crypte maintenant détruite, quelques heures seulement avant la dernière bataille. Son pantalon noir portait des traces de poussière, sa chemise bleue restait imbibée de sang, et la veste qui la recouvrait semblait bien trop fine par un froid pareil.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant, » concéda finalement Regina, trop de lassitude dans la voix.

Elle s'assit à l'autre bout du banc et Emma se demanda comment il était possible que ses cheveux apparaissent si impeccables quand tout le reste de sa tenue criait qu'elle sortait d'un champ de bataille. Son visage par contre ne portait presque plus aucune trace de maquillage. Et si Emma avait l'air fatiguée… alors Regina se trouvait quelque part entre l'épuisement et la mort.

« La magie demande beaucoup d'énergie ici, » indiqua t-elle d'une façon terriblement neutre, comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit d'Emma.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? »

« Vous vous êtes débarrassés du corps ? »

Emma inspira lentement, reportant son attention sur l'océan. Ses questions étaient sans arrêt ignorées, par tout le monde. Elle en avait tellement, des questions. Et si peu de réponses.

« Brûlé, » indiqua t-elle.

Elle avait convaincu les autres que l'incinération était la meilleure solution, faisant croire que, comme tout le reste, l'idée était sienne.

Alors qu'en réalité…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-elle, son inquiétude évidente.

« Je suis là, non ? Apparemment ta mère n'est pas aussi habile avec un arc qu'elle ne le croit. »

Une inflexion dans le ton de Regina suggérait qu'elle doutait de ses mots. Emma, elle, avait vu Snow White à l'œuvre plusieurs fois et savait pertinemment que si sa mère avait voulu viser autre chose que l'épaule de la sorcière, elle aurait atteint sa cible sans difficulté même en plein champ de bataille.

Malgré cela, lorsque Regina avait disparu au milieu de la fumée et des cris et de la mort, une flèche dans le corps, blessée, affaiblie et si peu d'énergie la maintenant en vie, Emma avait réellement craint qu'elle se trouverait sur ce banc toute la journée à attendre un fantôme.

« Nova et Granny… »

« Elles se réveilleront bientôt, » affirma Regina.

Emma hocha la tête, écoeurée par l'idée qu'elle demeurait la seule à savoir que les uniques victimes de cette femme près d'elle étaient les deux seules qui se réveilleraient. Personne n'avait pris le temps de faire attention au fait que si Cora, Hook et les zombies tuaient et mutilaient, Regina se contentait d'endormir ou de blesser.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu… »

« Avais échoué ? Non. Je savais ce que je faisais, » informa Regina avec un dédain qui donnait à sa voix une petite familiarité bienvenue.

Mais Emma n'était pas dupe. Tout était différent.

« Elle a réessayé. De prendre mon cœur. Juste avant… »

« Apparemment elle a échoué. »

« Ils croient que c'est moi qui… »

« Sais-tu seulement finir une phrase, Emma ? » rétorqua Regina et le tutoiement et le prénom ne retiraient quasiment rien au mordant.

Les circonstances s'en chargeaient très bien seules.

Le plan avait été simple. Le collier avait bien chauffé pour avertir Emma que Regina avait le cœur de _sa mère _entre ses mains et s'apprêtait à le réduire en cendres. Emma n'avait eu qu'à plonger son épée dans la poitrine de Cora au même instant, et avait offert à tous ceux alentour le héros de l'histoire sur un plateau.

Mais il n'y avait pas de héros dans cette guerre. Pas vraiment.

Seul Hook avait su que Cora restait invincible tant que son cœur demeurait caché – seuls Hook _et_ Regina qui était loin d'être stupide. Regina, qui avait obéi à sa mère et avait protégé Henry jusqu'à la fin en prétendant croire que Cora ne le tuerait pas pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir et de contrôle sur elle, en prétendant croire qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Regina, qui avait laissé toute la ville la haïr et tenter de la tuer, qui avait joué le rôle du méchant à la perfection pour qu'Emma puisse jouer le rôle du héros.

Le Bien contre le Mal.

Quelle connerie.

« On aurait pu faire autrement. »

« Elle aurait su immédiatement. Aucun d'entre eux ne sait mentir. »

Et Cora aurait tué Regina, Snow, Henry, aurait réduit en cendres Storybrooke juste pour se venger, aurait détruit tout le monde. Mais Regina était venue la trouver, elle, Emma, juste après son retour de New York, pleine de rage et de rancœur et de désespoir mais avec un plan pour lequel elle avait besoin d'Emma, de sa capacité à mentir et à dissimuler et à faire ce qui devait être fait sans tergiverser.

Alors pour protéger Henry, ses parents et ses amis, et peut-être aussi pour se faire pardonner, Emma avait promis de garder ce secret. Pendant des jours, Emma avait aidé à tenir ses alliés loin de Regina, puis lors de la bataille Emma avait aidé à centrer l'attention sur Cora pour que sa fille puisse disparaître sans trop être remarquée. Pour qu'elle puisse chercher et s'emparer d'un coeur.

Emma avait aidé Regina à tuer sa propre mère.

Emma était un vrai _héros_.

Une putain d'héroïne avec du sang sur les mains et des mensonges plein la tête.

« Mais maintenant – »

« Non. »

Emma se tourna vers elle alors, avait su que ce moment arriverait mais ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Henry ? »

« Il va bien, il… Je crois que sa période contes de fées est définitivement terminée, » nota t-elle, amère et furieuse, parce que son – _leur_ fils aurait dû continuer à croire aux fins heureuses sans avoir à enterrer ses amis ou à se terrer dans un sous-sol pour que sa grand-mère adoptive ne puisse venir lui arracher le cœur.

Henry aurait dû apprendre que les gentils n'étaient pas tout blancs et les méchants tout noirs, qu'avoir aimé sa propre mère n'était pas un crime et que cette mère l'aimait plus que tout et ne l'avait pas trahi, qu'il pouvait être fier d'être un Mills. Mais Emma ne pouvait le lui expliquer parce qu'elle avait prononcé une foutue _promesse_, et elle devait ravaler sa colère chaque fois qu'Henry laissait s'envoler un autre pan de son enfance avec Regina, chaque fois qu'il exprimait sa fierté et sa joie à l'idée de vivre avec Emma et ses parents, chaque fois que, malgré la peine et l'incompréhension et le chagrin visibles dans ses yeux, il acquiesçait ne serait-ce que par son silence aux mots des autres quant à sa mère, parce qu'il ne _savait pas _parce qu'Emma n'avait rien dit.

Les mensonges laissaient un goût bien amer dans tout son être.

« Il est avec…. »

« Ils dormaient tous quand je suis partie. »

« Ils ne sont pas de garde, je suppose ? »

« On a établi un roulement, il y a des patrouilles toute la journée et toute la nuit. Mais après trois jours sans apparition ni de Hook ni de toi, tout le monde se laisse un peu rattraper par la fatigue. »

« Ce serait une grave erreur si – »

« Mais tu n'es pas notre ennemie, » coupa Emma plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais tous ces jours à prétendre vouloir stopper une femme qui était son alliée sans pouvoir se confier à personne avaient grillé le peu de patience qui lui restait. « Et je les encourage à se calmer. » Elle hésita, savait déjà la réponse au fond d'elle et pourtant, elle demanda. Juste pour être certaine. « Hook ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

« Et ? »

Une brise les enveloppa et Regina frissonna. Son silence était plus éloquent encore que son regard si sombre. Emma n'insista pas.

« Vous ne trouverez rien, » indiqua tout de même la sorcière d'un ton plus bas, plus neutre aussi.

« Je trouverai une explication. »

« Sans cadavre ces imbéciles ne croiront jamais être en paix. »

Emma voyait bien l'ironie là-dedans, parce que tous ces gens avaient été bien tranquilles pendant vingt-huit ans. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de ses questions sans réponse demeuraient liées à la malédiction. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tous tués ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de Snow une SDF, une malade incurable, une prisonnière, une mère épleurée, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de sa vie un enfer pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée une fois à Storybrooke où aucune armée ni aucune magie ne la protégeait ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée lorsqu'elle était adolescente, ou ces nombreuses fois lorsque, adultes, Regina et Snow s'étaient faites face ?

_Pourquoi_ ?

Pourquoi Regina avait-elle décidé d'adopter Henry ? Pourquoi avait-elle tué Graham après des années et des années sans aucun crime mis à part peut-être effrayer assez les habitants pour être élue maire à chaque tour ? Pourquoi avait-elle sauvé David d'une mort certaine en l'amenant à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle aurait pu simplement le laisser mourir ? Pourquoi s'était-elle donnée tout ce mal pour tenter d'endormir Emma au lieu de la tuer et de faire disparaître son corps ? Pourquoi avait-elle attendu plusieurs années avant de tuer le roi ?

Aucune de ces questions n'avait de réponse dans ce foutu bouquin pesant si lourd sur les genoux d'Emma. Cora y était absente, parce que l'histoire ne commençait qu'au mariage royal de Regina et Leopold. Le texte était semblable à tous ces contes pour enfants, simple, sans détail, le Mal contre le Bien, une morale, tout simplement.

Snow s'était fermée étrangement quand Emma avait essayé de lui poser une question quant à son passé avec son ex belle-mère. Et exceptée elle, personne ne pouvait lui donner de réponse. Elle préférait encore ravaler sa frustration plutôt que de parler à Gold qui n'avait pu attendre que la ville soit sauve pour assouvir ses propres désirs de retrouver le fils qu'il avait lâchement abandonné pour ses précieux pouvoirs. Et dans l'esprit d'Emma, question parentalité ? Gold et Cora, même combat.

Et c'était foutrement ironique de voir Storybrooke avide de pendre Regina pour ses crimes lorsqu'elle n'avait que quelques années d'horribles méfaits derrière elle comparées aux _siècles_ de meurtres, de manipulations et de trafics de bébés de Rumplestiltskin. Si l'un méritait la mort, alors l'autre aussi. Si l'un bénéficiait d'une liberté totale, alors l'autre également. La justice ne pouvait se plier dans un sens ou dans l'autre suivant la personne, en tout cas pas celle d'Emma.

Et certainement pas quand Regina avait tout sacrifié pour protéger Henry et Storybrooke, alors que Rumplestiltskin n'était intervenu que lorsque Neal avait manqué se faire tuer comme un imbécile la nuit de la bataille.

Et où était-il passé d'ailleurs, Rumplestiltskin ? Il avait bien vite disparu dans le chaos de cette longue nuit.

Emma gigota un peu, le livre semblant de plus en plus lourd sur ses genoux. Chaque question sans réponse ne faisait que peser un peu plus sur elle.

« La barrière est toujours en place, » murmura t-elle, pour briser le silence, pour tenter de comprendre.

« La magie est toujours là. Elle finira par s'estomper. Elle est différente dans ce monde. »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont chercher un moyen de partir, avec les haricots ? » Emma grogna. « Et ça sonne toujours aussi stupide. »

« Certains, oui. »

« Henry et moi resteront ici. »

C'était une promesse, mais Emma ne savait pas d'où elle sortait, pourquoi elle se trouvait là, dans sa poitrine puis dans sa bouche puis dans l'air entre elles. Elle sentait bien que c'était la fin, la fin d'un chapitre ou d'une histoire ou d'un livre, une fin qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu, Emma était sûre que sa magie cherchait à lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle ne comprenait pas quoi. Ou ne voulait pas le comprendre. Alors elle posa une de ses questions.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Storybrooke ? »

C'était assez saugrenu pour forcer Regina à tourner la tête vers elle. Elle était plus mince et plus éreintée et plus fragile que jamais et Emma pouvait le voir, presque douloureusement, comme toute cette souffrance et ces ombres dans son regard.

« Quoi ? »

« La ville ? Ici. La vie ici. Est-ce que tu as aimé ça ? »

Un silence. Et puis le regard de Regina caressa le port et elle finit par répondre, un murmure fragile contre le froid, la bruine et les évènements des derniers jours.

« Parfois. Et toutes les autres fois… »

Emma n'était pas stupide. La malédiction avait autant enfermé Regina que tous les autres, et comme Jefferson, elle en avait eu conscience. L'homme était devenu encore plus fou qu'avant, et Regina…

« Je crois que beaucoup d'entre eux ont aimé ça aussi, » confia Emma, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle aimait ces gens et se souciait de leur avenir, elle se sentit mal, agitée et nerveuse. « Ils iront bien. »

« Fais attention. Tu pourrais finir par songer comme une noble princesse. »

« Tu m'as vue ? » répliqua t-elle, mais son amusement ne dura qu'une seconde et elle exhala, ses mains crispées contre la couverture du livre humide.

Emma aurait aimé savoir si Regina avait mangé, aurait aimé lui reprocher de ne pas avoir pris de manteau et de risquer de tomber malade, aurait aimé lui demander si sa magie était si à plat qu'elle n'avait pu conjurer d'autres vêtements, aurait aimé la traiter d'imbécile et la forcer à la suivre jusqu'à l'appartement où se trouvait sa famille et à prendre une douche chaude et à se nourrir et à prendre Henry dans ses bras et à dormir pendant au moins deux jours.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas et ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner pour Graham, et aussi probablement pour tous les autres crimes qu'elle avait commis, mais qu'elle était prête à se battre contre la ville entière pour lui permettre de rester libre et de vivre sa vie auprès d'Henry. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que, même si ça ne valait rien, elle lui pardonnait pour Cora. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle savait lire entre les lignes des histoires et derrière les mots et les attitudes d'une mère et de son enfant. Qu'elle avait décelé les probables conséquences d'un mariage forcé, et que dans ses familles d'accueil elle avait déjà vu l'amour et la haine se confondre chez les jeunes victimes d'abus émotionnels et physiques, qu'avoir continué à espérer l'amour de Cora tout en la haïssant était normal.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle savait que Regina avait été une bonne mère malgré tout, qu'elle avait été la meilleure mère qu'elle aurait pu être au vu des circonstances, parce qu'Henry et même Snow étaient des gens bien, forts et altruistes et pleins de confiance. Elle aurait aimé lui dire merci. Merci d'avoir aimé et élevé Henry. Merci de ne pas avoir tué Snow et leur avoir permis de naître. Merci d'avoir protégé Henry et la ville et les habitants au risque de sa propre vie. Merci.

Mais aucun mot ne passa ses lèvres parce que ces paroles auraient été vides de sens, là, à ce moment précis de leur histoire. Parce que dire merci aurait aussi signifié _merci d'avoir tué ta mère. _

Lorsque Regina se leva, Emma sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle était censée être le héros, elle était censée sauver tout le monde.

Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir condamné cette femme.

« Il y a une boite, sur mon lit. Elle est pour toi, » informa Regina calmement, les mains dans ses poches.

Le volume s'écrasa au sol aux pieds d'Emma lorsqu'elle se leva brutalement, un mouvement pour protester, pour nier.

Mais son cœur l'avait su avant même son esprit, et cette magie qu'elle tentait d'ignorer, cette magie qu'elle détestait ne cessait de murmurer.

« Regina… »

« Tu vas devoir l'accepter. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Toi non plus ! Tu es une mère, et Henry a besoin de toi ! »

« Henry a une mère. Une mère qu'il a choisie, » lui rappela Regina, ses mots plus serrés, plus expressifs. Elle n'avait pas revu Henry depuis ce fiasco autour de la fausse mort d'Archie. « Une mère qui a intérêt à prendre soin de lui. »

La menace était ridicule et Emma la fusilla du regard.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » gronda t-elle, mais sa colère partait dans tous les sens.

Vers Regina et elle-même et la ville et même Henry et surtout leur putain d'existences soit disant guidées par la destinée.

« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui. Il grandira comme le fils des héros, pas comme celui d'une reine meurtrière. »

« Henry a _besoin _de toi. »

« Henry me déteste. Je viens de passer plusieurs semaines à comploter contre cette ville, ta famille et toi, rappelle-toi. »

Emma pâlit lorsqu'elle comprit, secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas continuer à – »

« C'était le plan. »

« Pour vaincre Cora ! » protesta t-elle en faisant un pas vers Regina. Et elle la détesta un peu plus lorsque l'autre femme resta de marbre, figée et sans émotion. « Maintenant ils peuvent savoir ! »

« Ils ne te croiront jamais. »

« C'est faux, » répliqua Emma, qui se souvenait très bien de l'expression de Snow lorsqu'elle avait observé Cora et Regina lors de leur attaque, lorsque son regard s'était arrêté sur son ex belle-mère alors même que Cora continuait de leur expliquer joyeusement ce qu'elle comptait faire de leur ville et de leur avenir.

Snow avait observé Regina alors qu'elle s'était attaquée à Granny. Snow avait observé Regina alors que Cora avait manqué la tuer. Snow avait tiré _une seule flèche_ vers Regina et avait raté tous ses points vitaux.

Snow avait pris Emma dans ses bras lorsqu'elle celle-ci s'était retrouvée couverte du sang de Cora et qu'elle avait explosé en sanglots, elle l'avait bercée et lui avait dit que tout irait bien, que tout était fini.

Snow avait poussé David et Ruby et Abigail et Frederick à rentrer et à se reposer malgré le fait que tout le reste de la ville se lançait à la recherche de Regina et de Hook, tous certains que leurs ennemis manquants à l'appel s'apprêtaient à les attaquer de nouveau.

Snow n'avait plus prononcé le nom de Regina depuis cette nuit-là, et jetait un regard prudent à Emma chaque fois qu'un autre la maudissait et souhaitait sa mort.

Snow avait appris à garder un secret.

« Je ne peux pas continuer de mentir à Henry. »

« Tu n'as rien à lui dire. Tu n'as pas à mentir. »

« Si je ne lui dis pas la vérité, si je le laisse penser ce que tous les autres ou presque pensent, alors ce sera comme lui mentir ! »

« Il se rapprochera plus de toi. Il grandira aimé. »

« Il – »

« Ton premier devoir est de protéger Henry ! J'ai usé de magie continuellement, j'ai brisé ma promesse et suis devenue une hypocrite et Henry a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. La seule manière de le protéger, la seule façon pour lui de vivre dans un monde en paix et équilibré est de grandir dans une famille qui ne se déchirera pas à la moindre pression. Il a assez souffert comme ça. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche, la referma parce qu'elle pouvait clairement voir à quel point exprimer son point de vue réveillait tout ce que Regina tentait désespérément d'ignorer, toute cette douleur et cette peine et ce désespoir.

« Ces gens ne me traiteront jamais comme quelqu'un de normal, » ajouta Regina plus calmement, le tremblement dans sa voix presque imperceptible. « Et je ne pourrai jamais vivre sereinement ici, et si je reste, il en sera de même pour Henry. »

Emma jura et tourna les yeux vers l'océan, vers le ciel trop gris, et en dehors des cris des oiseaux et du vent, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Personne. Tous des ignorants.

Puis elle secoua la tête, nota tout le sang sur la chemise de Regina, bien rouge, encore humide. Etait-ce seulement l'eau dans l'air qui empêchait les traces de sécher ou la blessure saignait-elle toujours ? Avait-elle pu guérir la plaie avec le peu de magie qui lui restait, au moins partiellement ?

La vue du sang et des ombres dans les yeux de cette femme réveilla la nausée, les souvenirs de l'odeur des flammes et de la mort, de la chaleur du sang sur ses mains, ses propres bleus et blessures lui étant bien égal tant que sa famille demeurait saine et sauve.

Seulement, la famille était un concept vague, spécialement pour Emma. Des parents de son âge, un fils qu'elle n'avait pas élevé, une marraine cannibale. Elle refusait d'y inclure l'autre partie de la famille biologique de son fils. Mais à cet instant, là, avec leurs mensonges et les secrets et le sang sur leurs mains, elle incluait sans hésiter dans ce joyeux et surréaliste petit cercle qu'était sa famille la femme qui avait élevé son fils et lui avait fait confiance.

Et s'il y avait une chose dont Emma était certaine concernant la famille, c'était que parfois, le mieux qu'on pouvait faire pour ses membres, c'était les laisser partir.

Parce que parfois, le choix n'était tout simplement plus entre nos mains.

Et qui était-elle pour décider pour Regina ?

Emma ne serait pas l'énième personne à lui retirer sa liberté.

« Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? » demanda t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel en entendant sa voix sortir toute brisée de sa gorge.

Son regard ne quitta pas l'océan, la résignation, si étrangère, l'étouffant presque.

« Je ne sais pas, » souffla Regina contre le vent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu laisses un numéro ? »

« Non. »

« Tu reviendras ? »

« Non. »

« Tu écriras ? »

« Emma. »

« Ils continueront à te chercher. »

« Ils penseront que j'ai quitté ce monde, ou que je suis morte. Ca dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ce que la Fée Bleue leur dira en trouvant ce que j'ai laissé dans les bois. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut bien que les méchants disparaissent de l'histoire pour que les gentils puissent vivre joyeusement leur petite vie tranquille, non ? »

Il n'y avait ni ironie, ni rancœur, ni colère dans son ton. Il était plat, et doux, et neutre et c'était absolument terrible à entendre.

Bien sûr que Regina avait pensé à tous les détails dans son petit plan.

Emma aurait pu sourire, si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à chasser les larmes dans son regard. Elle était si _fatiguée_.

« Est-ce que… la barrière… est-ce que tu garderas ta magie ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Tes souvenirs ? »

Cette fois-ci, Emma risqua un coup d'œil vers Regina, remarqua qu'elle aussi s'était tournée vers l'océan et les bateaux à quai.

« Normalement. »

« Tu n'es pas sûre. »

« Non. »

Emma ferma les yeux, secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Peut-être. »

Un autre silence. Il ne s'éternisa pas. Regina se redressa un peu sur ses pieds, elle tremblait contre le froid et peut-être ses sentiments, mais elle se tourna vers elle et planta un regard si clair dans celui d'Emma que celle-ci ne trouva pas la force de l'éviter.

« Puisque tu vas protéger et élever Henry, il y a trois choses que tu vas devoir faire pour moi. »

« Okay… »

« Ne fais _jamais_ confiance à Rumplestiltskin. Ne passe jamais aucun marché avec lui et ne le laisse pas s'approcher de Henry. Je me fiche qu'il soit biologiquement lié à lui, il n'est _rien_ pour lui. »

Il y avait quelque chose, au fond de ses yeux, une inquiétude, une peur sans nom qui poussa Emma à se poser une nouvelle liste de questions en lien avec Gold et sa relation avec Regina et l'histoire de sa propre famille.

Encore des questions sans réponse.

« Ensuite, _s'il te plait_, ne laisse pas Henry placer cet idiot de Neal sur un piédestal et prendre le même chemin que lui. »

« Neal pourra peut-être rester le tonton plutôt cool qu'on verra de temps à autres mais rien d'autre, crois-moi, » acquiesça Emma en se souvenant de la lâcheté de cet homme et de l'illégalité dans laquelle il vivait toujours et de sa si parfaite fiancée qui l'attendait. « Ca m'étonnerait qu'il reste en place de toutes façons. »

« Enfin, quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que toute magie a un prix, même la tienne. Et surtout, jamais Henry ne devra y toucher. »

Emma hocha la tête, puisqu'elle avait bien compté se plier à ces trois règles d'elle-même avant même cet instant. Elle refusait cependant de se défiler et garda ses yeux dans ceux de Regina, lui promettant toutes ces choses et plus encore.

« Au revoir. »

Lorsque Regina se détourna d'elle, sans un autre mot, Emma resta figée quelques secondes, incrédule. Puis elle réagit, sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher l'autre femme de partir, elle attrapa néanmoins sa main et la serra pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner davantage.

Sa peau était glacée. Regina s'arrêta.

« Attends, » murmura Emma, son autre main se saisissant du collier qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou et qui avait fait partie intégrante de leur plan.

Elle le prit, força Regina à se retourner et le fourra dans sa main, forçant ses doigts à serrer l'objet. C'était une simple chaîne en argent, fine et discrète. Le pendentif, un petit trèfle à quatre feuilles en or, n'avait attiré l'attention de personne ces derniers jours. Pourtant un mélange de leurs deux magies en avait fait un bijou très spécial, un bijou qui réchauffa un instant leur peau.

« Garde-le. »

« Ce n'est – »

« Peut-être que sa magie fonctionnera encore au-delà de Storybrooke. Si c'est le cas, si un jour tu changes d'avis, si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, si un jour tu veux voir Henry, peu importe, ce jour-là tu n'auras qu'à utiliser sa magie, et je saurai. Et même si tu oublies qui tu es, cette magie-là, elle, n'oubliera pas. »

« Tu fais une nouvelle fois preuve de l'optimisme ridicule et de l'obstination légendaire de ta famille, Emma Swan. »

« Garde-le. S'il te plait. »

Regina observa leurs mains liées, puis hocha la tête. Elle garda le petit objet dans sa main et fit un pas en arrière.

« Et puis, dans la famille, on a l'habitude de se retrouver. »

Le regard noir qu'Emma reçut lui rappela un passé pas si lointain que ça.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire beaucoup de choses, à cet instant. Aurait aimé lui hurler que c'était injuste de la laisser là, avec leurs mensonges et leurs conséquences. Aurait aimé lui avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à être mère à plein temps.

Aurait aimé lui poser toutes les questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Regina s'éloigna, elle aussi silencieuse. Avec ce qu'Emma soupçonnait être ses dernières réserves magiques, l'autre femme disparut sans un bruit.

Et Emma resta là, debout, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se permit de respirer, ce fut un sanglot qui quitta ses lèvres, des larmes pour tenter d'accepter tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, ces derniers jours, cette dernière heure. Son pied se prit dans le fameux livre d'histoires qui ne répondait presque à aucune de ses questions. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi lourd qu'à cet instant, et quand elle le lança dans l'océan, il flotta un peu, juste quelques secondes, avant de couler pour disparaître à jamais.

Mais même sans son poids sur ses genoux ou ses mains, Emma ne se sentit pas mieux. Elle détestait l'odeur de l'océan, les bruits des oiseaux, ce ciel gris et bas qui ne semblait jamais s'éclaircir, cette ville endormie, et les contes et les histoires et les films sur les gentils et les méchants et le Bien et le Mal.

A Storybrooke, l'histoire n'était jamais aussi simple.

A Storybrooke, le méchant de l'histoire se sacrifiait pour son enfant.

A Storybrooke, l'héroïne de l'histoire était une menteuse.

Et la fin heureuse ?

Peut-être se trouvait-elle cachée, au chaud, bien blottie dans un recoin de leur futur.

Ou peut-être n'existait-elle tout simplement pas.

Après tout, la vie était comme ça. Parfois tragique, parfois heureuse.

Ce matin-là, Emma Swan demeura encore une bonne heure seule sur ce quai, avec ses sanglots et sa fatigue et ses questions sans réponse.

Seule avec ses mensonges.


	2. Happy End Partie 2

_A la demande générale... La suite. (C'est le moment de donner vos idées, envies, opinions)._

_Petit rappel : ceci est un AU après « The queen is dead » (ou quelque part par là). Par exemple, en plus de ce qui a été évoqué dans la première partie, la fiancée de Neal est normale ici._

* * *

**Happy End**

Partie 2

* * *

Emma rêvait.

Elle rêvait de Storybrooke.

Elle rêvait de Henry.

Elle rêvait de magie, de malédiction, de cadavres.

Elle rêvait de vérité.

Elle rêvait de sang sur ses mains, sur une chemise.

Elle rêvait de disputes, de conflits, de tensions, de rage et de crainte.

Elle rêvait.

Elle rêvait de Regina.

O

Peut-être était-ce une conséquence de la malédiction qui les avait enfermés dans un jour sans fin pendant vingt-huit années.

Peut-être était-ce simplement leur manière à eux d'appréhender les évènements.

Ou peut-être était-ce encore autre chose, une caractéristique qu'Emma n'avait pas encore découverte.

En tout cas, Emma ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment les habitants de Storybrooke pouvaient si aisément reprendre le cours de leur vie comme si de rien était après tout ce qu'il s'était produit.

Deux semaines après la fin de la bataille contre Cora, plus aucune trace des dégâts sur la ville n'était visible. Les morts avaient été enterrés, ils étaient toujours pleurés. Un nouveau maire avait été élu. Bien qu'il y eut certaines plaintes et autres conflits, la ville restait calme, paisible, presque aussi ennuyeuse qu'avant la fin de la malédiction.

Même la présence de la magie demeurait invisible. Les fées restaient distantes, Gold se faisait discret. Seuls les haricots magiques, poussant doucement mais sûrement, menaçaient leur futur paisible.

Deux autres semaines passèrent et enfin, _enfin_, Emma put se promener sans trop risquer qu'un inconnu la remercie pour l'avoir libéré, pour l'avoir sauvé. Malgré cela, elle faisait toujours son possible pour éviter la plupart des habitants. Henry ne semblait pas comprendre son comportement, mais Henry ne savait pas tout, bien sûr.

Ce jour-là, Emma se trouva une nouvelle fois à pénétrer dans la demeure Mills. Ou anciennement Mills. Par deux fois déjà, des gens étaient entrés par effraction. La première fois, ils étaient parvenus à vandaliser le rez-de-chaussée avant qu'Emma et David n'arrivent pour les arrêter. La seconde fois, un incendie avait été allumé, ravageant la moitié du niveau avant que les pompiers parviennent à le maîtriser.

Heureusement, Emma n'avait pas attendu ces troubles avant de récupérer les choses importantes, celles qui comptaient vraiment. Cette boite que Regina lui avait laissée, en réalité juste un contenant pour des papiers officiels qu'Emma avait à peine compris. Des papiers quant à la garde de Henry, quant à un compte-épargne à son nom, accessible à sa majorité (et le montant inscrit avaient manqué assommer Emma). Des papiers quant à Storybrooke également. Et des photos. Six albums, toute l'enfance de Henry. Quelques vidéos aussi, qu'Emma n'avait pas trouvé la force de regarder. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait à son attention. Peut-être qu'un jour, Henry montrerait de l'intérêt pour son passé. Les voudrait. Alors Emma serait fière de lui apprendre que ces précieux souvenirs n'étaient pas partis en cendres.

En attendant, tout ça reposait bien sagement dans La Boite, sous le lit d'Emma.

Le shérif ne s'attarda pas dans les pièces noircies. L'étage avait été dans l'ensemble épargné, et elle avança jusqu'à la chambre d'enfant. Mais elle ne comportait plus que les affaires dont Henry n'avait pas besoin ou ne désirait plus, et elle le savait très bien. La chambre de Regina était vide d'intérêt également. Des vêtements, des bijoux. Rien d'essentiel. Comme dans tout le reste de la maison. Sans les photos, sans la chambre de Henry, l'intérieur de la maison ressemblait à celui, ordonné et classique, d'un hôtel haut de gamme. Il n'y avait rien de bien personnel sur les murs, sur les meubles, ou dans la décoration.

Vraiment, c'était presque flippant, et pourtant Emma avait vu bien des maisons au cours de sa vie, bien des hôtels aussi. (Donc elle savait de quoi elle parlait.)

Debout dans le couloir, elle soupira, se demanda avec dérision ce qu'elle fabriquait dans cet endroit.

Personne ne vivait plus ici, et personne n'y habiterait plus jamais.

O

Deux semaines plus tard encore, Emma aidait sa famille à déménager. David et Mary-Margaret avait décidé d'emménager dans la maison qui avait appartenu à Johanna. Ils avaient demandé à Henry et Emma de se joindre à eux, et ceux-ci n'y avait pas trouvé d'inconvénient. La maison était assez grande pour eux tous, plus éloignée du centre-ville que l'appartement, avec un jardin et aucun voisin envahissant.

Pour le moment, Emma ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'éloigner de ses parents, ces gens qu'elle apprenait doucement à connaître. Un jour, elle savait qu'ils devraient cesser cette cohabitation, tous en avaient conscience, mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

Henry accueillit le changement avec enthousiasme, souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis que la Fée Bleue leur avait annoncé que Regina avait fui, avait trouvé un moyen de disparaître dans un autre monde.

Lorsqu'Emma lui avait parlé (menti), le garçon avait simplement acquiescé, avec une maturité effrayante. Il n'avait pas posé de question. Plus depuis la bataille. Et Emma n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Elle attendait un signe, quelque chose. Et honnêtement, le manque de réaction d'Henry la terrorisait.

Neal choisit ce moment pour quitter la ville. Puisque son père avait déclaré ne pas connaître le moyen d'éradiquer la magie de Storybrooke et d'annihiler la barrière, Neal avait décrété qu'il ne pourrait avoir un nouveau départ avec lui. Tous savaient bien que Gold ne cherchait pas vraiment un moyen de les aider, tout simplement parce qu'à présent, il était l'être le plus puissant de la ville, intouchable malgré ses crimes, et il demeurait incapable d'abandonner la magie.

Déçu, mais pas surpris, Neal avait demandé à Emma de ne pas laisser Henry fréquenter son père. (Et Emma en avait marre d'entendre ces conseils de la part des autres parents de son fils qui la laissaient seule avec ses mensonges, seule avec cette responsabilité). Il avait donné son adresse et son numéro à Henry, puis il était parti rejoindre sa fiancée pour préparer ce mariage dont il leur avait parlé et auquel ils étaient invités.

Pour lui changer les idées, David entraînait toujours Henry à l'art du combat à l'épée. Ils faisaient aussi de l'équitation régulièrement. Emma avait été sollicitée pour se joindre à eux, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle avait déjà déclaré qu'elle ne quitterait pas ce monde. Henry semblait partagé. Snow voulait rester avec sa fille. David hésitait toujours.

Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu de faire leur choix définitivement.

O

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Cora et le départ de Regina.

Emma revenait tout juste d'une visite au couvent. Les fées faisaient doucement des progrès dans leurs recherches. Il leur faudrait, aux nains et à elles, encore plusieurs semaines pour accumuler assez de poudre de fée pour avoir une chance de briser la barrière autour de Storybrooke. D'après Ruby, les habitants de la ville étaient très partagés quant à leurs choix pour leur avenir. Certains désiraient simplement rester. D'autres voulaient tenter leur chance dans ce monde, s'y installer, se fondre parmi la population. Les derniers comptaient sur les haricots pour les ramener chez eux.

En attendant, Emma se surprenait à suivre une routine bien paisible, entre son travail plutôt tranquille de Shérif, sa famille, et le temps libre qu'elle s'autorisait, loin de tous. Techniquement, elle aurait pu quitter Storybrooke, mais elle se trouvait bien là où elle était.

Et en même temps…

En même temps, elle se réveillait certains matins, le ventre serré et les yeux piquants, plongée dans une angoisse qu'elle ne comprenait aucunement. Et même avec ses parents, son fils et ses amis autour d'elle, elle se sentait irrémédiablement seule. Plus seule encore qu'avant de les avoir trouvés.

C'était un sentiment étrange, profond, angoissant. Nouveau aussi.

Une énigme.

« Hey. »

Emma ne bougea pas lorsque sa mère s'assit sur les marches d'escaliers près d'elle. Elles observèrent leur jardin et le lac paisiblement, en silence, pendant quelques minutes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Un hochement de tête. Ce fut tout ce que put répondre Emma. Trop de mensonges avaient déjà passé ses lèvres, et parfois elle se sentait si furieuse…

« Emma… »

Mary-Margaret hésita. Elles avaient déjà abordé des sujets délicats ces dernières semaines. L'enfance d'Emma. Les choix de Snow et David. Leur passé. La naissance de Henry.

Ils avaient eu leurs disputes, leurs désaccords, leurs moments d'embarras. Mais aussi des instants de joie, de paix, de complicité. Tout ce dont Emma aurait pu rêver.

Alors elle ne voyait pas tellement quel sujet pouvait bien faire hésiter sa mère à présent.

« Est-ce que… »

Ses difficultés serrèrent le cœur d'Emma. Son instinct l'avertit et elle se tendit. Même lors de leurs discussions quant au passé de Snow, ce sujet avait été soigneusement contourné.

« Mary-Margaret… »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la femme croiser les bras contre elle. Depuis la fin de la malédiction, c'était une attitude qu'Emma n'avait que rarement vue. Parce que Snow White restait forte, déterminée et fière face à tout ce que la vie pouvait lui balancer à la figure.

Sauf, apparemment, face à ce sujet précis.

« J'aimerais juste… Est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Non. »

« Emma… »

« J'ai fait une promesse. »

« Je sais. Mais… »

Emma soupira. Mais quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de fragile et de jeune et de fatigué, se montrait profondément soulagé face à cette certitude qu'elle n'était en fait pas la seule coincée dans ce secret, dans cette bulle glacée de vérité.

Alors elle offrit le peu qu'elle put, le peu qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'offrir.

« Je sais juste que ce que Blue a trouvé était une autre partie du plan. Je sais juste qu'elle est allée dans un hôpital à Boston. Je sais juste qu'après deux jours là-bas, sa trace a disparu complètement. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Mais une fois que Regina avait quitté cet hôpital, elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre trouvé le moyen de complètement disparaître. Peut-être à l'aide d'une nouvelle identité, sans doute de papiers magiquement créés, d'un compte en banque caché. Emma n'avait eu aucun moyen de la suivre après ce point, malgré ses contacts (de vrais magiciens de la traque informatique).

L'incertitude hantait ses nuits, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme ne quittait plus son esprit.

« Bien, » souffla Snow, son ton tremblant. « Peut-être… peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Et Emma aurait pu rire. Vraiment. Elle aurait pu rire. Parce qu'elle sentait qu'une partie de Snow, cette partie lasse et mature et dure, le pensait vraiment, était soulagée de la disparition de Regina, de la savoir loin de sa famille. Mais Emma pouvait aussi percevoir qu'une autre part d'elle, cette part enfantine et hésitante et confuse, restait bien vivante, dans son cœur, avec ses questions et sa colère et son besoin de savoir, de comprendre.

« Peut-être, » concéda t-elle dans un murmure, sans dévoiler ce qu'elle avait perçu.

Sans dévoiler non plus que tout l'être d'Emma, pour une raison complètement absurde, lui hurlait de bouger, d'agir, de _chercher_.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Et ça la terrifiait.

O

Presque trois mois après cette fameuse nuit de cauchemar, Emma se retrouva à parcourir presque toute la ville à la recherche de son fils.

Pour la première fois, elle ressentit cette angoisse et cette frustration qu'avait dû si souvent ressentir Regina par le passé, et une vague de compassion lui serra la gorge.

Elle interrogea Ruby, menaça Gold, appela Grace et Jefferson, visita tous les endroits préférés de Henry avant que soudain l'inspiration ne la frappe.

La maison n'était pas sécurisée, et Emma avança prudemment. Bien que plus aucune effraction n'avait été commise, le temps n'avait pas été clément envers la structure mise à mal par l'incendie. Elle se dirigea immédiatement à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle avait grandi son fils. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle la trouva vide.

Sans trop y croire, elle ouvrit la bibliothèque, la chambre d'amis, la salle d'eau. Sans succès. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Regina et aperçut son fils couché sur le lit, dos à elle, elle se figea, stupéfaite, hésitante. Soulagée aussi, surtout.

Alors elle entra doucement. Henry l'entendit, se tendit, mais ne bougea pas. Emma s'assit au bout du lit, avec prudence, ne sachant que faire, que dire. Il y avait des moments durant lesquels elle se sentait complètement perdue, dépassée, terrifiée. Dans ces instants-là, elle maudissait Regina.

Parce que Regina avait su élever Henry, seule. Et parce qu'Henry, dans d'étranges circonstances, banales, surprenantes, spontanées, le leur rappelait sans en avoir conscience. C'était dans son assurance derrière chacune de ses idées. Dans sa détermination, parfois dangereuse. Dans sa façon de mettre la table, avec précision et symétrie. Dans sa façon de choisir ses vêtements, avec goût et élégance et presque avec snobisme. Dans la manière dont il pouvait regarder les gens qui l'offensaient, avec ce mélange de colère tout juste contenue et de peine presque invisible. Dans sa manière de s'exprimer, chaque mot comptant, chaque ton pesé.

Emma ignorait si d'autres le remarquaient. Elle ignorait si elle était la seule à se rendre compte qu'Henry et Snow avaient tous les deux la même manière de se tenir quand ils s'apprêtaient à exprimer leur mécontentement, la même manière d'appuyer leurs mots lorsqu'ils souhaitaient se faire entendre. Et ces particularités n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs gènes, Emma le savait.

« Henry… » murmura t-elle.

Le jeune adolescent renifla, essuya rapidement ses larmes, aussi discrètement que possible. Sa voix sortit bien enrouée.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… »

Il hésita, et Emma posa une main sur sa cuisse pour l'encourager.

« Henry, tu peux tout me dire. »

« Parfois, je viens ici après le collège. Et j'espère que… mais… »

« Elle n'est plus là. »

« Je sais. »

Le cœur d'Emma se brisa lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son garçon trembler. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le coussin.

« Je sais, mais… » Ses larmes le coupèrent encore, rendit sa voix plus enfantine. « Mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit là. Je suis désolé. »

« Henry, » interrompit Emma, sa voix plus dure. Elle aurait aimé que son fils la regarde, mais elle se contenterait de donner autant de force que possible à ses mots. « Tu ne dois pas t'excuser. Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça, tu m'entends ? Honnêtement, j'étais inquiète que tu n'en parles jamais, je commençais à croire que… Henry, c'était ta mère, et c'est parfaitement normal qu'elle te manque. »

« Mais quand elle était là… Quand elle était là, je voulais même pas lui parler. Je la détestais. Et j'aime bien vivre avec toi, et avec Snow et David, j'aime vraiment ça mais plus le temps passe et plus… Je comprends pas pourquoi… »

« Parce que tu l'aimes, » répondit Emma plus doucement.

« Elle a tué des gens, elle a essayé de vous tuer tous, elle… »

« Elle était ta mère. Et _rien_ ne pourra changer ça. Elle t'a élevé, Henry, ce n'était pas une obligation, ce n'était pas une partie de son plan. Elle t'a choisi, elle t'a élevé, elle t'a _aimé_. »

« Elle m'a abandonné ! » protesta t-il, la colère se mêlant à ses larmes. « Elle m'a abandonné, elle a choisi son camp et elle nous a trahis, elle m'a menti et elle m'a abandonné sans même me dire au revoir ! Elle ne m'aimait pas ! J'avais raison ! »

« Non ! Non, tu avais tort. Henry, je sais quand les gens mentent. Et quand Regina disait qu'elle t'aimait, elle ne mentait pas. »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi elle s'est alliée à Cora ? »

« Tu sais bien que c'est compliqué. »

« Pourquoi elle m'a abandonné, si elle m'aimait ?! »

Les mots vinrent tout seuls.

« Pour te donner ta meilleure chance, » répondit-elle doucement, et la vérité lui réchauffa le cœur.

Henry se figea, les mots si familiers se gravant dans son esprit. C'était ce qu'avaient fait Snow et Charming pour Emma, ce qu'avait fait Emma pour lui. Par amour.

Emma pouvait sentir qu'il doutait, alors elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Les choses sont compliquées, Henry, mais je sais qu'un jour, tu comprendras. S'il y a une chose que je peux te dire, là et maintenant, s'il y a une chose dont tu ne dois jamais douter, c'est que ta mère t'aimait plus que tout. Plus que la magie, plus que la vengeance, plus que le pouvoir, plus que tout au monde, elle t'aimait, toi. Elle t'aime. Où qu'elle soit, je suis certaine que c'est toujours une vérité, et si elle est partie, c'est pour t'offrir cette chance que personne ne lui a jamais offerte, à elle. »

Il pleurait, avec des sanglots que jamais Emma n'aurait voulu entendre. Un peu maladroitement, elle passa une main dans son dos dans un geste circulaire, chercha à être là, tout simplement.

« Je voulais plus la voir, quand elle était là, » bredouilla t-il entre ses larmes. « Je lui ai dit des choses… Je savais qu'à moi elle me ferait jamais de mal, alors elle ne me faisait pas peur, et je lui ai dit… J'aurais pu être là pour elle et l'empêcher d'utiliser la magie et rejoindre Cora, mais je m'en foutais… J'aurais dû lui dire… C'est ma faute… »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici un peu, Emma ? »

Il se tourna vers elle alors, ses yeux tout rouges, ses joues inondées de larmes, fragile et si, si jeune.

« Ici, il y a encore son odeur, » avoua t-il doucement.

Incapable de formuler un mot, elle hocha la tête et s'allongea près de lui sur les draps poussiéreux.

Et pour la énième fois, elle maudit Regina.

O

Elle rêvait.

Pas toutes les nuits.

Et parfois elle ne s'en souvenait pas, ou pas clairement.

Mais elle rêvait. De Regina.

C'était étrange. Etrange et troublant.

Les rêves étaient plus des souvenirs, comme si son esprit tenait à ressasser d'anciens évènements. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Regina. Leurs conflits. La première fois qu'elle avait vu l'humanité derrière le masque, lorsqu'Henry avait été an danger, dans cette mine. La seconde fois, quand Henry avait gouté son poison. Et puis toutes les autres fois aussi.

Jusqu'à cette fois-là, durant laquelle elles avaient dû lier leur magie pour avoir une chance de protéger leurs proches. Emma se souvenait de sa nervosité, de cette crainte à l'idée de tomber dans un piège malgré son cœur qui lui disait le contraire. Elle se souvenait de son amusement quand Regina lui avait donné le bijou, ce petit trèfle tout simple, à quatre feuilles, si commun, discret, si peu caractéristique.

Et puis cette dernière rencontre, sur ce banc, sur les quais.

Elle rêvait de tout ça, régulièrement.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Pendant longtemps, Regina avait été son ennemie, elle était même devenue de plus en plus dangereuse avec le temps. Et puis au final, elles avaient été alliées, tout ça pour ce petit garçon qu'elles avaient, par un coup tordu du destin, en commun. Emma pouvait dire qu'elle comprenait Regina, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais elle ne la connaissait pas, pas tout à fait. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un la connaissait vraiment. Si _Regina_ elle-même se connaissait, parce que d'après ce qu'Emma avait compris, elle était passée d'héritière de ses parents à épouse du roi à méchante reine. Sans transition. Sans adolescence, sans quête de soi, sans choix aucun, poussée par des forces qui l'avaient sans doute toujours dépassée.

Et c'était un autre fait bien étrange que de connaître si bien une personne, mais en même temps d'ignorer tout d'elle.

Et de rêver d'elle, surtout, au point de se réveiller, le cœur battant et l'esprit désorienté, avec ce vide là, au fond, dans sa poitrine, dans son être.

Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et au lieu de s'estomper avec les semaines passant, ses rêves devenaient plus forts, ce besoin de comprendre plus pressant, cette solitude plus pesante.

Parfois, elle sentait quelque chose de chaud tourbillonner en elle, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Parfois, elle sentait le poids du trèfle sur sa peau, le métal glacé, la magie brûlante. Elle levait une main pour serrer le pendentif, mais elle ne rencontrait que du vide.

Ca non plus, elle ne l'expliquait pas.

En fait, entre ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Henry et aux autres, et ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer à elle-même, Emma avait tout simplement l'impression de se noyer.

O

« Est-ce que c'est un Amour Véritable ? » demanda Henry soudain, deux mois plus tard, alors qu'ils déjeunaient chez Granny.

Il avait le regard posé sur Abigail et Frederick plus loin, et sa question n'était pas dirigée vers Emma, de plus en plus silencieuse et renfermée, mais vers Nova, installée avec eux autour d'une table.

Nova travaillait comme institutrice, et était devenue une amie de Mary-Margaret au fil de ses semaines de formation.

« Henry, l'Amour Véritable ne serait pas si précieux et si puissant s'il était fréquent, » informa la jeune femme avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le garçon de presque douze ans fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ils sont dans le livre. »

« Oh, ils s'aiment d'un amour sincère et profond, là n'est pas la question. Même dans notre monde, beaucoup de gens ont un peu trop tendance à utiliser le terme d'Amour Véritable aussitôt qu'ils croient le déceler. »

« Mais mes grands-parents l'ont, eux. Ils sont l'Amour Véritable de l'autre. »

« Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, » confirma Nova. « Ta mère et la magie pure qui l'habite en sont la preuve, mais si chaque couple possédant un amour profond était lié par l'Amour Véritable, il n'y aurait rien d'exceptionnel à cette magie, rien d'exceptionnel chez Emma. »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qui fait un Amour Véritable, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne peut pas l'avoir ? »

« Ce n'est pas que tout le monde ne peut pas l'avoir, c'est qu'il est difficile à obtenir. Il faut tout d'abord un amour sincère et sans ambivalence chez les deux personnes concernées. Il faut que cet amour soit né innocemment, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Et bien souvent, les personnes l'obtenant passent par bien des épreuves pour alimenter et préserver cet amour. »

« Mais Emma m'a réveillé grâce à l'Amour Véritable. »

« Parce qu'Emma est un des rares produits de l'Amour Véritable, et parce que votre amour l'un pour l'autre a été nourri par les épreuves. C'est une forme d'Amour Véritable, mais pas celle dont on parle le plus souvent. »

« Alors ça veut dire que tous les princes et les princesses des contes ne l'ont pas ? »

« Certains, si. Mais pas tous. Et il n'y a pas besoin de faire partie de la royauté ou des puissants pour en profiter, Henry. »

« Je sais, » protesta le garçon, un peu honteux de sa formulation. « Mais alors, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils obtiennent des pouvoirs ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que grand-père et grand-mère arrivaient toujours à se retrouver ? »

« L'Amour Véritable est en premier lieu et avant tout un lien entre deux âmes. Un lien qui se crée et qui se renforce. C'est une magie très mystérieuse, Henry, parce que personne ne peut vraiment la manier. Elle nait seule, évolue seule, sans réelle volonté de la part de ses possesseurs. Ce lien peut se manifester de bien des façons, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il protège ceux qui en bénéficient. »

« Comme ce qu'Emma peut faire pour empêcher les autres de prendre son cœur. »

« La magie que possède Emma est un véritable concentré d'Amour Véritable, alors il est basé sur l'amour qu'elle entretient pour ses proches et cet amour la protège, oui. Mais Emma n'est liée à personne, pas comme le sont les couples dont nous parlions. »

« Alors en fait cette magie lie grand-père et grand-mère, et c'est comme ça qu'ils savent s'ils vont bien ou mal, et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvent. »

« Il semblerait, oui. C'est un lien unique, indestructible, merveilleux. Il ne disparaît qu'avec la mort. »

Henry hésita, son expression se teinta.

« Mais alors… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce cas ? »

« Eh bien, il n'est pas rare que lorsque l'un des deux meurt, l'autre le suive peu de temps après. Cela s'est vu, mais tu sais, c'est aussi fréquent chez les couples âgés qui ne sont pas liés par la magie. L'amour est une magie en soi. »

« Non, je veux dire… avant. Si l'un des deux meurt avant de devenir vieux, si… Par exemple, si l'un a un accident et l'autre reste seul. »

« Oh. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un lien unique. Il ne peut se produire qu'une seule fois, parce que lorsqu'un cœur se lie à un autre, il en reste teinté, tu comprends ? Et puis une telle connexion est si rare que même si c'était possible, ce serait très peu probable. »

« Alors c'est impossible. On ne peut l'avoir qu'une fois dans toute la vie. »

« Oui. Malheureusement. Ceux qui ont la chance de connaître ce lien savent qu'il est précieux. »

« Parce que la magie a toujours un prix, » compléta Henry, non sans amertume. « Et ce prix, c'est que s'ils perdent leur âme sœur, alors ils perdent toute chance d'être un jour heureux, c'est ça ? »

« Ils pourraient retrouver l'amour, mais ce ne serait jamais pareil, » tempéra Nova gentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand le lien est brisé ? Pour celui qui reste ? Est-ce qu'il le sent ? »

« Je… » Nova hésita. Comme Emma, elle comprenait sans aucun doute où le gamin voulait en venir depuis le début. « On dit que oui. On dit qu'il n'y a pas pire tourment. On dit que la solitude et la perte sont terribles, qu'on s'y perd soi-même. Peu ont trouvé la force de continuer à vivre avec ce vide en eux. »

Henry fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et, rassuré que personne ne les écoutait, il continua.

« C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma… à Regina ? »

Nova hésita. Bien que son premier instinct était toujours de dire tout ce qu'elle savait, elle avait conscience que la plupart du temps sa trop grande bouche la poussait à faire bien des gaffes. Henry insista, savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Le livre mentionnait à peine ce garçon, Daniel. Mais j'ai entendu Snow en parler, une fois, l'année dernière. Cora l'a tué, non ? Est-ce que lui et ma mère… »

Emma tourna son regard vers Nova. Comme Henry, elle se doutait que la fée devait connaître cette partie de l'histoire, parce que les fées n'étaient-elles pas censées tout savoir ou presque ?

« Oui, » finit par murmurer Nova. « Daniel et Regina possédaient ce lien. »

« Tu sais qui il était ? »

« Il avait un an de plus que Regina. Il travaillait comme garçon d'écurie sur leur domaine. Ils se sont rencontrés quand Regina avait quinze ans, je crois. Ils sont devenus amis malgré les interdictions, malgré le danger que représentait Cora. Et ils sont tombés amoureux. »

« Mais il est mort. »

« Quand Cora a appris leur amour, elle a assassiné Daniel. »

« En sachant très bien ce que ça ferait à sa fille, » compléta Emma amèrement. « Elle avait forcément senti le lien magique entre eux. »

« Sans doute, oui, » murmura Nova. « Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a tué. Jamais Regina et Daniel n'auraient abandonné. Ils auraient cherché par tous les moyens à se retrouver, et la magie les aurait guidés l'un vers l'autre. La seule manière de les empêcher d'être ensemble, c'était cet acte ignoble. »

« C'est injuste, » murmura Henry avec tristesse, les yeux sur son chocolat à peine touché.

« En effet. Et cet outrage a eu des conséquences terribles. Pour tout le monde. Briser un aussi merveilleux lien… »

« Elle a tout perdu. »

« Le simple fait qu'elle ait survécu montre à quel point elle était forte, » songea Nova à voix haute. « Bien sûr, le vide a dû être comblé par la rage et la haine, la magie noire l'a transformée, mais elle a survécu. Et elle t'a aimé. C'est presque incompréhensible. »

Emma dut se mordre la lèvre pour la contredire. Parce que c'était compréhensible pour elle. Parce que Nova avait raison, Regina était forte, assez forte pour survivre à la perte de Daniel, assez forte pour garder une petite partie d'elle pure malgré la magie noire et la descente aux enfers, assez forte pour réveiller et nourrir cette partie cachée pour pouvoir élever ce bébé qu'on lui avait confié, assez forte pour ne pas céder une seconde fois à la magie noire, à la haine, pour continuer à exister avec ce vide creusé un peu plus par la perte de son fils.

La voilà l'explication toute simple.

Franchement, ces histoires d'Amour Véritable ? Emma les trouvait ridicules.

Mais au moins, elle savait une chose que la fée ignorait.

« Tu sais quel âge elle avait ? » demanda Henry doucement. « Personne n'en parle jamais. »

« Quand Daniel est décédé, tu veux dire ? Ils étaient encore très jeunes. Regina n'avait que dix-huit, ou peut-être dix-neuf ans. Juste après elle a dû épouser le roi Leopold. »

« Mais elle l'aimait pas ! » protesta Henry. « Elle pouvait pas l'aimer ! »

« Non. » Un sourire bien triste apparut sur le visage de Nova. « Mais notre monde donne une place bien moindre à l'amour que tes histoires, » dit-elle, sa voix étrangement grave.

Comme Henry, Emma s'en trouvait écoeurée.

« Une raison de plus de rester ici, et pourtant, je suis pas la plus romantique du coin. »

Alors quoi ? Il y avait une hiérarchie de l'amour dans la Forêt Enchantée ? Soit il fallait se contenter de l'amour normal, d'une petite vie amoureuse tranquille, soit (par malchance) on décrochait l'amour magique (après épreuves et tout le tintouin) mais attention ! si on le perdait, terminé, rideau.

Seul pour le restant de ses jours, en sachant pertinemment que jamais on ne parviendrait à aimer et à être aimé ainsi de nouveau.

_Merveilleux._

Et ils osaient appeler ça le pays des contes de fées ?

O

Dans ses rêves, parfois, elle voyait Regina.

Ce n'était pas des souvenirs.

Ce n'était pas non plus des songes farfelus ou bizarres.

Non. Elle voyait Regina. Tout simplement.

Elle était là, avec elle. Elles ne parlaient pas. Ne se touchaient pas. Parfois, elles ne se regardaient même pas.

Mais elle était là.

Elle était là, avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se réveille.

Seule.

Toujours plus seule.

O

Six mois.

Sept.

Neuf.

Bientôt, une année entière fut écoulée depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Dans ce laps de temps, les fées réunirent assez de poudre pour tenter de briser la barrière. Rumplestiltskin échafauda un plan pour les en empêcher. Belle le découvrit et le convainquit d'abandonner. Les haricots terminèrent de pousser. Le mariage de Neal eut lieu à Storybrooke. George revint. Tenta de s'emparer de la ville. Fut arrêté.

Et Emma continua de rêver.

O

Elle rêvait.

Ne pas comprendre l'angoissait.

Ce vide qu'elle ressentait demeurait impossible à oublier, cet instinct qu'elle avait de partir (en quête de quoi ?), la déprimait.

Ses proches le remarquèrent. Henry l'interrogea.

Mais elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Elle pensait à Regina.

Savait à présent qu'elle lui manquait. Pouvait (depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait) se représenter parfaitement ses expressions, le son de sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux.

C'était perturbant.

C'était perturbant, et terrifiant.

Elle se demandait où était l'autre femme, ce qu'elle faisait, si allait bien, si elle pensait à Henry, si elle pensait à elle.

C'était plus que terrifiant.

Aucune recherche ne la menait jamais nulle part, et pourtant elle relançait souvent ses contacts.

Pour Henry. (Mais pas que.)

Sa mère l'interrogea. Quelque chose dans ses yeux, une inquiétude, un doute, un début de réponse, alimenta l'angoisse d'Emma, la poussa plus loin dans son silence.

Les silences cachaient toutes les vérités dans leur maison.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

(Mais elle comprenait.)

Elle rêvait. Toujours. Régulièrement. Peut-être toutes les nuits, à présent.

Ce qui la terrorisait le plus, c'était cette possibilité.

Et si un jour les rêves s'arrêtaient ?

Si les rêves s'arrêtaient…

Si les rêves s'arrêtaient.

Mais elle rêvait toujours.

Et se réveillait seule. (Triste.)

Et menteuse.

(Parce qu'elle comprenait, mais ne voulait pas comprendre.)

O


	3. Happy End Partie 3

_Merci pour vos encouragements!_

* * *

**Happy End**

Partie 3

* * *

« Tu sais, je trouve ça un peu étrange, » commença Ashley avec hésitation un matin, alors qu'elle brunchait avec Emma, Mary-Margaret et les autres filles.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda le shérif tout en restant concentrée sur le jeu de construction en bois (fait par Gepetto) qu'elle aidait la petite Alexandra à terminer.

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé le nom d'Henry. »

« Son nom ? »

« Son nom de famille, » précisa Ashley, un peu plus mal à l'aise.

Ruby hocha la tête à côté d'elle.

« C'est vrai, ça. Il s'appelle toujours Mills, non ? »

Emma se figea, songea à ces papiers officiels quant à la garde de Henry dans La Boite, papiers qu'elle n'avait jamais signés ou montrés à qui que ce soit.

« Et alors ? » demanda t-elle, luttant pour rester nonchalante.

Le regard d'Ashley était innocent, mais celui de Red plus perçant.

« C'est juste étrange. »

« C'est Storybrooke, » railla Emma en haussant les épaules. « David a pris le nom de Blanchard, puisque apparemment les lignées royales n'ont même pas de nom de famille, seulement le nom du royaume – ce qui est ridicule. Et moi je suis restée Emma Swan, non ? Changer de nom ici, dans ce monde, c'est un peu plus compliqué que chez vous. Il y a les papiers officiels à dresser, l'administration et tout ça. C'est un détail. On verra ça quand la barrière sera brisée. »

« Oh, je vois, » concéda Red alors qu'Ashley ouvrait la bouche, mais Emma avait l'étrange impression qu'elle ne faisait qu'abandonner volontairement.

Mais ce n'était pas important. Emma n'avait pas à se justifier, et Henry n'avait jamais demandé à changer de nom.

Henry était un Mills.

Et il resterait un Mills tant qu'Emma aurait son mot à dire.

O

« … Tu en penses quoi, Emma ? Emma ? Emma ! »

« Euh ? Quoi ? »

Mary-Margaret l'observa avec un mélange étrange et attachant de frustration et d'inquiétude. Henry leva le nez de son assiette pour l'observer lui aussi.

« Emma, est-ce que tout va bien ? » interrogea David, sa voix aussi chaude que son regard.

« Parfaitement, » répondit sa fille en se forçant à leur sourire.

Bien entendu, aucun ne fut dupe.

« Emma… tu es toujours ailleurs ces derniers temps. »

« Tout va bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en se levant. « Vraiment. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. C'était très bon, » ajouta t-elle en direction de sa mère.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit dans le jardin par la porte arrière. Il faisait bon, l'été approchant, et elle s'assit sur la balancelle, le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Sa main vint frotter sa poitrine et elle grimaça avec frustration lorsque la sensation ne disparut pas.

Une fois encore, cette douce chaleur envahissait son corps. Une fois encore, sa magie s'éveillait, se rappelait à elle, nourrissait cette sensation de manque en elle.

La vie lui paraissait fade, et triste, et froide.

Plus le temps passait, et plus elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas simplement attraper quelques affaires, les fourrer dans sa voiture et quitter cette ville.

Et chercher.

« Hey. »

Mary-Margaret s'assit tout près d'elle et Emma secoua la tête.

« Je vais bien, » répéta t-elle doucement, pour la énième fois ces dernières semaines.

« Tu m'as félicitée pour un repas qu'on venait à peine de débuter et que tu n'as pas touché. »

« Oh. Désolée. »

« Emma, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ça dure depuis des mois. »

« C'est rien. Ça passera. »

« Oh, Emma… »

Le regard que sa mère posait sur elle serra le ventre du shérif.

« Quoi ? »

Mary-Margaret l'observa un instant en silence avant de secouer la tête, un petit sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

« Non, rien. »

Vexée, inquiète, Emma sauta sur ses pieds et commença à s'éloigner.

« J'ai promis au gamin une partie de X-Box, alors… »

« Tu dors bien ? »

La question la figea. Dos à sa mère, Emma tenta de contrôler sa respiration.

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que tu dors bien, Emma ? Ces derniers mois. Disons… depuis dix-neuf mois. »

Autrement dit, depuis la nuit où…

Le cœur battant, Emma serra ses poings pour essayer de faire passer ces picotements qui l'assaillaient quand elle pensait à une certaine personne.

« Je dors très bien, » assura t-elle, sa voix basse mais rauque.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle dormait bien. Elle aimait ces rêves, même si leur signification la terrifiait.

Parce que pendant qu'elle rêvait, elle n'était pas seule.

O

« Je suis content que tu aies gardé ça, » lui confia Henry, presque dans un murmure.

Emma lui sourit et s'installa près de lui sur son lit. Les albums photo tout droit sortis de La Boîte étalés sur la couverture autour d'eux. Oh, elle les avait déjà feuilletés plusieurs fois. Avait été fascinée par ces images de la vie de ce fils qu'elle avait abandonné. A travers les clichés, elle l'avait vu grandir, apprendre, mûrir. Elle avait été témoin d'une vie sur laquelle elle se posait encore bien des questions, cette vie que Regina et Henry avaient partagée avant le livre, avant la vérité, avant les conflits.

Regina se trouvait sur très peu de photos, sans doute parce qu'elle tenait l'appareil la plupart du temps. Il y en avait une, en particulier, dénichée à la fin du dernier album, qui avait serré le cœur d'Emma. Henry devait déjà avoir dix ans dessus, et Regina était avec lui, et tous les deux souriaient, ils souriaient sincèrement, comme s'ils étaient en train de s'amuser lorsque le garçon avait décidé d'attraper l'appareil pour prendre une photo. Il le tenait à bout de bras, alors l'angle était un peu étrange, mais pour Emma, la photo était parfaite.

Si jamais quelqu'un l'interrogeait, elle prétendrait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'image s'était retrouvée dans sa table de nuit (et même parfois dans la poche de son jean).

Mais il était apparent qu'elle n'était pas la seule voleuse, car il y avait en tout sept trous dans les albums autrement complets et méticuleusement organisés. Le fait que Regina n'avait pas tout abandonné derrière elle lui réchauffait le cœur.

Henry devait avoir noté les manques également, mais il n'en fit aucune remarque.

« Maman ? »

« Mmh ? »

Il l'observait, de ses grands yeux faussement innocents mais bien calculateurs. Le fait qu'il l'appelait maman était parlant également. Il alternait entre son prénom et ce terme suivant les situations, mais ce maman-là avait clairement pour but de la mettre en confiance.

« L'autre jour… des gens ont parlé de Regina. Ils disaient… »

« Henry, tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que les gens disent. »

Le regard d'Henry se plissa.

« Tu as vaincu Cora. »

« Henry… »

« Mais tu n'en parles jamais. Ni toi, ni grand-mère et grand-père… Même Ruby et Granny évitent le sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment des souvenirs qu'on aime ressasser. »

« Mais tu n'es pas contente qu'on soit débarrassés d'elles ? »

« Si, bien sûr, » acquiesça Emma, ignorant la façon dont sa voix se serra.

Elle prétendit être occupée à plier son linge propre pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Quand Snow doit parler de Regina, ou quand on lui en parle, elle est bizarre. »

« Bizarre ? »

« Elle essaye d'éviter le sujet. Et son ton est doux. Alors qu'avant, elle avait toujours l'air en colère contre elle. »

« Le temps passe, Henry. Ça ne sert à rien d'entretenir la colère et de vivre dans le passé. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Tu détestais Regina. »

« C'était compliqué. Elle me tapait sur les nerfs, c'est sûr. »

Elle ne put empêcher son sourire alors, et se maudit quand elle remarqua que son fils ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux, sondant, analysant.

« C'était ton ennemie. C'était une meurtrière. »

« Je sais. »

Et elle savait. Elle le savait parfaitement. Comme elle comprenait les failles, les blessures, le désespoir, la rage, les faiblesses, la force, les erreurs, les fautes.

« Alors pourquoi tu es allée chercher tout ça tout de suite après la bataille ? »

« Pour toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, se leva, plus pâle, son regard pétillant de colère. Il avait grandi, maintenant un petit homme de treize ans, il percevait plus de choses, les comprenait mieux.

Brillant, observateur, déterminé.

Le fils de sa mère.

« Vraiment ? » challengea Henry.

Emma lâcha son linge et se tourna vers lui.

« Vraiment, » mentit-elle, tout en se maudissant.

Alors il se pencha, tira La Boite vers lui, en ôta ce qui y restait, les DVD, les papiers, et ce vieux petit dragon en peluche caché sous tout le reste, vert passé, tout mou à force d'être lavé, qu'il tint face à elle avec dans son attitude toute l'accusation du monde.

« Alors tu vas m'expliquer comment, parmi tous les jouets dans ma chambre, tu as su que le seul que je ne voudrais vraiment pas voir être détruit est celui-ci. »

Nauséeuse, éreintée, Emma observa la peluche, vraisemblablement l'ancien doudou de son fils, lutta pour trouver une réponse, un nouveau mensonge.

« Ne me mens pas, » avertit Henry entre ses dents, et son ton, et sa posture, et son regard…

Le portrait craché de Regina.

Une étincelle de fierté illumina le cœur d'Emma, mais elle n'effaçait pas la précarité de sa situation.

« Lui, c'est Allumette, » informa froidement l'adolescent face à son silence. « Mais je l'appelais Lum. Il ne me quittait jamais quand j'étais petit, et il était sur ma commode avec le reste de mes vieux jouets, alors comment tu as su, Emma ? Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. »

« Henry, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. Tu as cours demain, » informa t-elle lentement, figée.

La colère et la déception habillèrent son jeune visage.

« Non ! Non, je veux savoir la vérité ! »

Emma le contourna, récupéra les papiers qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisés, les albums, les films, remit le tout dans La Boite.

« Emma ! Dis-moi la vérité ! »

« Henry - »

« Emma ! » Il attrapa son bras, la força à se tourner vers lui, plongea son regard larmoyant dans le sien. « Emma, j'ai besoin de savoir ! »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de crainte.

« Tu l'as tuée ? »

« Non ! » s'étrangla Emma, réprimant l'envie instinctive de le gifler pour ces mots. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Elle est morte ? »

« Non. Elle est partie, tu sais ça. »

« Après Archie, tu te méfiais d'elle, tu la détestais parce qu'elle nous avait trahis. Il y a un truc qui a changé ! »

« _Henry _! Arrête. Elle est partie, c'est la vérité. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ?! Tu ne devais plus jamais me mentir ! »

« Henry. »

« Non ! Non. Tant que tu me mentiras, je ne te ferais plus confiance ! »

Emma ferma les yeux, respira plus calmement. Maudit Regina, une nouvelle fois. Souhaita sa présence aussi, surtout.

« J'ai fait une promesse, » murmura t-elle, légèrement, si légèrement, parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le perdre, lui aussi.

Les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent, l'espoir naquit, illumina son visage.

« Une promesse ? » interrogea t-il, la voix basse et tremblante. « A ma mère ? »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, elle n'en dirait pas davantage. Elle l'avait évoquée, mais elle ne la briserait pas.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Regina, de son stupide plan, de cette foutue promesse.

« Si… si tu… alors… alors elle travaillait avec toi ? Emma ? »

« Henry, va te coucher. S'il te plaît. »

Il l'observa, sa joie et son espoir soudainement voilés par son inquiétude.

« S'il te plait, » répéta t-elle dans un chuchotement bien trop fragile.

Les larmes qui lui piquèrent les yeux la stupéfièrent. Elle baissa les paupières rapidement pour le cacher, mais elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Henry sur elle, son malaise soudain dans la manière dont il gigota.

Finalement il sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Et elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

O

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain fut très silencieux.

David et Mary-Margaret se montraient très occupés ces derniers temps. Avec l'imminence de la destruction de la barrière, ils cherchaient, avec quelques autres personnes volontaires, à recenser les décisions de chacun. Apparemment, beaucoup de gens souhaitaient partir découvrir ce monde, mais plutôt en tant que touristes. Les personnes désirant quitter Storybrooke et laisser ce passé derrière elles étaient plus rares après tous ces mois de paix.

Henry ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil aux trois adultes autour de lui, Emma pouvait le sentir. Elle aurait aimé l'en empêcher, mais elle savait qu'il ne garderait pas le silence très longtemps. Taire ses questions et ses frustrations n'avait jamais été son genre.

« On va jamais en parler ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda David.

« De ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »

« Pardon ? »

Sa confusion était sincère. Si Mary-Margaret avait deviné certaines choses, elle n'en avait peut-être rien dit à son mari, ou du moins pas tout. Emma ignorait même ce que sa mère savait ou non.

« De Regina, » précisa Henry.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Emma, Mary-Margaret secoua la tête.

« Henry… »

« Emma a fait une promesse alors elle peut rien dire. Mais vous, vous savez ? »

« Non, » répondit David. « Juste… autant que toi. »

« Vous saviez qu'elle nous avait pas trahis et vous m'avez rien dit ! »

« On ne savait pas, » précisa son grand-père.

« Elle n'a tué personne, elle nous a protégés, » affirma Henry avec une étrange véhémence. « Enfin, sauf Graham, » précisa t-il dans un murmure.

Et sa mère. Emma avait soudain perdu l'appétit. Elle était fatiguée de ces discussions qui ne servaient à rien, fatiguée des mensonges et fatiguée de sentir son cœur se serrer dès qu'elle songeait à l'autre femme.

« Henry, elle est partie, » dit-elle alors, son ton distant et dur. « C'est tout ce que je sais. Regarde-moi, Henry. Je ne sais pas où elle est, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, et je n'ai aucun moyen de la contacter. Je te promets que j'ai tout essayé, mais tout a échoué. Elle avait ses raisons de faire ce qu'elle a fait. »

David et Mary-Margaret échangèrent un regard, et Emma s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir cédé à sa frustration et d'avoir parlé.

« Elle voulait être meilleure, » dit Henry, son ton plus calme. « Elle est restée fidèle à ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour-là, » compléta t-il, prenant David en témoin.

L'homme acquiesça.

« Il semblerait, oui. »

« Alors pourquoi on peut pas le dire ? »

« C'est compliqué, » tempéra Snow. « Beaucoup de gens lui en voulaient, elle n'aurait pas été en sécurité ici, pas sans la magie. Et le système judiciaire de ce monde ne peut pas s'appliquer pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre passé. Et puis Cora… » Elle hésita un instant. « Cora était quelqu'un de… de très dangereux, sans son cœur elle ne ressentait pas les choses normalement. Et sa magie était très puissante, Henry. Et Regina... C'était compliqué, » conclut-elle rapidement, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, et Emma se demanda ce qu'elle savait de la relation entre Regina et Cora.

« Gold est ici, lui, et il a tout manigancé depuis le début ! »

« Et il reste enfermé chez lui toute la journée, » lui rappela David. « Si Belle ne lui rendait pas visite, il ne verrait jamais personne. Je pense qu'on ne le verra plus du tout lorsque la magie aura quitté Storybrooke. »

« Il va partir ? »

« S'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. Je crains qu'Emma et moi ne puissions pas contrôler tout le monde tout le temps. Apparemment il y a plusieurs personnes qui ont de très grandes raisons de lui en vouloir en ville. »

« Plus qu'à ma mère ? »

« A part avoir lancé le sort, Regina n'a pas fait ouvertement de mal à beaucoup de gens ici. Il y a Nicholas, Ava et leur père, nous, et Abigail aurait aussi des raisons de lui en vouloir. »

« Et Jefferson. »

« En fait, d'après ce que j'ai pu glaner de la dernière fois que Whale était soûl, Regina avait certaines raisons d'en vouloir à Jefferson. Comme à Whale, d'ailleurs. »

« Tout le monde n'a pas été emporté par la malédiction, » avança prudemment Mary-Margaret. « Peut-être que les… victimes des manigances de Regina, s'il y en a d'autres, sont restées de l'autre côté. Peut-être que c'était une protection supplémentaire. Je ne crois pas avoir vu ses soldats ici non plus. »

« En tout cas, la situation est ce qu'elle est, » conclut David avec un petit soupir. « Nous devons garder ce secret pour le moment, et Emma a fait une promesse alors nous ne pouvons lui demander de nous expliquer. Tu comprends ? »

Henry, déçu, haussa les épaules sans répondre.

Emma évita le regard de sa mère, et aurait pu remercier les dieux lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

O

L'arrivée de l'été n'améliora pas l'humeur d'Emma.

De plus en plus silencieuse, solitaire, elle semblait sombrer dans une étrange léthargie.

Il arriva un point où ce fut plus simple d'arrêter d'éviter d'y penser. De penser à cette possibilité. De penser à cette vérité.

Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais ce n'était pas comme si quiconque pouvait exposer en dix points comment ce genre de choses arrivait.

Quelque part le long de cette histoire, elle avait développé des sentiments pour Regina Mills.

Et bien sûr, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Non pas qu'elle y aurait fait grand-chose. Si elle ne s'en était pas aperçue, c'était en premier lieu parce que ce genre de pensées se trouvait très loin de son esprit sur le moment, entre la malédiction brisée, les contes de fées réels, ses parents, le voyage dans la Forêt Enchantée, la magie, Neal, la mère sociopathe sans cœur, le tueur en série au crochet et tout le reste…

Alors non, définitivement, même si elle n'avait pas été aussi ignorante, elle n'en aurait pas fait grand-chose, de ces sentiments.

Il y avait des moments pour tout, hein. Même Emma Swan savait cela.

Ça n'arrangeait rien pourtant.

Elle était amoureuse de Regina Mills, et elle ne comprenait pas comment ou pourquoi. Enfin, si, elle savait bien sûr ce qu'elle appréciait chez elle. Et ce qui l'agaçait. Mais si elle avait eu très tôt conscience de son attirance pour l'autre femme, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quand ses sentiments étaient entrés en jeu. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient été progressifs. Inconscients. _Sournois_.

Tomber amoureuse avait été très loin de ses souhaits. Après ce fiasco avec Neal, elle s'était juré que ça ne lui arriverait jamais plus. Mais c'était différent d'avec Neal, n'est-ce pas ?

Parce que ça faisait dix-neuf mois, et pourtant, au lieu de s'estomper, ses sentiments ne faisaient que la hanter.

Sa magie réagissait à chaque pensée liée à Regina.

Elle ne faisait que rêver d'elle.

Elle se sentait tout le temps seule et vide et agitée.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était peut-être pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait. La magie, cette même magie qu'Emma détestait, se trouvait peut-être être la clé du problème. Regina et Emma avaient dû passer du temps ensemble pour lancer ce sort et lier leurs magies dans le bijou. Alors peut-être que ce qu'elles avaient fait avait contaminé Emma.

C'était peut-être simplement dû à ça, et tout le reste n'était qu'un amas de stupidités conjuré par son cerveau dépassé pour l'expliquer.

Ou plus simple encore, peut-être qu'elle était en train de devenir folle.

_Mais bien sûr. Excellentes excuses, Swan._

« Merde, » jura t-elle doucement, les yeux dirigés vers l'océan.

Elle se trouvait sur ce banc, sur les quais. Là où elle avait vu Regina pour la dernière fois. La panique qu'elle avait ressentie en comprenant le plan de l'autre femme lui revint en mémoire et elle grogna.

« _Merde._ »

Aucune excuse valable. Emma n'était pas si stupide, elle savait bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

Si seulement elle avait pu en parler avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'aurait rassurée, qui l'aurait aidée à démêler ce bordel.

Mais Ruby était sa marraine et surtout la meilleure amie de sa mère, Emma ne savait pas si elle saurait garder le silence. Archie… elle l'appréciait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'il avait trahi la confiance de Regina par le passé – sans penser à mal, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait. Henry… _impossible_, pour bien des raisons.

En fait, Emma aurait aimé en parler à Mary-Margaret. Mais c'était infaisable, parce que Mary-Margaret était aussi Snow White, sa mère, et Emma ne voulait même pas penser à l'étrangeté de cette discussion, sans parler de l'historique qui alourdirait leurs propos.

Nova ? Nova était maladroite, mais elle était digne de confiance et franchement, c'était la seule ancienne fée qu'Emma appréciait. L'une des seules à avoir quitté le couvent juste après qu'elle ait terminé son deuil suite à la mort de Grincheux. Et puis c'était Nova qui leur avait expliqué, à Henry et à elle, tous les tenants et les aboutissants de…

Non.

_Non._

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. D'ailleurs, Emma n'était sûre de rien, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait cette discussion avec elle-même.

C'était à cause de la magie.

Voilà tout.

Sauf que justement, si la magie y était pour quelque chose, ça renforçait cette théorie…

« _Merde !_ »

O

Au final, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas le genre de conversations qu'Emma aimait avoir. (En tout cas, pas sans le couvert de la dérision et beaucoup d'alcool sur la table.)

Emma aimait que ses sentiments restent siens. Et au combien elle aimait ses proches et ses amis, la situation ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix. Ça ne l'étonnait peu, au final, que son cœur lui fasse un coup pareil. C'était même plutôt typique.

Elle l'acceptait, évitait généralement d'y penser, et contrôlait soigneusement ces montées de magie en elle.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Après quasiment vingt mois, même si elle n'avait pas dans l'idée d'abandonner, Emma doutait fort pouvoir faire le moindre progrès tant que Regina ne souhaitait pas être retrouvée.

Henry n'en parlait plus, non plus. Parfois, il jetait des coups d'œil à Emma, ouvrait la bouche, mais jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'était parvenu à formuler ses pensées.

Ses parents l'observaient étrangement. Ce n'était pas si nouveau, Mary-Margaret, depuis quelques mois, posait sur Emma un regard pensif, sombre et triste, un peu hésitant aussi.

Mais comme tout le reste, leur attitude demeurait couverte par leurs silences.

Et puis, un matin cet été-là, tout changea, comme ça.

Emma et David faisaient les idiots en débarrassant la table du petit-déjeuner. Ils chantaient et dansaient au rythme de la chanson pop passant à la radio. Henry se moquait d'eux tandis que Mary-Margaret levait les yeux au ciel, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Au début, Emma ne sentit rien d'anormal. Juste sa magie s'éveillant en elle, tournoyant dans son ventre, coulant dans ses veines, chauffant légèrement sa peau. Ce n'était pas différent de ce qu'elle avait de temps à autres ressenti ces derniers mois.

Mais soudain, son cœur s'accéléra anormalement. Elle se figea, plus attentive, et sentit autour de son cou la chaîne qu'elle ne portait plus depuis longtemps.

« Emma ? »

La musique, ses parents, la pièce autour d'elle, tout devint flou tandis que la magie s'intensifiait encore, la baignant dans une étrange sensation d'urgence. Aucun bijou n'habillait son cou, et pourtant elle put sentir le petit trèfle contre sa peau, glacé et puis brûlant, envoyant vague après vague d'émotions et de douleur dans tout son être.

Une petite exclamation de surprise lui échappa et elle entendit vaguement le verre qu'elle avait tenu se briser à ses pieds.

« Emma ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Emma porta une main à son cou inutilement, tenta de contrôler cette magie envahissante, de repousser ses effets. C'était un murmure, ce même murmure qui l'avait dérangée vingt mois plus tôt sur les quais, il était là, en elle, se rappelait à elle.

Son volume augmenta, encore et encore, démultiplié par le pouvoir contenu dans le trèfle qu'elle ne portait pas, jusqu'à devenir un hurlement douloureux qu'elle chercha à ignorer, à enfermer quelque part loin de son cœur.

« Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Mary-Margaret à travers ses larmes, se rendit compte qu'elle était à genoux, qu'Henry et David l'observaient avec inquiétude et stupéfaction.

Hoquetant, luttant pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration, Emma secoua la tête.

« Je sais pas, » souffla t-elle.

Elle vit ses parents échanger un regard, gémit quand la douleur s'accentua.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'exclama Henry. « Faut appeler un médecin ! »

« Non, » protesta Emma dans un souffle.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »

Emma avait déjà bien du mal à contenir ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait pas la force de réfléchir ou de les contredire davantage. Un sanglot lui échappa, elle s'empêcha de paniquer.

« Sortez. »

L'ordre, doux et déterminé, venait de Mary-Margaret.

« Quoi ? »

« David, emmène Henry dehors ! Sortez ! »

L'homme hocha la tête, entraîna l'adolescent à l'extérieur et Emma observa sa mère, toujours à genoux dans les débris de verre avec elle, son regard dans le sien. Alors Mary-Margaret lui prit les mains avec ce calme ahurissant et apaisant, les lui serra avec une force chaleureuse et rassurante, et se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure.

« Emma… Il ne faut pas que tu essayes de le combattre. »

Sans comprendre, Emma essaya de chasser les larmes de son regard, serra les doigts de sa mère et secoua la tête.

« Emma, chérie, écoute-moi. Ça ne sert à rien de te battre. Tu dois l'accepter. »

« Il y a quelque chose… » Elle ferma les yeux un instant face à la douleur, chercha à respirer mais si peu d'air arrivait à ses poumons... « Quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Ce pouvoir, cette douleur, le trèfle,… Si le bijou s'était activé, si Emma y réagissait…

Et puis sa propre magie aussi, ce flux chaud et doux dont Emma ne se servait jamais consciemment mais qui était toujours présent en elle, il l'avertissait lui aussi, tentait de lui dire quelque chose…

« Ne cherche pas à le contrôler, » conseilla Mary-Margaret doucement, gentiment. « Accepte-le. Laisse-toi aller, et ça ira mieux. »

Prudemment, Emma chercha à abaisser ses barrières, à laisser la magie affluer. Celle, brûlante et violente, du trèfle, et celle aussi, plus douce, si familière qu'elle combattait depuis des mois.

« N'aie pas peur, Emma. »

La douleur devint sourde et elle put se concentrer un peu plus, respirer plus calmement aussi, malgré les larmes, malgré ses tremblements. Sa magie reprit le dessus, l'informa clairement maintenant qu'elle acceptait de l'écouter, et un sanglot lui échappa lorsque sa peur se transforma, non plus conséquence de la situation mais de ce qu'elle savait à présent.

« Quelque chose lui est arrivé ! »

« Respire. Tu dois respirer, chérie. Laisse ton cœur te guider et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Finalement, la douleur s'estompa complètement avec la brûlure du bijou et Emma put se concentrer sur sa respiration. Grâce à la présence et à la voix de sa mère, elle parvint enfin à s'apaiser, à vaincre sa terreur et à ne faire qu'une avec cette magie qui l'habitait. Elle la libéra de ses chaines et écouta ses murmures, sut instinctivement les interpréter.

Emma ouvrit les yeux doucement, les joues pleines de larmes, mais plus calme. Ses mains tremblaient toujours et son cœur battait trop vite, mais c'était de l'inquiétude qui l'habitait à présent, de la crainte, du soulagement aussi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda doucement Mary-Margaret, libérant sa main pour essuyer ses larmes avec une tendresse maternelle qu'Emma accueillit pour une fois sans aucun mal être.

Elle hocha la tête, chercha dans les yeux de sa mère ses sentiments, des réponses à ses questions. Avec une certaine nervosité mais sans réelle surprise, Emma ne vit ni colère, ni étonnement, ni reproche dans son regard. Il y avait là de la crainte, de la compassion, de la tristesse et d'autres émotions qu'Emma ne savait déchiffrer, mais le mélange demeurait doux et chaud, et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que dire et Mary-Margaret lui offrit un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas de la joie, il voulait juste dire _je sais _et _ne t'inquiète pas._

« Tu es si têtue, » souffla t-elle, une de ses mains contre son bras.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, gênée, ne sachant que faire.

« Est-ce que tu sais, maintenant ? »

« Je sais où aller. Je crois, » murmura Emma, hésitante, nerveuse.

« Tu sauras, » assura Snow, parce que c'était Snow qui la regardait à cet instant, avec son assurance et sa force et…

Emma se sentait faible et ignorante et…

« Je ne sais rien ! » s'exclama t-elle, la panique et les doutes tournant en elle. « Je ne… »

Un petit sourire, triste et indulgent, habilla le visage pâle de sa mère.

« C'est pour ça que tu dois partir, » lui dit-elle doucement. « Et quand tu y seras, alors tu sauras. Tu comprendras. Tu seras sûre. Crois-moi. »

Elle plissa les yeux, frustrée, fatiguée. Bien trop vulnérable.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de faire une crise ou de paniquer ou quelque chose ? »

« J'ai eu quelques mois pour concevoir l'idée, Emma. » Et puis une petite grimace. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai une crise dès que tu auras passé la porte. »

Un petit rire lui échappa dans un souffle mais l'amusement se tarit bien vite lorsque sa magie le lui rappela.

Quelque chose était arrivée à Regina.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve.

Mary-Margaret sembla lire en elle. Elle se redressa et l'aida à se relever, lui offrit un petit sourire bien triste et bien résigné.

« Dépêche-toi. »

Emma hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire, puis se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se saisit d'un sac, y fourra quelques affaires, attrapa son portefeuille, son mobile, et la photo aussi. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle ne vit personne. Elle retrouva sa famille devant la maison et, sans un mot, elle lança son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda Henry, son regard plein d'inquiétude.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le serra un instant dans ses bras puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je dois aller quelque part. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai vite. Et puis j'ai mon téléphone, appelle-moi quand tu veux, ok ? »

« Est-ce que… »

Il hésita. Elle savait ce qu'il souhaitait lui demander, mais elle ignorait que lui répondre. Alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et il l'observa avec espoir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi ou comment. En tout cas, pas encore.

« Je t'appellerai, » lui promit-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses parents, et David lui sourit, un peu tendu.

« Sois prudente. Et reviens vite. »

Elle acquiesça puis posa les yeux sur Mary-Margaret et, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras, ferma les yeux quand l'étreinte lui fut rendue immédiatement.

« Merci, maman, » souffla t-elle dans son oreille.

Elle sentit les larmes de l'autre femme tomber dans son cou, son murmure contre sa peau.

« Je veux juste te voir heureuse. »

« Merci. »

Parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait ce que ça coûtait sans doute à ses parents, elle savait ce que ça faisait à sa mère de la voir partir, de se douter des sentiments de sa fille. Et elle savait aussi, surtout, que ses parents s'inquiétaient pour elle, qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'ils ne supportaient plus de la voir effacée comme tous ces derniers mois.

Elle se détacha de Mary-Margaret, leur fit à tous un petit signe en guise de dernier au revoir, et monta dans sa voiture.

Alors qu'elle quittait Storybrooke, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça avait valu le coup de l'attendre, cette famille. Parce qu'elle avait la meilleure foutue famille qui existait dans ce monde. (Et dans tous les autres, Emma en était certaine.)

Elle passa le panneau de sortie de la ville et accéléra un peu, portée par son angoisse et la magie.

Elle avait un avion à prendre.

O


	4. Happy End Partie 4

_Pour répondre à une question, Emma est la digne fille de son père. David sait, mais ne veut pas vraiment savoir. Comme Emma, ce n'est pas parce qu'il hait l'idée, mais plutôt parce que cette idée lui fait peur. Inconsciemment, comme Snow, il a compris, parce qu'il a reconnu les signes. Consciemment, il ne voulait rien savoir. Emma est toujours un peu dans le déni, vous remarquerez. Pas quant à ses sentiments, mais quant à leur signification magique que personne ne veut apparemment nommer clairement dans cette histoire._

_Autre interrogation: j'écris en français. Du coup, je n'utilise aucun terme anglais - une pratique que je trouve étrange. Si on écrit en anglais, on écrit tout en anglais, et si on écrit en français, on écrit tout en français. Mais je fais une exception pour le nom de Snow, parce que franchement (même si Amour Véritable et méchante reine sonnent complètement stupides en français) je crois que Blanche-Neige décroche la palme d'or. Snow, c'est tellement plus sympa. (Et Red aussi.)  
_

* * *

**Happy End**

Partie 4

* * *

Il y avait des choses inexplicables.

Non pas qu'Emma n'avait jamais vécu de choses inexplicables dans sa vie (ha !), mais celle-ci dégotait sans mal la palme d'or.

Parce qu'expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée là, dans cette rue grouillante de vie face à ce bâtiment imposant, aurait simplement été impossible.

'_Magique !' _aurait été loin de suffire.

Après avoir suivi les conseils de ses murmures intérieurs, elle s'était envolée pour la Californie (de tous les endroits possibles !), pour ensuite louer une voiture et rouler plusieurs heures en ne suivant que son GPS intégré (et là, elle ne parlait pas du véhicule).

Se sentant stupide, schizophrène et pas qu'un peu paniquée, Emma se tenait donc là, devant ce qui semblait être le point d'arrivée, au milieu de cette ville de taille moyenne, chaleureuse et vivante, au nord de la Californie, à une heure de l'océan.

Et de l'autre côté de la rue, face à elle, se tenait un hôpital.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, tenta de respirer profondément. Sa magie semblait avoir élu domicile dans son ventre, chaude et douce, comme paisible. Auparavant, Emma l'avait imaginée comme un dragon endormi, qui ne se réveillait que pour l'ennuyer, plongeant son esprit dans l'angoisse et le chaos, lançant une armée de fourmis dans ses extrémités et de petites décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale. Mais à présent qu'elle avait cessé de l'étouffer et de la combattre, l'énergie ressemblait plus à un chat dont les ronrons faisaient vibrer agréablement son être.

Et puis il y avait cet effet curieux aussi. Plus Emma avait avancé dans son voyage, plus sa mélancolie et son stress s'étaient estompés, laissant son esprit clair et vif pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Et en même temps la magie, cette même magie qui avait enflé et s'était faite connaître au fil des mois, avait gagné en force, en intensité.

Pourquoi, comment ? Emma n'en était pas certaine.

Et elle était encore moins certaine de vouloir le savoir.

Après une nouvelle inspiration apaisante, mais l'inquiétude nouant toujours son estomac, Emma traversa la route, monta les escaliers et parcourut rapidement la petite cour menant au hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle contempla l'idée de se présenter à l'accueil avant qu'une bouffée de dédain à sa propre encontre n'envahisse ses poumons. Se présenter à l'accueil ! Une erreur qu'un débutant ferait.

Emma Swan n'était pas une débutante, mais apparemment tout ce temps à Storybrooke l'avait _presque_ rouillée.

D'une, cette erreur pourrait aboutir au dévoilement de sa présence. Et elle ignorait pour le moment si son anonymat lui serait utile ou non. De deux, elle ne servirait tout simplement à rien. Si Emma et ses contacts n'avaient pu trouver trace d'une Regina Mills à Boston ou quittant Boston vingt mois auparavant, c'était tout simplement que cette Regina Mills avait tout bonnement disparu du système. Soit elle avait assez falsifié son identité pour rester sous leurs radars, soit elle en avait complètement changé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, demander à l'accueil des renseignements sur une Regina Mills serait complètement crétin.

Malgré ses doutes et l'autodérision qui menaçaient de l'étrangler, Emma se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

« GPS magique, si tu veux bien… » murmura t-elle.

Elle entra, évita le regard des gens présents (une vieille habitude qui refaisait surface – passer inaperçu se montrait toujours utile), et appuya tout naturellement sur l'un des boutons, direction le septième étage. Haussant un sourcil, elle remercia intérieurement le guidage interne qui, semblait-il, ne souffrait d'aucun défaut.

De plus en plus nerveuse, elle avança doucement dans le service, évitant les quelques visiteurs et le personnel qu'elle croisait tout en jetant discrètement des coups d'œil dans les rares chambres ouvertes ou bénéficiant de vitres d'observation.

Et puis, enfin, un pétillement étrange glissa dans son estomac pour parcourir tout son corps, et tous ses sens crépitèrent. Elle se stoppa alors face à une porte ouverte. Très lentement, elle tourna la tête. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes dans sa poitrine.

Elle l'avait trouvée.

Regina Mills se trouvait bien là, dans ce lit d'hôpital dans cette ville au nord de la Californie en cette fin du mois de juin, devant elle. Vivante.

Mais inconsciente.

Le regard vert d'Emma se balada sur les machines autour du lit. Il n'y en avait pas énormément, elle avait vu pire. Un moniteur cardiaque et une intraveineuse. Les lunettes à oxygène qui avaient été abandonnées plus loin avec l'appareil correspondant sous-entendaient qu'un traitement plus intense avait eu lieu.

Retrouvant sa capacité à respirer au fil des _bips_ du moniteur cardiaque, chaque son une nouvelle preuve de vie, Emma avança jusqu'au lit.

Mise à part une profonde coupure entourée d'un hématome en voie de guérison près de sa tempe droite, Emma ne pouvait discerner d'apparent problème. Quelques autres petites éraflures ou coupures sur les bras et le visage.

Le constat aurait pu être rassurant si des draps ne bloquaient pas sa vue. Et le fait que Regina demeurait inconsciente en pleine journée, dans cette chambre complètement vide (à part ce gros bouquet de fleurs sur une tablette plus loin) n'apaisait aucunement Emma. Si la patiente avait été simplement endormie entre deux périodes de réveil, il y aurait eu des signes. Une carafe d'eau sur la table de nuit, un bouquin, des vêtements, _n'importe quoi_. Mais rien.

Rien, mis à part les _bips_ lesquels, au lieu de l'apaiser, ne faisaient à présent que l'agacer.

Et le couple inquiétude plus Emma Swan équivalait tout simplement à une bombe à retardement.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

_Définitivement rouillée._

Mais son sursaut eut l'air d'apaiser un peu l'infirmier devant elle, un grand homme pâle, blond, d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Je suis en visite, » décida d'avouer Emma, se souvenant avoir vu d'autres civils dans le service – les visites aux patients étaient donc permises.

« Vous connaissez madame Lopez ? »

Emma manqua montrer sa confusion et contrôla son expression au dernier moment.

_Carrément rouillée_.

« Oui, » acquiesça t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement. « Nous sommes amies. J'ai été prévenue que maintenant, par hasard… Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux parler de sa condition qu'à des membres de sa famille. »

Emma était plutôt certaine que _madame_ _Lopez _n'avait aucune famille, comme avait dû le découvrir le personnel hospitalier puisqu'à apparemment personne n'avait été prévenu.

« Vous pouvez rester quelques minutes, mais je vous demanderai de partir ensuite. »

Alors qu'il se retournait pour la laisser seule, Emma eut une brusque intuition et décida de tenter sa chance.

« Je m'appelle Emma Swan. »

« Vous êtes Emma Swan ? »

Son étonnement paraissait chaleureux, et il avait fait demi-tour pour la rejoindre une fois encore.

Surprise par une telle réaction et ne souhaitant prendre aucun risque, désespérée d'enfin savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Regina, Emma plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit son portefeuille et montra son permis de conduire à l'infirmier.

Il hocha la tête et sourit.

« Ravi de vous voir enfin. »

« Pardon ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes son unique contact d'urgence, c'est inscrit dans son dossier. »

Ne sachant si elle se sentait amusée, touchée ou complètement abasourdie, Emma se contenta de croiser les bras et d'hausser un sourcil.

« Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas été contactée ? »

« C'est ce qui est étrange. Il y a une erreur dans son dossier, il n'y a que votre nom. Nous n'avons ni votre adresse ni aucun moyen de vous contacter. »

« Oh. »

Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi Regina avait-elle indiqué son nom dans son fictif dossier médical si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Emma puisse être contactée ? Cet acte n'avait aucun sens, puisque cette information ne pouvait servir que dans le cas où Emma était déjà informée de la situation… ou…

Ou si Emma la trouvait.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Non, » répondit Emma avec une trépidation renouvelée.

« Elle a eu de la chance. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. La voiture l'a heurtée de biais, c'est la seule chose qui lui a sauvé la vie. Mais le choc a quand même été très violent, pendant quelques heures nous l'avons étroitement surveillée pour éviter toute surprise. Elle a été dans le coma jusqu'à ce matin. Son état s'est amélioré durant la nuit, son médecin pense qu'elle a de bonnes chances de reprendre conscience aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Et autrement ? »

« Ses côtes seront sans aucun doute sensibles pendant quelques jours, mais par un miracle que je n'explique pas, rien n'a été cassé. Comme je l'ai dit, chanceuse. »

« Depuis quand être heurté par une voiture est une chance ? » contra Emma sèchement.

L'infirmier ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut appelé par une collègue et s'excusa avant de quitter la chambre.

Se tournant vers Regina, Emma laissa son soulagement calmer la colère qui l'avait envahie. Elle se promit néanmoins de mener sa petite enquête. Le chauffard avait plutôt intérêt à déjà être derrière les barreaux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Emma resta au chevet de Regina, la détaillant du regard en quête du moindre signe d'éveil. Qui ne vint pas.

Sans maquillage et au repos, l'autre femme paraissait étrangement jeune. Ses cheveux, qui avaient eu le temps de pousser durant les derniers mois chaotiques que Regina avait passés à Storybrooke, avaient été coupés de nouveau, la longueur semblant la même qu'ils avaient eu la première fois qu'Emma avait rencontré Regina.

Et cette soirée lui semblait dater d'une éternité.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, Emma avisa l'armoire et se leva pour aller l'ouvrir. Elle avait vu juste. Le personnel avait rangé les affaires de Regina dans le meuble. Ses vêtements, pliés et empilés sur une étagère, avaient été nettoyés mais restaient tâchés de sang et en piteux état. Un pantalon noir, un haut lavande plutôt simple à manches courtes. Les sous-vêtements, noirs, sur lesquels Emma ne s'attarda pas, reposaient dans un coin. Des sandales violettes, rappelant le ton du haut, avaient été déposées à côtés d'un sac à main qu'Emma attrapa.

En tout cas, même si le style vestimentaire s'était adapté au climat estival et semblait un peu plus relax, il était apparent que Regina avait gardé certaines préférences concernant la qualité de ses affaires.

Le petit sac ne comportait pas grand-chose, mais Emma ne cherchait que des informations et les papiers de Regina l'informèrent aisément.

« Anna Lopez, » murmura t-elle en examinant la carte d'identité.

Pas étonnant qu'il leur avait été impossible de retrouver sa trace. Un nom que des milliers de femmes devaient porter rien qu'aux Etats-Unis. Emma trouvait néanmoins amusant que malgré ses origines réelles Regina ait fait le choix de porter un nom à consonance hispanique. Il était vrai que ses traits physiques pouvaient sous-entendre de telles racines - ce qui était curieux d'ailleurs. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses soudaines réflexions sur la démographie de la Forêt Enchantée, Emma continua ses petites découvertes.

Anna Lopez avait 37 ans, ne possédait pas de carte de bibliothèque, de carte de fidélité ou de carte de transports. En fait, elle n'avait que le strict minimum, et son assurance santé ne semblait pas être liée à son emploi. Rien n'indiquait d'ailleurs qu'elle travaillait.

Par contre, elle avait une adresse dans la ville.

Un trousseau de clés lui apprit qu'Anna avait une voiture, vraisemblablement un appartement ou une maison, peut-être un garage ou autre chose dans le genre. Une curiosité soudaine dévora Emma.

Elle reporta son attention sur Regina et soupira en ne notant aucun signe de changement. Si l'autre femme se réveillait dans les heures à venir, il lui faudrait quelques vêtements et affaires. Vu le traumatisme que son corps avait subi et le coma, les médecins ne la laisseraient pas sortir tout de suite.

Mémorisant l'adresse et empochant les clés, Emma se dirigea vers le lit et prit la main de Regina dans la sienne pour la serrer un instant.

« Hey, » murmura t-elle, se sentant incroyablement stupide. « Je suis là. Je vais m'absenter un moment, mais je reviens très vite. En attendant, tâche de récupérer et de te réveiller. »

Elle resta quelques minutes encore à l'observer, à surveiller sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque. Sa main dans la sienne était chaude, un fort contraste avec la dernière fois qu'elles avaient eu un contact.

Après plusieurs longs instants de débats intérieurs et d'hésitations, Emma décida de partir.

« A tout à l'heure. »

O

Le quartier était…

Plutôt huppé. Sûrement pas le plus riche de la ville, mais le coin aurait pu figurer sur un catalogue promouvant les résidences secondaires. Boisé, tranquille, entretenu, isolé et pourtant à seulement une demi-heure du centre, composé de quelques maisons en pierre et en bois largement espacées et isolées par des barrières et des haies.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de propriétés, et en un seul coup d'œil Emma pu confirmer qu'au moins trois des sept parcelles devaient effectivement être des lieux de vacances, car les maisons semblaient complètement fermées malgré l'heure du déjeuner touchant à sa fin. Toutes les propriétés étaient étalées le long des rives d'un large lac. De l'autre côté de cette grande étendue d'eau, une forêt s'étendait, les nobles séquoias donnant au coin comme à toute la région un air majestueux.

Gardant un œil sur son GPS (l'appareil cette fois), Emma suivit la petite route zigzaguant entre les arbres pour finalement arriver aux maisons. Elle se gara devant l'une d'elle et prit une minute pour l'observer. De taille moyenne, la maison n'avait pas d'étage, mais de grandes baies vitrées et un jardin entretenu.

« Voyons-ça… »

Sa curiosité se battait avec son anxiété et son envie de retourner à l'hôpital, et Emma s'empressa de descendre de la voiture qu'elle avait garée le long du muret de pierres grises. Le portail en bois clair n'était pas verrouillé. Elle le poussa et avança rapidement sur le petit chemin de pierre, monta les cinq marches et déverrouilla la porte.

Elle se retrouva dans une petite entrée ouverte menant à une grande pièce lumineuse donnant sur une terrasse de bois et le jardin arrière grâce à d'autres baies vitrées. Au bout à gauche dans des tons gris une cuisine moderne et ouverte sur le séjour se développait autour d'un îlot central agrémenté de quatre hauts tabourets. Le reste de la pièce ne comportait que quelques autres meubles, une commode et un buffet, une table et ses chaises, trois fauteuils confortables et une table basse autour de la cheminée.

Un peu abasourdie, Emma avança, le parquet clair craquant légèrement sous ses pieds. Les murs en pierre étaient restés bruts. Le mobilier bas, les plantes vertes posées au sol et même pour deux plus petites sur des meubles, le bouquet de fleurs colorées sur la table, les deux agrandissements de photos de paysage et les deux tableaux contre les murs, tout était harmonieux, l'ensemble à la fois très spartiate et très chaleureux.

Bien sûr, la pièce était incroyablement propre, parfaitement organisée. Emma haussa un sourcil en avisant les autres petits éléments de décoration, notant qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autochtones, comme cet étrange masque en bois posé sur la cheminée.

Elle se dirigea vers les trois marches menant à un large couloir à gauche de la cuisine ouverte et avança, notant les deux tableaux colorés contre les murs. La première porte à sa droite se trouva être un grand placard. Celle d'en face, une chambre inoccupée, décorée dans des tons neutres, le lit nu et les meubles sans doute vides. La porte suivante dévoila une belle salle d'eau, et celle d'en face se trouva être la chambre de Regina.

Le lit, parfaitement fait, était large, encadré par deux tables de nuit blanches. Trois des murs étaient blancs également, celui du côté lit avait été peint dans un ton taupe apaisant. Une commode supportait quelques boîtes en bois sculpté, une plante et une sculpture d'ébène artisanale représentant un vieil éléphant d'à peu près quinze centimètres de hauteur. En face du lit, il y avait plusieurs photos de paysage, comme un peu partout dans la maison semblait-il. Un village africain sous une chaude lumière, une portion de la muraille de Chine vue en contre-plongée, une vallée dans des tons bruns sous un ciel orageux.

La chambre, pourtant vaste, ne comportait pas grand-chose d'autre. Une porte fenêtre permettait de sortir sur la terrasse. Deux portes menaient à une petite salle de bain et à un dressing.

Décidant de terminer son exploration avant de chercher quelques affaires pour Regina, Emma repassa dans le couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte, celle du bout. Plus large que les autres, l'ouverture se composait de deux panneaux en bois qui glissaient pour s'ouvrir. La pièce, aussi grande que le séjour, faisait office de salon, séparé en deux par un mur troué d'une large alcôve bordée de bois blanc. De l'autre côté de cette ouverture, un grand canapé noir faisait face à un écran plat accroché au mur, le meuble en-dessous renfermant sans doute un home-cinéma allant avec les enceintes placées stratégiquement dans la pièce. Quelques films se tenaient droits sur une étagère, et sur la table basse un mini ficus gardait deux télécommandes abandonnées.

Le côté le plus grand de la pièce, sur lequel les portes donnaient, présentait des bibliothèques en bois contre les murs de pierre, pleines de livres parfaitement alignés et sans doute triés avec soin – comme ceux qui avaient composé la large bibliothèque de Regina à Storybrooke (avant qu'elle ne parte en fumée, cela dit). Il y avait là bien des sujets différents, des dictionnaires dans plusieurs langues, des encyclopédies, des documentaires sur divers thèmes, des romans dans tous les genres. Aucun livre de contes, bien sûr, et aucun livre pour enfants non plus. Il y avait même deux ou trois petites piles de romans contre les murs, sans doute pour compenser le manque de place dans les meubles.

Sur la droite, un piano droit attendait un musicien désespérément, et Emma se demandait si la guitare sèche noire près de lui n'était là que pour décorer, elle aussi. Au centre de la pièce une petite table ronde portait un ordinateur portable blanc sans aucun doute dernier cri et s'entourait de deux chaises en cuir rembourrées. Un rocking-chair et une méridienne près des baies vitrées promettaient de longues et confortables heures de lecture, un plaid rouge plié sur chacun.

Un tapis au centre et au pied du canapé réchauffaient une pièce qui, avec ses murs de pierre apparente, le bois des meubles et les couleurs neutres mais chaudes n'en avait aucunement besoin. Les bibliothèques se ponctuaient de quelques objets étrangers et intrigants, lesquels se retrouvaient sans doute baignés de lumière la nuit, lorsque les spots s'allumaient. Un petit bureau contre le mur entre deux autres meubles comportait peut-être feuilles et crayons dans un tiroir, peut-être des papiers officiels et autres choses importantes dans ces classeurs et chemises nettement organisés. Quelques carnets se trouvaient là aussi, en rang d'oignons.

Mais pour Emma le plus intéressant demeurait ce globe en bois, sans couleur, qui se trouvait être une réplique de celui qu'elle avait pu voir à Storybrooke dans le bureau de Regina. Elle s'en approcha et nota quelques punaises fines et courtes fichées à certains endroits de cette Terre, un peu partout. La plupart avaient la tête rouge, les dernières étaient bleues. Intriguée, Emma fit tourner le globe sans pour autant en trouver la signification.

Elle soupira et sortit de la pièce avant de retourner dans le séjour, croisant les bras contre elle. C'était étrange, parce que dans l'ensemble, mise à part le salon-bibliothèque, les pièces semblaient trop grandes pour le peu de mobilier qu'elles contenaient. Il n'y avait que le minimum, et absolument rien ne traînait. Pas de magazine ou de vêtement, pas de crayon sur un meuble, pas de boitier de CD près du poste dans la cuisine, même pas un verre dans l'évier. Il n'y avait pas de photo personnelle non plus, juste des paysages et un peu d'art. Pourtant…

Emma ferma les yeux, inspira lentement. Elle sentit l'odeur du bois, de l'été, des fleurs. N'entendit que les oiseaux à l'extérieur, le bruit d'un chien aboyant joyeusement un peu plus loin.

Oui. Elle se sentait bien. Là, dans cette maison, dans cet endroit un peu coupé du monde, séparé du reste de la ville par un bout de forêt. L'espace, les grandes vitres ouvrant sur la nature et donnant une magnifique vue du lac et des séquoias, les tons neutres mais chauds, les touches de couleur,…

Une telle maison, avec son cachet, sa localisation et sa taille, devait valoir un bon prix, comme les meubles de qualité, les appareils récents et sans doute tout ce que Regina possédait. Et pourtant, au contraire de la demeure Mills, cette propriété était chaleureuse, étrangement paisible.

En tout cas _apaisante_.

Emma se demandait si Regina le ressentait ainsi, si c'était pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de vivre dans cet endroit.

Laissant là ses interrogations, Emma alla pousser une baie vitrée pour l'ouvrir complètement et avança sur la terrasse de bois. Un salon d'extérieur y était installé, ainsi que deux chaises longues. Après la terrasse, un jardin boisé s'étendait jusqu'au lac quelques mètres plus loin. Chaque maison semblait posséder son propre ponton et même sa propre barque. Emma regarda à sa gauche. Après une haie d'arbres et de bosquets, elle put apercevoir le toit d'un chalet qu'elle savait fermé pour le moment. A droite, la propriété suivante n'était délimitée que par une barrière en bois et quelques fleurs. Il y avait même un portail séparant les deux jardins, un peu plus bas.

L'endroit était magnifique, à la fois sauvage et luxueux, et tout ça si près d'une ville vivante et plutôt large qui avait semblé posséder tout l'intérêt des métropoles et tout le charme des petites bourgades. La vie culturelle y était apparemment riche, les petits commerces agitaient les rues piétonnes et les gratte-ciels n'avaient pas envahi l'horizon.

Comment Regina avait-elle atterri dans cet endroit ?

Faisant demi-tour, Emma retourna dans la chambre de la propriétaire et observa autour d'elle. Un sourire fit son chemin jusque sur ses lèvres.

Elle savait déjà que Regina n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

O

Etre doué pour ce genre de trucs ne pouvait être génétique.

Emma se trouvait certaine que Mary-Margaret était excellente à ce jeu-là. Avec sa chaleur, et son sourire rassurant, et sa voix douce, et sa manière de _toujours_ savoir que dire, à défaut de que faire.

Mais sa fille unique, elle,…

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle-même dans cette chambre d'hôpital et pouvait réaffirmer qu'elle n'avait bel et bien aucune patience.

Lire ? Pas envie. Regarder la télé ? Déjà fait pendant deux heures. Ecraser son score à Angry Birds Star Wars ? Fait aussi. Les cent pas ? Elle les avait renommés les cent milliers.

En général, les gens parlaient dans ces cas-là. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. C'était ce qu'avaient fait sa mère et Henry pour David, non ? Mais Emma se trouvait complètement ridicule à parler à une femme endormie qui ne pouvait sans doute pas l'entendre. Les battements de son cœur que relayait cette machine infernale lui tapaient profondément sur les nerfs. Et si elle recevait un texto de plus d'un membre de sa famille, elle balancerait son mobile par la fenêtre sans une once de remord.

Elle avait traversé tout le pays d'une seule traite, et ça incluait des heures et des heures d'avion, des attentes interminables pour embarquer et pour pouvoir louer une voiture, la route sans fin, et tout ça sans dormir parce que la magie et l'inquiétude avaient tenu (et tenaient toujours) à ce qu'elle reste complètement éveillée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Alors elle comprenait l'inquiétude de ses proches, vraiment, elle comprenait, mais franchement elle était loin d'être d'humeur à expliquer ce qu'il se passait, où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle comptait y faire.

D'ailleurs, elle ne le savait même pas elle-même.

Lorsqu'enfin un mouvement provenant du lit blanc démentît les marmonnements d'Emma quant à ces foutus prétentieux médecins et à leurs prévisions sans fondement tirées de leurs blouses atroces, elle se figea au milieu de la chambre, la respiration soudain coincée dans sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés.

Regina bougea la tête, puis la main portant l'IV, un petit soupir passa ses lèvres.

Elle se réveillait. Alors que la soirée débutait doucement, inondant la chambre dans une chaude lueur dorée, Regina reprenait conscience. Et Emma resta là, à l'observer, immobile. Les _bips_ s'accélérèrent avec sa respiration et Regina émit un petit gémissement en clignant des yeux. Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement et elle retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes.

Une fois près du lit, elle posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Regina pour l'empêcher de bouger, son autre main serrant la sienne avec plus de chaleur. Puis elle espéra que sa voix ne tremblerait pas autant que ses sentiments.

« Tout va bien, » murmura t-elle d'un ton qu'elle souhaita apaisant mais qui sonnait brusque et aigu. « Doucement, tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital. Doucement. »

Il fallut plusieurs très longues secondes au regard chocolat pour se focaliser durablement sur Emma, avec fatigue et confusion.

« E… Emma ? »

Le prénom fut tout juste assez audible pour qu'Emma le perçoive. Elle hocha la tête et serra une nouvelle fois la main qu'elle tenait.

« Je vais chercher un médecin, » annonça t-elle. « Reste tranquille. »

O

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Emma observa le médecin s'éloigner, prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la chambre (prenant soin de frapper avant – ou plutôt pendant son entrée).

Le lit avait été redressé, mais les yeux de Regina étaient une nouvelle fois fermés.

« Tu n'es pas censée dormir ! » s'inquiéta Emma en s'approchant rapidement.

Ses pieds se stoppèrent lorsque Regina rouvrit les yeux, les plantant sur elle avec un peu de difficulté.

Ignorer les petits pétillements de la magie en elle fut un automatisme et Emma croisa les bras.

« Le médecin a dit que tu devais rester éveiller quelques heures avant de pouvoir dormir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix, un peu moins rauque grâce à l'eau fraîche que l'infirmier avait dû l'aider à boire, fit sourire Emma sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

Et l'agacement familier qu'elle perçut sur le visage de Regina ne fit qu'aggraver son mal.

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Personnellement, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Non pas que je m'inquiétais, » ajouta t-elle rapidement. « Mais j'ai fait tout ce chemin, alors autant que tu sois en bonne santé. Ou relative bonne santé. »

« Laisse-moi reformuler ma question. Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? »

Le rose lui monta aux joues, et ce n'était pas une sensation dont Emma avait l'habitude. Elle l'étouffa et fit les derniers pas qui la séparaient du lit, décidant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas répondre complètement à cette interrogation – pas quand elle n'était pas certaine elle-même de la réponse. Mais elle pouvait tout de même offrir une explication partielle.

Ses doigts allèrent trouver le petit trèfle qui reposait contre la peau de Regina – le collier ne l'ayant apparemment pas quittée. Elle le serra un instant entre son index et son pouce, sentit le courant de magie lécher ses doigts, puis le relâcha pour rencontrer le regard surpris et incrédule de l'autre femme.

« Il s'est déclenché, » informa t-elle inutilement en se redressant, rétablissant une distance respectable entre elles.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je suis là, non ? » Puis un sourire un peu plus mince, plus espiègle, habilla le visage d'Emma. « Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverai. »

A sa grande déception, Regina ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter, ou avait décidé de l'ignorer. Elle retirait le collier d'une main un peu tremblante et l'observa ensuite, confuse.

« Pourquoi se serait-il déclenché ? » murmura t-elle.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que tu as failli te faire tuer par un imbécile de chauffard ? En tout cas, sa magie est toujours intacte. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas au moment où tu as été renversée. »

« Ca n'a pas de sens… Ce n'est pas sa fonction… »

« Quelle fonction ? Il devait nous aider à communiquer, non ? Eh bien c'est exactement ce qu'il fait. Il communique. »

Emma fit un geste pour récupérer le bijou et essaya de ne pas se sentir blessée lorsque Regina eut un petit mouvement de recul. Plus lentement, laissant à l'autre femme le temps d'éviter le contact si elle le désirait, elle se saisit du collier et, ne pouvant le repasser au cou de l'alitée, elle se contenta de le traiter en bracelet en faisant passer la chaîne trois fois autour du poignet avant de le refermer.

« Garde-le, » ordonna t-elle d'une voix un peu trop ferme. « Il a prouvé son utilité. »

Et si jamais Regina disparaissait de nouveau, Emma saurait si elle n'allait pas bien. C'était la seule assurance qu'elle détenait à cet instant et la simple idée qu'elle puisse la perdre lui donnait presque la nausée. (Mais c'était peut-être dû à sa fatigue.)

« Je vais bien, » informa Regina en l'observant. Sa voix n'avait plus les tons cassants d'autrefois, elle semblait plus légère, plus musicale aussi. Emma se demanda bien quels autres changements avaient pu avoir lieu en ce laps de temps. « Tu peux retourner à Storybrooke. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis ton contact d'urgence, _Anna_, et que tu n'es pas rétablie. »

Comme si elle avait précédemment oublié ce petit détail, Regina parut incapable de trouver une bonne répartie.

Ça dura deux secondes.

« Je vais bien, donc tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

« Non. »

« Miss Swan, » commença Regina d'un ton plus sec et définitivement plus impérieux, « le - »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien. Et je m'appelle Emma. »

Bien sûr, Regina la fusilla du regard. Bien sûr, Emma ne se démonta pas.

Et c'était rassurant qu'après tout ce temps et les changements certaines dynamiques demeuraient inchangées entre elles.

Avec un petit soupir, Emma s'approcha du placard et l'ouvrit.

« Pendant que tu étais inconsciente, j'ai pris la liberté d'aller chez toi pour récupérer certaines de tes affaires. »

« Tu as _quoi _?! »

« Pas la peine de me remercier. »

« De quel droit as-tu fouillé dans mon sac pour prendre mes clés et comment as-tu osé te rendre chez moi sans mon accord ? »

« A moins que tu veuilles te balader dans les rues en chemise d'hôpital ou dans des vêtements déchirés, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » Emma saisit le sac en cuir noir qu'elle avait trouvé chez Regina et dans lequel elle avait mis quelques affaires et en sortit un vêtement avec un sourire amusé. « Au fait, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ça. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un jour tu posséderais un jean ? »

En fait, Regina en possédait même plusieurs. Oh, ils étaient sans aucun doute de bien meilleure qualité que ceux d'Emma, mais ils restaient de bons vieux jeans, présents au milieu des pantalons plus habillés, des robes, des tuniques, des hauts, des chemises et des pulls – des vêtements dans l'ensemble plus colorés que la garde-robe version Storybrooke mais toujours aussi élégants.

Les yeux de Regina s'allumèrent de colère – et était-ce de l'embarras ? – alors qu'elle se redressait rapidement sur le lit.

« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! »

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais pâlit soudainement, son souffle quittant ses poumons d'un seul coup. Le flash de douleur dans ses yeux alarma Emma qui lâcha le jean et se précipita vers elle.

« Eh, doucement ! Tu n'es pas censée te lever ! »

Regina avait pressé un bras contre son ventre et tentait de contrôler sa respiration pour faire passer la douleur.

« Je fais ce que je veux, » contra t-elle entre ses dents, et Emma fut partagée entre un sourire et l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Avec hésitation, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre femme.

« Recouche-toi, » invita t-elle d'une voix posée. « Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû te taquiner. »

Après un instant, Regina consentit à se rallonger seulement pour fusiller Emma du regard une nouvelle fois. Et même si la femme en question était occupée à ramasser le jean noir pour le plier et le remettre dans le sac dans l'armoire, elle sentit la brûlure dans son dos.

« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? » accusa Regina une nouvelle fois, plus calmement.

Emma se tourna vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas _fouillé_. Je suis entrée chez toi et ai récupéré quelques vêtements, puis je suis ressortie. C'est tout. »

Bon, elle avait aussi visité toutes les pièces, mais tant qu'elle n'avait (presque) rien touché, ça ne s'apparentait pas à une fouille, si ?

Ses yeux roulèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque le regard chocolat et suspicieux ne la quitta pas.

« Eh ben merci pour la confiance, ça fait plaisir, Regina. »

« Anna. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dois m'appeler Anna, autant t'y habituer avant de faire une erreur devant quelqu'un qui pourrait poser des questions. »

Emma ne put empêcher sa petite grimace.

« Je t'appellerai pas, dans ce cas. C'est trop bizarre. Et pis d'où ça vient ? »

« C'est un nom comme un autre. »

« Non, sérieux. Tu l'as pas choisi au hasard, si ? »

Le silence ne la surprit pas vraiment. Emma se contenta de soupirer et d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait préalablement occupée.

« Garde tes secrets, » invita t-elle avec lassitude.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de n'avoir que des questions sans réponse.

« J'ai pris deux tenues, » informa t-elle. « Ta trousse de toilette, et ce roman entamé sur ta table de nuit. » Elle indiqua le roman policier posé sur la tablette près de Regina. « Je suppose que c'est celui que tu lisais en ce moment. J'ai pris ton courrier, au cas où. Mais il n'y avait qu'une facture et une carte postale écrite en chinois. »

Elle observa curieusement Regina attraper la carte en question, posée sur le roman.

« Japonais. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est du japonais. »

« Tu sais lire le japonais ? » souffla Emma, plutôt époustouflée.

« Le romaji seulement. »

« Seulement. Bien sûr. »

« Ce n'est pas la langue que je maîtrise le mieux, » confia Regina en rangeant la carte. « J'apprends toujours. »

« Et tu connais des japonais ? Je veux dire - j'ai rencontré Mulan mais elle est chinoise, enfin chez nous elle l'est, mais peut-être que la petite sirène est japonaise ou quelque chose… »

« Je vois que tu baragouines toujours autant d'imbécilités. »

« Je vois que tu évites toujours de t'expliquer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »

La question, directe et un peu trop dangereuse, plongea Emma dans un silence plutôt tendu. Elle songea à une réponse correcte, à un mensonge savamment distillé comme tous ceux qu'elle avait prononcés ces derniers temps, mais seule la vérité, une vérité trop nue et trop réelle, sortit de sa poitrine.

« J'étais inquiète. »

Regina l'observa avec surprise avant de détourner les yeux. Ses doigts jouaient avec le collier-maintenant-bracelet et Emma tenta de s'empêcher de gigoter, essaya de déchiffrer le comportement de cette femme qui demeurait trop souvent un casse-tête.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent où tu es ? » interrogea finalement Regina, sa voix un peu trop basse.

« Non. »

« Ils savent pourquoi tu es partie ? »

« … En quelque sorte. »

« Emma – »

« Ce mensonge ne pouvait pas tenir, » s'expliqua rapidement Emma, désespérée de se faire entendre. « Il ne pouvait pas tenir quand trop de choses autour ne tenaient pas. Ils ne sont pas stupides. Ma mère le savait dès le départ. Je n'ai rien dit, et on a évité le sujet tout ce temps mais… Parfois… parfois la vérité est plus facile. »

« La vérité ? Venant de toi, je trouve ça plutôt ironique. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Emma qui la fusilla du regard.

« Henry a beaucoup souffert, » répliqua t-elle sèchement. « Il y a cru pendant un temps. Il était confus et blessé. »

« Tais-toi. »

« Non. C'est un peu facile d'être partie comme ça, en me laissant assumer toute la responsabilité de _notre_ choix et de _ton _plan, en me laissant assumer face à _notre fils_. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? » demanda amèrement Regina sans la regarder.

« Tout ce foutu bordel, c'était certainement pas ce que je voulais, non ! Alors quoi, tu ne vas pas me demander comment il va ? »

« S'il n'allait pas bien, tu ne serais pas là, et lui là-bas. »

Le détachement de Regina poussait Emma vers la colère.

« Tu ne vas rien me demander ? »

« Ca ne me concerne pas. »

« Il sait. »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

« Il ne sait pas tout, mais il sait qu'on travaillait ensemble. Il a dû traverser plusieurs phases difficiles avant ça, il pensait que tu l'avais abandonné, il pensait que tu ne l'aimais pas et – »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

Ce devait être un « _la ferme ! »_ version Regina Mills. Et c'était la seule preuve dont Emma avait besoin pour savoir que non, cette femme n'était pas insensible. Elle avait dû passer tous ces mois à tout faire pour ne surtout pas penser à ce garçon qui grandissait loin d'elle, à se convaincre qu'elle ne crevait pas d'envie de le voir, d'entendre sa voix, d'avoir de ses nouvelles, de le serrer contre elle.

A tenter d'oublier qu'elle avait un fils, quelque part.

Alors Emma comprenait bien pourquoi Regina refusait d'entendre parler d'Henry.

Oh, elle le comprenait même parfaitement.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. La soirée avançait, et Emma savait qu'elle devrait bientôt partir.

Elle observa Regina jouer avec le trèfle, se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas retiré le bijou s'il la dérangeait à ce point. Elle se demandait si elle était la seule à sentir ce petit tourbillon de chaleur au creux d'elle, ces crépitements lorsqu'elles se touchaient.

Etait-ce ce lien entre elles ? Etait-ce seulement sa propre magie ?

Et si c'était autre chose, comment l'expliquer ?

Comment expliquer l'impossible ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda t-elle doucement, de la voix la plus posée et la moins intrusive possible, ne supportant plus ce silence. « Tout ce temps, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Regina ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Et puis…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ? »

La plupart du temps, Regina restait sur la défensive, prudente, méfiante. Emma le comprenait, ça aussi. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux ans pour cesser de faire de même, cesser d'attendre le pire, d'être prête à s'enfuir. Il lui avait fallu toute la patience et l'amour de ses parents et de ses amis.

La patience n'était en aucun cas le fort d'Emma, mais elle pouvait essayer de donner avant de recevoir, elle pouvait essayer de contourner plutôt que d'attaquer.

Alors elle haussa les épaules et répondit tranquillement.

« Tu sais, juste mon boulot de shérif dans une petite ville tranquille, humide et froide. Il ne se passe plus grand-chose d'intéressant à Storybrooke depuis un peu plus d'un an. Les gens se sont calmés, les méchants ont été arrêtés. J'ai reçu un message de ma mère ce matin. La barrière est enfin tombée. Alors je suppose que les habitants sont en train de faire quelques choix. Les haricots ont fini leur croissance et deux ou trois semblent détenir assez de magie pour l'ouverture d'un portail. Mais je crois que les personnes souhaitant retourner dans votre monde se font rares. En tout cas, avec les départs, les choses vont devenir encore plus ennuyeuses, » soupira t-elle. « Oh, et on a aussi beaucoup fait la fête. Quelques mariages, et beaucoup de bébés. D'ailleurs, Abigail et Frederick ont eu un petit Arthur. C'est le bébé le plus adorable qui existe. Et les Baker ont eu des jumelles. Et Mona est enceinte, » compléta Emma lorsque la pensée de l'ex-secrétaire de Regina lui arriva. « Elle travaille toujours à la Mairie. Thompson est maire, au fait. »

A cette information, Regina réagit enfin. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Robert Thompson, le pâtissier ? »

« Oui. Enfin, dans le monde des contes de fées, il – »

« On ne l'appelle pas le monde des contes de fées, » protesta Regina avec irritation.

« Oh ? Et comment tu l'appelles, dans ce cas ? »

Regina ne sut répondre à ça. Emma eut un rictus.

« Je disais donc, dans le _monde des contes de fées_, Thompson était régisseur-comptable pour je sais plus quel royaume. En tant que maire, il est plutôt doué – même si je maintiens que ne presque plus pouvoir bénéficier de ses gâteaux est un cauchemar. Il est organisé et appliqué. Pas aussi autoritaire que toi, et parfois ça lui joue des tours, mais il s'en sort dans l'ensemble. »

« Je suis surprise que tes parents n'aient pas repris la mairie. »

« Oh, Mary-Margaret a assuré l'intérim, » confia Emma, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Elle a détesté. Surtout les budgets. Elle préfère enseigner les maths, pas les pratiquer. En parlant de ça, Thompson est radin, par contre il est bien plus cool que toi au niveau des rapports. »

« Il t'autorise à employer quelqu'un pour les écrire à ta place ? »

« Très drôle. Si tu m'avais autorisée à les taper à l'ordi… »

« Trop facile à trafiquer, et à pirater. »

Emma balaya ses remarques d'un geste de la main.

« C'est _Storybrooke _! La criminalité – en dehors de toi – équivalait à trois chats perdus et… peu importe. De toute façon, tu étais devenue une experte de mon écriture. Je crois que tu es bien la seule à savoir vraiment me lire. » Elle grimaça, un petit pincement au cœur provenant de son enfance la dérangea et elle lutta contre ses sentiments. « Ca ne s'est d'ailleurs pas arrangé. »

Le regard de Regina sur elle s'adoucit étrangement, de chocolat, il devint noisette.

« La dyslexie ne t'a jamais empêchée d'écrire tes rapports, même si ça te prenait beaucoup de temps. »

Surprise, Emma l'observa un instant, ne sachant si la chaleur dans le ton de Regina avait été un accident, ou si elle avait réellement été si transparente. C'était bien la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle entendait le nom de son mal ainsi. Pendant des années, elle avait été qualifiée d'idiote, d'illettrée et d'incapable. Au point de le croire, au point d'abhorrer écrire ou même lire, par honte, par rage.

Elle ignorait bien comment Regina avait su identifier son problème, comment une femme ayant grandi dans un monde moyenâgeux se montrait plus informée que tous ces crétins de natifs qu'Emma avait rencontrés plus jeune.

Pour bien des raisons, Emma n'en parlait jamais. Ne l'avait même jamais évoqué en face de ses parents.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, » remarqua t-elle doucement, la gorge sèche.

Regina ne l'avait pas ouvertement traitée d'imbécile, mais le sous-entendu avait été clair. Jamais elle n'avait cessé d'harceler Emma pour obtenir ces rapports dans une orthographe correcte et une écriture lisible, au point parfois de les lui faire réécrire huit fois. Bien sûr, à l'époque, cela s'était inscrit dans leur guerre, dans leur opposition.

« Au contraire. Au final, tu as toujours écrit des rapports corrects, même s'il te fallait quelques… encouragements. »

« Encouragements ? » répéta Emma sans pouvoir empêcher son petit rire incrédule.

« Ils fonctionnaient, non ? »

Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer, Emma se rendit compte que sa mélancolie s'était envolée. Les petites étincelles dorées dans les yeux de Regina lui firent se demander si ça n'avait pas été son but, et cette possibilité s'enrobait de chaleur et de douces hypothèses.

« Si tu le dis. »

L'infirmier vint frapper à la porte pour informer Emma que les heures de visite se terminaient, les forçant à se quitter du regard. Elle hocha la tête et se leva alors qu'il partait.

« Je vais y aller. Tâche d'être réveillée quand je reviendrai demain, » prévint-elle, sur un ton léger qui aurait presque pu cacher son angoisse.

« Je rentre chez moi demain. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit ton médecin. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas cet imbécile qui décide. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« On verra. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, bien à contrecœur. La crainte d'un nouveau danger et la peur de l'abandon ne voulaient plus la quitter, elle s'imaginait revenir pour trouver une chambre vide, peut-être un mot d'adieu sur le lit.

La seule chose qui la rassurait, c'était sa magie qui demeurait paisible, toute contente de sentir Regina près d'elle peut-être.

Lorsque la voix étrangement hésitante de l'autre femme l'arrêta, Emma n'en fut aucunement surprise mais remercia sa bonne étoile ou sa bonne fée pour la forme.

« Emma… »

« Dans le livre, » indiqua t-elle doucement, ayant quelques heures plus tôt glissé une photo très récente d'Henry dans le roman. « A demain. »

Ses pieds la menèrent d'elle-même jusqu'à sa voiture, et heureusement, parce que son cœur et son esprit étaient tout tournés vers cette chambre et cette femme.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Emma ferma un instant les yeux.

Regina n'avait à aucun moment protesté contre son retour le lendemain, et la manière dont son regard n'avait cessé de s'accrocher à Emma avait été familière, intrigante aussi.

Peu importait au fond l'explication, le passé et l'avenir, peu importait la nature de la magie qui les liait et ses conséquences.

Tout ce dont Emma était certaine, à cette minute en ce doux début de soirée, c'était que peut-être, juste _peut-être_, l'impossible s'était produit.

Une semi-vérité battait un mensonge, après tout.

C'était un progrès, un pas vers… quelque chose.

Une destination dont Emma ignorait tout, mais vers laquelle, à la seule lueur d'une magie qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle avançait tout droit.

(Et sans GPS.)

O


	5. Happy End Partie 5

_(Vous pouvez passer ce gros pâté sans intérêt et aller directement à la fic)_

_Long chapitre, mais il se passe pas grand-chose. C'est la faute à Emma, elle voulait jamais se taire. _

_J'ai lu quelques fics dernièrement, et je me suis dit que cette haine généralisée envers les Charmings et parfois Henry de la part des shippers SQ a dû être encouragée et est toujours entretenue par les auteurs de fics. On lit très souvent le même genre de choses quant aux réactions de David (l'imbécile de service), de Snow (la garce ignorante) ou de Henry (le sale gosse). Je trouve ça un peu lassant. Perso, je ne shippe SQ que dans les fics, et pas toujours (je les préfère presque amies, je trouve ça plus logique même si SQ, c'est fun). Et j'aime quasiment tous les personnages (j'aime haïr Rumple parce que je le vois comme un salaud de première, et j'ai vraiment du mal avec l'acteur qui joue Neal, mais à part ça…). _

_Et c'est vrai que j'aime assez les fins plus ou moins heureuses où les Charmings, Henry et Regina finissent en bons termes (ou presque), et pas à la façon complètement absurde de la série dans laquelle Regina tente de tuer tout le monde, David et Snow et Emma veulent la tuer, puis l'épisode d'après ils sont tous copains et tout est oublié. Soyons honnête, la S2 a complètement foiré l'histoire de rédemption de Regina pour en faire une personnage instable, cinglé sur les bords, sociopathe, sans remords, incapable de prendre ses responsabilités (comme au tout début de son histoire en somme, sans évolution aucune). Si elle avait évolué tout au long de la saison ça aurait marché, mais ils se sont appliqués à la décrire comme un assassin de masse jusqu'à la fin (qui supporte étonnamment bien la torture sans que son brushing ou son maquillage n'en soient touchés, vous remarquerez). Et du coup on peut pas dire qu'objectivement les Charmings ne sont pas un peu beaucoup inconscients sur les bords de s'embarquer sur un bateau avec elle, Rumple et Hook. (Même si ça risque d'être bien fun)._

_Oh, et vous avez vu comme les scénaristes ont fait un pied-de-nez aux shippers SQ dans les derniers épisodes, avec Emma étant la première et la seule à vouloir laisser Regina se sacrifier et mourir ? J'ai bien aimé voir Snow et David la défendre avec leur honneur à la conte de fées et leur culpabilité, mais leur histoire de famille qui reste unie, c'est vraiment ridicule appliquée à Rumple et Regina dans le contexte de la saison ! Et Emma n'a jamais été du genre à abandonner les autres derrière, même Regina._

_Bref, sans transition, la partie 5, qui n'est là que pour établir un lien. Encore deux ou trois parties derrière celle-ci. (Et navrée pour le blabla).  
_

* * *

**Happy End**

Partie 5

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Emma n'avait plus connu de nuit sans rêve. Du moins, sans rêve dont elle pusse se souvenir. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait retrouvé Regina dans le monde physique qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue dans son univers onirique ?

Reposée, étrangement calme, Emma se dirigea vers les ascenseurs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le septième étage. Une petite angoisse dormait toujours au creux de son estomac mais elle savait, elle _sentait _qu'elle était injustifiée. Regina n'était pas loin.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut surprise de trouver la femme en question debout près du lit, son sac plein à ses pieds. Elle était douchée, habillée du jean noir et du haut framboise qu'Emma lui avait apporté, coiffée, légèrement maquillée et elle semblait plus que prête à partir.

« Bonjour, » salua Emma rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas censée être toujours couchée ? »

« Bonjour, » répondit Regina, son ton neutre, « et non. »

« Non ? Vraiment ? »

« J'ai déjà signé la décharge. »

« Ton médecin te laisse partir ? » interrogea Emma, incrédule et plus que suspicieuse. « Déjà ? »

« J'ai aussi signé le formulaire qui les protège, l'hôpital et lui. »

« Tu sors donc contre l'avis du personnel soignant, » soupira Emma. « Tu n'es pas guérie ! »

« Je vais bien. »

Tentée de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était bien trop pâle et que, même si ses blessures plus superficielles et l'hématome sur sa tempe semblaient bien en voie de guérison, il restait évident qu'elle était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme, Emma croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

« Tu devrais rester ici. »

« Mais je m'en vais, » affirma tranquillement Regina aussitôt. « Le médecin veut te voir. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il a insisté pour que je t'attende et pour que tu lui parles. Donc si nous pouvions rapidement nous acquitter de cette tâche pour ensuite quitter cet endroit, ce serait parfait. »

N'y voyant pas grand inconvénient, Emma haussa les épaules, attrapa le sac de Regina malgré ses protestations et quitta la chambre à la recherche du médecin.

Au plus grand amusement d'Emma, il souhaitait s'assurer que Regina ne resterait pas seule dans les jours à venir malgré son départ de l'hôpital (qu'il chercha à contrer pendant de longues minutes inutiles). Puisque l'inquiétude et les recommandations du docteur entraient pile dans les plans d'Emma, elle accepta la mission et très vite les deux femmes sortirent de l'établissement. Ce fut au moment où les portes automatiques se refermaient derrière elles que les instincts d'Emma s'éveillèrent.

Tout ça avait été beaucoup trop facile.

Surtout le moment où Regina avait accepté les conditions sans un mot.

« Bien, » lança justement la femme près d'elle en reprenant son sac des mains d'Emma et en mettant ses lunettes de soleil, « bon voyage. »

Incrédule, Emma ne put que se contenter de l'observer s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été étonnée ou soufflée par les actes d'une autre personne. Elle connaissait tout son entourage de Storybrooke par cœur et depuis que la paix durait, la vie là-bas demeurait fade, sans aucune surprise. Ennuyeuse à la longue.

Heureusement, Emma se reprit très vite et n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre Regina pour marcher à ses côtés.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Rentre chez toi, » ordonna Regina d'une voix tendue.

« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà décidé que ce n'était pas dans mes plans immédiats. »

« _Nous _n'avons rien décidé. »

« J'ai pris un engagement auprès de ton médecin et je compte bien m'y tenir. »

« Oui, prendre des engagements est tout à fait dans tes cordes. »

Emma força Regina à s'arrêter – un fait aisé lorsque leur allure lente équivalait à la santé générale de son interlocutrice.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Rien, » répliqua Regina d'une voix dure. « Nous avions un accord. »

« _Tu_ avais un plan, » corrigea Emma. « J'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir ! »

« C'était l'unique solution. »

« Conneries ! On aurait pu faire autrement, tu aurais pu rester et assumer, mais tu as préféré fuir ! »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, » avertit Regina d'un ton plus bas.

« C'est exactement ce que tu as fait, tu as fui, et tu m'as laissée là-bas avec eux et avec Henry à prétendre que tout ce qu'ils croyaient était vrai ! _Tu as fui _! »

« C'est un peu ironique que tu sois là à proférer de telles accusations, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour le bien d'Henry, et je n'ai pas à me justifier pour ça. Maintenant rentre chez toi et oublie ça ! »

« Non ! Je ne vais nulle part ! » protesta Emma avec colère.

« Bien, alors profite de ton séjour. Au revoir. »

La manière dont Regina pouvait si facilement la mettre dans un tel état d'irritation touchait à l'extraordinaire. Et pourtant c'était aussi familier, presque rassurant. Emma sentit des pétillements dans son estomac, la colère se battre avec la joie et l'inquiétude.

« Regina ! »

« Anna. »

« Peu importe ! »

Emma la rejoignit une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis têtue, tu es têtue, et je ne vais nulle part. Autant t'y faire et… Où est le collier ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le collier, » répéta Emma, grimaçant intérieurement en percevant la crainte dans son propre ton. « Il est où ? »

Elle examina encore une fois le cou puis les poignets de Regina sans trouver le bijou enchanté. Bien qu'Emma savait pertinemment que le collier n'était en réalité pas ce qui l'avait guidée jusque-là, elle tenait à ce qu'il ne quitte pas Regina tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine de sa bonne santé.

Au milieu de toutes ces incertitudes et de ces questions, Emma s'accrochait à un seul fait. L'enchantement enfermé dans le trèfle fonctionnait toujours, et c'était une magie qui n'était ni mystérieuse, ni terrifiante, une magie qu'Emma comprenait presque.

Ce bijou représentait leur alliance, cette amitié étrange qu'elles avaient réussi à construire, ce lien entre elles. Il représentait la vérité, habité par leurs deux essences. Et si Regina était loin d'elle, d'Henry, de Storybrooke, Emma voulait qu'elle ait ce petit bout de leur histoire avec elle.

« Regina, il est où ? »

Avec confusion et impatience, Regina plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et lui montra le collier.

« Il est ici. Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit de le garder. »

« Et il est là. »

« Mais… »

« Si tu y tiens tant que ça, tu peux le garder, tu sais. »

Emma refusa de le prendre.

« Non ! »

« Emma, » soupira Regina avec lassitude, « ton attitude est incompréhensible. »

C'était peut-être les pires mots qu'elle pouvait prononcer, mais Emma encaissa le choc discrètement. Si ses émotions complètement chaotiques demeuraient un mystère pour Regina, cela signifiait sans aucun doute qu'Emma était la seule sujette à ces sentiments.

« Je t'ai demandé de le garder, » réitéra t-elle plus posément. « Garde-le sur toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Au cas où. »

Regina baissa les yeux sur le pendentif et fronça les sourcils pensivement.

« Emma… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lançant un coup d'œil autour d'elles, Regina hésita puis finalement secoua la tête.

« Peu importe. Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Et on va où ? »

« Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise que… Oh… »

« Regina ?! »

Emma posa une main sur son bras pour la stabiliser et fronça les sourcils en voyant la pâleur de l'autre femme.

« Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais avoir des vertiges et des nausées. Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. »

Prudemment, Emma relâcha sa prise. Elle fut rassurée de voir que Regina se tenait droite sur ses pieds de nouveau.

« C'est ça, » lâcha Emma en prenant le sac de Regina une nouvelle fois, profitant sans honte aucune de sa soudaine faiblesse. « Bon, où est ta voiture ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas conduire dans ton état. Ils ont dit que l'accident avait eu lieu en ville alors je suppose que ta voiture est là, non ? »

« Et la tienne ? »

« Je l'ai rendue. Mes affaires nous attendent déjà chez toi. »

« Elles… _quoi _? Je vois que tes manières ne se sont pas arrangées. »

« Ta voiture, _Anna _? »

« A un quart d'heure d'ici. »

« On va prendre un taxi. Tais-toi, t'as pas le choix. »

O

Bien sûr, la voiture de Regina était une Mercedes. Mais l'ex politicienne avait dû quitter les années 90 dans lesquelles Storybrooke semblait _toujours_ bloquée (et, pour certaines choses, il fallait carrément parler des années 80). La voiture était un modèle récent et très moderne, noir bien sûr, et bien sûr absolument propre, intérieur comme extérieur.

Maniaquerie extrême ou besoin irrépressible de contrôle sur son environnement ? L'un ou l'autre. Le résultat était le même.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer où est la chambre d'amis ? » demanda platement Regina alors qu'elles entraient dans le séjour.

Emma haussa les épaules, se sentant quelque peu gênée face à la résignation dans le ton de l'autre femme. Elle ne regrettait pas ses choix, la pâleur de Regina restant inquiétante, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus que sa présence soit perçue comme une intrusion forcée, un abus de pouvoir.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé ? » demanda t-elle en observant Regina ouvrir les portes-fenêtres.

« Oui. »

Elle avait connu plusieurs facettes de Regina à Storybrooke (dont celle, plus qu'inquiétante, meurtrière et sociopathe), mais elle ne l'avait jamais connue aussi… silencieuse. Distante. Et calme.

Bien entendu, Emma avait conscience que ce temps loin de Storybrooke avait dû provoquer quelques changements en Regina. Elle-même n'était plus vraiment la même. Plus mature, plus réfléchie, plus sûre d'elle aussi.

C'était juste… déboussolant. Un peu. Emma se trouva brusquement là, debout dans le séjour, sans savoir que dire ou que faire d'elle-même.

« Aimerais-tu quelque chose à boire ? »

Surprise, Emma tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Regina, debout près du coin cuisine. L'autre femme l'observait et son expression demeurait difficile à lire.

« Hum, non. Non, merci. »

« Pour une personne qui n'a aucun problème à pénétrer chez les gens et à s'installer, tu sembles bien mal à l'aise tout à coup. »

« Okay. Premièrement, tu sous-entends que je suis une criminelle ce qui est complètement faux. J'avais les clés. Deuxièmement, je me suis pas installée. » Au regard que lui lança Regina, Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas complètement, » marmonna t-elle à contrecœur. « Et troisièmement, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Je réfléchis. »

« Ne fais pas une syncope. »

« Hilarant. »

« Je trouve juste que pour une représentante de la loi, tu es bien prompte à l'ignorer. »

« Je n'ai brisé aucune loi. Et je vois que tu es toujours aussi polie avec les gens qui t'aident. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Le manque d'attitude défensive dans cette remarque étonna Emma, qui n'y lisait qu'une simple énonciation des faits. Peu importe par quelle magie Regina avait appris à contrôler ses impulsions agressives ou ses réflexes méfiants, le résultat était là. Et c'était carrément déroutant, ça aussi.

« Pourquoi tu as inscrit mon nom sur ton dossier médical, alors ? »

« Simple erreur momentanée, immédiatement regrettée. »

« Bien sûr. »

Le silence se prolongea. Il y avait tellement de choses qui tournaient dans l'esprit d'Emma, des sujets qu'elle aurait aimé aborder avec Regina. Henry, pour commencer. Mais aussi Storybrooke, et la malédiction, et les pourquoi, et la magie surtout, et la Forêt Enchantée également.

Mais les yeux de Regina paraissaient bien sombres, sa peau trop pâle, elle l'observait avec une sorte d'inquiétude mêlée de tension et Emma reconnaissait là les signes de quelqu'un prêt à fuir.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Trop tôt. Ou peut-être même trop tard.

« Tu devrais peut-être te reposer. »

« Pressée de te débarrasser de moi ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Après avoir traversé tout le pays pour arriver ici ? » rétorqua t-elle platement sans y faire attention.

Les yeux de Regina brillèrent un instant, du noir ils passèrent au chocolat, mais elle se contrôla et se contenta de l'observer, encore et toujours, avec cette prudence étrange qui ne la quittait pas.

« Il faut que tu te reposes si tu ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital, » indiqua Emma plus doucement.

Finalement, Regina hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir et sa chambre.

« Je suppose que tu sauras prendre tes repères, » lui lança t-elle néanmoins.

Une fois qu'elle entendit la porte se fermer, Emma passa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, hésita un instant. La matinée était encore jeune. Devrait-elle passer dans le salon, peut-être regarder un film ? Bouquiner ?

Après tout, elle était en vacances (en quelque sorte).

Son regard tomba sur le frigo qu'elle alla ouvrir. Puis elle visita l'ensemble des placards de la cuisine, prenant notes de ce qu'elle y voyait.

Une fois qu'elle eût laissé un mot sur la table au cas où Regina se réveillerait et la chercherait, elle prit les clés de la voiture et sortit.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait imposé sa présence, mais elle comptait bien en contrepartie honorer sa parole et veiller sur Regina le temps de sa convalescence. Elle commencerait donc par aller faire les courses.

(Et surtout, elle avait noté avec horreur que Regina n'avait ni de chocolat en poudre, ni de pommes de terre.)

O

Emma préféra ignorer la terrasse pour aller s'installer directement dans l'herbe, plus près du lac. La vue était belle, et seul le bruit des animaux et de quelques habitants plus loin sur la rive droite lui parvenait.

L'air était très doux, il faisait chaud, il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi.

Et Emma ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Un petit courant chaud passa dans son ventre, se dissipant en pétillements jusque dans ses doigts. Elle sut alors que Regina s'approchait d'elle sans même avoir à se retourner.

« Hey, » salua t-elle doucement lorsque l'autre femme arriva à sa hauteur. Elle leva le regard vers elle et plissa les yeux contre le soleil. « J'étais sur le point d'aller te réveiller. »

« C'est pourtant toi qui insistait pour que je me repose. »

« Mais le médecin a dit de te surveiller. Et tu dois manger. »

Alors que Regina haussait un sourcil dubitatif, Emma se releva. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne ? » interrogea t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Blaguer sur ce genre de sujets mettait très souvent ses parents mal à l'aise, et elle vit le même inconfort assombrir un instant les yeux de Regina. Mais l'autre femme rebondit bien vite.

« J'avais cru comprendre que tes dons culinaires s'arrêtaient aux céréales et aux chocolats chauds. »

« Il ne faut pas croire toutes ces rumeurs, » contra Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sais me débrouiller. »

Elle omit de signaler ce petit incident ayant entraîné la mort du four _et_ de la cuisinière de la maison quelques mois auparavant. Après tout, Mary-Margaret et David étaient très loin d'être des chefs eux-mêmes, alors elle pouvait se défendre en avançant que la faute revenait à la génétique.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Emma sortit la salade et les morceaux de poulet qu'elle avait préparés. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Regina l'observer en sortant les couverts, pour ensuite ouvrir ses placards.

Emma sourit.

« J'ai fait les courses. »

« Je vois ça. Ton régime alimentaire est vraiment composé presque exclusivement de sucreries et de hamburgers. »

Regina semblait partagée entre l'incrédulité et une inquiétude qui découlait sans doute de la pensée d'Henry, de sa croissance et de sa santé.

Avec un petit rire amusé qu'elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle put, Emma s'installa sur un tabouret à l'ilot central.

« Tu ne peux pas critiquer mes bonbons et mon chocolat en poudre quand tu as dans tes placards quatre tablettes de chocolat différentes et des M&M's. Et il n'y a pas meilleur que les hamburgers. »

Regina se contenta d'accepter l'assiette qu'Emma venait de lui remplir sans commenter.

« Tu veux des nouvelles d'Henry ? » tenta Emma avant de commencer à manger.

La réponse vint, immédiate et décidée, et les yeux de Regina restèrent sur son assiette.

« Non. »

« Je peux te donner des nouvelles de ma mère si tu préfères. »

Un nouveau sourire amusé habilla le visage d'Emma lorsque Regina la fusilla du regard.

« Le fait de la savoir en vie me suffit. C'est regrettable. Et tu devrais savoir qu'il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne peut décemment plaisanter. »

« Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Mary-Margaret est bien vivante, et je l'aime beaucoup comme ça, hein, qu'on soit bien d'accord sur ce point. Mais si tu avais tous ses pouvoirs et puisque tuer ne te dérangeait pas –»

« Tu n'as aucun savoir-vi – »

« - alors pourquoi est-elle toujours en vie ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Apparemment, interroger les gens sur leur passé criminel et leurs meurtres manqués lors des repas ne devait pas être des plus corrects dans le monde des contes de fées non plus. Regina ferma les yeux une seconde pour faire passer son incrédulité, sans grand succès. « Peu importe. Ce sujet est clos. »

« Eh, non. Non. C'est marrant, parce que Mary-Margaret a la même réaction que toi à chaque fois que je pose certaines questions. Je veux pas m'approcher des chevaux ? Mais Emma, ça fait partie des traditions de tes ancêtres et blablabla. Par contre dès que je veux en savoir plus sur l'histoire familiale, alors là attention, bizarrement le passé de la famille est un tabou. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les chevaux ? »

« Pas toi aussi, » grogna Emma. « Je dis juste que tu as certainement eu plus d'une opportunité dans le monde des contes de fées, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler le monde des contes de fées, c'est ridicule. »

« Et tu as passé vingt-huit _années_ à vivre dans une ville où personne ne se souvenait de rien, avec Mary-Margaret littéralement à portée de main, mais tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu aurais préféré qu'elle meurt ? »

« Tu n'as pas de réponse ? »

« Je voulais qu'elle souffre. La tuer aurait été bien trop rapide. »

« Mais tu as essayé de la tuer tout de suite, en envoyant Graham. A moins que tu savais que ça échouerait… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Je crois que ma théorie tient. »

« Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour l'exposer ? »

« Et puis tu as fait souffrir Mary-Margaret, mais même après ça, tu ne l'as pas tuée. »

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, » se défendit Regina, et Emma se rendit compte de l'absurdité de cette conversation. « Personne ne t'a raconté la fois où je lui ai plongé un couteau dans le ventre ? »

« Ah non, personne n'a mentionné ça, en effet, » confirma Emma, stupéfaite. « Mais elle est toujours en vie, donc… »

« Uniquement grâce à la magie des fées, rien d'autre. Elle est en vie parce qu'elle a de la chance, cette même chance que l'une de ses marraines fées lui a attribué le jour de sa naissance. »

« Tout ça, c'est des excus… Attends, quoi ? Les marraines fées, ça existe ? Enfin, c'est aussi un de leurs rôles ? Elles se penchent au-dessus des berceaux des bébés et tout ça ? »

« Seulement certains, » précisa Regina avec un dédain évident. « Les fées sont loin d'être des exemples de droiture égalitaire. Et pourquoi crois-tu que ta mère peut discuter avec ses horribles amis à plumes alors qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique ? »

« Euh… Parce qu'elle est Snow-White ? » Emma observa Regina se lever et haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de lever les yeux au ciel ? »

« Non. »

« Si, tu viens de lever les yeux au ciel. Regina Mills, je suis choquée par ces mauvaises manières que vous semblez avoir prises ces derniers mois. »

« Qui a dit que je ne levais pas les yeux au ciel à tes remarques stupides dès que tu avais le dos tourné ? »

« Ca expliquerait tellement de choses… Oh, oh ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que Pimprenelle existe ? C'était ma préférée ! Est-ce qu'elle est à Storybrooke ? »

« Je ne sais pas et je m'en moque, » confia Regina en posant ses couverts dans l'évier.

« Tu sais, Mary-Margaret détourne la conversation elle aussi, quand je lui demande pourquoi elle t'a laissé la liberté et la vie sauve malgré tes crimes. »

« Alors ton manque total de considération en matière de conversation ne m'est pas seulement réservé ? Je suis soulagée. »

« Bien, évitez le sujet, toutes les deux. N'empêche, il y a forcément une explication, et elle est toute simple. »

« Un mot de plus et je te jette dehors. »

« Je préfère simplement dire les choses, surtout après tous ces secrets. On ne mettra jamais le passé derrière nous si on évite simplement d'en parler. »

« On ne peut pas oublier le passé. Même changer de monde ne l'efface pas. »

« Non, » confirma Emma plus doucement. « Et déménager non plus. »

« Je ne retournerai jamais à Storybrooke, Emma, » affirma Regina en se tournant vers elle, l'agacement clairement visible dans son attitude. « Je n'ai pas fait le choix de partir sur un coup de tête et ces mois m'ont confortée dans mon idée. »

« Okay, » acquiesça simplement le shérif, acceptant cette décision qu'elle pouvait comprendre. « Et si… quand, quand un portail sera ouvert vers le monde des cont – err, le monde des princes et des princesses ? »

« Dis simplement l'autre monde ou quelque chose de sobre, par pitié. Et je n'irai nulle part, » affirma Regina, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus basse, avec une adorable réluctance : « J'aime ce monde-ci. »

« Bienvenue au club, » sourit Emma. « Et à mon avis, la plupart des gens vont rester dans le coin, en tout cas tous ceux qui ne vivaient pas dans un château. »

« C'était un monde de privilèges et de dictatures, » acquiesça Regina. « Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici ? »

Emma se leva pour aller poser son assiette dans l'évier à son tour et, en passant près de l'autre femme, elle appuya le bout de son index contre son côté droit. La légère pression fit sursauter Regina de douleur. Elle s'écarta d'Emma en portant une main à ses côtes et en la fusillant du regard.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu ne réagisses plus comme ça. »

« Tu es folle ! Ne recommence jamais ça. »

« Désolée, » s'excusa Emma en haussant les épaules, tout en agitant ses doigts contre sa cuisse pour faire passer les petits picotements que la magie éveillée par leur contact avait provoqués.

Le regard que posait Regina sur elle avait soudain repris cette teinte de prudence. Un petit pas en arrière les éloigna encore plus.

« Garde tes distances, » demanda Regina d'une voix posée, un voile étrange assombrissant ses yeux.

Emma l'observa ranger la salade dans le frigo en s'interrogeant sur ce choix de mots.

L'expression qui était passée sur le visage de Regina ressemblait beaucoup à de la peur.

O

« Tu t'es endormie ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils et leva le regard de son livre vers Emma. La brune se trouvait installée sur une méridienne dans la bibliothèque, près de la baie vitrée entre-ouverte. L'autre femme était assise à la petite table ronde au centre de la pièce et s'était occupée jusque-là à surfer sur internet, puisque toutes ses tentatives de conversation avaient précédemment échoué. Elle avait fini par cesser d'essayer une heure auparavant, Regina s'étant finalement murée dans un mutisme agacé.

Mais la pause était terminée, et un nouvel essai ne pouvait pas faire de mal, après tout.

« Non, » informa Regina, allongeant platement le mot pour démontrer à quel point elle trouvait la question d'Emma absurde. « J'ai les yeux ouverts et un livre dans la main. »

« Alors c'est ça que tu as fait tout ce temps ? »

« Quoi, lire ? »

« Oui. »

« Entre autres choses. L'éventail littéraire que propose ce monde est très large. »

Emma mit son coude sur la table pour pouvoir poser son menton sur sa paume et ainsi observer Regina attentivement.

« Tu as fait quoi d'autre ? »

« Rien d'extraordinaire, » soupira Regina en abandonnant l'idée de pouvoir continuer tranquillement sa lecture et en reposant son livre sur ses genoux. « Tu as fini avec tes questions ? »

« Non. Je m'ennuie, » informa Emma avec une petite moue, décidée à ignorer la frustration de Regina tant qu'elle parviendrait à la faire parler. Elle trouvait l'application que mettait Regina à garder ses distances tout à fait intrigante. « Tu es allée au cinéma ? »

« Non. »

« Jamais ?

« Si. »

« Pour voir quoi ? »

« Je préfère acheter des DVD. »

« Moins de monde. » Au regard un peu surpris de l'autre femme, Emma haussa les épaules. « Je suis pas complètement stupide et je sais déduire certaines choses. Ce n'est pas en étant enfermée dans un château puis dans une ville avec une joyeuse bande d'amnésiques qu'on rencontre beaucoup de gens. »

« Cette bande n'avait rien de joyeux, » informa Regina.

« Tu travailles ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? C'est une bonne question. »

« Non, je ne travaille pas. »

« Tes premières vacances depuis toujours, hein ? C'est comment ? »

« Au début, c'était très difficile, » avoua Regina.

Emma eut un petit rire en imaginant la femme si active avec absolument rien à faire de ses journées.

« Tu t'y es habituée. »

« J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper. »

« Comme rattraper ton retard en littérature et apprendre des langues étrangères. »

Et peut-être autres choses encore, si Emma en croyait les livres d'Histoire, de psychologie et d'autres thèmes dans les bibliothèques. Regina aimait sans doute s'instruire.

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Tu peux poser des questions, mais je n'en ai pas le droit ? »

« Tu veux dire, ce que j'ai fait ? Je te l'ai déjà dit hier. Pas grand-chose. J'ai passé du temps avec mes amis et ma famille, j'ai réglé quelques conflits, j'ai lutté avec mon père pour éviter les leçons d'escrime, et je suis soulagée que personne n'ait essayé de m'entraîner dans des leçons de danse de bal ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

Regina ne put apparemment empêcher le petit sourire amusé qui illumina un instant son visage.

« Quoi ? » demanda Emma, intriguée par cette réaction.

« Rien, j'essayais juste d'imaginer ça. Un désastre. »

« Qui sait ? J'aurais pu surprendre tout le monde. »

« Tu n'as rien perdu. Ces leçons-là étaient une torture. »

« A ce point ? »

« En tout cas, les miennes l'étaient. »

« Tu étais une princesse ? »

« Non. Enfin, oui, de sang mais pas de rang. »

« Je comprends pas. »

Emma n'avait jamais porté aucune attention aux discussions sur ce genre de sujets à Storybrooke. Mais Regina semblait enfin décidée à discuter, peut-être pour qu'Emma cesse de l'ennuyer, et la blonde ne laisserait pas passer cette possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur cette femme. Ou de revoir ce sourire.

Avec un petit soupir affligé qu'Emma soupçonnait n'être là que pour la forme, Regina se redressa un peu et glissa son marque-pages dans le livre qu'elle referma complètement.

« Mon père était le fils du roi Xavier. Son royaume était l'un des plus grands des terres occidentales, plus grand que ceux de ta famille, de la lignée de Midas ou de celle de George. Mais mon père était le quatrième prince, et il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le pouvoir ou la richesse. Xavier par contre ne jurait que par ça. Sa cour était composée des nobles les plus puissants, les autres étaient systématiquement écrasés. »

« Mais les royaux ne se mariaient qu'entre eux, non ? »

« Tu formules ça d'une manière tellement tendancieuse. »

« J'ose espérer que vous faisiez en sorte d'éviter la consanguinité, » précisa Emma avec une petite grimace de dégoût. « Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si Xavier était aussi avide de pouvoir et d'argent, comment se fait-il qu'il ait permis à l'un de ses princes d'épouser… »

Mentionner Cora, même après ce temps, mettait Emma mal à l'aise. Des flashs de la nuit de la bataille lui revinrent et elle baissa les yeux sur sa main libre.

Mais malgré les ombres dans son regard, Regina ne réagit pas et sa voix resta posée.

« Cora était fille d'un meunier, c'est vrai. Mais elle s'est retrouvée prisonnière de Xavier et pour avoir la vie sauve elle a passé un marché avec Rumple. Elle s'est ainsi retrouvée avec le pouvoir de filer la paille en or, ce qui, tu peux l'imaginer, a fait sensation. D'où le mariage entre mon père, le seul prince encore libre et destiné à n'être qu'un noble, et Cora. »

« Eh, eh, je connais cette histoire ! Il fallait à chaque fois que la fille donne quelque chose en échange de l'aide du nain jusqu'à ce que… » Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement. « Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui promette son premier-né. Tu es le bébé de l'histoire ?! »

« Il est évident que ma mère a trouvé le moyen de modifier le contrat, et sûrement autrement qu'en devinant le nom du sorcier. »

« Il est aussi évident que ce fait est resté en travers de la gorge de Gold. »

C'était sans doute en partie la raison pour laquelle il avait tellement de haine envers Regina et pour laquelle il avait souhaité la détruire pour déclencher son sort.

« A l'issu de ce mariage, mon père obtint un large domaine et devint l'un des ducs du royaume. Puisque mon grand-père était un aussi charmant personnage, il préféra ne désigner aucun de ses fils comme unique hériter comme le voulait nos traditions, mais décida que seul celui qui prouverait sa valeur apparaîtrait dans ses dernières volontés. Résultat, mes oncles furent en constante compétition alors que mon père ignora ces conflits. Lorsque Xavier mourut soudainement, aucun hériter n'avait été désigné. Ils gardèrent chacun une part du royaume et se déclarèrent des rois. »

« Et donc le grand royaume se retrouva divisé. »

« Divisé, affaibli et mal organisé. J'étais encore très jeune mais je me souviens encore du dégoût de ma mère. Elle aurait aimé faire main-basse sur le royaume bien-sûr, mais mes oncles étaient les aînés et auraient de toutes façons eu gain de cause. Mes oncles se firent la guerre et s'entretuèrent, et bien sûr les autres royaux en profitèrent pour les achever et prendre leurs terres. De notre lignée ne resta que mon père, un prince réduit au titre de duc avec un domaine prospère et paisible que les royaumes voisins acceptèrent en raison de son manque de force armée. Donc oui, j'étais une princesse, mais le royaume de ma famille a été disloqué et son pouvoir émietté. Le royaume de Leopold devint le plus puissant des terres occidentales, ce qui a sans doute mis des idées dans la tête de ma mère et ce qui a lié nos deux familles. » Regina s'interrompit une seconde, puis confia. « Cora a toujours voué une haine viscérale à Eva et sa famille, et ils étaient d'ailleurs de très proches alliés de Xavier. »

« Eva ? Ma grand-mère ? »

« Oui. Laquelle est morte empoisonnée par ma mère. »

« J'ai su ça. On peut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas rancuniers, dans la famille. »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi Cora haïssait autant Eva jusqu'à vouloir anéantir sa lignée entière. »

Et sa propre fille dans la foulée, comme le songea Emma sans le formuler.

« En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je suis ravie d'avoir échappé aux robes ridicules et aux mariages arrangés, » affirma t-elle plutôt, tentant de les éloigner de ce genre de sujets.

Regina semblait étrangement détachée et peut-être avait-elle su faire le deuil durant ce temps, mais Emma n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre sur des thèmes aussi épineux. En tout cas pour le moment.

« Je me serais sauvée à la première occasion, » précisa Emma en hochant la tête pour appuyer sa conviction et continua : « Et puis je serais partie à la découverte du monde en vivant dans la forêt et en passant de taverne en taverne jusqu'à m'embarquer sur un bateau de pirates pour finalement atterrir au royaume de Mulan avec laquelle j'aurais discuté condition féminine et égalité des sexes. J'aurais fondé mon propre parti et aurait bâti la première république égalitaire que le monde des contes de fées aurait jamais vue. »

Avec un sourire qui se refléta dans ses yeux et fit pétiller la magie dans le ventre d'Emma, Regina hocha la tête.

« J'aurais aimé voir ça. La précieuse princesse des Charmants se rebeller. »

Emma fronça le nez.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde utilise ce nom ? C'est le surnom de ma mère pour mon père, on pourrait croire que c'est du genre privé ! Et je crois que mes parents ont déjà commencé la révolution, mon père étant né berger et tout ça. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, tu savais qu'il n'a pas de nom de famille ? En tout cas, il a préféré abandonner Nolan et prendre celui de ma mère. Encore une révolution ! »

« Ah, mais ma chère, ils ont bel et bien laissé tout le monde croire qu'il s'appelait James et était le fils naturel du roi George, héritier d'un royaume prestigieux et conséquent. Où est la révolution là-dedans ? »

« L'honnêteté n'est vraisemblablement pas dans les gènes royaux, » concéda Emma. Elle hésita un instant, se redressa, un peu mal à l'aise, et puis d'une voix posée mais basse, elle osa demander. « Quel âge avait Leopold quand – »

« On ne parlera pas de ça, » coupa immédiatement Regina d'une voix presque rauque, comme si elle avait senti la question arriver alors qu'Emma elle-même ne l'avait aucunement préméditée.

« D'accord, » répondit Emma, son ton doux.

En aucun cas elle ne souhaitait pousser l'autre femme, et le fait qu'elles venaient de passer plusieurs minutes à discuter de personnes assassinées par Regina et des parents d'Emma sans que cela ne devienne tendu était déjà une belle réussite. Une indication positive aussi, pleine d'espoir pour l'avenir. Parler de ces choses sans être étouffé par la colère, la rancœur ou les remords était forcément bon signe, non ?

Emma voulait savoir beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Regina avait peut-être réussi à faire le deuil de sa mère, de son père, de Daniel. Il était aussi possible que l'éloignement et la solitude lui ait permis d'enfin laisser le passé derrière elle pour trouver un semblant de paix et réussir à décider de la personne qu'elle voulait être et de l'avenir qu'elle désirait, et Emma n'allait certainement pas risquer d'altérer ce chemin.

Dans une certaine mesure, elle comprenait très bien cette situation.

Emma n'était pas responsable de dizaines de morts, n'avait jamais arraché le cœur de personne pour le retenir en otage et n'avait pas évité de prendre ses responsabilités pour ses crimes pendant des décennies. Mais à son échelle, elle avait fait sa part de mauvais choix et s'ils n'étaient pas comparables, le contexte ne l'était pas non plus.

Et si Regina lui posait des questions sur certains aspects de son passé à cet instant, Emma serait incapable de lui répondre.

« Avant d'arriver ici, tu as vu d'autres endroits ? » demanda t-elle soudain, son regard se posant sur le globe en bois plus loin.

« Comme ? »

« Le Grand Canyon. Les forêts du Montana. Il y a une petite ville, en Caroline du Sud, minuscule, qui s'appelle Sternfield, où les gens sont tous encore plus étranges qu'à Storybrooke. Vraiment, ils sont tous là à sourire tout le temps et à se saluer… Maintenant que j'y pense, ils sont peut-être maudits, eux aussi. Enfin, bref. Là-bas, il n'y a qu'un seul restaurant, mais on y mange les meilleurs raviolis des Etats-Unis. »

« Des raviolis ? » s'amusa Regina.

Emma leva les deux mains.

« C'est pas moi qui ai fait la carte, je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient bizarres là-bas. Mais ces raviolis sont vraiment excellents. »

« J'ai vu le Grand Canyon. »

« Grandiose, hein ? »

« Oui. Comme beaucoup d'endroits. »

« J'ai vu pas mal de choses aussi. Je bougeais tout le temps. Après la prison, je veux dire. J'aimais bien découvrir de nouveaux trucs, et j'arrivais pas à trouver un endroit où je me sentais bien. Jusqu'à… »

« Storybrooke. »

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, mais c'est pas la ville. Ce sont les gens. En fait, c'est ça l'important, non ? Les gens. Si Mary-Margaret, David, Henry, Ruby, Granny, s'ils décidaient de changer de ville, je les suivrai sans hésiter. _Sauf_ s'ils décidaient de retourner au pays enchanté. »

« Cela va de soi, à cause des robes. »

« Exactement. Et alors, l'avion ? »

« Quoi, l'avion ? »

« Gold était paniqué. »

« Je n'ai pas eu peur de prendre l'avion, Emma, » informa Regina avec un air régal qui fit sourire l'autre femme.

« Même pas un peu ? »

« Non. C'est même plutôt agréable. »

« Même pas un tout petit peu ? »

« J'admets avoir été légèrement impressionnée, mais seulement par la technologie de ce monde. C'est un peu comme la magie d'ici. »

« Voler, c'est magique ? »

« En tout cas voir d'aussi près les nuages ça l'est un peu. »

Il y avait une sorte de courant chaud, fin et délicat, constant, qui passait dans les veines d'Emma et l'apaisait. Elle se demanda s'il était aussi la raison pour laquelle Regina semblait plus détendue, si les souvenirs de ses voyages étaient ce qui faisait briller ses yeux ainsi en ce bel après-midi.

L'enthousiasme d'Henry lors de son premier vol avait été innocent et adorable, sa fascination pour la vue imperturbable. Il n'avait cessé d'observer par le hublot que pour manger, boire ou étudier du regard chaque recoin de la cabine. Avec une chaude affection qui la prit presque par surprise, Emma se demanda si Regina avait connu les mêmes sentiments que leur fils. Si ses yeux s'étaient illuminés comme les siens. Si derrière l'apparence contrôlée et les mots toujours pesés, il y avait autant de curiosité, d'entêtement et de possible émerveillement en elle qu'en Henry, si c'était de Regina qu'il avait hérité une telle soif du monde.

« Tu n'es pas restée aux Etats-Unis, pas vrai ? »

« Non, » acquiesça Regina doucement.

« Pas étonnant qu'on arrivait pas à te retrouver. Où es-tu allée ? »

Elle hésita.

« Un peu partout. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai voyagé pendant un an avant de revenir ici. »

« Ici, ici ? »

« Non, aux Etats-Unis, je veux dire. J'ai visité plusieurs Etats, puis je suis arrivée ici et j'ai acheté la maison. C'était il y a six mois. Depuis je passe mon temps ici quand je ne voyage pas. »

« Oh, » souffla Emma.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Regina en globetrotteuse, pas avec son amour pour le confort. En même temps, elle pouvait tout à fait voyager et loger uniquement dans des palaces. Elle se demanda où la femme était allée exactement, ce qu'elle avait voulu voir, ce qu'elle avait effectivement vu, ce qu'elle avait appris, trouvé, vécu. Ce qu'elle avait fui aussi, et ce qui l'avait finalement poussée à revenir et à acheter une maison. Cette maison, dans cet endroit.

Son mode de vie expliquait l'aspect spartiate de la demeure, les photographies et les quelques souvenirs, les différentes influences.

« J'ai toujours voulu aller en Islande, » confia Emma tranquillement, bercée par l'atmosphère détendue, par les lueurs dorées du soleil qui jouaient sur la peau et les cheveux de Regina.

« En Islande ? » La brune fronça les sourcils, apparemment perplexe. « Pourquoi l'Islande ? »

« Aucune idée. J'ai dû tomber sur un documentaire quand j'étais gamine ou quelque chose. »

« Ou quelque chose ? »

« J'aimerais y aller en été, en tout cas pas en hiver. Il doit y avoir des paysages magnifiques. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de se redresser un peu lorsqu'elle nota la façon dont Regina l'observait, attentive, avec dans les yeux une douceur qui éclaircissait son regard.

« Pourquoi ne pas y être allée ? » interrogea Regina, avec une curiosité évidente.

« Je suis jamais sortie du pays. Je suis allée jusqu'à la frontière canadienne et à la frontière mexicaine, je les ai jamais franchies. Il y avait quelque chose qui me retenait ici, sans doute la magie, et puis il y avait tellement de choses à voir. Donc, pas d'Islande ? »

« Non. »

« Paris ? »

« Oui. »

« Londres ? »

« Et d'autres endroits au Royaume-Uni. »

« Rome ? »

« Oui. »

« Madrid ? »

« Non. »

« Brésil ? »

« Non, mais je suis allée au Pérou il y a deux mois. »

« Génial ! Japon ? Oui, évidemment. Chine ? Attends, j'ai vu la photo. Inde ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, l'Afrique ! »

« Quelques endroits, oui. »

« J'ai toujours voulu voir des girafes dans leur milieu naturel. »

« L'Afrique est fascinante. »

« Tu as vu des girafes ? »

« Et un peu trop de serpents. »

« Raconte. »

« Quoi, les serpents ? »

« Et les girafes. Et l'Afrique. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca a l'air génial, et tu y es allée, alors tu racontes. »

« Je n'ai pas fait un safari, tu sais. Il y a des villes, en Afrique. »

Emma recula un peu sa chaise, se leva et rejoignit le fauteuil près de la méridienne. Elle s'assit, ainsi juste en face de Regina, remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, croisa les bras sur ses genoux pour y poser son menton et être plus confortable.

« Raconte-moi, » réitéra t-elle alors.

« Tu ne peux pas tout simplement prendre un livre et me laisser tranquille ? » se plaignit Regina.

« Non. Et je partirai pas. Raconte-moi. »

L'autre femme l'observa un instant, et Emma se rendit compte que sa position était la même que prenait parfois Henry lorsqu'ils discutaient après le collège. Elle ne savait pas si c'était cette image ou simplement la question ou possiblement le fait que Regina n'avait peut-être plus vraiment parlé à qui que ce soit pendant tout ce temps, mais finalement elle commença à raconter.

Et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait écouter la voix de Regina pendant des heures, surtout si elle prenait ses tons clairs et vivants alors qu'elle racontait un monument ou une rencontre ou un évènement, si ses yeux s'éclaircissaient ainsi avec son enthousiasme et ses souvenirs, si le sourire qui devint plus ouvert au fil du temps continuait de faire son apparition aussi aisément.

Les questions et la curiosité d'Emma encouragèrent la conversation qui dura des heures et dériva sur des sujets plus généraux comme l'actualité dans le monde, l'entretien de la maison ou les aventures d'Emma à travers les Etats-Unis. Bientôt elles se retrouvèrent en terrasse alors que le soleil se couchait, toujours plongées dans une discussion aisée, et Emma se trouva surprise que ce soit aussi facile. Si elle avait su que parler géographie suffisait à faire sortir Regina de sa coquille, elle l'aurait fait dès le matin ! (Peut-être même deux ans auparavant.)

Malgré les échanges faciles et les quelques joutes verbales, il y eut beaucoup de contournements. Certaines choses que Regina évita de dire sur ses voyages, et des expériences qu'Emma préféra passer sous silence. Elles évitèrent aussi de parler de Henry. Elles évitèrent d'aborder de nouveau le sujet de Storybrooke. Elles ne parlèrent plus du passé, ou de leur alliance pour arrêter Cora, Regina cessa d'essayer de faire partir Emma, et Emma ne lui demanda pas si elle pouvait toujours utiliser la magie.

Elle ne parla pas non plus de cette magie qui l'habitait et qu'elle avait cherchée sans succès à combattre ces derniers mois, cette magie étrange et familière, douce et chaude, qui semblait pétiller et s'adoucir depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Regina.

Et elle ignora les pensées qui lui venaient durant la conversation, qui accompagnaient ces petites impulsions, comme cette envie d'être près de l'autre femme, de toucher sa main, et ces petites étincelles aussi, qui faisaient dérailler la magie en elle pour mieux l'intensifier.

Et surtout, elle tenta d'oublier les mots de sa mère, si emplis de conviction, lui murmurant qu'une fois à destination, une fois près de Regina, elle saurait.

Parce qu'Emma se rendait bien compte, en cette douce soirée paisible, alors qu'elle échangeait des anecdotes idiotes avec cette femme aux yeux dans lesquels les lumières se battaient sans cesse avec l'obscurité, que Snow-White avait eu raison.

Elle _savait_.

O


	6. Happy End Partie 6

_Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages, et merci pour eux. Je pense que vous me pardonnerez, puisque j'étais occupée à écrire ça. (Les reviews m'ont bien encouragée!)  
_

_La fic est et restera du point de vue d'Emma, donc les ressentis ou les avis ou les descriptions sont toujours teintés par la vision qu'elle en a (et que ne partage pas forcément l'auteur, surtout pour certains sujets de ce chapitre). On saura si oui ou non Regina a conscience de ce qu'il se passe dans la partie 7, en même temps qu'Emma._

* * *

**Happy End**

Partie 6

* * *

Après une rapide douche qui ne la réveilla pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, Emma s'habilla et vagabonda vers le salon, se frottant encore les yeux.

Malgré son esprit un peu embrumé de sommeil (il n'était que huit heures, mais Regina et elle s'étaient couchées assez tôt – l'une toujours en convalescence et l'autre toujours fatiguée par son voyage), Emma avait pris soin de choisir des vêtements la mettant en valeur (jean sombre, haut vert), de discipliner au mieux ses cheveux et de se maquiller légèrement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle cherchait à impressionner, hein ? C'était juste qu'elle avait constamment l'impression de ressembler à un sac de ciment à côté de Regina.

Cette femme était toujours parfaite, quoi qu'elle fasse, même après des heures dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était pas normal d'être aussi belle tout le temps, si ?

Elle ne fut qu'à demi surprise d'apercevoir Regina assise sur la terrasse avec son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers elle. Franchement, elle aurait préféré que l'autre femme dorme plus longtemps, mais un sourire naquit néanmoins sur ses lèvres à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec elle.

(Et sa magie semblait ravie aussi.)

Mais ce que remarqua Emma au dernier moment en arrivant sur la terrasse la fit se stopper net dans ses pas. Elle était presque certaine qu'elle aurait remarqué cet animal la veille ou lors de sa première visite s'il avait été présent, alors comment s'était-il retrouvé là ?

Le chien en question était de taille moyenne, avec un long museau et beaucoup trop de longs poils gris et foncés. N'y connaissant absolument rien en bestioles, Emma aurait été incapable d'identifier la race de la grosse boule de fourrure aux dents pointues que Regina venait vraisemblablement de nourrir étant donnée la gamelle vide à ses pieds.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Emma de sa voix encore enrouée de sommeil, toujours immobile.

Comme si elle avait pu la sentir arriver, Regina ne sursauta pas et se contenta de tourner la tête vers elle.

« Bonjour, Emma. »

« Oui, bonjour, mais qui c'est, ça ? »

« Il s'appelle Newton, » précisa Regina d'un ton un peu plus sec.

Alors quoi ? Madame avait le droit de tuer des gens, mais Emma n'avait pas le droit de ne pas apprécier l'arrivée impromptue d'une bestiole ?

Une bestiole qui avait tourné toute son attention vers la nouvelle arrivée et l'observait de ses yeux noirs intelligents, la queue remuant doucement pour une raison dangereusement inconnue.

Emma le regarda, méfiante, se demandant s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge ou simplement aboyer en guise de bienvenue. Pour un chien, il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt beau. Peut-être une de ces bestioles de race que des cinglés réservaient des mois à l'avance et achetaient des centaines de dollars.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Regina pourrait être de ceux-là, ni d'ailleurs qu'elle pourrait apprécier ces créatures salissantes, malodorantes, bavouilleuses, coûteuses et semeuses de poils.

Quand le chien s'approcha d'elle, Regina lui gratta la tête un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les pattes et s'en aille en trottinant, contournant la maison pour disparaître de leur vue.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien. Il était où ? »

« Je n'ai pas de chien, » répondit simplement Regina en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Emma fronça les sourcils, s'installa en face d'elle, prit la tasse propre laissée là sans doute à son attention et se servit à son tour.

« Et Newton ? »

« Il n'est pas à moi. »

Décidant qu'elle n'avait décidément pas assez de caféine dans le sang pour continuer cette discussion plus qu'étrange et sans aucun sens, Emma se tut, sirota son café et mangea quelques morceaux de fruits et un toast.

Une fois plus alerte, elle baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que si, la gamelle vide était bien là. Et s'il n'était pas à Regina, pourquoi ce chien serait-il aussi familier avec elle ? Pourquoi le nourrirait-elle ? Il n'avait pas semblé avoir de collier, mais l'animal était robuste et propre, il devait donc appartenir à quelqu'un.

Bah, peu importait la bestiole. Nouveau sujet.

« Donc… »

« Non. »

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire, » protesta t-elle.

« Si, et la réponse est non. »

« Henry – »

« Emma, _non_. »

L'assurance de Regina se borda d'une sorte de panique voilée par la tristesse, alors la blonde hocha la tête avec un petit soupir.

« Comme tu veux. »

Mais elle comptait bien trouver le moyen de parler d'Henry à un moment ou à un autre. Il était plus qu'évident que si Regina était si déterminée à éviter le sujet, c'était parce qu'être loin du garçon la tuait. Pour le bien de leur fils, elle avait été décidée à complètement sortir de sa vie, sans se soucier de ce que ça lui ferait, à elle.

Elles passèrent la matinée dans le jardin, à discuter de tout et de rien. Il y avait une patience en Regina qui n'avait certainement pas été là à Storybrooke, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quel sens elle-même avait bien pu évoluer. Parce qu'elle remarquait parfois la surprise, la curiosité ou l'amusement dans le regard de Regina sans que le shérif ne comprenne pourquoi. Ce n'était jamais négatif, c'était même plutôt doux, mais Emma aurait beaucoup aimé connaître la raison derrière ces réactions.

Après le délicieux déjeuner que Regina leur prépara (Emma apprécia particulièrement la façon dont ses compliments mirent l'autre femme mal à l'aise – peut-être Regina n'avait-elle jamais cuisiné un repas pour quelqu'un d'autre que son fils), la brune alla s'allonger un moment dans sa chambre et Emma se décida à enfin répondre à ses messages. Elle se balada dans le jardin, alla jusqu'au ponton et observa la forêt un instant avant de composer le numéro de ses parents.

« _Emma_, » soupira Mary-Margaret dans le téléphone, son soulagement palpable.

« Hey. Désolée, le temps est passé vite ici. »

« _Tu vas bien ?_ »

« Oui, bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi de neuf ? »

« _C'est Storybrooke, Em._ »

La façon dont sa mère prononça ces mots arracha un petit rire amusé à Emma, qui songea que des vacances loin du Maine feraient sans doute un bien fou à Snow-White. Il faudrait qu'elle lui suggère l'idée, David et elle méritaient un séjour en amoureux loin de tous à présent que la barrière était brisée.

« _Henry s'est retenu de t'appeler, il savait que tu nous contacterais dès que tu pourrais._ »

« Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, » s'excusa Emma en levant les yeux au ciel, se rendant compte que les parents du gamin quittaient la ville les uns après les autres.

Bien sûr, Henry passait une semaine chez Neal à chaque vacances scolaires. Bien sûr, Emma comptait le retrouver rapidement. Mais elle comprenait l'inquiétude de leur fils, laissé derrière.

« _Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?_ »

« Tu savais très bien que je trouverai, alors que moi j'étais sûre que c'était n'importe quoi. »

« _Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_ »

« Je ne sais pas, » informa Emma doucement, sachant très bien que sa mère désirait lui poser des tas de questions mais qu'elle les retenait toutes. Et Emma lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. « Je vais sans doute rester ici quelques jours encore. »

« _Okay. Ton père te dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, qu'il s'occupe de faire respecter la loi ici._ »

« J'espère qu'il a laissé sa vieille épée au placard. »

« _Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai même dit de laisser le cheval aux écuries._ »

« Super, » s'amusa Emma, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Henry est ici ? »

« _Oui. Je te le passe. Je t'embrasse._ »

« Moi aussi. »

« _Emma ?_ »

« Hey, gamin. Comment ça va ? »

« _Je vais bien. Raconte !_ »

« Quoi ? »

« _Où tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu es partie si vite ?_ »

L'enthousiasme dans sa voix et la curiosité dans son ton ne semblaient connaître aucune limite.

« Quelque chose est arrivé, et j'ai dû partir. »

« _Emma,_ » reprocha t-il, assez sèchement pour que son ton rappelle Regina, « _arrête d'éviter de répondre. _»

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui expliquer ce qu'elle-même avait encore du mal à concevoir. C'était trop tôt, et elle ne le ferait certainement pas par téléphone. Par contre, elle n'allait pas lui mentir non plus, elle lui avait assez raconté de conneries pour toute leur vie.

« Je ne peux pas encore te dire où je suis. Mais je suis partie pour retrouver quelqu'un. »

Il y eut un silence, et elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas à préciser. Ce gamin restait aussi perspicace que malin. Un dangereux cocktail qui leur poserait sans doute bien des problèmes une fois qu'Henry aurait atteint l'âge de courir après les filles, de conduire et de boire… Un temps qui approchait à grands pas, d'ailleurs.

« _Tu as retrouvé Reg – ma mère ?_ »

Il y avait une tension tremblante dans son ton, et Emma essaya de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Trahison ? Joie ? Colère ? Peur ?

« Oui. »

« _Elle est où ? Elle va bien ?_ »

« Elle va bien, gamin. »

« _Pourquoi elle est partie si vous vous entendez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

« C'est compliqué. »

« _C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps !_ » protesta t-il en haussant la voix d'un air indigné. « _Je veux savoir si vous travailliez ensemble depuis le début, je veux savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! Je veux tout savoir ! Emma, je comprends rien !_ »

Elle ferma les yeux, le paysage tranchant trop violemment avec ces questions pleines de colère et de supplication.

« Henry… Je t'ai dit une fois que le Bien et le Mal n'existaient pas. Les gens agissent bien parfois, et d'autres fois font des trucs vraiment horribles. On a tous le choix. »

« _Je sais ça, je suis plus un gamin. J'ai compris. Et ça n'explique toujours rien. Où est ma mère ?_ »

« Je préfère ne pas te le dire. »

Elle imaginait déjà le gamin voler la carte de crédit de ses grands-parents et trouver le moyen de prendre un avion jusqu'ici.

« _Tu ne me fais pas confiance !_ »

« Henry, s'il te plait. Les choses ont été très difficiles à Storybrooke pour ta mère. Je crois qu'une part d'elle ne voulait vraiment pas trahir Cora, mais elle l'a fait, pour toi. Elle l'aimait, malgré tout et… » Elle soupira. « Si elle était restée à Storybrooke, elle aurait sans doute dû être condamnée. »

« _Pas si vous aviez dit la vérité !_ »

« Elle a protégé Storybrooke, mais ça n'efface pas ce qu'elle a fait avant, tu comprends ? » interrogea t-elle doucement. « Ca n'efface pas… Graham. Et le sort. »

« _Je sais. Je sais mais… _»

« Pour elle, c'était mieux de partir. »

Et même si Emma en comprenait la logique, même si elle pouvait voir tout le bien que cette décision avait fait à Regina, ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter de l'avoir laissée partir. Mais elle n'en dirait rien à Henry.

« _Elle va bien, alors ?_ »

« Oui. Elle a eu un petit accident, mais elle va bien. »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_ »

« Tu lui demanderas. »

« _Quand ?_ »

Emma ne sut répondre à ça et lutta pour trouver les meilleurs mots, mais le jeune adolescent la devança.

« _Elle veut pas me parler, c'est ça ?_ » demanda t-il sombrement.

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas te parler, Henry. Elle n'est pas prête, c'est tout. »

« _Mais je…_ » Il soupira. « _Elle me déteste parce que j'ai tout détruit._ »

« Non, chéri, bien sûr que non. Il lui faut du temps. Elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir arriver, elle a d'ailleurs essayé de me virer plus d'une fois. »

« _Tu peux lui dire que je suis désolé et que –_ »

« Henry, tu lui diras tout ça de vive-voix. Quand elle sera prête. »

« _Mais si elle ne veut plus jamais me voir ?_ »

« T'en fais pas, gamin. J'y travaille. Est-ce que je suis du style à abandonner ? »

« _Non_, » répondit Henry, et Emma put presque l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel.

« Exactement. Elle t'aime, Henry, ce n'est pas pour Storybrooke qu'elle s'est battue contre sa mère, mais pour toi. Je suis sûre que tu lui manques beaucoup. D'accord ? »

« _D'accord_, » soupira le garçon.

« Bon, maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de neuf. Tu as eu des notes ? »

O

Emma cligna des yeux, désorientée. Elle observa autour d'elle et se souvint s'être installée sur le canapé pour regarder un film en attendant que Regina se réveille. Elle avait dû s'endormir.

Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'une fine couverture la recouvrait, la protégeant ainsi de la brise pénétrant dans la maison par les portes-fenêtres ouvertes. Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu de plaid dans la pièce. De même, elle n'avait certainement pas regardé la télé avec le son baissé au minimum.

Avec un petit sourire, elle s'étira, éteignit le poste et partit en quête de la propriétaire. Elle la retrouva aisément puisque Regina se tenait debout dans la cuisine et sortait quelque chose du frigo.

Et ce quelque chose eut immédiatement toute l'attention d'Emma.

« Hey, » salua t-elle, les yeux toujours sur la tarte au chocolat que Regina posait sur l'îlot central.

Il était vrai qu'il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Regina était du genre à goûter.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda celle-ci en sortant une petite assiette, un couteau et une cuillère.

« Oui. Err… »

L'hésitation d'Emma coupa court lorsque Regina poussa les couverts et la tarte vers elle. Le shérif leva alors les yeux de la pâtisserie et découvrit une lueur très amusée dans le regard de l'autre femme. Avec un peu de gêne, Emma s'approcha et s'installa pour manger alors que Regina se servait une tasse de café.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Non, merci. »

L'idée qu'elle ait fait ce dessert juste pour elle serra le ventre d'Emma et elle cacha son sourire en baissant la tête.

« J'ai jamais su faire ça. »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Les tartes. »

« Il n'y a rien de compliqué pourtant. »

Emma haussa les épaules en mangeant.

« Quand j'avais dix ou onze ans, j'ai atterri dans ce foyer où on devait faire la cuisine. La bonne femme qui devait nous aider était odieuse. Alors forcément je faisais exprès de foirer les recettes. Après ça, j'ai décidé que quand je serai libre, les restaurants et les livraisons seraient mes meilleurs amis. »

« Ca et les hamburgers. »

La taquinerie mêlée de dédain poussa Emma à plisser les yeux. Regina l'observait avec un fin rictus.

« Très bien, » annonça Emma en se redressant sur sa chaise, prenant bien entendu l'attitude de l'ex-reine comme un challenge. « Demain, je te fais des hamburgers. Et tu devras être honnête quant à ton avis. »

« Non, merci. »

« Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Ne t'en fais pas, cette version de ma recette ne fera pas grimper ton cholestérol en flèche. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Mais je le dis. Et, encore une fois, tu n'as pas de leçon à donner. Je suis presque certaine que pour être aussi bonne, cette tarte doit forcément avoir une certaine quantité de matières grasses. »

« Quand tu auras fini de te goinfrer, on pourra y aller. »

Ignorant l'insulte taquine, Emma posa sa cuillère dans son assiette et fronça les sourcils.

« Aller où ? »

« En ville. Tu as bien dit que tu voulais la visiter, non ? »

« Euh, si. Mais… »

« Je vais bien, » informa platement Regina et Emma retint un rictus, persuadée que l'autre femme était en train de refouler son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je peux très bien me promener. »

« D'accord, mais je conduis. »

« Je peux conduire. »

« Non, ordre du médecin. Je conduis. »

O

Le centre-ville était bel et bien très agréable. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, la petite ville inconnue n'attirant pas beaucoup de touristes comparée à bien d'autres endroits en Californie.

Emma se trouvait en pleine anecdote sur l'une de ses spectaculaires arrestations quand Regina s'arrêta devant des escaliers en pierre menant à un grand bâtiment. La blonde leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Le musée ? » interrogea t-elle, dubitative.

« Oui, » confirma Regina avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas franchement un endroit que j'apprécie, » précisa Emma, ne doutant aucunement qu'observer des tableaux et des statues distrayait Regina.

« Depuis quand n'es-tu plus entrée dans un musée ? » interrogea Regina tranquillement.

« La boutique de Gold, ça compte ? »

« Non. »

« Une éternité. »

« Viens. »

« Regina… » se plaignit Emma en refusant d'avancer.

« Anna, » corrigea la femme en question, revenant sur ses pas pour attraper le bras d'Emma et l'entraîner vers les marches.

La surprise et le réveil de la chaude magie la laissa sans voix et elle suivit Regina sans plus de protestation. Emma avait noté qu'à chaque fois qu'elles se rapprochaient un peu trop (un fait tout à fait inconscient) et qu'elles se frôlaient en marchant, Regina remettait une petite distance entre elles. Elle semblait déterminée à rester éloignée d'Emma, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué les discrets regards qu'elle posait sur elle ou la chaleur dans sa voix ou dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'adressait à elle.

Bien sûr, Regina la lâcha dès qu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall. Elle paya leurs entrées et Emma la suivit à travers la première galerie. Malgré les peintures européennes qui les entouraient, Regina ne s'arrêta pas. Elle devait très bien connaître les lieux car elle guida Emma jusqu'aux ascenseurs sans ralentir.

« Où on va ? »

« Tu verras. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver ? » demanda Emma, suspicieuse.

« Tu as dit hier que si tu visitais des endroits ce ne serait certainement pas des musées parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'intéressant. »

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. C'est ennuyeux de regarder des trucs pendant des heures. »

« Parce que tu n'apprécies pas la peinture. »

« C'est toujours la même chose ! »

« Bien sûr que non, » s'offusqua Regina. « Ca dépend des courants, des pays, des époques, des artistes. Il y a forcément des choses que tu aimerais. Mais on verra ça plus tard. »

« Pourquoi on est là alors ? »

« Pour au moins te faire changer ton avis général sur les musées. Il n'y a pas que de la peinture, il n'y a même pas seulement de l'art dans les musées, Emma. »

Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur et traversèrent le couloir. La plaque au-dessus de la double-porte indiquait qu'elles entraient dans l'aile consacrée à l'Histoire naturelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'intéressant ici ? » demanda Emma, plutôt curieuse, sa voix plus basse en raison des gens autour d'elles.

Elle suivit Regina à l'intérieur et fut coupée dans son élan, son regard immédiatement attiré par le squelette qui prenait quasiment toute la place dans la vaste salle élégante.

Un _dinosaure_.

Grandeur nature.

Un squelette de dinosaure immense.

Emma avait combattu un dragon, vu le monde des contes de fée et utilisé des pouvoirs magiques. Rien de tout ça n'avait pourtant provoqué l'émerveillement qu'elle ressentit à cet instant en voyant l'un des héros de son enfance tout en os devant elle.

Elle se sentit toute petite. Toute petite, subjuguée et honteusement excitée alors qu'elle observait la tête squelettique accrochée plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir le regard amusé de Regina sur elle. Il y avait aussi dans ses yeux une autre émotion, plus chaude, presque tendre.

« Okay, » concéda Emma en tournant la tête vers elle. « J'avoue. Ça, c'est cool. Vraiment cool. » Elle avança un peu pour mieux le voir et en faire le tour. « Vraiment super cool. Je l'imaginais pas aussi grand ! Tu sais, les longs-cous ont toujours été mes préférés. »

Regina la suivait tranquillement. Elle sourit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça s'appelle un diplodocus. »

« Mais quand j'étais gamine j'arrivais jamais à m'en rappeler, alors je leur donnais d'autres noms. Tu sais, long-cou, trois-cornes, tout moche, grand méchant, speedy, mini-speedy, Elvis, le dino-oiseau, carapace. »

« Henry faisait ça aussi. »

L'information, douce et pleine de tendresse, surprit Emma qui tourna le regard vers Regina pour voir qu'elle était concentrée sur le squelette. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle venait juste de mentionner le fils qu'elle cherchait toujours à passer sous silence.

Avec un petit sourire, Emma décida de ne surtout pas le lui faire remarquer. Elle attrapa la main de Regina et l'entraîna plus loin, ayant aperçu la reconstitution d'une famille tricératops grandeur nature.

« Viens, je veux voir ce qu'il y a d'autre. »

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à ignorer le flot de magie qui tourna en elle, ou la manière dont les doigts de Regina serrèrent les siens un instant.

Avant de les lâcher.

O

« Okay, les musées ne sont pas forcément des endroits ennuyeux. Mais seulement s'ils ont des dinos. Ou des espèces disparues. Ce genre de trucs fun. »

« Un jour, tu changeras d'avis sur la peinture aussi, » avertit Regina avant de remercier le serveur qui vint leur apporter leurs plats.

Elle s'était redressée à son arrivée, une correction dans son maintien ou ses gestes qui intervenait de temps à autres, lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle se détendait un peu trop et laissait tomber les apparences. Emma l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois et trouvait ces instants très amusants. Elle aimait particulièrement le fait que Regina avait perdu l'habitude de maintenir une apparence constamment, et qu'elle se sentait assez à l'aise avec elle pour s'exprimer plus sincèrement, s'asseoir comme un être humain normal et parler avec les mains.

Ce qui était adorable.

« Je changerai peut-être d'avis sur les peintures quand je te ferai changer d'avis sur les BD, » annonça Emma. « Il y a vraiment des perles, tu rates quelque chose, je te jure. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Seulement parce que tu es snob. Tu peux lire des policiers à peine meilleurs que des téléfilms bas de gamme mais tu refuses de lire une BD ? Je t'en achèterai, je te garantis que tu changeras d'avis. Il y a du bon et du mauvais dans tout. »

Et cette affirmation résonnait étrangement entre elles. Regina haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais voyager ? » demanda Emma après quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai l'impression que l'envie datait d'avant ton départ. »

Regina hésita un instant, observa les gens autour d'elle, en terrasse du petit restaurant.

« Quand j'étais petite, je n'avais pas le droit de quitter le domaine. Je restais enfermée sur les terres, même quand mes parents devaient partir. Je restais avec les domestiques et ma gouvernante. Je lisais beaucoup, et j'essayais d'imaginer comment étaient les autres royaumes, l'océan, les lacs. Une fois un peu plus âgée, j'ai dû être présente pour certains bals. J'adorais pouvoir sortir du domaine, mais je n'avais pas le droit de quitter nos chambres dans les autres palais. Je détestais ça. Ma mère… » Elle hésita, haussa les épaules. « Elle avait des idées très fermes sur la façon dont devait se comporter une dame. Le domaine… c'était une prison. »

Emma supposait que le château de Leopold en avait été une aussi, tout comme Storybrooke.

« Alors tu rêvais de te sauver, » sourit-elle.

Regina hocha la tête.

« Mais c'est une idée qui s'est vraiment concrétisée quand j'ai rencontré Daniel. »

« Lui aussi aurait aimé voyager ? » demanda Emma prudemment.

« Oui. Il était orphelin, » expliqua Regina lentement, comme si les mots avaient du mal à se former dans sa bouche. Il était fort possible qu'elle parlait de lui pour la première fois. « Il avait été recueilli par un maréchal ferrant. Il avait grandi près des chevaux. Lorsqu'il est arrivé pour être notre garçon d'écurie, je n'avais pas encore quinze ans. Je me tenais toujours à distance des domestiques parce que… parce que lorsque ma mère a su que je passais du temps dans les cuisines quand je me sentais seule et que je m'étais liée d'amitié avec notre cuisinière, elle a arraché le cœur de cette femme, du valet et du garçon de cuisine pour éviter que ça se reproduise. »

Emma posa sa fourchette, son appétit coupé.

« Pas fan des liens entre classes sociales ? »

« La plupart des royaux se pensaient supérieurs aux autres. Mais je passais le plus clair de mon temps seule ou avec les domestiques, alors j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'on avait de différent. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans les écuries, avec mon cheval. Au début j'ai essayé d'éviter Daniel, mais il était très têtu. Daniel rêvait de posséder ses propres chevaux, peut-être d'en élever. D'habiter près des montagnes et de voir l'océan. Nos espérances étaient très simples. »

Un sourire de dérision monta presque aux lèvres d'Emma. Elle se souvenait d'un moment dans sa vie où ses espérances à elle aussi avaient été très simples. Une vie rangée avec Neal à Tallahassee. Pour elle aussi, les choses s'étaient atrocement compliquées.

« Il aurait haï ce que je suis devenue, » confia Regina en jouant avec sa nourriture sans la manger.

« Daniel ? »

« C'était un garçon plein de confiance. En l'avenir, et en les autres aussi. Il ne voyait toujours que le bien. Il était profondément bon, assez naïf, très brave. Il comprenait que notre situation était dangereuse, que ma mère l'était, mais il pensait que tout irait bien. Il ne savait pas… Je suppose qu'il prenait les histoires sur les anciens domestiques disparus comme des racontars. Il avait un vrai don avec les chevaux. Je savais déjà parfaitement monter, mais ma mère l'ignorait et nous prétendions que Daniel me donnait des leçons d'équitation pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Je lui ai appris à lire et à écrire, il me racontait la vie en dehors du domaine. On imaginait les endroits qu'on verrait ensemble. »

Emma avait un peu de mal à imaginer ces deux adolescents pleins d'espoir. Elle ne connaissait pas assez leur monde, leur quotidien, leurs chaines. Ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement en revanche, c'était ce sentiment terrible d'étouffement, cette horrible sensation de se débattre contre des forces bien trop puissantes.

Les jeunes Regina et Daniel avaient rêvé d'une vie simple, de liberté et du monde, mais ils étaient morts tous les deux dans cette écurie sans avoir la chance de vraiment vivre. Ou peut-être qu'une première part de Regina était morte avec son Amour Véritable, et que le reste d'elle était mort à petit feu dans les années qui suivirent, difficile à dire.

C'était une histoire tragique, d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu des conséquences terribles pour beaucoup d'autres innocents. Et pourtant, sans cette histoire, Emma ne serait pas née. Henry n'existerait pas. Et Regina ne serait pas devenue cette femme passionnante pleine de potentiel avec laquelle dînait Emma.

« J'étais fascinée par les étoiles, » avoua Emma doucement avec une petite grimace. « Quand j'étais gosse, je passais des heures à les regarder. Les autres pensaient que j'étais folle. Jusqu'à ce que je casse un doigt à Jenny Parker. Après ça, plus aucun enfant ne m'a cherché des problèmes dans ce foyer. »

« Tu as cassé le doigt d'une enfant ? »

« J'étais une enfant moi-même, » se défendit Emma. « Les enfants peuvent être très cruels entre eux. Et je pouvais être imprévisible. Mais j'étais adorable en dehors de ça. »

« Adorable ? »

« Je te montrerai une photo. J'étais adorable. »

« Adorable et casseuse de doigt. Et fan des dinosaures. »

Appréciant voir que les ombres des souvenirs avaient une nouvelle fois quitté les yeux de Regina, Emma sourit.

« Je voulais avoir un stégosaure comme animal de compagnie. »

« Quoi ? » s'amusa Regina.

« C'était avant que j'apprenne qu'ils sont tous morts il y a très longtemps. Et puis plus tard le stupide monstre poilu d'une famille d'accueil m'a attaquée et j'ai barré les animaux de compagnie de ma liste de souhaits. »

« D'où ta réaction hostile à Newton. »

« Je n'ai pas eu une réaction hostile, » protesta Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Est-ce que tu sais qu'ils sont dangereux ? Ils peuvent soudain devenir cinglés. Tu as vu leurs crocs ? »

« Oui, ils sont _terrifiants_, » railla Regina avec un visage tout à fait sérieux.

« J'ai une cicatrice qui le prouve ! » se défendit Emma.

« Tu as vaincu un dragon. »

« Et pourtant la cicatrice due au chien est toujours la plus grande que j'ai. C'est vrai ! Je te montrerai. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, son sourire plus fin, et Emma ne sut si elle devait regretter ses mots ou se féliciter.

« Tu ne devrais pas craindre les animaux. Les humains sont bien plus dangereux. »

« Je ne crains pas les animaux, » maugréa Emma en se concentrant sur le reste de son assiette. « C'est vrai ! Je ne les crains pas ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

« J'ai pas peur de ces stupides bestioles. »

« J'ai compris. »

« Regina ! »

« Anna. »

« Tu es exaspérante ! »

Le sourire qui fit briller les yeux de Regina calma instantanément Emma.

Ce n'était vraiment pas normal, qu'une simple expression puisse l'apaiser à ce point.

C'était anormal.

C'était magique.

O

C'était une belle nuit, mais même si elle appréciait les étoiles, Emma n'était pas franchement ravie de se retrouver éveillée à plus de deux heures du matin.

Elle bailla, se frotta les yeux et sortit de sa chambre, avec dans l'idée d'attraper un verre de jus de fruits et peut-être même une part de tarte au chocolat. Habillée d'un simple mini short et d'un débardeur, elle commença à se diriger vers la cuisine mais se stoppa net quand elle remarqua la porte de la chambre de Regina entrouverte.

Silencieusement, elle s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Elle frappa légèrement et s'avança en fronçant les sourcils.

« Regina ? »

La lueur des astres éclairait assez pour qu'elle remarque que la pièce était vide, tout comme la salle de bains.

A présent inquiète, Emma repassa dans le couloir. Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la maison.

« Regina ? »

Elle inspecta toutes les pièces, craignant de retrouver l'autre femme inconsciente, conséquence du choc qu'elle avait subi lors de l'accident.

Personne.

Par contre, la porte-fenêtre de droite dans le séjour était ouverte. Curieuse, Emma sortit, pieds nus, et plissa les yeux en remarquant immédiatement la lumière. La lampe extérieure de la maison de droite était allumée, le petit portail situé entre les deux propriétés qu'Emma avait remarqué lors de sa première visite était ouvert.

Une fois passé dans le jardin d'à côté, et non sans incrédulité, Emma remarqua la petite table installée dans l'herbe près de la maison, et les deux personnes assises face à face, plongées dans leur jeu d'échecs.

Une partie d'échecs.

En plein milieu de la nuit.

Presque dans le noir.

Regina, pas bien plus habillée qu'Emma (un fait que celle-ci nota immédiatement), était installée face à un homme sans âge, bien maigre, aux quelques cheveux gris et au regard clair. Et quand Emma songeait sans âge, elle voulait vraiment dire sans âge. Il pouvait avoir soixante-dix ans comme cent-quinze. Impossible de le déterminer.

En somme, il était vieux, mais avait apparemment toutes ses facultés mentales.

« Bonsoir, » salua Emma doucement en s'approchant, peut-être un peu agacée de s'être inquiétée pour rien, « ou bonjour. Désolée de vous dire ça comme ça, mais il est deux heures trente du mat'. »

« Tiens, » salua le vieil homme, levant son regard gris vers elle avec un petit sourire avenant. « Une nouvelle. »

« Elle s'appelle Emma, » précisa Regina d'un ton neutre, étudiant le plateau avant de bouger un fou. « Elle reste juste quelques jours. »

« Enchanté, Emma, » sourit l'homme en gardant un œil sur le jeu. « Il est bien rare de voir Anna avec quiconque. » Il bougea une pièce, et se recentra sur elle. « Je m'appelle Edwin. »

« Enchantée, » répondit Emma en s'arrêtant près de la table.

L'homme avait beau avoir un corps fin et une apparence frêle, sa vivacité d'esprit semblait intacte et les yeux perçants qui étudiaient Emma le prouvaient pleinement.

« Vous jouez ? »

« Je… sais déplacer les pièces. Je crois. »

« Ce n'est pas jouer ça, » contredit Edwin en balayant ses mots de la main. « Sans stratégie et sans connaissance, vous n'avez aucune chance. »

« C'est fini, » annonça Regina en déplaçant une tour.

L'homme observa le plateau et grogna, déplaçant à contrecoeur une pièce ce qui entraîna le mouvement final de son adversaire.

« Echec et mat, » annonça Regina simplement.

« Vous prenez de l'avance. Il va falloir que je trouve d'autres méthodes. Elle est douée, » informa Edwin pour Emma en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Elle est très douée. Elle pourrait vous apprendre. »

« Non, merci. »

Emma n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre ce jeu fastidieux, long et ennuyeux. Très peu pour elle, elle préférait sa Xbox.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous jouez en plein milieu de la nuit ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Edwin avec un sourire en se levant. « Si on a le temps et l'envie… A charge de revanche, Anna. »

« Toujours, » acquiesça Regina.

Alors qu'Edwin rassemblait les pièces en bois dans un sac de tissu, Emma remarqua la bestiole grise du matin même, endormie sur la terrasse du vieil homme.

« Alors il est à vous, le chien ? »

« Pardon ? Oh, bien sûr que non, c'est Newton. Allez, il est temps de rentrer. Encore une fois, ravie de vous voir sur pieds, Anna. »

« Merci. »

« Evitez de recommencer, il y aura bien quelqu'un d'autre pour agir la prochaine fois. J'ai besoin d'un adversaire à ma hauteur. Bonne nuit, mesdames. »

Emma suivit Regina vers sa maison, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur l'accident. »

« Rien. »

« Et le chien ? »

« Quoi, le chien ? » soupira Regina.

« Il est à qui ? »

« Pourquoi serait-il à quelqu'un ? » contra l'autre femme en entrant dans le séjour. « Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'appartenir à qui que ce soit. »

« Ouah, c'est le manque de sommeil qui te rend si sèche ou… »

« Désolée. » Regina attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. « Newton a dû être abandonné il y a des années. C'est le chien du quartier, il va et vient selon ses envies, et on le laisse dormir où il souhaite, on le nourrit quand il vient. Tout le monde ici le connaît. »

« Okay… » Emma se frotta les yeux et retint un bâillement. « Et les parties d'échecs au milieu de la nuit, c'est fréquent ? »

« Edwin… Edwin est un vétéran. Il ne dort pas beaucoup. Il n'a plus beaucoup dormi depuis son service. Et comme il le dit si bien, si nous sommes tous les deux éveillés, pourquoi ne pas jouer ? »

« Mais tu as besoin de dormir, » protesta Emma, sa fatigue l'empêchant de mieux formuler sa pensée.

« J'ai dormi un peu, et j'y retourne maintenant, » indiqua Regina en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils, détourna les yeux.

« J'ai dû faire un cauchemar. » Elle vit Regina hésiter alors elle ajouta rapidement : « Je m'en souviens pas. »

L'autre femme l'observa un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne fin de nuit. »

O

« C'est pour quoi, les épingles ? »

Regina tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle avait été après arroser les plantes dans la bibliothèque-salon. Ses blessures visibles s'étaient bien résorbées ces derniers jours, elle était moins pâle aussi.

« Quoi ? »

Emma désigna les épingles plantées dans le globe en bois.

« Les épingles ? »

« Les rouges sont les endroits que j'ai visités. Les bleues, les endroits que j'aimerais visiter. »

Emma fit doucement tourner le globe, prenant note des pays et villes piqués.

« Il y en a beaucoup. »

« C'est un monde immense. »

Avisant la boite d'épingles sur le coin du bureau, Emma l'attrapa, l'ouvrit, prit une épingle bleue et la ficha rapidement en plein milieu de l'Islande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je complète, » informa Emma avant de ranger la boite à son exacte place. « Et maintenant je vais faire à manger. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hamburgers. Tu as oublié ? »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Ton manque de confiance est insultant. Tu peux préparer l'apéro. »

Tout en préparant leurs hamburgers, Emma dégusta son cocktail et chercha un moyen de faire venir Henry sur le tapis. Elle fut néanmoins distraite par la manière dont Regina redressait systématiquement le couteau qu'Emma utilisait pour qu'il soit aussi droit que les couverts reposant sur le plan de travail. Bien sûr, le shérif s'appliqua à le reposer de travers pour bousiller tout parallélisme et observa Regina distraitement le remettre en place. Au bout de la quatrième fois, la propriétaire des lieux soupira.

« Arrête ça. »

Emma sourit, amusée par la maniaquerie compulsive qu'elle trouvait presque adorable.

« Il a le droit d'être un peu tordu, le pauvre. Et tu viens de lever les yeux au ciel, Anna Lopez. »

« Oh ? Tu as enfin enregistré mon nom ? »

« Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas dit d'où il venait. »

« De nulle part. »

« Comment ça ? »

Regina hésita, puis soupira.

« Il vient du sort. »

« Celui de Storybrooke ? Mais tu t'appelais Mills. »

« Mills est le nom que j'ai choisi. Mais si je n'avais pas lancé moi-même le sort, si j'avais eu une nouvelle identité, elle aurait été celle-ci. »

« Anna Lopez ? Mais comment peux-tu le savoir, puisque tu n'as pas été réécrite ? »

« Je le sais parce que j'ai lancé le sort. »

« Oh ? » Emma sortit les pains et les posa devant elle. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait, Anna Lopez ? »

Au silence qui s'étendit, Emma se tourna vers Regina qui croisa les bras.

« Docteur. »

« Sans rire ? »

« Sans rire. »

« Quel genre ? »

Regina grimaça, puis avoua à contrecœur.

« Chirurgien cardiaque. »

Partagée entre horreur et amusement, Emma retint difficilement son rire.

« Tu aurais été chirurgien cardiaque ? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Emma. J'ai horreur du sang. Quoi ? J'utilisais la magie, il n'y avait pas de sang. »

« C'est vrai que la malédiction avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as ses connaissances ? Celles d'Anna, je veux dire ? »

« Je les avais au début, comme une arrière-pensée. Mais elles ne me servaient à rien puisque j'étais maire et que j'avais davantage besoin de mes connaissances sur la politique et le droit. »

« Tu as quand même des connaissances en médecine, en plus du reste, du coup, non ? Aha ! C'est presque prêt. Prête à avouer que les hamburgers sont la meilleure nourriture au monde ? »

« Je ne promets rien. »

O

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, » informa Regina en conduisant.

Elle s'était changée, avait enfilé un pantalon noir et des bottes desquelles Emma reconnaissait le style. Non seulement la jolie robe bleue que Regina avait portée plus tôt avait donc disparu au profit de cette tenue pratique bien moins appréciée, mais en plus Emma se retrouvait embarquée dans ce petite voyage alors qu'elle aurait préféré rester tranquillement à la maison avec la propriétaire de la dite robe.

« Si c'est pour me punir à cause du hamburger, je t'avais prévenue que tu l'aimerais. »

« C'était bon, je l'avoue, et ce n'est pas pour te punir. Je ne t'ai pas forcée à venir, c'est toi qui as insisté. »

« Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était pour aller voir un cheval, » protesta Emma. « Et j'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas t'en approcher, tu es toujours en convalescence. »

« Je fais encore ce que je veux, je te signale. »

« Sauf si tu comptes monter alors que tes côtes – »

« Je ne vais pas faire un parcours d'obstacles, Emma, » protesta t-elle, son ton baissant avec son agacement.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que Regina se gare dans un domaine en dehors de la ville. Un centre équestre, bien sûr. Emma la suivit à l'intérieur où elles rencontrèrent une femme, grande et blonde, la cinquantaine.

« Oh, Anna. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va, je te remercie. »

« On a bien pris soin de lui. Il est dehors, tu peux aller le voir. »

« Merci. »

Plusieurs parcelles se trouvaient à l'extérieur, quelques chevaux trottaient tranquillement. Regina se dirigea vers un morceau de pré à l'écart, où un seul animal se baladait. Elles avancèrent jusqu'à la barrière de bois et Emma sursauta presque quand la femme près d'elle siffla.

Le cheval réagit immédiatement. Il redressa la tête, étudia les alentours et trotta immédiatement vers elles.

C'était un monstre.

Emma fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il arriva à la barrière. Il était immense, une robe marron foncé, une tête énorme et des dents sans doute encore plus grandes. Apparemment, les chevaux à Storybrooke ne faisaient pas partie des races les plus imposantes, parce que celui-ci paraissait beaucoup plus haut et plus puissant. Il avait une étrange cicatrice sur le flanc droit mais Emma ne put davantage l'examiner.

Parce que Regina avait grimpé et enjambé la barrière en bois pour se retrouver du même côté que le monstre.

« Tu es sûre que c'est prudent ? » interrogea le shérif, jetant un coup d'œil vers le cheval.

Il ne cessait de bouger, la tête, les pattes, il n'était en rien aussi calme que le cheval d'Henry ou celui que David aimait monter.

« Elias n'est pas méchant. Enfin, pas trop. »

« Regina… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » rassura la femme en caressant le cou de l'animal sans doute capable la tuer sans grand effort. « Elias et moi sommes amis. Pas vrai ? »

Elle toucha un point en-dessous de l'oreille d'Elias qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Tu vois ? » sourit Regina.

Emma plissa les yeux.

« Comment il fait ça ? »

« Il le fait parce que je le lui demande. Il sait dire bonjour aussi. » Elle fit un pas en arrière et hocha la tête vers le cheval en faisant un petit geste de la main. « Dis bonjour à Emma, Elias. »

Et le cheval baissa la tête humblement, comme pour la saluer.

« Tu vois qu'il n'est pas méchant. Il sait faire plein d'autres choses, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

Elle sortit un morceau de pomme de sa poche et le donna à Elias.

« Comment il sait faire ça ? Comment il sait ce que tu veux de lui ? »

« Parce que je le lui ai appris, » répondit Regina comme si c'était l'évidence la plus pure au monde. « Ca prend plusieurs heures et beaucoup de confiance, mais à partir du moment où le lien entre le cavalier et le cheval est profond, rien n'est impossible. Il faut savoir l'écouter, c'est tout. Ce sont des animaux très intelligents. »

Emma continua à observer Elias avec méfiance alors que Regina le caressait et lui donnait des friandises. Elle tenta de protester lorsque Regina monta sur la bestiole (sans qu'Emma ne sache comment étant donnée la taille du truc et surtout avec des côtes sensibles).

« On va juste marcher un peu. »

« Mais tu n'as même pas de selle ! »

« Et alors ? »

Emma soupira et la laissa partir. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quiconque monter sans selle, non pas qu'elle ignorait que ça se faisait, mais elle avait dans l'idée qu'il était bien plus facile de perdre le contrôle du cheval sans le matériel.

Et tomber de cette hauteur ne pouvait pas être bon pour la santé.

« Vous êtes une amie d'Anna ? »

Emma sursauta puis hocha la tête, voyant la femme blonde s'approcher d'elle. Etrangement, elle s'était presque habituée à entendre parler de Regina en tant qu'Anna, et même à l'appeler ainsi en dehors de la maison. Peut-être parce que Regina semblait aimer être Anna.

« Elle est exceptionnelle, » complimenta l'étrangère. « Dire que nous étions sur le point d'abandonner pour Elias. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh, c'était un cheval impossible. Personne n'arrivait à le monter, il a envoyé deux cavaliers à l'hôpital. Franchement, même encore maintenant, je ne m'en approcherais pas. Personne d'ailleurs ne peut vraiment lui faire faire quoi que ce soit sans Anna. Je ne sais pas comment, et ça lui a pris quelques semaines, mais Elias et elle ont formé un lien. »

« Il a envoyé des gens à l'hôpital ? »

Emma fusilla Regina du regard, mais l'autre femme était trop loin pour s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pris soin d'omettre ce petit détail dans ses présentations.

« N'ayez crainte, c'est une cavalière expérimentée. J'ai même rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué. Il y a des gens qui ont des dons pour ça, pour comprendre les chevaux et ne faire qu'un avec eux. Elle l'a dressé et ils se font confiance. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Avec un petit rire face à sa dubitation évidente, l'autre femme s'éloigna. Dix minutes plus tard, Regina et Elias rejoignirent Emma. La cavalière descendit de cheval, un sourire éclatant au visage.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était un violent, » accusa Emma, gardant toujours ses distances avec la barrière et donc les dents de la bestiole.

« Arrête avec cette attitude, il peut le sentir. »

« Il est immense. »

« Emma, c'est un _cheval_, pas un épagneul. »

Le froncement de nez d'Emma lui apprit sans doute ce qu'elle pensait des chevaux _et_ des épagneuls. Regina l'observa un instant et tendit la main vers elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Emma, suspicieuse.

« Donne-moi ta main. »

Puisque Regina avait semblé jusque-là très réfractaire à tout contact, malgré quelques courtes exceptions, Emma ne perdit aucunement sa méfiance.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Donne-moi ta main. »

« Non. »

« Emma, donne-moi ta main, s'il te plait. »

Son regard dans celui de Regina, Emma hésita un instant. La demande était douce au lieu d'être autoritaire, les yeux sombres l'observaient avec chaleur. Alors elle décida de lui faire confiance et fit deux pas en avant.

(Et puis il y avait toujours la barrière entre le monstre et elle.)

Elle leva donc la main jusqu'à ce que Regina la saisisse doucement, avant de l'entraîner gentiment au plus près de la barrière. Avec un petit claquement de langue, elle invita Elias à baisser la tête et, lentement, elle posa la paume d'Emma sur la tête du cheval, sans force, laissant à la blonde tout le loisir de se retirer si elle le souhaitait.

Sa main sur la sienne, Regina invita Emma à caresser son cheval.

« Emma, Elias. Elias, Emma. Tu vois ? Il n'a rien d'un dangereux criminel. Ou peut-être qu'il en est un et qu'on se comprend justement pour ça. »

« Il est toujours aussi immense. »

« Et il n'y peut pas grand-chose. Il semble bien t'aimer. »

Ce qu'Emma aimait, elle, c'était la peau de Regina contre la sienne et la chaleur dans sa voix. Et les tourbillons de magie qui dansaient partout en elle jusqu'à sa main. Elle étudia Regina, chercha à savoir si elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir concentré autour d'elles, mais l'autre femme semblait éviter son regard, ses yeux posés sur l'animal.

Lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main, Emma manqua frissonner.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà monté ? »

La question, pourtant presque innocente, poussa Emma à se reculer instinctivement d'un pas. Mais Regina avait dû anticiper sa réaction et attrapa sa main avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner davantage.

« Non et je n'y tiens pas, » répondit Emma rapidement.

« A ce point ? »

« Bon, j'admets qu'il est... joli. Et que le caresser n'est pas désagréable. Et il sait faire des tours, c'est super. Mais tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'étais ravie de ne pas avoir grandi dans le monde des châteaux-forts à cause des bals et des robes et tout ça ? J'aurais très bien pu placer le manque de moyens de locomotion à moteur tout en haut de la liste. »

« Je te rassure, les princesses ne sont pas censées monter à cheval sauf pour quelques promenades occasionnelles. Elles doivent savoir le faire, mais elles voyagent par voiture. Et ne me dis pas que tu préfères ton tas de ferraille jaune à Elias. »

« Je ne l'ai plus, » avoua Emma dans un souffle. « Elle m'a lâchée l'année dernière. »

« Excellente nouvelle, » sourit Regina et Emma s'appliqua à la fusiller du regard, un fait difficile puisque sa main était toujours autour de la sienne et la distrayait. « Passe de l'autre côté. »

« De ? La barrière ? Non. »

« Emma… »

« Non. »

Regina modifia sa prise pour tenir convenablement la main d'Emma. La magie qui passa entre elles chatouilla tout le bras de la blonde avant de venir se reposer confortablement dans son ventre.

« Le héros de l'histoire doit être en mesure de se tenir à moins de trois mètres d'un cheval, » commenta Regina en serrant un peu plus sa main, comme en réaction aux pétillements magiques. « Viens. »

Emma posa un regard sur Elias, avant de tourner les yeux vers Regina.

« Il ne va pas te manger, » assura la cavalière avec un sourire, « je suis juste là. Peut-être que si je lui demandais, par contre… »

« Tu es ridicule. »

« C'est toi qui es ridicule, » contra Regina en tirant gentiment sur son bras.

Finalement Emma soupira et, sans quitter l'animal du regard, grimpa sur la barrière pour passer de l'autre côté. Elle ne chercha pas à retirer sa main de celle de Regina, surtout quand elle se trouva si ridiculement petite à côté du cheval.

Il sentait bizarre. Il respirait fort.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'autant de personnes adoraient ces bestioles ? Elle aurait de loin préféré un stégosaure.

(Et oui, trouver un dinosaure moins imposant et dangereux qu'un cheval, ça avait un sens, dans l'esprit d'Emma.)

« Bon, c'est bon, je l'ai bien vu. On peut rentrer ? »

« Tu es nerveuse, il peut le sentir et du coup il s'agite. Détends-toi. Reste calme. »

« Je suis calme. »

« Emma. »

Puisque ça semblait important (comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres choses à faire plus intéressantes), Emma se força à respirer plus profondément et à se détendre. Bon, elle n'avait pas peur de la bestiole. Elle ne l'appréciait pas, voilà tout.

Elle ignorait si c'était la chaude magie ou la présence de Regina ou juste que Elias semblait plus calme, mais finalement, presque malgré elle, elle se retrouva à flatter doucement l'encolure du cheval.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le petit sourire satisfait de Regina.

« On n'est pas amis, que ce soit bien clair, » murmura Emma.

« Très bien. »

« Mais… il a du charme. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque Regina lâcha sa main pour caresser son cheval aux côtés d'Emma.

« Il est à toi ? Je veux dire, vraiment à toi ? » interrogea curieusement Emma.

« Oui. Je l'ai acheté peu de temps après la maison. »

« Tu as acheté un cheval ? Comme ça ? »

« En fait, le centre m'appartient aussi. Il faisait faillite. Les Bakers le gèrent pour moi. »

« Tu passes ton temps à voyager et tu ne travailles pas, » remarqua Emma tout en continuant à caresser le cheval, qui semblait apprécier. « Comment tu fais ? »

« Le sort m'avait donné des comptes en banque bien remplis, » rappela Regina.

« C'était il y a presque trente-deux ans. Et j'ai vu ce que tu as laissé à Henry. »

« C'était une partie de – »

« Un million de dollars, c'était une partie ? » bredouilla Emma. « Attends, à quel point le sort t'a rendue riche ? Ou alors le maire de Storybrooke est bien mieux payé que ce que je croyais. »

« J'espère que tu n'as rien dit à Henry, je ne veux pas qu'il arrête de travailler sous prétexte qu'il a de l'argent. C'est aussi pour ses études. » En se rendant compte qu'elle parlait de leur fils, Regina changea de direction. « J'ai investi ce qu'il me restait. Dans l'immobilier notamment, un peu dans l'industrie. Ça rapporte assez. »

« Assez ? »

« Assez, » sourit Regina. « Tiens, donne-lui ça. »

Emma prit le quartier de pomme avec méfiance et observa Elias un instant.

« Je suis pas sûre. »

« Il ne te mordra pas. »

« Tu as vu ses dents ? »

« Il préfère de loin la pomme à la chair humaine. »

« Parce qu'il y a déjà goûté ? »

« Emma ! »

Avec une main peu assurée, Emma dirigea le morceau de fruit vers le museau de l'animal. Lorsque finalement Elias le prit, elle se recula de deux pas, surprise et dégoûtée. Elle sentit la main de Regina contre son dos pour l'empêcher de se reculer davantage et s'essuya la main contre son jean avec une grimace.

« Tu viens de te faire un ami, Emma Swan. »

« Super, » souffla Emma, bien plus intéressée par la façon dont la voix de Regina résonna au creux de son oreille.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour trouver l'autre femme tout près d'elle. La main de Regina reposait toujours contre son dos, et la magie tournait dans le sang d'Emma et l'empêchait de discerner autre chose que ce contact, cette femme et les possibilités.

Les yeux de Regina étaient étonnamment clairs, et Anna portait généralement bien moins de maquillage que l'ancien maire de Storybrooke, ce qui adoucissait grandement son expression, mais ne la rendait pas plus facile à lire. C'était étrange, parce qu'Emma avait presque toujours pu dire quel genre d'intentions animait cette femme, mais il y avait constamment tout un pan de ses pensées qu'elle ne réussissait pas à deviner. A cet instant, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit de Regina et…

Et…

Et.

Au milieu des sensations et de la magie et des papillons dans son ventre, Emma espéra qu'elle n'était pas à l'origine du baiser, ou du moins que ça avait été un effort partagé.

Non, peu importait.

Les lèvres de Regina étaient chaudes et douces, comme sa peau, comme la sensation de la main qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir à travers son haut dans son dos.

La magie qui ennuyait Emma depuis des mois sembla sauter de joie en elle avant de se calmer et de se propager dans tout son corps, la sensation addictive mais apaisante n'étant en aucun cas une distraction. Au contraire. Elle sembla décupler ses sentiments et ses sens et Emma posa une main contre la joue de Regina, toutes ses pensées brusquement envolées.

Ca ne dura pas.

A l'instant même où la seconde main d'Emma se posait contre la hanche de l'autre femme, Regina sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui les entourait et stoppa brusquement tout contact en reculant de quatre pas. Pas moins.

Elle observa Emma, les émotions dans ses yeux trop brillants inidentifiables. Confuse, Emma lutta pour reprendre le contrôle sur la magie qui pleurait cette perte soudaine et étouffa son désir. Elle crut déceler de la panique dans l'expression de Regina et essaya de deviner une nouvelle fois si elle était la seule à sentir le lien entre elles. Sans succès.

C'était carrément agaçant. Et un peu inquiétant aussi.

Mais surtout, ce qui dominait dans l'esprit d'Emma à cet instant, c'était la certitude que la tendresse et la passion dans ce baiser n'avaient pas été feintes. Ces sentiments, réels, sincères, existaient au creux d'elle tout comme en Regina. Impossible de les nier.

Emma ouvrit la bouche mais Regina la devança en secouant la tête rapidement.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça, » informa t-elle d'une voix rauque, juste assez précipitée pour trahir sa crainte.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca ne doit pas se reproduire. »

« Ok, du calme. Ce n'était pas… C'était… »

Complètement frustrée par son manque déplorable de mots adéquats, Emma soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« On devrait rentrer, » annonça Regina, quittant déjà le pré.

Après un regard prudent vers Elias, qui semblait les observer, tranquille, Emma suivit l'autre femme sans chercher à lui parler. Elle savait qu'elle en aurait l'occasion bien assez tôt.

Le baiser avait été assez court, et plutôt chaste, mais doux, et excitant, et _réel_.

Si Emma avait son mot à dire, il serait très loin d'être le dernier.

Et elle comptait tout à fait avoir son mot à dire.

(La magie semblait bien d'accord avec elle.)

O


	7. Happy End Partie 7

_Pour les amoureux du visuel, et puisque (à ma plus grande tristesse) Emma et les animaux ne sont pas amis, qu'elle ne saura probablement jamais identifier la race d'un chien et (il faut bien le dire) qu'elle s'en contrefiche, Newton est un Spitz Loup._

* * *

**Happy End**

Partie 7

* * *

Garder le silence ne lui venait pas naturellement, mais Emma préféra se taire pour la durée du trajet.

Non pas qu'elle aurait eu quelque chose de bien inspiré à dire. Elle aimait parler, mais en général les mots sortaient de sa bouche bien plus vite que ne se formaient les pensées dans son esprit, ce qui la plongeait la moitié du temps dans l'embarras, l'autre moitié dans les ennuis.

(Avec un petit mais très fier pourcentage d'excellentes répliques au timing parfait à ne pas oublier tout de même).

Mais peu importait tout ça, l'exploit devait simplement être noté. Emma se tut et continua à garder ses pensées pour elle une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur de la maison de Regina. Elle laissa l'autre femme passer dans le jardin et elle ne la suivit pas. Ce fut avec un profond soupir et non sans confusion qu'Emma choisit de se retirer dans la large chambre qui était sienne depuis quelques nuits.

Bien sûr, Emma connaissait ses propres sentiments et avait désiré (et grandement apprécié) ce baiser. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle aimerait continuer sur cette lancée pour découvrir où ce chemin les mènerait.

Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle avait toutes les réponses ? Oh que non.

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi Regina, pourquoi cette intensité, pourquoi ce lien, _pourquoi_. Même si elle apprenait doucement à mieux connaître l'autre femme et à découvrir les changements en elle, ses émotions dataient d'avant leurs retrouvailles à l'hôpital, bien avant, lorsqu'il y avait eu tout ce bordel à Storybrooke, les sortilèges brisés, les complots et les sorcières meurtrières. Et peut-être même qu'une infime partie de ses sentiments remontait à avant ces évènements, avant la magie et la vérité, quand il n'y avait eu qu'affrontements et manipulations et joutes verbales (parfois physiques).

Apprécier Anna n'était pas difficile, elle était magnifique et calme et cultivée et intéressante et savait sourire, elle n'avait pas de passé sinon celui qui assombrissait secrètement ses yeux parfois, pas d'ennemi, et surtout pas de victime. Apprécier le maire de Storybrooke, la mère stricte et possessive de Henry, ça non plus ça n'aurait pas été difficile s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces compétitions, si Emma n'avait pas fini par comprendre jusqu'où avait été prête à aller Regina Mills pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Apprécier la femme seule, désespérée et presque hésitante d'après le sort et la sorcière éreintée, résignée et cachant sa colère et ses blessures sous un masque de contrôle suite à l'arrivée de Cora aurait pu être une évidence.

Toutes ces femmes composaient une seule et même personne. Si Emma aimait Regina, il y avait forcément des petites parts de toutes ces femmes qu'elle aimait. Pas toutes les parts, bien sûr, mais quelques-unes.

Mais Regina avait aussi été la reine crainte et détestée par tout un royaume, celle capable de manipuler les émotions des autres pour les entraîner dans son jeu, celle capable de vendre son âme et celles de bien des innocents pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance, celle noyée dans la douleur et la haine capable d'arracher le cœur d'autres personnes pour les réduire en cendres ou en faire ses agents, celle aveuglée par la colère capable d'ordonner la mort de tout un village, hommes, femmes et enfants, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de ses mots. Elle avait été la femme capable de tuer son propre père pour bannir des milliers de gens dans un monde inconnu.

Manipulatrice. Assassin. Tyran.

Pendant longtemps, Regina avait été incapable de prendre la moindre responsabilité pour ses actes. Comme Gold qui se plaisait à rappeler que jamais il ne forçait ses victimes, puisqu'elles avaient toujours le choix dans ses deals (mais quel choix ?), Regina avait pendant des décennies rejeté la faute sur les circonstances et des gens l'entourant.

Emma se rappellerait toujours de la toute première fois qu'elle avait vu des regrets passer sur le visage de l'autre femme, lorsqu'elle l'avait confrontée quant au sort de Graham, ce matin-là lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées en secret pour mettre au point leur plan pour tuer Cora.

Ça avait été un flash, quelque chose de froid et de brillant dans ses yeux, sur son visage, quelque chose de lourd et de glacé dans son silence. Une étincelle d'humanité, le premier signe visible par Emma qu'enfin, _enfin_, Regina reconnaissait la valeur d'une vie et l'horreur présent dans le meurtre. Qu'enfin, peut-être, elle se montrait capable de ressentir culpabilité et regret, non pas parce qu'un enfant de onze ans le lui demandait, mais parce qu'elle reconnaissait que la personne ayant commis ses actes avait eu tort, aurait pu faire un autre choix, et qu'elle ne voulait plus être cette personne-là.

Emma imaginait que pendant tous ces derniers mois, Regina avait repensé à son passé, avait regretté. Peut-être s'était-elle fait des promesses, peut-être apprenait-elle encore. Mais les faits demeuraient, et Emma n'en avait parfois que trop conscience.

Oh, elle ne pouvait aimer cette Regina-là, la reine, puisqu'au contraire des autres, elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas connue. Mais la Regina de Storybrooke avait été un assassin aussi, capable de détruire des innocents pour arriver à ses fins. Emma l'avait reconnu en elle, l'avait appelée sociopathe, n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort.

Et parfois, elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, pour elle, d'aimer une personne ayant du sang sur les mains. Celles d'Emma n'étaient pas propres, loin de là, il y avait encore des choses essentielles que personne à Storybrooke ne savait sur son passé. Elle avait espéré laisser tout ça derrière elle, s'être rachetée, mais au fond, était-ce seulement possible ? Pour elle ? Pour Regina ?

Mais Regina était tellement humaine que la qualifier de monstre serait tout bonnement stupide, et Emma ne voyait que ça, cette humanité, un passé terrible certes, mais toutes ces possibilités dans la lumière des regrets, du sacrifice, d'un nouveau départ.

Et oui, c'était peut-être injuste et immoral que Regina soit libre et bénéficie de cette chance alors que ses victimes n'en avait eu aucune, mais la femme qui avait passé trente ans dans une ville pleine de cibles potentielles sans jamais assouvir sa vengeance pleinement, la femme qui avait passé dix ans à élever seule un merveilleux garçon, la femme qui avait tué sa propre mère pour le protéger et qui avait ainsi sauvé toute une ville… Cette femme-là le méritait.

Cette femme-là méritait cette chance de repartir à zéro, de vivre. Parce qu'Emma savait qu'elle était capable du mieux comme elle avait été capable du pire, qu'elle savait aimer sincèrement, qu'elle avait laissé partir la haine et la colère qui avaient noirci son cœur par le passé.

Et cette femme-là, pleine de courage et de craintes et de chaleur et de curiosité, Emma l'aimait.

L'amour, c'était tout simplement quelque chose d'étrange. Et de tordu.

(Surtout tordu, en fait.)

Alors il y avait le passé de Regina, et celui d'Emma, et il y avait leur présent, et c'était sur celui-ci qu'elles devaient se concentrer ou elles se noieraient sans doute.

Mais comment savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit de Regina et comment décider que faire à présent ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Emma elle-même était une experte. Les mots à poser sur ce genre de choses, les gestes à avoir ou les actions à entreprendre pour l'aider dans cette situation, Emma ne les connaissait tout simplement pas. Elle commençait tout juste à être à l'aise avec sa famille, elle ignorait totalement comment l'être dans une relation sincère.

Et franchement, les relations amoureuses ?

Elle en avait eu une seule réelle, adolescente, et ça avait fini _merveilleusement_.

Et puisque son esprit voulait à présent rester sur ce sujet… Des amants ?

Elle n'en avait pas eu des tas non plus.

En fait, elle en avait eu très peu. Après Neal, elle n'avait eu aucun désir de se rapprocher d'un autre humain à ce point, ne s'était sentie en sécurité nulle part et avec personne. Alors oui, il lui était arrivé de passer la nuit avec une personne qu'elle appréciait physiquement et qui semblait équilibrée mentalement, rencontrée au hasard de ses déménagements, avait même connu un rendez-vous galant ou deux, mais rien de bien exceptionnel et surtout rien de sérieux. Elle avait embrassé une seule autre femme dans sa vie (et elle préférait ne pas songer à cette période-là). Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, sa dernière petite aventure datait de cinq mois _avant_ qu'elle n'arrive à Storybrooke (et putain, ça faisait une éternité).

Alors non, Emma n'était pas une experte dans ces choses-là.

Elle savait simplement ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle voulait, et malheureusement ça ne venait pas avec un guide, de préférence en DVD.

Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de confronter Regina et de déterminer une bonne fois pour toutes si oui ou non cette magie vivante et vibrante qui semblait les lier était bien ce qu'Emma (et apparemment sa mère) pensait qu'elle était.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça n'allait pas être une conversation aisée.

O

Il y avait des choses essentielles qu'une personne apprenait sur une autre personne quand elles vivaient ensemble, même pour quelques jours.

Comme ce que la personne aimait ou non manger. Ce qu'elle prenait comme petit-déjeuner. A quel moment dans la journée elle préférait prendre sa douche. Si elle aimait lire ou regarder la télé. Si elle faisait partie de ces gens nettoyant immédiatement derrière eux ou ceux préférant laisser les choses à plus tard. Et si la salle de bains était partagée, alors la liste s'allongeait grandement.

Des habitudes, des goûts, des traits de caractère.

Certaines choses effroyablement personnelles, d'autres très innocentes.

Mais il y avait toute une panoplie de choses qui demeuraient parfaitement secrètes et parmi celles-ci, il y avait celles qu'Emma aurait beaucoup aimé connaître. Elle espérait seulement pouvoir les découvrir dans le futur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle était seule. Regina avait quitté la maison, mais la voiture restait garée devant. Avec un soupir, Emma sortit le lait et le cacao pour se faire un chocolat. Bien qu'elle en buvait moins que l'hiver, il y avait certaines occasions en été qui exigeaient une bonne dose de sa boisson préférée.

Malheureusement, sa journée ne s'arrangeait pas.

« Merde. »

La cannelle. Elle avait complètement oublié d'acheter de la cannelle. A Storybrooke, il y avait toujours de la cannelle, à la maison, chez Granny, au poste, si bien qu'elle avait rarement à penser à s'en procurer.

« Merde. »

Elle prit sa boisson et ferma un instant les yeux. Tant pis pour le chocolat parfait, elle se contenterait de le boire accompagné de madeleines. Le placard comportant les biscuits et friandises nettement organisés se trouvait en hauteur. Elle l'ouvrit, attrapa le paquet désiré et se prit immédiatement quelque chose de léger mais de bien solide sur la tête lorsqu'elle le tira.

« Mais merde ! »

Lançant les madeleines sur le plan de travail, elle se pencha pour ramasser la petite boite qui l'avait si durement attaquée. Son mouvement se figea lorsqu'elle distingua les bouts d'écorce à travers le plastique transparent. Pas d'étiquette, mais Emma n'avait absolument aucun doute quant à la nature de l'ingrédient frais.

De la cannelle.

Si c'était censé être un signe, il était ridicule.

(Et en même temps, il l'arrangeait bien.)

Elle prit un couteau plat, attrapa un morceau de cannelle et s'activa à en broyer un peu, avant de saupoudrer son chocolat chaud.

Puis elle sortit et alla s'asseoir tout au bout du ponton, les pieds dans le lac, et observa les eaux scintiller en ce bel après-midi.

La cannelle, un ingrédient commun dans une cuisine, d'autant plus lorsque la propriétaire aimait cuisiner et jouer avec toutes les saveurs qu'elle avait découvertes lors de ses voyages.

Pourtant, cette femme était aussi celle qui avait élevé Henry.

Et, en partie, Snow-White.

Son fils et sa mère appréciaient tous les deux leur chocolat chaud de la même manière qu'Emma. Un goût bien étrangement familial, qui remontait apparemment à l'enfance de Snow, les royaux ayant découvert le cacao grâce à leurs homologues étrangers, de passage dans leurs terres. L'introduction de la cannelle n'avait jamais été évoquée, et Emma ne s'était jusque-là jamais posé la question.

David aimait plaisanter sur le fait que Snow avait bu beaucoup de chocolat à la cannelle lors de sa grossesse, d'où l'amour de leur fille pour cette boisson. En prison, Emma n'avait pu obtenir ce chocolat qu'à quelques occasions, peut-être avait-ce été assez pour passer son goût à son fils, mais elle doutait fort de cette théorie.

Et en même temps, dans un monde où la magie dirigeait tout, cette théorie pouvait très bien s'avérer être une vérité. Comme celle, plus terre à terre, qui suggérait que le lien entre Snow, Henry et la cannelle ne pouvait être que Regina.

Prenant une grande inspiration, puis une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat, Emma se demanda où la femme en question avait bien pu passer. Sans sa voiture, sans doute était-elle partie en promenade.

Un véritable tourbillon d'émotions variées avait pris naissance dans son ventre et Emma ne parvenait pas à se vider la tête. Pourtant, les pieds dans l'eau fraîche, le regard vagabondant sur ce paysage magnifique et une tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses doigts, elle aurait dû avoir tous les éléments en main pour s'apaiser.

Tous, sauf un.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle était inquiète.

Regina avait quitté la maison peut-être une heure auparavant. Vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Sa santé s'était nettement améliorée, et Emma était plutôt certaine qu'ayant grandi dans un pays composé principalement de forêts elle était plus que capable de se repérer dans les bois environnants.

La douceur du soleil sur sa peau apaisa finalement ses pensées. Emma resta un long moment ainsi, avant de se décider à se dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin.

O

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, groggy, Emma nota que le soleil descendait dans le ciel.

Après avoir passé quelques temps à feuilleter des livres, elle avait tourné en rond une heure de plus avant de se décider à s'asseoir sur la banquette de la terrasse. Sur laquelle elle avait dû s'assoupir, peut-être une heure auparavant.

Ce qui l'avait tirée de sa sieste tardive la fit se redresser immédiatement et en effet, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le séjour, elle découvrit Regina debout face à l'évier, occupée à laver la tasse qu'Emma avait laissé traîner.

Toujours incapable de maîtriser colère ou frustration, Emma croisa les bras et fusilla la nuque de Regina du regard.

« Où étais-tu passée ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, » répondit aussi sèchement Regina.

« Tu as disparu pendant des heures ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. »

« Tu aurais pu laisser un mot ou envoyer un texto ! »

« Je n'ai pas de mobile. »

« Tu… Peu importe ! »

Emma se força à fermer les yeux et à se calmer. Elle se rappelait parfaitement d'un temps où, peu habituée à la présence de personnes pouvant s'inquiéter pour elle, elle avait vaqué à ses occupations sans prendre la peine d'avertir qui que ce soit de ses déplacements (parfois, elle pouvait encore clairement entendre les cris d'une Mary-Margaret folle d'angoisse). Regina n'avait vraisemblablement aucune expérience dans ce genre de choses, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas songé que son absence prolongée pourrait inquiéter Emma.

Le shérif lui accorderait cependant le bénéfice du doute.

« Laisser un mot aurait été la moindre des choses. Surtout que tu souffres toujours des conséquences de l'accident. »

« Je vais très bien, » contra Regina en essuyant la tasse, toujours dos à Emma. « J'aimerais que tu évites de laisser ta vaisselle sale partout. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma croisa les bras sans avouer qu'une petite partie d'elle l'avait peut-être fait exprès en sachant pertinemment que ça dérangerait Regina et son obsession de l'ordre.

« Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'éviter certains sujets. Henry veut te parler. »

Un petit soupir qu'Emma ne put percevoir mais qu'elle put lire dans les mouvements de Regina accompagna la fermeture du placard. Elle se tourna vers Emma, le regard sombre et le visage fermé.

« Je ne veux pas lui parler. »

« Eh bien t'as qu'à lui dire ça ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je le fasse. »

« Je ne lui parlerai pas. »

La frustration remonta en Emma, qui avait l'impression de se battre contre un courant trop fort pour ses pauvres petits bras. Les discours, les mots, ils n'étaient en aucun cas sa spécialité. C'était celle de sa mère. Et celle de Regina.

Emma trouvait sa force dans l'action, dans les défis, dans l'opposition.

« Si tu ne lui parles pas, je lui dirais où tu es, » menaça t-elle.

Menace qu'elle regretta immédiatement.

« Où j'étais, » corrigea Regina, sa voix faussement calme alors que son regard plus sombre montrait tout le reste. « Je connais ce monde maintenant, je peux disparaître et faire en sorte de ne jamais être retrouvée. »

Si elle s'était attendue à ce genre de réponses, Emma n'avait certes pas anticipé l'éclair d'angoisse qui traversa son estomac à cette pensée. Vivre dans cet état de perpétuel détachement qui avait été le sien ces derniers mois la tuerait dans la durée, elle en était certaine.

Elle ne doutait plus une seconde que l'absence de Regina avait été la raison derrière ce brouillard glacé qui l'avait emprisonnée à Storybrooke – difficile de l'ignorer quand elle ne pouvait que constater sa tranquillité d'esprit et l'absence de ces rêves étranges depuis qu'elle était en Californie.

Emma ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution, pas seulement en raison de ce que Regina pourrait faire, mais aussi par respect envers cette femme et envers sa relation avec leur fils. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.

« Tu dois parler à Henry, » retenta t-elle, sa voix plus posée, un peu trop rauque aussi, et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son tourment ne se lisait pas sur son visage, dans sa voix, dans ses yeux.

Elle savait que si Regina décidait de disparaître, elle n'aurait aucune chance de la retrouver. Elle se débarrasserait du pendentif qu'elle portait encore autour du cou, et alors seule cette magie douce mais encore trop mystérieuse pourrait les réunir. Seulement, Emma doutait encore de son pouvoir. Seulement, elle ignorait tout de son utilisation.

Oui, ce lien l'avait guidée jusqu'à Regina, mais seulement parce que la magie du pendentif avait provoqué cette peur en elle, l'avait poussée à cesser d'ignorer cette autre magie dormant dans son sang, résonnant jusque dans ses rêves. Comment Emma parviendrait-elle à s'en servir alors qu'elle ne savait toujours pas si tout ça était réel ? Comment saurait-elle remonter le fil si elle ne parvenait pas à le voir ?

« Tu dois parler à Henry, » répéta t-elle avec un peu plus de force, plus d'assurance.

Henry.

Henry avait été leur lien dès le premier jour, et pendant longtemps, même durant leur guerre, il était resté leur seul lien. Henry les avait réunies. Henry les avait sauvées. Maintenant, elles se devaient de l'aider, d'aider ce garçon qui ne comprenait plus tout à fait son monde, qui nourrissait culpabilité et crainte et incertitudes et qui méritait tellement mieux, qui méritait d'avoir la chance de finir de grandir sainement pour devenir l'homme intelligent, noble, doux et fort qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux qu'il devienne.

« Il a besoin de savoir, » compléta t-elle lorsque Regina garda le silence, l'observant avec son regard sombre, avec cette prudence étrange qu'Emma n'avait jamais vue chez elle avant la Californie.

L'ilot central formait une barrière physique entre elles et tous leurs doutes alourdissaient cette distance.

« Henry aurait dû seulement savoir que j'étais partie ou morte et qu'il avait toute la famille dont il avait besoin autour de lui. Qu'il avait la seule mère dont il avait besoin à ses côtés. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir de doutes. »

« Accuse-moi, vas-y ! En attendant, moi je suis restée. Je suis restée là-bas, avec lui, et c'est moi qui ai dû avoir ces conversations mensongères avec lui et faire comme-ci tout ce qui s'est passé depuis à Storybrooke a un sens ! Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir changer et devenir plus dur et plus fermé et il n'a pas parlé de toi pendant des semaines et tu n'étais pas là à essayer de le rassurer, et pour le tenir quand il pleurait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait encore t'aimer et qu'il avait honte que tu lui manques à ce point et tu n'étais pas là pour lui cacher la vérité qui aurait pu sécher ses larmes et lui rendre le sourire… »

Elle prit une inspiration, sa voix trop aiguë en raison de sa colère.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça m'a fait, de devoir me tenir là à lui mentir alors qu'il avait le cœur brisé ? De devoir mentir à tout le monde ? Si ma mère n'avait pas été là, je serais devenue cinglée ! Tu sais que quand il a trouvé Feu-Follet et a compris que je mentais sur quelque chose, il m'a accusé de t'avoir tuée ? »

Un petit souffle, un rire avorté, bien amer, lui échappa.

« Alors que je suis incapable de me remettre des seules fois où j'ai eu du sang sur les mains. Mais j'ai rien dit. A personne. J'ai tenu cette promesse que je t'avais faite. Henry se doute qu'on a travaillé ensemble, mais il ne sait rien de plus, il ne comprendra pas tant qu'il ne saura pas, et il a _besoin_ de comprendre, de savoir pourquoi tu es partie, il doit savoir que ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Emma passa une main sur ses yeux, sentait dans le silence de Regina qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune intention de parler à Henry et de lui expliquer ses choix.

« _Tu _as insisté pour que je te fasse cette putain de promesse, alors tu vas assumer tes actes pour une fois et expliquer les choses à notre fils, » ordonna t-elle, aimant le goût des mots _notre fils _et les quelques émotions qu'elle pouvait enfin percevoir dans les yeux de Regina. « Il sait que je suis présentement avec toi, qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui dire, hein ? »

« La vérité, » répondit finalement Regina, son ton trop rauque mais détaché. « Qu'il est préférable que nous ne nous parlions pas, que je ne suis pas partie à cause de lui, que je ne retournerai jamais à Storybrooke, qu'il a tout ce dont il a besoin, dont sa mère. »

« Je suis sa mère, mais je ne suis pas sa _mère_ ! Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples ! »

« Avec Henry ? Oh, elles sont _toujours_ très simples. »

La petite étincelle, là, dans les yeux chocolat, c'était un fantôme. Un fantôme parfaitement reconnaissable, une cassure, une douleur encore vive malgré les années.

Celle infligée par un petit garçon et sa vision si naïvement manichéenne du monde.

Il n'y avait pas plus grand ennemi pour un parent que son propre enfant, pas arme plus effilée que les mots brodés d'innocence proférés par un être presque inconscient de son pouvoir.

Pour la première fois, Emma craignit que rien ne pourrait jamais réparer la relation entre Henry et Regina. Elle l'avait blessé en reniant la vérité, en entretenant l'idée d'une imagination bien trop débordante, en voulant le retenir avec trop de force. Et il l'avait blessée chaque jour pendant des mois en l'évitant, avec ses silences, avec ses accusations, avec ses fugues, approfondissant la cassure chaque fois qu'il lui retirait son amour.

Ce n'était pas seulement pour protéger Henry que Regina refusait tout contact, mais parce qu'elle était finalement arrivée à un point où son propre équilibre lui importait. Elle se protégeait de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait, consciemment ou non, lui faire subir une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'elle craignait sans doute ne pas pouvoir se reconstruire après-coup.

Alors Emma sut qu'en réalité, il _était_ trop tard. Que jamais mère et fils ne retrouveraient cette relation qu'ils avaient eue avant la vérité, avant le livre, avant Emma. Que jamais le shérif ne connaîtrait cette Regina et ce Henry des photos, souriants et confiants, et son cœur se brisa à l'idée de n'être jamais témoin de cet amour si pur.

Pourtant, elle était bien placée pour savoir que les relations pouvaient changer avec le temps et, malgré les pires épreuves, évoluer pour se reconstruire. Oui, Regina et Henry ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes que par le passé, mais ils n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes non plus, ils pouvaient apprendre à se connaître de nouveau, à se faire confiance, et cet amour qu'ils avaient encore l'un pour l'autre saurait reconstruire la famille qu'ils formaient toujours.

Si Emma pouvait et voulait croire en quelque chose, c'était en cet espoir. Cette _certitude_.

« Henry n'est pas parfait, » dit-elle, et elle faillit sourire en notant l'étincelle de colère dans les yeux de Regina, car cet instinct maternel vivait toujours en elle et la poussait à défendre son fils. « Il n'est pas parfait. Il est gâté et se montre parfois arrogant, et égoïste. Il peut être froid et sait utiliser ses mots pour blesser et le fait en toute connaissance de cause quand ça l'arrange. Il est brillant, il est observateur, et s'il se sert généralement de ça pour aider les autres, il peut aussi s'en servir pour manipuler et obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais Henry… Henry est quelqu'un de bien. En dehors de ça, il est joyeux et cherche toujours à être positif parce qu'il veut voir tout le monde autour de lui sourire. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour aider un être cher. Il est drôle, et vif d'esprit, plus intelligent que moi, plus cultivé aussi, plus brave que David, plus curieux encore que Mary-Margaret. Il veut tout savoir et tout apprendre et tout comprendre, connaître tout le monde pour pouvoir les saluer dans la rue en utilisant leurs prénoms, découvrir tous les secrets de l'univers et s'en servir pour donner au monde entier une fin heureuse. »

Elle sourit alors, ne put s'en empêcher, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ce garçon l'étouffant presque.

« Mais il a des regrets aussi, plus qu'un autre gamin de son âge. Alors il est plus mature, et plus réfléchi. Il a connu la peur et la douleur alors il peut se montrer sec et rancunier envers d'autres plus naïfs. Il est déterminé au point d'oublier de faire attention aux autres autour de lui. Il a trop confiance en la destinée et en les gens en général, il pense que le Bien peut souffrir, peut s'éteindre et pourtant que le Bien vaincra toujours parce qu'il a été protégé et aimé et choyé toute sa vie. Il n'a jamais manqué de rien, n'a jamais douté de lui-même et de son importance, quand il sourit il peut illuminer une pièce, quand il pleure il aimerait que personne ne le sache. Et Henry… Henry est Henry parce que tu l'as élevé. Parce que tu l'as aimé. Parce que tu lui as inculqué des valeurs et des manières et qu'il a grandi en t'observant. Alors non, Henry n'est pas parfait parce qu'il est humain, mais Henry _est_ parfait parce qu'il est Henry. Et il mérite une chance. Il mérite une chance de s'expliquer, et de te poser les questions qu'il n'a jamais auparavant pris le temps de formuler, il mérite une chance de s'excuser, il mérite la _vérité_. »

Embarrassée que ses sentiments quant à son fils soient aussi visibles, qu'elle ait dû s'ouvrir ainsi pour se faire comprendre, Emma dansa d'un pied sur l'autre et évita le regard de Regina un instant. S'il y avait bien une chose que Regina, Emma et Henry avaient en commun, c'était qu'ils étaient tous des personnes privées.

Reprenant le contrôle de son cœur battant trop rapidement, Emma planta son regard clair dans celui de Regina.

« Tu dois lui parler. Penses-y, au moins. »

Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle comprenait, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'Henry l'aimait et crevait d'envie de la voir, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle connaissait cette peur qui la rongeait, mais elle garda le silence.

Si un jour Regina voulait partager ses souvenirs et ses sentiments quant à Henry, quant à n'importe quoi, elle serait là. Mais jamais elle ne forcerait les choses, comme elle espérait que jamais Regina ne la pousserait à parler de certains sujets avant qu'elle ne soit prête.

« J'y penserai, » assura finalement Regina d'une voix basse, presque douce. « Et c'est Allumette. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas Feu-Follet. La peluche d'Henry. Il l'appelait Allumette. Il avait un intérêt inquiétant pour les allumettes quand il était petit. »

« Oh. Oui. Lum. »

Franchement, Emma ne comprenait pas comment un bambin pouvait bien avoir l'idée d'appeler son doudou Allumette. Et de faire le lien entre le feu et le dragon. Est-ce qu'un tout-petit était même censé connaître ce mot ?

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'Emma aurait aimé savoir sur le petit Henry. Et la seule et unique personne au monde ayant les réponses se trouvait devant elle. Malheureusement, en raison de la tension toujours présente entre elles, Emma ne pouvait couramment tenter d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Un jour, oui.

Elle y comptait bien.

O

Le dîner sur le pouce et le fait que Regina s'était retirée tout de suite après n'avait pas permis à Emma d'entamer une conversation.

Non pas qu'elle aurait essayé. Alors que les choses avaient été si naturelles entre elles, le baiser et la confrontation concernant Henry avaient alimenté une atmosphère bien trop tendue.

Au moins, Emma avait pu exprimer sa frustration quant au choix de Regina de la laisser seule à Storybrooke avec Henry et leur secret. Une chose de moins à discuter. Elle espérait que l'autre femme ferait finalement le choix de renouer le contact avec leur fils, parce qu'elle savait bien que Regina et Henry ne seraient vraiment heureux que lorsqu'ils seraient dans la vie l'un de l'autre de nouveau.

Le film qu'elle avait regardé ne lui avait en rien changé les idées, mais après la journée qu'elle avait passée et malgré la sieste elle se sentait épuisée. Le sommeil l'emporta bien vite à son plus grand soulagement, et la recracha quelques courtes heures plus tard à sa grande frustration.

Au moins, à Storybrooke, ses nuits avaient été calmes et reposantes, complètes.

Cela faisait deux nuits que des cauchemars étranges la réveillaient et elle détestait avoir des cauchemars. Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin et la nuit semblait agréablement fraîche. Se décidant à se changer les idées, Emma s'étira et se leva avant d'aller se faire un café. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bout du couloir et fit coulisser la porte du salon-bibliothèque.

« Mais tu dors jamais, » laissa t-elle échapper en remarquant immédiatement la lampe allumée et Regina lisant un roman près de la porte-fenêtre ouverte.

Si elle était surprise de la voir arriver, Regina ne le montra aucunement.

« Je dors peu, » corrigea t-elle.

« Peu ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de quelques heures par nuit. » Sans lever les yeux de son bouquin, Regina continua de la même voix légère. « Cauchemar ? »

« C'est stupide, » grogna presque Emma en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil, prenant soin de ne pas pencher sa tasse et laisser échapper de son précieux café.

« Tu portes des lunettes ? » interrogea Regina en jetant un coup d'œil curieux vers elle.

Emma réajusta sa paire de lunettes et haussa les épaules.

« Quand je n'ai pas mes lentilles, oui. Tes médicaments ne sont pas censés t'aider à dormir ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour dormir. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la définition d'insomnie. »

« Je dors bien, seulement je me réveille beaucoup. Et je suis plutôt certaine que du café ne va pas t'aider à te rendormir. »

« Ouais ? Ben tant pis. Je vais pas avaler du thé. »

« Tu ne risques pas d'en trouver ici. »

« Quoi ? Boire du thé n'est pas dans les obligations des princesses ou un truc du genre ? »

« Si. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aimais ça. »

« Ca explique la super cafetière, » murmura Emma en appréciant son breuvage.

Elle but en silence un moment, laissant Regina bouquiner, puis se mit à la recherche d'un livre pour elle-même. Les volumes en bas de la dernière bibliothèque l'intriguèrent et, constatant que Regina ne lui portait aucune attention, elle prit deux albums-photo et s'affala avec très peu de grâce sur une méridienne.

Il s'agissait des voyages de Regina. Emma observa les photos de paysages, de lieux, les portraits aussi, et bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas grand-chose à la photographie, elle apprécia grandement les clichés. Les commentaires étaient pour ainsi dire inexistants. Mis à part les dates et les lieux, Regina n'avait pas pris la peine d'annoter les albums.

Ainsi dans le silence de cette nuit tranquille, Emma voyagea un peu et finit par s'assoupir au milieu de son séjour en Inde.

O

Un courant chaud et pétillant et une voix douce dans son oreille réveillèrent Emma doucement. Elle cligna des yeux sans se presser, détendue, confortable, puis fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard se posa sur Regina.

L'autre femme retira sa main de son épaule et fit un pas en arrière dès qu'elle remarqua qu'Emma s'était réveillée.

« Tu t'es endormie, » informa plutôt inutilement Regina. « Tu devrais aller te remettre au lit. »

Emma l'observa encore un instant, immobile, la magie en elle tournant toujours, réveillée par ce contact physique et alimentée par les émotions qui circulèrent au creux d'elle lorsqu'elle identifia la lueur chaude et presque tendre dans les yeux de Regina, juste avant qu'elle ne soit étouffée, la distance aidant.

Avec un signe d'acquiescement, Emma s'assit, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et récupéra les albums pour les ranger. Elle ne savait pas ce qui poussait Regina à être aussi ordonnée (elle ne pouvait que le deviner), mais elle ne souhaitait aucunement que ses actions soient une source d'angoisse pour l'autre femme.

Il était presque trois heures du matin. Se frottant les yeux comme un enfant, Emma commença à se diriger vers le couloir avant d'hésiter et de tourner son attention vers Regina.

« Tu vas te coucher ? » interrogea t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête.

« Dans une minute. »

Avec un regard un peu suspicieux, Emma finit par acquiescer.

« Bonne fin de nuit. »

« Toi aussi. »

O

Emma se cogna contre sa table de nuit. Contre le chambranle de la porte. Contre l'évier de la salle de bains. Contre le porte-serviettes. Faillit rater une des marches menant au séjour. Se cogna contre le pot d'une des grandes plantes au sol. Evita de justesse un tabouret, avant de prendre place à la table, se laissant tomber sur la chaise avec un petit grognement.

Le soleil brillant passant par la porte-fenêtre ouverte lui brûlait les yeux, qu'elle ferma, laissant sa tête reposer contre ses bras croisés.

(Une évidence : ce n'était pas un bon matin.)

« Je suppose que le reste de ta nuit n'a pas été idéale ? »

Tout ce que Regina, l'observant depuis la cuisine, eut comme réponse fut un nouveau grognement.

« Tu as pu dormir ? »

La petite inflexion dans sa voix pouvait très bien être de l'inquiétude, mais Emma n'était pas encore assez réveillée malgré sa douche et les chocs pour l'apprécier.

Un autre grognement en guide d'acquiescement.

Et puis soudain, une odeur alléchante vint réveiller ses sens. Emma releva légèrement la tête avec difficulté, et son regard se trouva à la même hauteur qu'une tasse de café chaud. Un autre mouvement, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Regina qui s'éloignait déjà.

Avec une gratitude silencieuse, Emma attrapa la tasse d'une main et lutta pour se redresser. De son autre main, elle tenta de discipliner ses cheveux à moitié séchés et de chasser la fatigue qui tirait sur ses paupières. Deux gorgées plus tard, Regina s'asseyait elle aussi à la table, une chose étrange puisque vue l'heure avancée, elle avait sans doute déjà dû petit-déjeuner. Mais elle apporta deux verres de jus d'orange, un toast encore chaud et de la marmelade, alors Emma se contenta de la remercier d'une voix rauque.

Ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Regina et son verre de jus d'orange se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la table. C'était seulement une six-places, donc ce n'était pas l'autre côté de la Terre, et si l'autre femme s'était assise au bout face à elle, Emma n'y aurait peut-être pas fait attention. Mais Regina avait pris place sur l'une des autres chaises, ce qui prouvait qu'elle tenait à maintenir cette distance physique qu'elle instaurait sans cesse entre elles pour une raison qui échappait à Emma.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Regina avait auparavant particulièrement tenu à respecter l'espace personnel de chacun. Non, ce besoin semblait être né depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Une fois qu'elle eut ingurgité sa nourriture et deux tasses de café, Emma se sentit plus humaine. Elle repassa dans sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer puis rejoignit Regina dans le jardin. Son regard se posa sur Newton et elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente de voir le chien de nouveau présent. Et _lui_, Regina le touchait sans problème.

La fin de matinée passa rapidement. Puisque Regina semblait bien décidée à l'éviter, jouant avec Newton avant de s'occuper des corvées de la maison, Emma décida de profiter de l'été californien, allongée sur un bain-de-soleil, occupée à jouer sur son mobile.

« Bonjour, Emma. »

La voix masculine et basse la fit sursauter et se mettre sur ses gardes immédiatement. Elle s'était habituée rapidement au calme et à l'anonymat des environs.

« Oh, Edwin. Bonjour, » salua t-elle, songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas croiser le vieillard la nuit étant seul.

Il pouvait carrément terrifier quelqu'un avec son allure squelettique, ses yeux perçants et sa façon d'avancer sans bruit. Elle rejoignit la barrière séparant les deux propriétés et prit le journal qu'il lui tendait, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On reçoit déjà le journal du coin, vous savez. »

« Je suis plutôt certain que vous ne l'avez pas lu, celui-ci. Page quatre. Passez mes salutations à Anna. »

Il s'éloigna et Emma secoua la tête.

Sa curiosité piquée, elle ouvrit le quotidien et trouva immédiatement l'article qu'Edwin avait sans doute évoqué. Avec un sourire brillant et non sans douce mesquinerie, Emma plia le journal pour qu'au moins le titre de l'article soit lisible et retourna dans la maison. Regina se tourna immédiatement à son approche avant d'aller arroser une plante plus loin.

« Donc… quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas mentionné que tu sauvais des petites filles. »

« Pardon ? » interrogea Regina d'une voix sourde, cessant immédiatement ses gestes.

Emma alla lui mettre le quotidien sous le nez avec un sourire, se sentant aussi victorieuse que si elle avait gagné l'une de leurs anciennes oppositions à Storybrooke. Les yeux de Regina brillèrent, elle prit le journal d'un geste brusque et alla le jeter à la poubelle dans la cuisine.

« C'était un accident, » informa Regina d'une voix beaucoup trop froide.

La façon dont elle évitait son regard et cette petite agitation si peu caractéristique informèrent Emma qu'elle était tout à fait mal à l'aise.

Le sourire d'Emma ne fit que s'agrandir.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça t-elle faussement d'une voix légère. « Courir pour attraper une gosse de quatre ans et la pousser sur le côté avant de se faire heurter par une voiture, sauvant ainsi sans aucun doute la vie de cette enfant, c'est un _véritable_ accident. Surtout la partie où la personne en question fait consciemment le choix d'agir pour protéger la gamine. Un accident. C'est ça. »

« Ces stupides parents ne la surveillaient même pas, » protesta Regina comme s'ils l'avaient poussée eux-mêmes sous les roues du véhicule.

« Ils ne te nomment pas dans l'article. »

« Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« J'espère qu'ils t'ont remerciée… Oh. Le bouquet de fleurs dans ta chambre d'hôpital… ? »

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

L'embarras de Regina amusait grandement Emma, qui s'approcha un peu d'elle pour davantage apprécier cet air adorable sur son visage.

« Tu as sauvé la vie de cette petite. »

« Et tu as sauvé toute une ville. Tu dois avoir faim. »

« Tu – »

« Emma, passe à autre chose. Je n'en fais pas une habitude, j'étais là, j'ai agi, si je ne l'avais pas fait quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. C'était un stupide réflexe. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de rougir ? »

« Tu devrais faire changer tes lentilles de contact. »

Luttant vaillamment pour empêcher la soudaine envie de combler cette distance entre elles et de l'embrasser parce que cet élan de tendresse qui l'envahissait l'étouffait presque, Emma hocha la tête et cessa de la taquiner, ses questions condamnées à rester prisonnières de sa poitrine. Pour le moment.

Pourtant, elle n'allait pas en rester là. Regina ne pouvait pas simplement détourner les conversations chaque fois qu'elle le souhaitait.

« Bien, comme tu voudras, » concéda Emma, son ton plus bas. « Changeons de sujet. Parlons d'hier. »

Regina avait davantage l'air agacée qu'embarrassée à présent.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Oh si. »

« Non. »

Emma n'en revenait pas d'être la plus mature dans cette conversation. Non pas que Regina était une personne socialement douée, en fait, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Emma avait eu l'occasion de la voir évoluer à Storybrooke et la veille dans la ville, et elle savait pertinemment que Regina n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les relations normales entre humains fonctionnaient. La vie dans ce monde n'avait rien à avoir avec des réceptions royales, des guerres médiévales ou des intrigues meurtrières. Elle se montrait même plutôt mal à l'aise en présence de trop nombreuses personnes (ce qui, il fallait le dire, amusait plutôt Emma).

Elle avait donc assez aisément perçu la façon dont Regina évitait d'interagir trop longuement avec d'autres êtres humains, coupant court à tous les échanges qui avaient eu lieu, qu'ils soient avec des étrangers comme au restaurant ou avec des connaissances comme au centre équestre. Quant à Edwin… Emma se trouvait plutôt certaine que les parties d'échecs nocturnes ne s'agrémentaient pas d'une conversation.

Mais jusqu'à récemment, Regina ne s'était jamais montrée sous ce jour durant ses interactions avec Emma, qu'elles soient des confrontations comme à Storybrooke ou des discussions aisées comme ces derniers jours. Cette prudence, cette distance, c'était nouveau avec elle.

Et c'était… profondément agaçant. Et foutrement intriguant, aussi.

« Hier… C'était une erreur, » affirma Regina d'une voix ferme mais trop basse, ses yeux ne quittant pas Emma une seconde, sans doute pour anticiper ses réactions.

Il y avait une sorte de… crainte. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, la prudence découlant généralement de cette émotion. Mais Emma ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait.

Et puis elle se souvint qu'aucun des contes de fées qu'elle connaissait ne mettait en scène de relation homosexuelle. D'ailleurs, à Storybrooke, il n'y avait que Lenny et Jack, et leur couple restait très discret. Elle ne voyait pas une reine se complaire de cet aspect de la sexualité, et d'un autre côté, elle doutait très fortement que la Regina qu'elle connaissait laisserait des règles stupides ou l'inconnu dicter ses choix.

Mais Emma était aussi la fille de Snow-White et de David. La petite-fille de Leopold et d'Eva. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça, elle se trouvait être la création d'un Amour Véritable, la destructrice du mauvais sort de Regina et la mère biologique de son fils adoptif.

(Putain, il faudrait écrire une tragédie ou un soap sur leurs familles.)

Etait-ce à cause de cela ? C'était bien assez pour faire douter n'importe qui.

(Sauf Emma.)

« Ce n'était pas une erreur pour moi, » assura Emma en s'approchant de Regina qui se détourna d'elle pour aller chercher son verre d'eau et le mettre dans l'évier, à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu devrais retourner chez toi. Je n'ai plus aucun symptôme, donc tu peux t'en aller. »

« J'irai nulle part tant que nous n'aurons pas eu cette discussion. »

« On vient de l'avoir. »

« Ça, c'était pas une discussion. » Emma fit un pas vers elle mais Regina continua de maintenir la distance les séparant. Quand rien d'autre ne fonctionnait, les distractions avaient toujours du bon… « Je suis presque sûre que c'est toi qui m'a embrassée, » mentit-elle d'un air nonchalant.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« En tout cas, tu y as répondu. »

« Et c'était une erreur. »

« Ca n'avait rien d'une erreur. Et tu es en train de mentir. »

« Pardon ? Je t'assure que je ne mens pas et que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. »

« Tu mens encore. Tu ne crois pas en ce que tu dis, » informa doucement Emma.

Regina plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

« Encore ton sixième sens ? Parce qu'il a _si_ bien fonctionné à Storybrooke. »

Le sarcasme poussa Emma à lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je me suis déjà plusieurs fois excusée pour ça. Si tu ne veux pas parler du baiser, qu'on a _toutes les deux _voulu, on peut parler de la manière dont je suis arrivée ici. »

S'il y avait un terrain dangereux parmi tous, c'était celui-ci. En rythme avec le flot de magie passant entre Regina et elle, le cœur d'Emma battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'arrêter de respirer d'un moment à l'autre.

Les doigts de Regina se refermèrent sur le pendentif qu'elle portait et elle secoua la tête.

« C'est à cause du sort. »

« Que j'ai senti que tu avais eu un problème, oui. Ou du moins il a aidé. Mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui a fait office de GPS, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Cette magie est un mélange entre nos deux essences, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, qui sait ce qu'il peut faire ? »

« Pas ça, en tout cas, et tu l'as su tout de suite. »

« Non. »

La protestation sortit un peu étranglée de sa bouche, comme si elle avait cherché à la retenir au dernier moment, sachant qu'Emma détecterait immédiatement le mensonge.

Puisqu'elles savaient toutes les deux la vérité, Emma préféra changer l'échange de direction et les mots quittèrent ses lèvres presque malgré elle. En tout cas, la vulnérabilité derrière son ton lui échappa complètement.

« Je t'ai cherchée, » avoua t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de Regina, et l'autre femme ne songea pas à reculer cette fois-ci. « J'ai utilisé tous les moyens que je connaissais. Pendant des mois. Je t'ai cherchée, parce que… »

Parler, et parler de ses émotions, était difficile et bizarre et juste… pas naturel. Elle voulait que Regina comprenne, voulait qu'elle sache, mais elle se montrait incapable de le formuler proprement.

« Mais tu ne voulais pas que je te trouve. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Regina, quelque chose de brillant et de sombre et de doux et c'était plein d'émotions différentes et Emma ne pouvait en déchiffrer que la moitié.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me trouver, » murmura t-elle.

Mais Emma sut, d'instinct, comme un chuchotement en elle, dans la magie entre elles, que Regina ne regrettait pas vraiment leur réunion. C'était une certitude nourrie par ces derniers jours, tissée de ces instants paisibles et merveilleux et _justes_.

« Mais je t'ai trouvée, » dit Emma doucement. « Et je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de partir. »

Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur le bras de Regina, le flux de magie entre elles s'intensifia, dansa sur la peau d'Emma, sous sa chair, dans son sang. C'était doux et beau et vrai et… Regina retira son bras et recula, fit quelques pas pour se tenir plus loin dans la pièce.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Sa voix était trop rauque et Emma fronça les sourcils, l'étudia du regard quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

Emma fit plusieurs pas vers elle et Regina sembla incapable d'empêcher sa propre réaction et recula d'un pas.

« _Ca_, » précisa Emma en agitant une main entre elles. « Tu ne tiens pas en place quand je suis là, et tu t'éloignes à chaque fois que je… » Sa voix s'éteignit, elle ferma doucement les poings pour mieux apprécier cette magie qu'elle avait acceptée, qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler et qui était une partie de sa propre magie tout en lui étant si étrangère. « Tu… tu le sens aussi, » réalisa t-elle.

Les yeux de Regina brillèrent.

« Quoi ? Non. »

« Tu le sens aussi ! » accusa Emma en pointant un doigt vers elle, détectant le mensonge autant que la crainte. « Tu l'as toujours senti ! »

« Emma… »

« Alors ça ne vient pas de moi, c'est… c'est un truc magique qui est apparu magiquement et tu peux le sentir aussi et tu le _savais _! »

« Emma, non. »

« Tu peux sentir la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lorsque Regina détourna le regard, refusant de répondre et de confirmer d'une manière ou d'une autre sa suspicion, Emma s'approcha d'elle et tendit doucement une main vers la sienne, sentant le lien magique s'intensifier, la douce énergie tourbillonner dans son ventre.

« Tu peux sentir ça, toi aussi. Comme moi. »

Mais l'énergie était trop intense d'un côté, c'était un peu comme ce qu'Emma avait ressenti avant de l'intégrer, une magie trop puissante, trop rebelle, trop envahissante.

Parce que Regina ne l'avait pas acceptée. Et tentait toujours de la combattre.

Lorsqu'Emma prit la main de Regina, doucement, et que Regina la laissa faire, elle s'attendit presque à voir cette énergie magique se manifester. Il ne se passa rien bien sûr, rien sauf ce lien merveilleux, cette sensation d'être bien, en paix, à sa juste place dans l'univers.

« Emma, lâche-moi, » murmura Regina, d'une voix basse et douce et tendue.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste ta magie. Lâche-moi. »

Elle tenait toujours sa main, mais bien trop légèrement pour que Regina ne puisse se défaire d'elle-même de ce contact, alors Emma ne la lâcha pas.

« Ce n'est pas _juste ma magie_. Ça l'a jamais été. Ce n'est pas ma magie, ou la tienne, et tu le sais très bien. »

Cette fois-ci, Regina retira sa main de la sienne.

« Ca n'a aucune importance, » répliqua t-elle avec un peu plus de force.

« C'est ce qui m'a guidée jusqu'à toi. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Peu importe, laissons de côté la magie si ça t'arrange, on peut toujours parler du reste. »

« Quel reste ? »

Parfois, avec cette confusion et sa manière de l'observer, la tête un peu penchée et cette prudence dans le regard, Regina ressemblait à un petit enfant, seul et vulnérable et curieux.

Ravalant son envie de reprendre sa main, Emma parla d'une voix posée, aussi chaude que ce courant qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours.

« Même sans magie, il y a… quelque chose… entre nous. »

Franchement, son incapacité à former des phrases cohérentes et complexes dans des situations pareilles était tout bonnement ridicule.

« Il n'y a – »

« Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, parce que je sais très bien ce que je ressens. »

Les larmes qui apparurent dans les yeux de Regina disparurent aussi vite, mais Emma les vit clairement.

« Emma… »

« Je sais pourquoi tu penses que ce n'est pas possible, mais… »

« C'est _impossible_. Ce… »

« Rien n'est impossible. »

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur le visage de Regina et elle détourna les yeux.

« Bien sûr que si. »

« C'est bien la preuve que non ! Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle ce serait impossible ! »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! » répliqua Regina, les yeux flashant de colère et de tristesse, avec cette ombre qui ne la quitterait sans doute jamais.

Elle se détourna d'Emma et alla jusqu'au meuble près de l'entrée pour attraper ses clés de voiture. Emma la suivit avec stupéfaction.

« Oh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« J'ai besoin d'air. »

« En plein milieu de cette conversation ?! »

« Oui. »

« Regina… »

« S'il te plait. »

La prière était douce, et presque fragile, elle contrastait avec la magie si puissante autour d'elles. Avalant sa salive pour faire passer ses propres émotions, Emma hocha la tête, sachant bien qu'elle ne pouvait être vue.

« Ne… pas de galop ou de trot, » ordonna t-elle faiblement, connaissant instinctivement la destination de Regina. « Rien d'inconsidéré. »

« Je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part. »

Cette réponse, un peu plus posée, rassura Emma qui laissa Regina quitter la maison sans la retenir davantage. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps, mais elle reviendrait.

Elle reviendrait parce que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, qu'elle le croit ou pas, il y avait ce lien entre elles. Emotionnel, et magique, et sincère.

Du moins, Emma le pensait. Mais comment savoir ?

Attrapant une bière dans le frigo, elle alla s'installer à l'extérieur et contempla son mobile en silence pendant un instant.

Comment savoir si l'impossible était possible, alors qu'elle en savait si peu au final ? Sur la magie, et sur le monde, et sur l'amour ?

Son pouce glissa sur l'écran, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et avala quelques gorgées d'alcool pour dénouer sa voix, contrôler ses émotions.

« _Allô _? »

« Salut, Nova. C'est Emma. »

« _Bonjour. Comme vas-tu ? »_

« Bien, je vais… » Elle soupira. « Nova, est-ce que cette discussion peut rester strictement entre nous ? Et par strictement je veux dire que tu l'emporteras dans la tombe sans jamais en avoir parlé à personne. »

« _Emma, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là, et tu peux me faire confiance. J'ai été une fée et une nonne, même si pas vraiment douée. Tu peux me parler. »_

Pendant un instant, Emma lutta contre elle-même, contre ses émotions et sa méfiance et son impuissance. Et puis les mots tombèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

« Ce que tu as dit sur l'Amour Véritable, tout ce que tu as dit au gamin, c'était vrai ? »

« _Bien sûr_. _Pourquoi lui aurais-je menti ?_ » interrogea Nova avec une confusion honnête dans la voix.

« Quand tu as dit que l'Amour Véritable était très rare, très puissant, quand… quand tu as dit qu'il était unique, qu'il n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans la vie… »

« _Pour autant qu'on sache, tout cela est vrai. J'ai expliqué les raisons de cet avis. Mais bien sûr, quand il est question de la magie la plus puissante de notre monde, rien n'est impossible._ »

« Rien ? » interrogea Emma d'une petite voix. Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, et puis finit par abandonner toute méfiance, fatiguée d'avoir à contourner les choses. « Tu as dit que Regina et Daniel étaient unis par ce lien… »

Un silence lui répondit, et puis Nova reprit la parole, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë.

« _Eh bien, o-oui, ils… ils étaient l'Amour Véritable de l'autre, il… il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus._ » Elle sembla prendre une inspiration et retrouva son calme. « _Mais…_ »

Sentant son hésitation, Emma ferma les yeux.

« Tu peux parler librement, Nova. J'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai besoin de savoir, parce que ce lien, cette magie entre nous… Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. »

« _Regina et Daniel se sont connus dans un autre monde, à une autre époque, une époque où tu n'étais même pas née. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis, Regina a changé, n'est plus la même personne, et nous sommes dans un autre monde, et dans ce monde elle et toi vous êtes rencontrées… J'ai dit que connaître par deux fois cette magie serait très peu probable, je veux dire que les probabilités seraient si près de zéro que…_ » Elle soupira. « _Ce n'est pas impossible,_ » conclut-elle. « _C'est juste… vraiment très exceptionnel. Peut-être bien une première. »_

« Oh. Ok. Ok, bien. »

« _Emma…_ »

« Elle est vivante, et on a vaincu Cora ensemble, et c'est très compliqué. »

« _Je vois._ »

« Nova… est-ce que c'est possible que ce soit juste moi ? Est-ce que… ma magie est un concentré d'Amour Véritable, alors ça pourrait juste être… »

« _Tes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas créer ou ne serait-ce qu'imiter un tel lien, aussi puissants soient-ils, ils sont loin de la magie nourrie par un Amour Véritable. Et, Emma, je t'assure qu'il n'existe pas d'Amour Véritable à sens unique. Ça, c'est vraiment impossible, puisque c'est l'amour entre deux personnes qui crée et alimente cette magie._ _C'est un partage, un échange, une alliance, il ne peut en être autrement. _»

Même si elle l'avait su depuis des jours, même si elle l'avait lu en Regina, entendre ses derniers doutes être ainsi détruits la soulageait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle reprit une gorgée de bière, plus confiante, peut-être même plutôt fière.

« _Donc..._ »

« Oui, » confirma Emma.

« _Voilà qui est étrange. Mais très poétique._ »

« Poétique ? » répéta Emma avec une petite grimace.

« _Bien sûr. Symbolique, et poétique. Et compliqué. _»

Emma grogna presque.

« M'en parle pas. »

« _Est-ce que tes parents savent ?_ »

« Oui et non. Je ne sais pas trop. J'en suis pas encore là. »

Il fallait déjà qu'elle convainque Regina que rien n'était impossible et qu'elles pouvaient y arriver, arriver à vivre ce lien entre elles, arriver à continuer leur histoire. Qu'elles trouveraient des solutions à chaque problème qui se poserait, tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient _elles_, et qu'elles seraient ensemble.

Jamais Emma n'aurait cru un jour songer cela, et loin d'elle l'idée de vouloir une relation semblable à celle que partageaient ses parents, mais grâce à Mary-Margaret et David elle avait été témoin de ce que l'Amour Véritable pouvait faire, de la force qu'il pouvait donner. Rien n'était jamais impossible avec eux deux, rien ne les abattait jamais, rien ne les effrayait.

Emma avait envie de ça, avait envie de faire confiance à cette magie qu'elle n'avait pas voulue mais qui avait pris racine en elle et l'avait liée à Regina au gré d'un amour qu'elle n'avait pas su reconnaître au départ.

« Nova ? Je… Merci. »

« _Je t'en prie. Nous avons tous hâte que tu rentres._ »

« Je suis partie depuis seulement quelques jours. »

« _Beaucoup de gens ont des tas de questions sur le monde extérieur, ils voudraient explorer, partir s'installer ailleurs pour certains, ils aimeraient des conseils. Ils ont un peu peur de l'extérieur._ »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sauront se débrouiller. »

Après tout, Regina avait été seule, et elle avait très bien su faire face. Et puis ces double-personnalités ne venaient-elles pas avec un mode d'emploi complet sur le monde normal ? Peut-être devrait-elle ramener Regina à Storybrooke pour qu'elle puisse répondre à leurs questions. Voilà qui serait distrayant.

« A bientôt. »

« _A bientôt, Emma._ »

Elle raccrocha, pencha la tête pour laisser le soleil caresser son visage et ferma les yeux.

Membre du club des Amours Véritables, elle ? La vie avait de l'ironie.

En même temps, selon les règles dictées par Nova, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Ni Regina ni Emma n'avait souhaité apprécier l'autre, alors tomber amoureuses ? Encore moins. Mais c'était arrivé, sans qu'elles ne le cherchent, au milieu des épreuves et de tout le reste. La magie avait déjà été là lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées, et avait tenté d'informer Emma, de lui montrer qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve Regina.

Elles étaient têtues. Têtues et stupides.

Mais eh, l'amour rendait aveugle, après tout.

(Et apparemment, l'Amour Véritable était livré avec des pensées complètement niaises.)

(Quelle tristesse.)

O

Le contact. L'éveil. La confusion. La présence.

La remontée brutale de son sommeil profond au monde réel ne lui permit d'identifier ni la magie autour d'elle ni sa source, et Emma sursauta, se recula et tomba promptement du lit avec une petite exclamation de surprise, le flash de douleur lui faisant bien vite reprendre ses esprits.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclama t-elle pour aider à faire passer le choc. Elle se redressa lentement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Regina. « Evite de faire ça, » maugréa t-elle.

« Désolée, » s'excusa l'autre femme, son amusement presque noyé dans son ton posé.

Encore un peu endormie, notant qu'il était déjà tard dans la soirée, Emma se laissa tomber contre son coussin. Elle n'avait jamais été rapide à s'éveiller.

« Elias a essayé de te kidnapper ou quoi ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« L'un des chevaux est malade, j'ai attendu le verdict du vétérinaire. »

Au moins, elle n'était pas restée absente des heures pour l'éviter, ça rassurait Emma.

« Il va bien ? »

« Ca ira, » répondit Regina avec un petit sourire signifiant qu'elle savait bien qu'Emma ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'animal.

Elle posait la question uniquement parce qu'elle avait conscience que les chevaux importaient à l'autre femme.

« Tu n'as pas dîné, » remarqua Regina.

Emma l'observa d'un œil, ayant du mal à ouvrir les deux alors que la nuit dehors était tombée, qu'il faisait si bon et que la magie la berçait presque.

« Si. »

« Des cookies et un sandwich ne peuvent composer un vrai dîner, Emma. »

« Comment tu… ? »

« Tu as laissé traîner ta vaisselle. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Emma qui ferma les yeux confortablement.

« Elle est rincée et posée dans l'évier, et elle ne va pas se sauver d'ici demain. » Le silence qui suivit agrandit son sourire. « Tu as fait la vaisselle, pas vrai ? » demanda t-elle, amusée et taquine.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un la fasse, » répliqua Regina d'un ton bas, un peu sur la défensive mais sans froideur.

« J'étais fatiguée. »

« Tu devrais manger. »

« Nan, j'suis bien là. Quoi ? Je suis en vacances et mon cerveau est en mode vacances. Donc je me repose. »

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Regina s'apprêter à s'éloigner et la laisser dormir. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux, tendit le bras et attrapa le poignet de l'autre femme pour la retenir gentiment.

« Reste. »

La magie sautilla de nouveau, comme ravie, et Regina hésita.

« Reste avec moi, » insista doucement Emma.

Le hochement de tête poussa Emma à la relâcher et Regina s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, son dos contre les coussins. Emma resta allongée, confortable même si son cœur la trahissait, battant un peu trop rapidement. Pendant un instant, le silence s'étendit, la tension qui l'entretint quelques secondes s'amincit avant de faire place à une atmosphère paisible, la magie ronronnant doucement et engourdissant les sens d'Emma.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais dites, et pourtant Emma avait l'impression de tout savoir. Parce qu'au final, ce qui importait, ce n'était pas les mots, ce n'était même pas cette magie.

C'était la façon dont Regina l'avait regardée dans cette crypte la veille de la pire nuit de la vie d'Emma, et cette tendresse dans ses yeux durant leur visite au musée, et aussi ce regard brûlant qu'elle avait posé sur elle l'autre nuit, quand Emma était sortie en pyjama, à moitié endormie.

C'était cette main que Regina lui avait tendue pour protéger leur fils de sa propre mère, et cette main qu'elle lui avait tendue pour l'encourager à combattre son inconfort face à ce monst – _cheval_.

C'était dans sa voix aussi, comme cette chaleur qui n'y avait jamais été présente durant la première année à Storybrooke, c'était dans les sourires qui pouvaient illuminer ses yeux sombres, c'était dans les émotions sur son visage.

C'était le fait, tout simple, si précieux, que Regina lui faisait confiance.

Assez pour faire d'elle son alliée face à son pire cauchemar, assez pour faire d'elle la seule détentrice de son secret, assez pour lui parler de ses rêves d'enfance, d'une autre vie, de Daniel, d'Henry.

Assez, aussi, pour être là, avec elle, dans ce lit.

Emma pouvait avoir confiance en Regina parce que Regina avait confiance en elle, c'était une réciprocité qui ne coulait pas de source, mais qui _était_.

La magie, ce n'était qu'une conséquence liée à leurs origines. Emma n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour savoir que ce qui habitait son cœur était de l'amour. Elle n'en avait pas besoin non plus pour connaître les sentiments de Regina.

« Ce n'est pas impossible, » murmura t-elle, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Regina ne répondit pas, alors elle précisa :

« Rien n'est impossible dans le monde des contes de fées. »

« Ce n'est pas un conte de fées, » indiqua Regina d'une voix si basse qu'Emma dût se redresser légèrement pour mieux l'entendre.

« Non, c'est réel. »

« Mais ça n'est pas… »

« Possible ? » Emma tendit la main pour attraper celle de Regina et la serrer. « Et ça ? Tu… » Elle hésita, parce qu'elle savait à quel point ce sujet colportait douleur et regrets, se souvenait des mots de Nova sur la souffrance terrible que provoquait la mort d'un Amour Véritable. « Tu dois savoir, si c'est possible. Tu connais cette magie, cette sensation, non ? »

Si elle ne luttait pas déjà pour comprendre la présence de la magie dans sa vie, Emma aurait peut-être juré pouvoir sentir les émotions de Regina à cet instant.

« C'est… c'est juste… »

Sa voix s'étrangla et Emma serra sa main plus fort, aurait aimé pouvoir contrôler cette magie incontrôlable juste pour la pousser à envelopper Regina et la rassurer. C'était une pensée si forte et si étrange, presque trop tendre pour Emma (qui mit son soudain côté fleur bleue sur le dos du temps passé en compagnie de ses parents).

« Ce n'est pas censé arriver deux fois. Et… et la première… c'était avant que je… »

« C'était dans une autre vie, » murmura Emma en caressant le dos de la main qu'elle tenait avec son pouce, presque inconsciemment.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est toi. Et moi. Et le reste, ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Mais je… »

Elle s'interrompit, et Emma fronça le nez en considérant les mots que Regina n'avait pas prononcés.

« Est-ce que ce… truc marcherait si nous n'avions pas accepté l'autre complètement ? »

Quelques secondes de silence, et puis la réponse, presque fragile.

« Non. »

« Alors arrête de te poser des questions stupides et allonge-toi. »

« Ton arrogance est sans limite, » soupira Regina, mais elle s'allongea néanmoins, laissant son corps glisser sur le matelas.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Emma se retint de lui retourner le compliment et de préciser qu'après tout, Regina était l'instigatrice de leur relation. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait invité Emma à leur premier rendez-vous ? Une promenade au soleil, le musée, un dîner au restaurant… Avait-elle seulement conscience que cette journée qu'elles avaient passée ensemble pouvait être considérée comme un rencard ?

(Excellent, d'ailleurs.)

Un jour, se dit Emma, cette information lui servirait sans aucun doute. Soit durant l'une de leurs joutes verbales, soit dans le but d'embarrasser Regina. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était possible de la mettre mal à l'aise et qu'elle avait une expression adorable lorsque c'était le cas, Emma ne comptait pas s'en priver.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était heureuse de sentir Regina tout près d'elle, sa main dans la sienne, avec seulement le bruit de la nature à l'extérieur, son esprit finalement en paix et cette chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, Regina bougea pour faire face à Emma et malgré ses yeux fermés le shérif sentit qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'elle. Les doigts de la main libre de Regina vinrent caresser son visage, poussant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, le contact léger et fugace.

L'étincelle d'une émotion vive serra agréablement le cœur d'Emma, et elle se dit que le bonheur devait ressembler à ça, à cette main dans la sienne et cette douce sensation pétillante d'amour et de sécurité.

« Emma ? » murmura Regina.

Emma ouvrit les yeux paresseusement pour rencontrer le regard presque noir dans la pénombre.

« Oui ? »

« Parle-moi d'Henry. »

Avec un sourire, Emma acquiesça et commença à raconter d'une voix basse.

Et dans cette atmosphère si paisible, leur futur se dessina.

O


	8. Happy End Partie 8

**Happy End**

Partie 8

* * *

Impossible de certifier ce qui l'alerta en premier.

La sonnerie de son mobile, ou le sursaut de Regina près d'elle.

Encore assoupie, Emma grogna un peu et se redressa, posant presque instinctivement une main contre le ventre de Regina pour l'inciter à rester allongée et à se calmer. Dans le même mouvement, elle se pencha au-dessus de l'autre femme et attrapa le mobile abandonné sur la table de nuit. Un coup d'œil à l'écran lui apprit qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin et elle se laissa retomber contre son coussin, les yeux fermés et le téléphone collé à son oreille.

« On va devoir parler des décalages horaires, gamin, » marmonna t-elle.

_« Emma ? Emma, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »_

La panique et le tremblement dans la voix du garçon la firent se redresser immédiatement, bien plus alerte. Il devait être environ sept heures du matin à Storybrooke, Henry venait probablement de se lever. Pourquoi avait-il l'air de retenir ses larmes, dans ce cas ?

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle en tentant de paraître calme.

Près d'elle, Regina s'assit.

_« C'est grand-mère, elle est par terre et j'arrive pas à la réveiller et je suis tout seul… »_

« Mary-Margaret ? Comment ça, elle est par terre ? Où est-ce que t'es ? Et David ? »

_« David est déjà parti, et j'ai appelé les urgences mais ils sont pas encore là et j'arrive pas à la réveiller, Emma ! »_

Les yeux fermés contre son inquiétude, Emma se força à respirer calmement et à contrôler sa voix.

« Henry, tu dois te calmer, ok ? Tu as appelé les urgences, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et c'est excellent. Tout va bien se passer. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ? »

Apparemment apaisé par le son de sa voix, Henry prit une inspiration et sembla plus posé lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

_« Je… je me suis levé et je l'ai trouvée dans le couloir, par terre, en pyjama. Elle respire, mais elle se réveille pas, et elle est très pâle. »_

« Est-ce que tu vois une blessure ? »

_« Non. »_

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle a de la fièvre ? »

_« Je… je sais pas. Je crois pas, non. »_

« D'accord. »

Cherchant à contrôler l'inquiétude qui lui broyait l'estomac, Emma avala sa salive et essaya d'éclaircir ses idées. Regina posa une main hésitante dans son dos, le contact doux aida grandement Emma à rationaliser ses craintes. Elle leva la tête pour offrir un pâle petit sourire d'appréciation à l'autre femme.

« Ok, gamin, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Est-ce que tu as prévenu David ? »

_« N – non. Pas encore. »_

« Alors tu vas raccrocher, et tu vas l'appeler sur son mobile. S'il ne répond pas, essaye le poste. Si jamais tu ne parviens pas à le joindre, appelle Ruby et demande-lui de venir te rejoindre. Garde un œil sur l'extérieur. Les secours devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre. Quand ils arrivent, ouvre-leur la porte et guide-les jusqu'à Mary-Margaret en leur expliquant ce que tu sais. Tout ira bien, ok ? »

_« Ok. »_

« Henry, tu as bien fait. Je suis fière de toi. »

_« Je… je vais raccrocher, alors. »_

« Oui. »

_« Je te rappellerai vite. »_

« Bien. J'attendrai. »

Il raccrocha et Emma laissa tomber le téléphone sur ses genoux, un violent frisson secoua son corps à présent qu'elle n'avait plus à rassurer son fils.

« Il va bien ? » demanda doucement Regina.

Emma acquiesça, sa voix un peu étranglée.

« Il… Ma mère a dû s'évanouir et il l'a trouvée et il était tout seul. Il n'arrive pas à la réveiller. »

« Je suis sûre que ça ira, » rassura Regina.

« Mary-Margaret est jamais malade, » informa Emma. « Jamais. Elle n'est pas du style à s'évanouir pour rien. »

« C'est inutile d'imaginer les pires scénarios tant que tu n'en sais pas plus, » conseilla Regina en l'encourageant à se rallonger.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je reviens, » promit l'autre femme. « Je vais juste chercher à manger. Tu trembles. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma la laissa partir et serra le mobile dans sa main. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'elle en sache plus ?

Regina avait sans doute raison. Peut-être Mary-Margaret avait-elle simplement fait un malaise vagal, ça arrivait tous les jours à des tas de gens. Elle était en pleine forme, elle mangeait plutôt sainement, ne fumait pas et buvait que très occasionnellement. Pourquoi développerait-elle soudainement un problème de santé ?

La fragilité, sa mère ne connaissait pas. Elle était très loin de la version Disney. Elle était princesse, une reine même, certes, mais elle était aussi une survivante et une guerrière. Un bandit, un archer hors-pair, et la prof préférée de tous les gamins de Storybrooke. La Nature elle-même veillait sur elle, et même si la magie avait dû s'évanouir avec la barrière autour de la ville, Emma était plutôt certaine que les amis à plumes de Snow-White continueraient à la protéger.

Regina revint rapidement et déposa une tasse et un paquet de biscuits sur la table de nuit près d'Emma. Avec un sourire, la blonde se redressa pour attraper le chocolat chaud à la cannelle. L'autre femme portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais changée avant de s'endormir auprès d'Emma une fois que ses questions quant à l'évolution de Henry avaient toutes été posées. La robe ne devait pas être des plus confortables, mais Regina n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier alors qu'elle reprenait sa place près d'Emma, un café à la main.

Emma eut un petit sourire de dérision lorsqu'elle songea à la tournure qu'avaient prise ses pensées, et Regina haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Je crois que j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à Storybrooke avec des personnages de contes de fées, » expliqua Emma en secouant la tête. « Je viens de penser qu'une bande d'oiseaux aurait sans doute averti mon père ou quelque chose si Mary-Margaret avait été en danger. »

« Eh bien… ce n'est pas complètement ridicule, » informa Regina, son ton coincé entre un dédain né de son passé avec les Charmants et une prudence liée à la réaction d'Emma.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Et puis, il n'y a plus de magie là-bas, non ? »

« Mais les oiseaux comme les animaux de compagnie de Storybrooke viennent de notre monde. La magie a sans doute quitté l'environnement, les sorciers ne peuvent donc plus user de leurs pouvoirs, mais il y existe une forme de magie qui ne peut s'évanouir ainsi. Celle habitant certains animaux en fait partie, comme celle que tu possèdes. Du moins la forme passive de cette magie-là n'a pas disparu. »

« Alors ma mère peut toujours discuter avec les oiseaux ? »

« Peut-être pas aussi aisément qu'avant, mais ils doivent pouvoir se comprendre dans les grandes lignes. Je pense. »

En somme, seule la magie née d'un Amour Véritable et les dons passifs existaient toujours dans ce monde. Gold n'avait sans doute plus aucun pouvoir. Comme Regina, ou les autres mages.

Avec une inspiration contrôlée, Emma songea à sa mère et la première pensée qui lui vint la fit sourire.

« Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand j'ai suggéré du pigeon pour le dîner une fois. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Regina.

« J'imagine. »

« J'ai cru un instant avoir proposé qu'on mette le feu à une garderie pleine d'enfants. Même Henry m'a regardée bizarrement. »

« Je suis sûre que ta mère est ravie de ton amour si profond pour le règne animal. »

« Je suis apparemment une exception dans cette famille. »

Elle incluait pleinement Regina dans cette notion, et l'expression de l'autre femme, partagée entre la surprise, l'appréhension et le doute, l'informa qu'elle l'avait perçu.

Deux gorgées de chocolat plus tard, son téléphone bipa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un texto, » taquina Emma malgré l'inquiétude qui lui serrait le ventre. « C'est un truc génial inventé il y a quelques années, qui permet de – ow ! »

« Idiote. »

« Quoi ? Tu as grandi dans un monde sans même la radio. C'est Henry. Ruby est avec lui, et David est à l'hôpital. »

Le soleil commençait lentement à éclaircir le ciel et Regina se releva pour aller ouvrir la porte-fenêtre. Elle aimait avoir un contact avec l'extérieur, c'était une évidence. Vivre dans le Maine, avec son climat si peu clément, avait dû être un cauchemar pour elle.

En même temps, à choisir entre le Maine et ce coin de la Californie…

Emma serra la tasse entre ses doigts, songeant que ce choix serait peut-être bien à faire dans son futur.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Levant ses yeux clairs vers Regina, elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non. Merci. »

« Ok. »

Après une petite hésitation, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'Emma irait bien, Regina quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne et sa salle de bains.

Emma prit une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat et attrapa un biscuit, tout en se disant, non sans amusement, qu'avoir apporté ces faiseurs de miettes dans la chambre était sans aucun doute une immense preuve de l'affection qu'entretenait Regina à son égard.

Elle dut attendre un moment qui lui parut une éternité mais quand enfin son père l'appela, elle put de nouveau respirer normalement.

Après un rapide passage par la salle de bains, le sommeil la menaçant dangereusement, elle rejoignit le séjour et trouva Regina sirotant une nouvelle tasse de café en lisant le journal.

« David a appelé. Elle ira bien. Il dit que ce n'est rien de grave, qu'elle s'est juste évanouie. »

« Tu as l'air contrariée pourtant. »

Le fait que Regina pouvait la lire aussi facilement était un peu perturbant, mais Emma acquiesça en se servant un café.

« Je trouve ça juste bizarre, qu'elle tombe comme ça. Mais je suis contente qu'elle aille bien. Henry est rassuré aussi, il est allé à l'école. »

« Tant mieux. »

Emma alla s'installer à côté d'elle et écouta un instant la radio qui diffusait une émission littéraire. Le roman dont ils parlaient avait l'air plutôt sympa, et ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un thriller entre les mains. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait qu'elle s'était promis de faire lire à Regina quelques bandes dessinées. Elle savait bien que l'autre femme avait dû parcourir des comics puisqu'Henry lui avait confié qu'en tant que parent responsable, Regina ne lui avait jamais donné un livre qu'elle n'avait pas feuilleté avant.

Mais Emma était plutôt certaine que Regina apprécierait bien plus les séries, one-shot et romans graphiques qu'elle avait à l'esprit plutôt que les comics de super-héros de leur fils.

Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une bonne librairie. Et il devait forcément y en avoir une excellente dans le coin, vue la collection de livres dans la bibliothèque.

« On doit aller en ville, » annonça t-elle.

« On doit ? »

« Oui. J'ai quelques courses à faire. On n'a plus de glace. Oh, et il nous faut des fruits aussi. »

Regina l'observait, et son regard intrigué montrait qu'elle savait pleinement qu'Emma avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Et on doit aller en ville pour ça ? »

« Pour se promener aussi. Je dois voir un certain nombre de personnes de temps en temps pour survivre. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » répondit Emma avec un sourire. « Vraiment. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus. Elle espérait un jour voir l'expression sur le visage d'Henry face à cette réaction de sa mère adoptive, d'ordinaire si au contrôle de ses manières.

« Très bien. Newton a besoin d'une visite chez son vétérinaire, ça tombe bien, » acquiesça finalement Regina en se levant pour aller terminer de se préparer pour sortir.

« Quoi ? » Emma fronça les sourcils et se leva pour la suivre. « Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Regina, t'es sérieuse ? Regina ! »

Mais l'autre femme avait déjà fermé sa porte.

« Et je voulais pas dire maintenant ! Il est cinq heures du mat' ! »

O

Au plus grand soulagement d'Emma, Regina l'avait en effet fait marcher. Newton n'était donc pas du voyage.

La blonde avait même pu dormir presque trois heures pour terminer sa nuit et elle ignorait toujours si elle devait être impressionnée ou inquiète quant au fait que Regina ne s'était visiblement pas recouchée après leur petit-déjeuner trop matinal.

Elles se promenèrent un moment dans les rues commerciales jusqu'à ce que Regina entraîne Emma dans une petite rue parallèle. Son but était un petit restaurant confidentiel, caché derrière une arche. Elles s'y installèrent en terrasse pour déjeuner au plus grand soulagement d'Emma. A Storybrooke, elle avait perdu l'habitude de porter des sandales à talons et ses pieds la brûlaient. Non pas qu'il ne faisait jamais beau dans le Maine, mais Emma préférait y porter des chaussures avec lesquels elle pouvait aisément courir, surtout depuis que les petits de Pongo avaient développé un goût certain pour la fugue.

(Bien heureusement, les chiots étaient 'seulement' sept.)

Emma tolérait un peu mieux les bestioles avec intelligence magique que les communes…

Bon, si elle devait être honnête, c'était surtout qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à montrer ses véritables sentiments quant aux animaux enchantés à Storybrooke. Héros de l'histoire ou pas, elle serait sans doute immédiatement classée dans la catégorie méchants-sans-rédemption-possible.

« C'est bon ? » interrogea Emma curieusement en observant les brochettes de légumes dans l'assiette de Regina.

L'autre femme sourit, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était définitivement taquine.

« Oui. Peux-tu seulement manger des légumes sans faire un arrêt cardiaque ? »

« Ah ah. Comme si j'avais mangé aucun légume depuis que je suis là. »

Regina dirigea son regard vers l'assiette d'Emma, dans laquelle il restait la moitié de son hamburger maison et de ses délicieuses frites.

« C'est différent ! » se défendit la blonde immédiatement. « C'est une sortie. »

« Et ça équivaut à manger autant de pommes de terre et de graisse que possible ? »

« Depuis que Mary-Margaret sait que je suis sa fille ? Oui. » Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant d'avouer : « Elle trouvait que je ne mangeais pas assez sainement. Du coup, je suis obligée d'aller chez Granny et de lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'elle ne dise rien à mes parents. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans ! »

« Eh bien, il est vrai que tu manges n'importe comment. »

« C'est bizarre que ma mère et toi ne vous entendiez pas du tout avec autant de points communs, » rétorqua Emma. « Vous deux, vous êtes comme la Gestapo de la nourriture. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle abordait directement le sujet _légèrement_ délicat de la relation _légèrement_ complexe entre Snow-White et elle, Regina se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir et d'éviter le sujet.

Elle poussa légèrement son assiette vers Emma.

« Goûte, si tu veux. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le shérif eut du mal à contenir sa stupéfaction.

« Ca ne te gêne pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est que… le gamin est terriblement protecteur de son assiette. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait plus jamais cesser de m'envoyer des regards noirs et de me faire la tête la seule et unique fois où j'ai osé lui prendre un aliment. »

« Il a toujours été comme ça, » sourit Regina, et Emma ne se lasserait jamais de voir ce sourire-là, petit mais qui allumait une lumière particulière dans ses yeux, une lumière faite de fierté et d'amour et de tendresse. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça viendrait de moi ? »

« Ben, parce que toutes ses bonnes manières lui viennent de toi, évidemment. Comme ses autres manières, comme... Comme sa façon d'agir comme s'il était chez lui où qu'il soit. »

« Henry ne fait pas ça. »

« Henry fait ça, parce qu'il t'a vue toute son enfance te balader à Storybrooke comme si la ville était à toi. Lorsqu'il a débarqué dans mon appartement à Boston, le gamin s'est servi dans mon frigo tranquillement et s'est installé comme si le salon lui appartenait. »

« Il est confiant, c'est tout. »

« C'est comme pour ses vêtements. Il faut toujours qu'ils soient nickels, il ne s'habille qu'avec des fringues durement sélectionnées et généralement hors de prix. Je n'ai rien à redire sur son sens de la mode, le gamin a toujours l'air super, mais c'est un truc qu'il tient de toi, ça aussi. » Emma plissa les yeux. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il est gâté pourri. »

« Il n'est pas gâté pourri, » s'offusqua l'autre mère de son fils immédiatement.

« Regina, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Comme s'il aurait fugué si c'était le cas. »

« Il avait dix ans et tu étais stricte, mais il était gâté. Rien que son argent de poche… ! C'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré plus jouer à la console ou regarder la télé ou mettre le bazar, mais tous les gosses se sentent injustement traités à un moment ou à un autre quand on leur dit non. Et la fugue n'avait rien à voir avec ça. »

Comme si elle pouvait soudain lire dans ses pensées, Regina sourit.

« Tu es juste frustrée parce que tu n'as pas pu rester la maman cool après mon départ. »

« Bien sûr ! » se plaignit Emma. « C'était facile d'être avec le gamin quand je mangeais des hamburgers ou des milk-shakes avec lui, et que je conspirais et que tout ce que j'avais à faire pour paraître grandiose, c'était parler dans un talkie ! Mais dès qu'il a s'agi de le mettre au lit à l'heure, de veiller à ce qu'il aille bien à l'école, de restreindre son temps devant un écran, j'ai dû essuyer quelques crises. »

« Des crises ? Tu aurais dû le voir quand il avait quatre ans. Il pouvait hurler pendant des heures. »

« Il n'hurle peut-être plus, mais il sait argumenter et… » Elle s'interrompit en remarquant la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Regina et le rictus sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle en déduisit lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. « C'est un rêve devenu réalité pour toi, hein ? »

« Peut-être, » concéda Regina avec un air satisfait.

« Et Mary-Margaret qui craque chaque fois qu'il lui fait les yeux doux, » soupira Emma. « Le gamin est un charmeur. David et ma mère lui passent tout. »

« Bon, il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, » informa soudain Regina d'un air trop sérieux pour être honnête.

L'autre femme l'observa, surprise et prudente.

« Emma, tu vis encore chez tes parents ? »

« Ben… » Se sentant étrangement embarrassée, Emma haussa les épaules. « C'était plus simple. Quoi ? J'avais des horaires bizarres et il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur le gamin tout le temps avec Gold et les autres mécontents qui faisaient des leurs en ville ! »

« Et depuis… ? »

« On vit dans la maison de Johanna, il y a plein de place. Bon, je peux goûter maintenant ? »

Avec un rictus moqueur, Regina la laissa lui prendre une brochette.

« Mange des frites, » invita Emma en poussant un peu son assiette vers le centre de la table. « Et cesse de me regarder comme ça. »

O

C'était agréable.

De marcher ainsi, comme n'importe quel humain de ce monde. De temps en temps, le dos de leurs mains se frôlaient. De temps en temps, leurs doigts s'accrochaient. La proximité, la tranquillité, et même ces petits papillons dans son ventre… Emma ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis très, très longtemps.

Elle avait envie de sourire et de tenir la main de Regina et ne plus jamais la lâcher. En dehors du fait qu'elle ne se voyait pas faire ce geste, ces pensées la rendaient presque malade. Trop de mièvreries, bien trop pour son esprit.

(Ces idées étaient uniquement dues à la magie découlant de leur Amour Véritable, qu'on soit bien d'accord.)

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le soleil, et cette ville de taille moyenne perdue et calme et vivante, et la conversation aussi.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se dire que finalement, ces idées de fins heureuses et de à tout jamais, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi stupide que ça en avait l'air.

(Encore une fois, _Amour Véritable_. En aucun cas Emma.)

« Attends… quoi ? » demanda Regina, un rire dans la voix.

Emma ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir, encore peu habituée à entendre cette voix prendre ce timbre chaud et léger.

« Quoi, quoi ? Ariel et Polochon sont en fait jumeaux, et elle a eu une aventure avec Sébastien, ce qui a poussé un Triton fou de rage à donner son conseilleur aux requins avant d'envoyer sa fille sur Terre pour la punir. Et là, elle a passé un marché avec Gold pour avoir ses jambes et sortir de son lac, et ensuite l'histoire devient encore plus glauque. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Comment j'aurais pu savoir tout ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, parce que tu fais aussi partie du club Disney ? »

« Okay. Premièrement, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec Disney. Et deuxièmement, notre monde est grand et je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le royaume d'Eric et de sa famille. Désolée de te décevoir, mais on ne se connaît pas tous. Et comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Aucun d'entre eux n'est à Storybrooke. »

« Oh, c'est à cause de ce type, Paxton ? Le mec qui tient le théâtre ? Il était une sorte de troubadour et connaît des tas d'histoires sur votre monde. » Emma grimaça. « Disney a vraiment tapé à côté sur ce coup. Mais il fallait bien rendre l'histoire accessible aux enfants. »

« Je crois que le pire crime là-dedans est que Triton ait appelé l'un de ses fils Polochon. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini en poisson jaune et bleu. Quoi ? Henry aimait les dessins animés. »

« Tout ça pour dire que les soirées spéciales chez Granny sont maintenant super animées. Oh ! Je t'ai dit pour la soirée karaoké ? J'étais déçue que personne ne chante dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais j'ai vite compris pourquoi ! Et à cause de tout ça, j'en sais beaucoup trop sur beaucoup trop de personnes dans la ville. Est-ce que tu veux savoir combien la vieille Yaga a eu d'amants ? Ou combien de doigts de pied a ce type de la station essence depuis qu'il a énervé je sais plus quelle mauvaise fée ? »

« Non, » affirma fermement Regina avec une petite grimace de dégoût. « Merci, ça ira. »

« Excellente réponse. Viens. »

« Tu veux acheter un livre ? » interrogea l'autre femme en suivant Emma à l'intérieur de la librairie.

« Entre autres. »

O

Elles ne sortirent de la librairie que deux heures plus tard.

Malgré son aversion pour les mots datant de son enfance et de la non-identification de sa dyslexie, Emma aimait la littérature. En prison, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à son avenir et avait commencé à combler une partie de son retard. Si elle gardait un trouble de la lecture et des lacunes en orthographe, elle n'était néanmoins plus la quasi-illettrée qui avait quitté l'école dès qu'elle avait pu.

Pour satisfaire sa soif de littérature, elle avait pris l'habitude de se procurer des livres-audio quand elle le pouvait, et lisait de temps en temps des romans par elle-même. Il lui fallait longtemps, mais elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment expliquer le sentiment de fierté, de satisfaction et de revanche qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle refermait un livre pour la dernière fois. Et bien que, par honte et fierté, elle n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec quiconque, elle se trouvait profondément soulagée que Regina ait conscience de ses difficultés, en tenait compte mais ne les mentionnait pas.

Même si sa culture littéraire était très loin de celle de Regina, elle avait lu assez de choses pour pouvoir défendre ses genres, titres ou auteurs préférés (et parfois même ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement, juste pour le plaisir de s'opposer à l'autre femme). Ce qui les mena dans une discussion animée au fil des rayons.

Lorsqu'enfin elles sortirent, avec quelques romans et BD dans leurs sacs, elles décidèrent de se diriger lentement vers la voiture pour retourner à la maison. Elles passèrent tout de même au marché avant leur départ.

Une fois de retour, elles rangèrent leurs achats et Emma demanda à Regina si elle pouvait de nouveau emprunter son ordinateur. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver le logiciel Skype déjà installé (et pas qu'un peu curieuse), puisqu'elle avait dû récemment en expliquer l'utilité et le fonctionnement non seulement à ses parents mais aussi à Ruby et à Henry.

Le gamin avait beau être de ce monde et de ce siècle, il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la technologie, juste assez pour savoir surfer efficacement et faire ses achats en ligne. Non, son truc à lui, c'était plutôt les chevaux et les aventures.

Pour le moment.

Emma appela ses parents en les voyant connectés et fut soulagée de voir le visage de sa mère apparaître à l'écran.

« Emma. »

« Hey, » sourit Emma en l'étudiant du regard. Elle espéra que sa pâleur était due à la continuelle mauvaise réception de Storybrooke. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'était rien. Je suis désolée si je t'ai inquiétée. »

« Moi ? Non, » mentit Emma avant de voir l'expression amusée de sa mère. « Peut-être un peu. Ne refais jamais ça ! »

« C'était juste une baisse de tension. Je suis navrée pour Henry. Il a eu très peur, je crois. »

« Ça ira, le gamin est solide. Tu as quelques jours de repos ? »

« Une semaine, oui. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je leur ai dit que je n'étais pas malade, mais entre le docteur Rice et ton père, je n'ai pas eu le choix. David m'enfermerait dans la chambre s'il le pouvait. »

« Tu ne prends pas assez soin de toi, à toujours courir à droite et à gauche pour tes élèves, » reprocha Emma. « Sans parler du conseil municipal. »

« Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas, au lieu de dire à ta mère comment elle doit gérer sa vie. »

Emma secoua la tête face au sourire de Mary-Margaret. Une lueur dans ses yeux informa cependant le shérif qu'elle ferait bien d'obéir.

« Tout va bien, » dit-elle, songeant soudainement que ça n'avait peut-être pas été une très bonne idée d'appeler ses parents ainsi.

Elle remarqua le regard curieux de sa mère et comprit que l'autre femme observait ce qu'elle pouvait voir de la pièce derrière Emma, autrement dit quelques bibliothèques et un bout de l'alcôve ouvrant sur le salon. Un endroit lumineux, spacieux et chaleureux.

« Sais-tu quand tu rentres ? »

« Dans quelques jours, » offrit Emma.

Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait très bientôt retourner à Storybrooke, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son poste. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle était partie, mais même si sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de rentrer.

« Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Mary-Margaret, » reprocha Emma immédiatement.

Sa mère lui offrit un petit sourire espiègle.

« Désolée, » lui dit-elle, mais Emma comprenait parfaitement sa curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as bronzé. »

« Oh ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras. « Un peu, oui, » confirma t-elle, s'empêchant tout juste d'ajouter que ce n'était rien comparé au teint joliment hâlé de Regina. « Je profite du soleil et je visite. C'est agréable ici. »

La façon dont sa mère l'étudiait du regard la mit un moment mal à l'aise et effaça presque son sourire. Mais après quelques secondes, une sorte de résignation et une étincelle heureuse apparurent dans les yeux de Mary-Margaret, qui lui offrit un fin sourire, pas tout à fait joyeux.

« Tu as l'air bien, » souffla t-elle.

Et Emma sut que par bien, elle voulait dire mieux.

Et elle comprit alors que quelque chose sur son visage ou dans son regard ou dans son sourire devait forcément la trahir.

« Je vais bien, » confirma Emma après une hésitation, sa voix douce et basse.

Son affirmation signifiait tellement plus, portait sur son dos d'autres vérités qui éclataient entre chaque son et brisaient le silence.

Lentement, Snow-White hocha la tête, et une part d'Emma fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à déjà mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et sa situation de sorte que d'autres les comprennent.

Bien heureusement, sa meilleure amie et mère pouvait parfaitement lire ce qui n'était pas dit, le lire et le comprendre et garder ses réactions pour elle tant qu'Emma ne lui ferait pas un signe pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête à en parler - ou tant qu'elle pourrait retenir ses remarques et questions au creux d'elle.

Et à cet instant, une bouffée d'amour pour cette femme exceptionnelle qu'était sa mère lui serra la gorge.

« Tout va bien, alors ? » demanda Mary-Margaret, sa voix légère et musicale mais ses yeux un peu sombres.

Emma n'était pas aussi adepte qu'elle à trouver ce qui se cachait réellement derrière des mots tout simples. Elle ne savait pas si sa mère voulait parler d'elle, de Regina, de la situation entre elles, de la magie.

Mais peu importait, puisque chaque possibilité appelait la même réponse.

« Tout va bien, » dit-elle, incapable de retenir son brillant sourire.

Ce fut peut-être son expression, ou la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient sûrement. Mary-Margaret parut moins pâle, son sourire se détendit et elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Maintenant dis-moi, » commença Emma quelques secondes plus tard, croisant les bras sur la table devant le portable, « quelles catastrophes mes chers adjoints ont-ils encore provoquées ? »

O

Les fajitas qu'elles préparèrent ensemble, mélangeant leurs deux recettes (et Emma improvisant _légèrement_ avec les épices en secret), furent excellentes. La proximité, les contacts et le flirt constant les rendirent encore meilleures. Et, à présent qu'elle y repensait, Emma se dit non sans un petit choc que beaucoup des interactions qu'elle avait eues avec Regina depuis leur rencontre auraient pu, dans un tout autre contexte, passer pour du flirt également.

Ou des préliminaires.

(N'était-ce pas la même chose ?)

Jamais elle n'avait pris autant de plaisir à cuisiner. Non pas qu'elle le faisait souvent, elle laissait d'ordinaire cette tâche à David et Mary-Margaret, qui semblaient tout simplement adorer ces moments calmes de domesticité.

Et Emma venait seulement de commencer à comprendre pourquoi.

C'était amusant de voir Regina lutter contre elle-même pour restreindre ses instincts autoritaires. C'était aussi époustouflant de la voir transformer une activité aussi banale que la cuisine en véritable art avec autant de facilité et d'efficacité, d'autant plus que dans son monde natal cette corvée revenait aux domestiques. Et c'était carrément flippant de constater la vitesse à laquelle la pièce retrouvait son aspect immaculé une fois leur plat terminé.

Emma se demandait ce qui lui arriverait si un jour elle renversait une tasse de chocolat dans le salon. Ou une assiette de frites sur le canapé.

D'ailleurs, il serait sans doute intéressant de faire le test, juste pour voir…

Mais une prochaine fois.

Pour le moment, elle profitait de ce moment calme après le dîner, sirotant son café en écoutant l'autre femme lui relater rapidement ses premières années à Storybrooke. Et son ennui le plus total durant cette période.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pour ne pas devenir folle ? »

« Bizarrement, » commença Regina lentement, son regard vers l'extérieur, « je crois que ces années m'ont aidée à reprendre conscience de la réalité. Et puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais dans un nouveau monde, et qu'il y avait toutes ces possibilités... Alors j'ai appris à ignorer les habitants de Storybrooke, j'ai continué ma vie en changeant de temps à autres quelques choses dans la ville pour m'occuper, et j'ai passé le reste de mon temps à découvrir ce monde. »

« D'où, la lecture. »

« Et l'Histoire, et les langues, et la culture, et puis les inventions qui n'ont cessé d'évoluer. J'avais des connaissances de base en arrivant, mais je voulais toujours en découvrir plus. Et puis un jour, ça n'a plus suffi. Et il y avait cette idée qui ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête. »

« Et voilà Henry. »

« Et voilà Henry, » confirma Regina avec un petit sourire, et ses yeux parurent moins hantés que lors des précédentes mentions de leur fils. « Et puis toi. »

Emma grogna.

« Tu devais être morte d'inquiétude quand il est parti pour Boston. »

« J'ai cru que j'allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque, je n'avais plus été inquiète comme ça depuis très longtemps et quand Graham a confirmé qu'il n'était sans doute plus à Storybrooke et que j'ai su que je ne pourrai pas le suivre… Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. »

« Ouais, » souffla Emma. « Le gamin est bien trop téméraire. Ou naïf. »

« Ca faisait quelques semaines qu'il… s'était éloigné. Je l'avais remarqué, bien sûr, mais je pensais que ça passerait, que c'était parce que je passais trop de temps à la Mairie. Mais il ne me parlait plus et quand il le faisait c'était seulement sur un ton qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé avant… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il ne cherchait plus à passer du temps avec moi, il ne me posait plus de questions. Mais c'est vrai, que je lui avais menti. Quand il me demandait pourquoi personne ne changeait jamais, pourquoi les autres enfants ne grandissaient pas… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, et je ne savais pas comment lui répondre, et il ne m'a plus fait confiance. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as commencé à l'emmener voir Archie ? »

« S'il ne me parlait plus, je savais qu'il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un et Henry avait toujours apprécié Hopper. Il était isolé, n'avait pas d'ami et je ne savais plus comment communiquer avec lui. Je pensais que ça l'aiderait, au moins jusqu'à ce que… qu'il grandisse assez pour pouvoir partir. »

« Tu voulais qu'il parte ? » s'étonna Emma.

Regina haussa les épaules, ses yeux sur sa tasse de café presque vide.

« Il serait parti à la fac à un moment ou à un autre. Je savais que je devrais lui expliquer les choses à ce moment-là, ou qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, ou… Mais je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce qu'il me pose toutes ces questions si tôt. Je pensais, que peut-être, quand il aurait l'âge, je pourrais l'envoyer dans un internat pour le lycée. Qu'il y serait plus heureux. J'appréhendais tellement son départ, et son attitude fuyante, que j'ai moi-même pris mes distances. Et puis finalement, à dix ans, il est parti seul sans prévenir personne après avoir volé son professeur, tout ça pour te ramener dans notre jolie petite ville. »

« Un petit débrouillard, c'est sûr, » commenta Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tu savais qui j'étais ? »

« Quand ça ? »

« Quand il m'a ramenée. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai commencé à le comprendre très vite, par contre. »

« L'ironie a dû te paraître bien cruelle. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. Mais tu me distrayais très bien de ce genre de pensées. »

Avec un grand sourire, Emma leva le menton d'un air fier.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te remette à ta place. »

« Pourquoi es-tu restée, alors que tu avais dit que tu ne resterais que quelques jours ? »

Un peu gênée, Emma espéra qu'elle saurait correctement formuler sa réponse.

« Tu te souviens, quand j'ai ramené Henry et que je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimais ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as dit oui, mais mon sixième sens… j'ai pas su déterminer si tu mentais ou non, comme si… j'avais perdu ce don soudainement. C'est pour ça que je suis restée. Pour Henry. Mais maintenant, je pense que c'était un truc magique qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu te lire. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais su que tu aimais Henry plus que tout, je serais partie, et tu règnerais sans doute toujours sur Amnésiqueville. »

« Je vois. »

« Et tu sais ce dont je me souviens aussi ? C'est aussi à ce moment que tu m'as menacée pour la toute première fois. Tu as juré que tu me détruirais si je ne partais pas. Et j'attends toujours. »

Emma put voir l'exact moment où Regina s'empêcha de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel et sourit lorsque l'autre femme lui lança un regard noir.

« Charmant, » reprocha Regina.

Ce qui ne fit, bien sûr, qu'augmenter l'amusement d'Emma.

« C'est dans les gènes. Comme apparemment le fait de pouvoir survivre à tes menaces. Après tout, mes parents sont eux aussi toujours en vie. »

« Arrête de me le rappeler, s'il te plaît. »

« Et je suis toujours en vie. Et soyons honnêtes, je crois que tu aurais pu me tuer si tu l'avais vraiment voulu. Et pourtant tout ce que tu as fait après des mois c'est cuisiner une pâtisserie. »

« Qui t'aurait plongée dans un sommeil éternel loin d'être agréable. »

« Mais qui ne m'aurait pas tuée. Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Regina… »

L'autre femme détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était la seule solution envisageable. »

Emma se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, à l'époque ? » demanda t-elle doucement, prudemment.

Elle mourait d'envie de connaître la réponse, mais elle ignorait si elle-même saurait dire si elle était déjà tombée amoureuse à ce moment-là.

Peut-être. Peut-être bien.

« Je… ne sais pas vraiment, » avoua Regina. « C'est possible que mes émotions aient influencé mes choix inconsciemment. »

« Si tu avais réussi à m'endormir, tu aurais été obligée de me réveiller, » réalisa Emma.

Avec un petit sourire et une lueur définitivement espiègle au fond des yeux, Regina tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ou pas, » dit-elle. « J'aurais apprécié le silence. »

« Hey ! »

Un étrange son fit presque sursauter Emma, qui s'était un instant perdue dans le sourire de Regina. Elle réalisa bien vite qu'il s'agissait de la sonnette de la maison, et la propriétaire lui lança un regard moqueur alors qu'elle se levait pour aller ouvrir.

Une voix masculine s'éleva doucement dans l'air doux de cette soirée d'été. Curieuse, Emma rejoignit silencieusement Regina, resta quelques mètres derrière elle, et faillit bien exprimer sa surprise à voix haute.

Les mots qui sortaient sans hésitation aucune de la bouche de Regina étaient sans conteste étrangers. L'homme en face d'elle, un grand brun un peu enrobé, avec son teint sombre et son sourire avenant, trouvait ses origines dans un pays hispanique.

Regina le remercia (si les connaissances d'Emma n'étaient pas trop rouillées), puis ferma la porte.

« Tu parles espagnol ? » interrogea la blonde sans attendre.

L'autre femme se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Mon nom est Lopez. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire. »

« Oui, je parle espagnol. »

Et Emma avait entendu assez d'espagnol dans sa vie pour pouvoir parier sur le fait que l'accent de Regina ne souffrait d'aucun défaut. Elle parlait sans aucun doute la langue couramment, et l'entendre la pratiquer était un délice.

« Quand est-ce que tu as appris ? »

« Avant d'avoir Henry. J'avais du temps libre. Est-ce que tu aimerais sortir ? »

« Où ? »

« Martin est un de mes voisins, il est venu me rappeler que la ville organise sa fête annuelle ce soir. Il y aura un feu d'artifice. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il y a un truc entre vous autres personnages de contes de fées et les feux d'artifice. Je crois que Storybrooke en tire plus en un an que tout le Maine. »

« Tu oublies un peu vite que tu es aussi un personnage de l'histoire. Central, en réalité, _princesse_. »

« Je ne te traiterai plus de personnage de contes de fées, » concéda Emma immédiatement.

« J'apprécierai. »

« On y va ? »

« Mais je t'attends. »

O

Il faisait presque nuit et elles décidèrent de rester loin de la foule, concentrée autour du grand lac duquel était tiré le feu de ce soir.

Regina et Emma préférèrent d'un commun accord silencieux se diriger vers l'une des butes, plus éloignée, mais bien moins fréquentée. Elles se promenèrent quelques minutes au milieu des stands en continuant leurs discussions tranquillement, marchant côte à côte, proche l'une de l'autre sans jamais vraiment se toucher.

Non pas qu'Emma n'en avait pas envie, mais elle sentait que Regina n'appréciait pas spécialement les démonstrations d'affection publiques, et franchement Emma n'en était pas fan non plus. Et puis elle aimait le fait que ce lien très spécial qu'elles partageaient, qui les liait, demeurait comme un secret entre elles, ou du moins une chose qui restait mystérieuse pour tous les regards extérieurs.

Quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais toucher, et jamais détruire.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà venue ? »

« Non, » confia Regina en observant autour d'elles. « Je ne suis là que depuis six mois, rappelle-toi. »

Emma se stoppa et l'autre femme arrêta ses pas avec elle, instinctivement. Une odeur alléchante lui était parvenue, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer l'objet de ses convoitises.

« Emma… » avertit doucement Regina en suivant bien trop facilement le fil de ses pensées.

« Allez, Anna, c'est jour de fête ! » s'amusa Emma en l'entraînant vers le stand de nourriture.

« Tu ne vas pas manger des frites maintenant ? » s'horrifia immédiatement l'autre femme, observant Emma alors qu'elle sortait un billet tout froissé de sa poche.

« Si. »

« Emma, on sort juste de table, tu as bu un café il n'y a pas une heure ! »

« Et j'ai faim maintenant. »

« Mange un fruit ! »

« Les pommes sont plutôt proscrites dans la famille. »

Cette fois-ci, Regina ne put retenir son roulement d'yeux alors qu'Emma commandait, un sourire éclatant de fierté aux lèvres.

« Tu en veux ? »

Avec une petite grimace de dégoût, Regina secoua la tête.

« Tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes de santé, » lui reprocha t-elle.

« Je suis en parfaite santé, mes parents me forcent à être suivie par un médecin, et je fais beaucoup de sport. »

Regina la suivit, visiblement toujours contrariée. Mâchouillant ses frites, plutôt bonnes malgré leur naissance sur un stand, Emma continua d'observer l'autre femme du coin de l'œil, à la fois amusée et attendrie par l'expression d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, angoisse à présent toute tournée vers une autre cible.

Décidant de la sauver de ses pensées, Emma se pencha vers elle avec un sourire malin.

« Je te promets que je ne laisse pas notre fils manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand, » affirma t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le regard surpris de Regina la sonda quelques secondes, puis finalement elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Mais je ne peux pas dire que je me montre toujours un bon exemple, » compléta Emma plus légèrement.

Elles allèrent s'installer sur un banc de pierre et observèrent un instant les gens autour d'elles. Emma avait l'envie saugrenue de sautiller partout, l'énergie formée par sa joie et la magie l'envahissait. Se lasser de passer du temps avec cette femme lui semblait complètement impensable.

« Quand est-ce que tu as su ? » demanda t-elle doucement pour que la conversation reste strictement entre elles.

Plus une seconde nature qu'un besoin, car elles se trouvaient plutôt isolées, et les gens autour d'elles ne leur prêtaient aucun attention.

Regina tourna la tête vers elle et passa une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu veux dire… ? »

« Oui. »

L'autre femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et Emma fronça les sourcils et expliqua :

« Je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi, mais il m'a fallu un moment avant de savoir pourquoi j'étais mal. Mais je n'ai compris que récemment. Ce que je ressens, je veux dire, parce que l'aspect magique, je… je voulais pas le voir. »

Seul un silence lui répondit, et Regina gardait son regard sombre résolument tourné vers le lac.

« Anna ? » demanda Emma, plissant les yeux pour mieux la voir.

L'appeler par ce nom chaque fois qu'elles sortaient (et même parfois lorsqu'elles étaient à la maison) était devenu naturel. A Storybrooke, la plupart des gens en possédait deux, et même si certains préféraient l'un ou l'autre, beaucoup encore se trouvaient désignés par un nom ou l'autre suivant les personnes ou les situations.

Ruby, par exemple, préférait être appelée ainsi, sauf peut-être par sa meilleure amie, qui elle était Snow ou Mary-Margaret suivant les moments, et qui ne s'en trouvait pas le moins du monde perturbée.

Alors Emma n'y voyait rien de bizarre. Regina était Anna, Anna était Regina, et ça lui allait, parce qu'au final, comme pour les habitants de Storybrooke, ce n'était pas les noms qu'elle portait qui la désignaient, mais la personne qu'elle était.

Le silence s'étendit, et Emma chercha à le comprendre, à l'interpréter. Sa première conclusion ne lui plut guère.

« Ne me dis pas que tu le savais depuis toujours. Quand tu es partie, tu savais ? » demanda t-elle, le cœur serré.

Regina tourna cette fois-ci son attention vers elle.

« Non. Mais j'ai compris quelques semaines plus tard. »

« Tu… »

Mais ça paraissait normal. Logique. Au contraire d'Emma, Regina avait été seule, sans distraction pour occuper son esprit au fil de ses voyages, et elle avait vécu avec la magie toute sa vie.

Et bien sûr, elle avait déjà connu l'emprise d'un Amour Véritable.

« Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une conséquence, » continua t-elle, ses doigts jouant un instant avec le petit trèfle qu'elle portait toujours au cou. « Que ma magie était trop déstabilisée en dehors de Storybrooke, que… Je connaissais mes émotions, mais le reste… Le reste me paraissait impossible. »

« Mais je t'ai trouvée, » compléta Emma avec un petit sourire en coin. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Si tu savais, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ? Ou tu aurais pu appeler ou… »

« Les premiers mois… J'avais besoin d'être seule. Vraiment besoin. Et puis il fallait que je disparaisse. »

Emma aurait eu tellement de mots pour la contredire, mais elle préféra les taire.

« Est-ce que tu avais ces rêves, toi aussi ? » Au regard taquin que lui lança Regina, Emma sourit et secoua la tête. « Les bizarres, » précisa t-elle. « Ceux… où tu étais juste… là. Avec moi. »

« C'est une conséquence de la magie, » confia Regina.

Et si cette magie pouvait contrôler leurs rêves, leurs instincts, Emma se demanda jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Se demanda ce qu'elle découvrirait encore sur ce pouvoir, parce que chaque moment passé en la présence de Regina lui en apprenait plus sur ce flux merveilleux dans ses veines, elle se sentait connectée à l'autre femme, en phase avec la terre et le ciel, et elle avait parfois l'impression qu'une partie de son cœur n'existait que pour être habitée par Regina.

C'était une sensation étrange, terrifiante aussi. Mais puissante et _juste_.

Malgré ça, une pensée la fit frissonner. Car la simple idée de voir ce lien être rompu la remplissait d'horreur. C'était un instinct, ça aussi, au-delà de ce que Nova lui avait appris.

Elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que le retrait brusque et total de cette magie lui ferait. Elle savait juste que ce serait terrible.

Qu'une part d'elle n'y survivrait pas.

« Et… » Emma hésita, craignait de se découvrir à ce point. « Et le reste ? » demanda t-elle finalement, assez vague pour rester digne.

Mais Regina sembla la comprendre. Ce qui était peu surprenant, au final.

« Aussi. »

« Alors, si on s'éloigne… ? »

« Non. L'effet de vide… je crois que c'était la magie qui cherchait à nous guider. »

« Oh, » souffla Emma, soulagée. L'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire un pas sans Regina sans devenir dépressive faisait grincer les dents de l'indépendante en elle. « Tant mieux, » murmura t-elle.

Un petit sourire de l'autre femme lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait bien d'accord avec elle.

« Bon, alors, » commença Emma d'une voix plus forte après avoir avalé une autre de ses frites, « tu ne m'as pas dit. C'est quoi le truc entre vous et les feux d'artifice ? »

« C'est simple… » commença Regina avec un petit sourire juste alors que la première salve retentissait. « Dans ce monde, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la magie. »

Et alors qu'Emma observait le profil de Regina sous la lueur colorée des fusées éclatantes et qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer que l'autre femme lui volait des frites tandis que Regina prétendait ne pas sentir son regard sur elle, Emma sut qu'elle ne pouvait la contredire sur ce point.

C'était bel et bien magique.

(Encore une pensée seulement due à l'Amour Véritable. Pas à Emma. Ok?)

O

Un trajet, quelques discussions, trois baisers et quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, Emma se réveilla dans un petit sursaut.

Désorientée, elle observa autour d'elle et se souvint qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Regina, dans le lit de laquelle elle s'était endormie après une discussion autour du cinéma.

Le cœur encore battant, le ventre serré, Emma s'aperçut immédiatement qu'elle était seule. Elle allongea le bras, mais le drap était froid.

Une fois assise, Emma respira profondément plusieurs fois pour ravaler ses larmes et contrôler sa réaction. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tant de cauchemars depuis quelques jours, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces histoires revenaient la hanter à ce moment parfait de son existence alors qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à tout enterrer, à chercher à se racheter par tous les moyens justement pour pouvoir dormir des nuits entières sans se réveiller avec l'envie de vomir.

Après quelques minutes, Emma se sentit assez calme pour se lever. Il était plus trois heures du matin, et apparemment Regina était sortie du lit depuis un petit moment. Ne se sentant pas le courage de s'endormir seule avec ces images dans la tête et ces sentiments dans la poitrine, Emma sortit dans le couloir avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque.

Elle trouva Regina assoupie, allongée sur le canapé du salon, une bande dessinée gisant sur elle. Avec un petit sourire, Emma s'approcha d'elle, posa doucement une main sur son épaule et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Regina, » murmura t-elle.

L'autre femme s'éveilla rapidement et l'observa avant de se redresser.

« Hey, » sourit Emma. « Tu t'es endormie il y a longtemps ? »

« Non, » répondit Regina en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du décodeur. « Seulement quelques minutes. »

Emma la laissa poser son album sur la table basse et se lever avant de lui prendre la main.

« Tu peux rester dans la chambre pour lire, tu sais. Ça ne me dérangera pas, je ne me réveille pas facilement. »

En disant cela, Emma eut un instant de crainte, songeant à la possible réaction de l'autre femme si elle se réveillait trop brusquement d'un rêve. Mais ces inquiétudes ne valaient rien comparées à celles tournant autour de Regina, de ses insomnies et de l'inconfort de ce canapé si elle devait trop souvent s'endormir dessus.

Elle entraîna Regina jusqu'à la chambre et elles se couchèrent une nouvelle fois.

C'était une chose vraiment étrange, d'être apaisée par la simple présence d'une autre personne. Emma pouvait sentir le souvenir de ses rêves s'éloigner de seconde en seconde.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » interrogea doucement Regina en caressant la joue d'Emma, ses yeux l'observant dans la pénombre avec beaucoup trop de perspicacité.

« Je devrais te demander ça. Combien d'heures tu dors par nuit ? »

« Assez, » assura Regina. « J'ai l'habitude. »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait une nuit complète ? Que tu n'as pas eu d'une traite les quelques heures de sommeil dont tu as besoin ? »

Elle hésita.

« Ca dépend des périodes, » confia t-elle. « Parfois, je dors bien. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que quand tu étais particulièrement vicieuse tu n'avais quasiment pas dormi ? »

« Rien à voir, c'était seulement les conséquences de ton charme naturel. »

« Tu es définitivement plus réveillée que moi, » grimaça Emma, n'ayant pas vu venir cette répartie.

Elle sourit et prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, juste parce que.

Parce qu'elle pouvait parce que la magie parce que la chaleur parce qu'elle en avait besoin parce que Regina en avait besoin parce que.

« Bonne nuit, Emma, » murmura Regina.

A moitié endormie, Emma émit un petit son pour lui répondre.

Puis elle laissa l'amour les envelopper. La magie les bercer.

Et cette main dans la sienne ? Elle la tiendrait pour l'éternité.

(Encore une fois, les pensées mielleuses ? Amour Véritable. _Pas_ Emma.)

.

.

.

(Ou si. Peut-être un peu.)

.

(Juste un peu.)

O


	9. Happy End Partie 9

_(Désolée pour l'attente. J'étais en vacances. Merci pour les encouragements!)_

* * *

**Happy End**

Partie 9

* * *

Tout le long du petit-déjeuner, et même au-delà, Emma tenta de fixer une date pour son départ.

La pensée, pleine d'évidence et de fatalisme, ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester chez Anna indéfiniment. Elle avait une vie à Storybrooke. Un travail. Des amis. Une famille. Un fils.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait sur une date (dans deux jours, dans quatre, dans trois,…), elle se disait que ça ne lui laisserait jamais assez de temps. Pas assez de temps pour asseoir cette relation à peine débutée, pour avoir toutes ces conversations qu'elle voulait avoir avec Regina et toutes celles qu'elles _devaient_ avoir. Elle n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour découvrir et connaître et demander et savoir et aimer.

Et puis après, quoi ? Elle repartirait à Storybrooke, et ensuite ? Elle ferait le voyage, de temps en temps ? Emmènerait Henry avec elle ? Et entre deux visites, des appels, Skype, des nouvelles ? Quel genre de vie serait la leur alors ? Quel genre de famille formeraient-ils ?

La pensée arrêta un instant Emma, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à leur situation sous cet angle-là. Elle avait été bien trop occupée à accepter l'Amour Véritable qui l'habitait, puis ses pensées avaient été accaparées par Regina. Mais Henry était _leur _fils, sans aucun doute, et si Emma et Regina décidaient d'avoir un avenir ensemble, cette notion prendrait une toute autre dimension. Parce qu'alors ils formeraient une vraie _famille_. Une unité.

Et une unité n'était pas censée être composée d'éléments séparés par des milliers de kilomètres. En aucun cas.

Emma ne voulait pas de ça. Emma voulait _tout_.

Elle voulait les moments paisibles et cette domesticité hésitante et pleine de taquineries, elle voulait les disputes bruyantes et elle voulait les discussions secrètes au creux de la nuit. Elle voulait s'endormir près de Regina avec l'amour et la magie comme couverture, et elle voulait se réveiller tous les jours avec la certitude que l'autre femme se trouvait quelque part dans la maison. Elle voulait les promenades et les rires et les assurances et les compromis et les prises de bec, elle voulait la complicité et le partenariat et l'amitié et tout ce qui allait avec.

Emma voulait les matins et les midis et les après-midis et les soirées et les nuits. Les petits frissons de la magie dans son ventre lorsque Regina s'approchait, les battements trop puissants de son cœur lorsqu'elle l'embrassait et l'apaisement et la joie dans tout son être lorsqu'elle souriait.

Mais comment obtenir cela, sans briser une partie de cette vie qu'elle avait si durement acquise ces dernières années ? Comment parvenir à mêler ces deux existences, l'une installée et l'autre une possibilité ?

Une nouvelle fois, Emma se sentait tiraillée entre deux mondes. Une nouvelle fois, elle craignait devoir abandonner une part d'elle pour assurer le bonheur des gens autour d'elle.

« Emma ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ca va ? »

Revenant difficilement dans la réalité, Emma centra son regard sur Regina qui l'observait prudemment.

« Oui. Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ? »

« Rien, en réalité, » répondit Regina en continuant de la regarder avec curiosité et inquiétude. « J'avais juste remarqué que tu étais pensive. »

« Ca te surprend à ce point ? » répliqua Emma en haussant un sourcil, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

A son plus grand soulagement, Regina accepta d'être menée loin de ses interrogations.

« Peut-être. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda Emma en se redressant sur sa chaise. La matinée se terminait doucement, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, rester seule avec Regina tant qu'elle le pouvait. « On reste ici ? »

Une expression désolée habilla le visage de la brune.

« J'ai dit que je passerai au centre en début d'après-midi. »

A l'idée du lieu, Emma se retint de justesse de grogner.

Il était de plus en plus difficile de croire que Regina avait passé une grande partie de sa vie dans des châteaux et dans un manoir.

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Voir les chevaux. Elias, surtout. »

« Tu ne vas pas monter ? »

« Je vais très bien, » répliqua Regina un peu sèchement.

Elle allait mieux, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il y avait un instinct atrocement protecteur qui ne cessait d'envahir Emma et qui la poussait à tenir Regina éloignée des chevaux et de tout ce qui pourrait réveiller ses blessures.

Ce devait encore être une conséquence de l'Amour Véritable. Emma ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi protectrice. En fait, elle en avait eu rarement besoin. Regina puis Mary-Margaret l'avaient toujours bien assez été envers Henry pour qu'Emma puisse rester celle à l'encourager dans ses aventures, et ses parents se protégeaient très bien l'un l'autre.

Mais personne ne protégeait Regina ou ne veillait sur elle. Il était même possible que personne n'ait jamais cherché à le faire, même pas Regina elle-même. Alors la réaction d'Emma n'était pas seulement légitime, elle se trouvait décuplée.

« Est-ce que je peux venir ? » demanda Emma, ignorant volontairement le ton de l'autre femme.

« Bien sûr. Elias t'apprécie, » ajouta t-elle avec un petit rictus.

« Ce n'est pas réciproque. J'aurais pas à monter ou quoi que ce soit, on est d'accord ? »

« Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose contre ton gré, » assura Regina, avec dans la voix toutes les promesses du monde.

Et Emma savait parfaitement à quel point celle-ci était importante venant de cette femme, pour bien des raisons.

Avec un petit sourire, Emma hocha la tête et alla chercher ses affaires.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que l'idée de devoir partager Regina avec Elias et possiblement les gens du centre équestre ne lui plaisait guère. Apparemment, en plus du besoin de surprotéger Regina, l'Amour Véritable la rendait ridiculement possessive.

(Du moins, Emma préférait penser que ces sentiments venaient de la magie, et non pas de sa personnalité.)

Elle rejoignit le séjour et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure avant d'avoir une idée soudaine.

« On pique-nique là-bas, dans ce cas ? » lança t-elle comme un challenge.

Elle fut surprise lorsque la réponse positive vint immédiatement.

« D'accord. »

Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle avait à découvrir sur Regina.

Et elle allait adorer le voyage.

O

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Emma deux ans auparavant qu'elle se trouverait un jour dans ce coin paradisiaque de la Californie, assise sur une couverture au pied d'un arbre à partager un paisible pique-nique avec Regina Mills, elle aurait éclaté de rire.

Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait pas plus grande évidence que Regina et elle, ensemble.

C'était ridicule et terrifiant.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

Emma faillit s'étouffer avec une olive. Outre le fait que ce sujet n'avait jamais été évoqué, la question semblait sortie de nulle part au milieu de la conversation légère.

Elle réussit à avaler sa bouchée mais le mot sortit de sa bouche tout étranglé.

« Quoi ? »

Sans rencontrer son regard, Regina remit la boite de salade dans leur sac.

« Quand pars-tu ? » répéta t-elle simplement, sa voix détachée et posée et son expression fermée.

Emma l'observa, les sourcils froncés, incapable de répondre.

« Il faut bien que nous en parlions. Tu vas retourner à Storybrooke très bientôt, non ? »

Bien sûr qu'elles devaient en parler, Emma n'était pas stupide. Mais elle aurait pu choisir un bien meilleur timing que ce beau début d'après-midi, tranquille et agréable !

« Oui, » concéda Emma, ses yeux traçant toujours les gestes de Regina.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle se dit qu'en réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'autre femme appréhendait leur relation. Elle avait fini par accepter leur lien, et Emma savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais au-delà de ça, Regina n'avait jamais évoqué ses sentiments ou ses désirs.

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit doucement Emma. « Pressée de te débarrasser de moi ? »

La question avait pour but de détendre l'atmosphère et peut-être de pousser Regina à partager ses pensées, mais l'effet fut un peu différent. Composée et distante, elle leva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard d'Emma, et le shérif chercha immédiatement à lire dans ses yeux les possibles émotions qu'elle ne trahissait ni par son ton ni par ses expressions.

« Non, » assura Regina. « Mais ta vie est à Storybrooke, et la mienne… » Sa voix s'éteignit, un petit froncement apparut sur son front et Emma sut qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment finir sa phrase. L'idée qu'elle ignorait où était sa place serra le ventre d'Emma. « Je pars. »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Emma, confuse et un peu apeurée.

Un instant, elle crut que Regina s'arrêterait là, ne lui dirait rien de plus. Cette part d'elle si amère et blessée voyait déjà l'autre femme disparaître et la laisser derrière sans une pensée pour elle.

Mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Emma essaya de mieux respirer.

« Je vais au Japon. Je pars dans huit jours. »

« Au Japon ? Ca a un rapport avec cette carte postale ? »

Sans élaborer, Regina hocha la tête.

« Tu pars longtemps ? »

« Sans doute quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Mais… tu gardes la maison ? Ici, je veux dire. »

« Oui. Je reviendrai. »

Bien sûr, parce qu'Elias était ici. Et Newton. Et Edwin, son partenaire d'échecs. Était-ce les raisons qui poussaient Regina à revenir ici malgré son style de vie étrangement nomade ? Ou était-elle attachée à la maison ? A l'endroit ? S'y sentait-elle chez elle, ou avait-elle l'impression de ne pas avoir de foyer, de ne pas faire partie de ce monde ?

Elle partait. Et Emma partait. Mais pas du tout dans la même direction et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que ces derniers jours représentaient en réalité ? Cette affection dans le cœur d'Emma, et cette amitié, et cet amour, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au fond ?

Et il y avait leur fils à qui elles devaient toujours des explications et qui avait vraiment besoin de recréer un lien avec sa mère adoptive. Et il y avait Mary-Margaret et David qui avaient passé des années en guerre contre Regina et toute la rancœur et la lassitude et la douleur liées à leur histoire. Il y avait tous ces gens dans cette ville qu'Emma aimait tant qui haïssaient Regina et la croyaient coupable de tout, y compris des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Et il y avait la distance, et il y avait la réalité.

Leur réalité.

« Ca va être compliqué, pas vrai ? » murmura Emma.

Un silence. Et puis…

« Ca n'a pas à l'être. »

Avec un mouvement trop brusque, Emma tourna la tête vers Regina qui rencontra son regard calmement.

Emma plissa les yeux, son ton baissa dans un avertissement sourd.

« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea t-elle lentement, défiant Regina de continuer sur cette lancée.

« Emma, nous n'avons pas à suivre une route que nous croyons être tracée en raison de la situation. A être esclaves de cette magie que nous avons créée. »

« Esclaves ? » répéta Emma, incrédule, blessée et agacée. « C'est ce que tu penses être ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu viens de le dire ! »

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous pouvons vivre nos vies comme nous l'entendons. Comme nous le pouvons. »

« C'est exactement mon avis. »

« Tu ne – »

« Non ! Regarde-moi. » Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue de Regina et maintint son regard. « Je ne suis l'esclave de rien du tout, ni du rôle qu'on m'a donné avant même ma conception, ni de cette magie que j'ai, ni de cet Amour Véritable. Je sais qui je suis, et j'ai mis longtemps à le découvrir. Et je ne suis pas du genre à faire quoi que ce soit sans le vouloir, ni du genre à laisser le passé ou les règles ou les obstacles se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je suis ici parce que _je _le veux. Je suis avec toi parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, et pas parce qu'une magie surpuissante pétille chaque fois que je pense à toi ou que je suis près de toi. Et je bâtirai mon futur comme je l'entends. »

« Et comment le vois-tu, ce futur ? » interrogea Regina, la voix plus grave et ce ton défiant bordé d'une colère sortie du passé.

« J'en sais rien ! » se défendit Emma en leva les deux mains. « Mais je sais qu'on peut construire quelque chose si on le décide. Qu'on trouvera des solutions. »

« Et quelles solutions ? Tu vis à _Storybrooke_, Emma. Une ville dans laquelle je ne peux pas et ne veux pas mettre les pieds. Notre fils a grandi et vit là-bas également, comme ta famille et tes amis. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as peur, » répéta Emma sur le même ton un peu hostile. « Et ne cherche pas à mentir, ça ne sert à rien. Je vis là-bas, et alors ? Tu voyages, et alors ? Il y a des avions et des trains, il y aura toujours des solutions, et tant qu'on le voudra on saura travailler avec ça. Et si on veut plus que ça, on trouvera le moyen d'avoir plus, peu importe où ou comment. Tu crois que je vais retourner à Storybrooke et oublier ? Ou que je vais m'amuser à prétendre et mentir, et puis venir te voir quoi, tous les deux ou cinq ans ? On a le _choix_, Regina. Tu es libre comme je le suis, et il n'y a aucune barrière qu'on ne peut briser ou contourner. »

« Tu dois vraiment cesser de vivre avec tes parents, leur positivisme te pollue. »

« Et toi, tu devrais cesser d'essayer d'éviter le sujet, » répliqua Emma un peu plus doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie vraiment ? »

« Ca ne me plait pas. »

« Quoi ? »

Regina laissa échapper un tout petit soupir et répéta.

« Ca ne me plait pas d'être dans cette situation. »

S'efforçant de ne pas se sentir blessée, Emma fronça les sourcils et essaya de comprendre ce que les mots sûrement maladroits de Regina pouvaient bien signifier. Il n'y avait que dans les instants où elle ne savait que faire de ses émotions que l'autre femme se montrait aussi distante.

« Tu veux dire l'Amour Véritable, » comprit Emma.

Détournant le regard pour le fixer sur un point indéterminé face à elle, Regina acquiesça.

« Je ne veux pas dire… que je regrette mes sentiments, » expliqua t-elle d'une voix basse. « Parce que tu es… toi. Et ce que je ressens quant à toi est évident. »

Emma aurait bien aimé préciser qu'elle n'aurait rien contre l'entendre au moins une fois, parce qu'avoir connaissance de l'amour de Regina grâce à la magie semblait dérisoire et presque irréel comparé à la possibilité de cette admission passant ses lèvres. Le moment était néanmoins mal choisi pour cette précision et elle garda le silence tandis que Regina continuait.

« Mais être de nouveau sous l'emprise de cette magie-là, c'est… »

Pour Emma, cette magie n'était que lumière et bonheur et chaleur. Pour Regina, elle s'accompagnait sans doute de souvenirs bien sombres.

« Je comprends, » assura la blonde en levant la main pour attraper celle de sa compagne.

Mais Regina évita le geste et tourna des yeux presque noirs vers elle, emplis de fantômes et de douleur et de terreur.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, » contredit-elle, sa voix basse et serrée par des émotions qu'Emma aurait voulu éradiquer à tout jamais. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce vide et les émotions… La douleur est insupportable. Tu crois qu'elle partira avec le temps, mais elle reste identique, Emma. Elle reste vive, c'est une torture. Chaque jour semble pire que celui d'avant. Et soudain les meilleures émotions que tu as jamais ressenties, les meilleurs souvenirs que tu as et cette magie si parfaite se retournent contre toi et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Ça te rend malade, ça te transforme, tu es seule et tu as froid et il n'y a plus rien… »

Sa voix s'éteignit presque douloureusement et des larmes noyèrent ses yeux et Emma comprit.

Comprit la peur et comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ces sentiments qui hanteraient à jamais la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Nous irons bien, » assura t-elle d'une voix douce qu'elle voulut forte.

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir. »

La voix de Regina tremblait mais une trace de colère y était audible malgré tout.

Le mélange était aussi triste que puissant, et Emma secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Nous irons bien parce que je ferai attention et que tu feras attention et qu'on vivra nos vies normalement en veillant l'une sur l'autre. Nous irons bien parce que nous serons ensemble. Il y aura toujours un risque. Mais on ne peut pas baser nos vies là-dessus. Aucune de nous n'a voulu ce qui est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé, et c'est plutôt génial. Cette magie… ce n'est pas une malédiction. Et prendre tes distances ne t'aidera pas à contrôler ça. »

« Je sais bien, mais je… »

Sachant pertinemment que Regina serait capable de défendre son point de vue éternellement, Emma se pencha vers elle, attrapa gentiment sa tête avec ses mains pour la tourner vers elle et l'embrassa avec plus de passion qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Lorsque Regina répondit à son baiser, glissant ses lèvres contre les siennes, Emma se rapprocha d'elle et approfondit le contact avec un petit gémissement qu'elle chercha désespérément à retenir (sans grand succès). Les mains de Regina caressaient son dos, ses joues, ses flancs, passaient dans ses cheveux, et Emma perdit toute notion du temps.

Il n'y avait que Regina, son corps, ses mains, sa bouche, son odeur et les petits sons montant de sa gorge, et l'amour, et le désir qui montait dangereusement en elle, qui la poussait à devenir plus aventurière dans ses caresses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à reprendre assez le contrôle de ses pensées pour se détacher de Regina à contrecœur. Son cœur battant, elle chercha à contrôler ses pulsions et posa son front contre celui de Regina, ses pouces caressant ses joues avec tendresse.

« Nous irons bien, » souffla le shérif contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne survivrai pas à cette perte une seconde fois, Emma. »

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire. »

Elle continua ses doux gestes, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et soupira.

« Je ne pourrai pas me passer de ces baisers très longtemps, » souffla t-elle finalement.

« Moi non plus, » avoua Regina dans un murmure.

Emma rit mais le son se transforma rapidement en gémissement lorsque les lèvres de Regina trouvèrent les siennes de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elles parvinrent à se séparer un moment plus tard, Regina avait les joues rosies et le regard brillant et un petit sourire aux lèvres et Emma la trouva si belle que son souffle lui échappa encore pendant un instant.

Et quand enfin elle le trouva, ce fut pour qu'une confession spontanée passe ses lèvres.

« Je quitterai Storybrooke pour toi. »

Ses mots stupéfièrent visiblement Regina qui se figea et l'observa quelques secondes, incrédule, des larmes envahissant doucement ses yeux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu quittes les gens que tu aimes, » contredit-elle finalement en secouant la tête.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas un autre monde, et la ville est accessible par tous et tout le monde peut partir à présent. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, Regina. » Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tout ça, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus de magie et il n'y a plus de guerre. Les solutions sont simples maintenant. Tu es libre, tout le monde est libre. Je ne fais pas un choix entre toi et eux, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, parce que je choisis les deux. »

« Mais Henry… »

« On verra plus tard. On verra avec lui. On fera ce qui nous paraît le mieux pour nous tous. D'accord ? »

Emma ne put empêcher son sourire lorsque Regina hocha la tête après réflexion.

« D'accord. »

O

Elles avaient passé leur après-midi au centre. Regina lui avait fait visiter, lui avait présenté tous les chevaux et avait monté Elias pendant un moment.

Et malgré son désintérêt pour l'endroit ou les animaux, Emma aurait pu y passer des journées entières tant le sentiment de paix et de joie provenant de Regina lui plaisait. Pendant un instant, elle avait presque pu s'imaginer la jeune femme qu'elle avait un jour été, rêvant d'une famille à elle et de chevaux et de liberté et de calme.

Voir Regina monter Elias était étrangement magnifique. Et impressionnant. Et _terrifiant. _Malgré les protestations d'Emma, ils avaient sauté quelques obstacles et galopé, et la simple idée qu'elle puisse faire une chute avait presque poussé le shérif à fermer les yeux (mais l'idée de manquer un possible danger l'avait empêchée de baisser les paupières).

Mais tout était allé très bien. Elles étaient rentrées, avaient préparé à dîner tranquillement et avaient mangé.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait, la conversation dériva lentement sur des sujets plus lourds, qui les poussèrent à lutter contre elles-mêmes pour continuer à parler. Et peut-être que les verres de vin qu'elles avaient à la main aidaient aussi.

(Un peu.)

« Est-ce que tu as pu le tenir ? » demanda Regina, sur le ton bas qu'elles usaient toutes les deux depuis quelques minutes.

Puisqu'elles étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre, tournées vers l'autre, Emma put aisément voir la lueur de compassion dans ses yeux. Elle parlait avec la même prudence et hésitation qui les habitaient toutes les deux dans ce moment, leur voix trop douce pour être colportée dans l'air d'été.

« Oui, » confia Emma, faisant légèrement tourner le vin dans son verre, observant ses reflets cuivrés à la lueur des spots de la cuisine. Elles n'avaient allumé aucune des lampes extérieures. « Juste quelques minutes. Je… j'étais pas sûre de le vouloir. Je savais que ce serait plus dur après, de le laisser partir. Mais quand ils ont demandé, j'ai… j'ai dit oui. Il était… chaud. Et minuscule. »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Regina avant d'avaler une gorgée de son vin.

« J'ai pleuré pendant trois jours. »

« Henry aussi pleurait. Tout le temps. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Emma.

Regina acquiesça.

« Il avait huit jours quand il est arrivé. Et il pleurait jour et nuit. J'avais l'impression que les seuls moments où il arrêtait, c'était quand il mangeait et dormait. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« Pas tellement. Peut-être que tu lui manquais aussi. »

Elle pouvait dire les choses les plus touchantes, parfois.

« Ça m'étonnerait, » contredit néanmoins Emma avec un petit froncement de nez pensif. « Je ne crois pas que les nouveau-nés peuvent dire la différence, à partir du moment où quelqu'un est là pour prendre soin d'eux. Il avait peut-être simplement un sale caractère. »

« Ou alors c'était parce que j'étais terrifiée et qu'il pouvait le sentir. »

Emma sourit à cette confession.

« Tu avais peur ? »

« Tu as rencontré ma mère ? »

« Tu n'es pas elle. »

« Mais c'était mon seul exemple. Et je savais que personne ne m'aiderait à Storybrooke. Non pas que je le voulais. Et puis ils étaient tous coincés dans une boucle sans fin. Henry… était si fragile et si dépendant… Ce n'était pas compliqué de s'occuper de lui quand il était bébé, c'était juste… impressionnant. »

« Mais il a arrêté de pleurer. »

« Du jour au lendemain, » confirma Regina avec un sourire. « J'ignore toujours pourquoi. »

« Peut-être parce que tu n'avais plus peur. »

Avec un air de dérision, Regina secoua la tête.

« J'ai jamais cessé d'avoir peur pour lui. »

« Alors c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il était aimé. » Emma observa la Lune un instant. « Et c'était tout ce que je voulais pour lui. »

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Regina sur elle.

« Je devrais être désolée, » murmura t-elle lentement, et lorsqu'Emma baissa les yeux, elle rencontra immédiatement son regard sombre, « que tu n'aies pas connu ça par ma faute. Que tu n'aies pas pu grandir auprès de tes parents. Mais… tu ne serais pas toi. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, et puis ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'une pensée apparemment horrifiante lui venait. « Je ne veux même pas savoir qui tu serais si tu avais été élevée par ces deux id – tes parents. »

Le rattrapage maladroit. Le petit froncement de nez. Le ton coincé quelque part entre réflexion, dégoût et spontanéité.

Ce mélange était la fois si peu caractéristique et si juvénile qu'Emma ne put s'en empêcher. Malgré la gravité du sujet, elle éclata de rire.

« Je… je préfère l'ignorer aussi, » avoua t-elle, calmant son amusement après quelques secondes. « Ce qui est fait est fait, Regina. Si l'histoire était différente, tellement de choses n'auraient jamais été. Tu ne serais pas toi non plus. Henry n'aurait même pas existé. Qui sait ce que Gold aurait fait s'il avait encore dû attendre pour trouver le moyen de lancer le sort ? Et désolée de pointer l'évidence, mais Mary-Margaret… _Snow_ ne serait pas Snow non plus. Elle n'aurait pas joué les robinsons dans les bois, n'aurait jamais appris à se débrouiller, à voler, à se battre pour survivre et pour ses idéaux et pour son peuple, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré David, et lui et Kathryn seraient bloqués dans un mariage sans amour, ou alors ils se seraient enfuis, qui sait. Et Snow serait… » Elle fronça les sourcils, tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'elle savait sur la jeune Snow. « Elle serait probablement restée une princesse surprotégée et naïve. »

« Il l'aurait sûrement mariée dans l'année. »

Les mots, presque murmurés, semblaient s'être échappés de la bouche de Regina sans son consentement. Emma tourna le regard vers elle, surprise et confuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Regina… »

« Elle avait presque dix-sept ans. Il l'aurait mariée avant ses dix-huit ans. C'était ainsi que les choses se faisaient chez les nobles et les royaux. »

« Il ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix. »

« Si. » La façon dont elle prononça le mot, son ton rauque et cette ironie contenue dans la voyelle, donna envie à Emma de l'arrêter. Mais une part d'elle, cette part qui voulait toujours tout savoir, même ce qui pourrait la détruire, l'en empêcha promptement et elle garda le silence alors que Regina élabora, presque malgré elle. « Il avait deux princes en tête. Si tu peux appeler ça un choix. »

Mary-Margaret parlait beaucoup moins du passé que la plupart de ses compatriotes. Emma songeait que c'était parce que sa vie avait été loin d'être idéale, qu'elle avait souffert et que ses histoires étaient si étroitement liées à celle de Regina qu'elle préférait garder le silence. Néanmoins, elle avait plusieurs fois évoqué la femme belle, intelligente et noble qu'avait été la reine Eva. Bien plus rarement, elle avait mentionné Leopold, comme en passant. Toujours en des termes affectueux, mais avec des réserves nées - Emma pouvait aisément le deviner - avec les années et l'expérience.

Leopold avait été un bon père, chaleureux et présent. Mais Leopold aurait marié sa bien-aimée fille unique à l'un des princes de son choix, sélectionnés aussi bien pour leurs qualités d'homme que pour la grandeur et la puissance de leur royaume.

Le roi Leopold avait toujours préservé la paix et écouté son peuple, mais se complaisait dans des palaces majestueux, invitant ses homologues pour de somptueux festins servis par une panoplie de domestiques, alors que dans la Forêt Enchantée les habitants vivaient dans des cabanes et luttaient pour passer l'hiver.

Leopold, pour que son royaume ait une reine et sa fille de douze ans une mère, avait noblement demandé sa main à une jeune fille en sachant bien que la seule réponse qu'il pouvait obtenir était positive. Car quelle famille aurait refusé de marier son unique héritière à l'homme à la tête du royaume ?

Leopold avait sans doute été un noble roi, mais Emma en savait bien assez sur le fonctionnement des sociétés médiévales pour pouvoir songer sans crainte de se tromper que son grand-père n'était sans doute pas mort les mains propres.

Car Leopold avait seulement été un homme de son temps, élevé dans la culture de son époque.

Et dans son monde, les privilèges s'ancraient dans le sang, le mérite était un héritage, les riches vivaient dans des palais et les pauvres dans les villages. Dans son monde, les mariages arrangés se justifiaient pour le bien du peuple.

Avec un écœurement qu'elle fit son possible pour cacher, Emma se souvint d'un autre passage de ses cours. Pour qu'un mariage soit valide, il fallait qu'il soit consommé. Le concept même de viol n'avait pas existé dans leur monde, au contraire des lois et des règles inhérentes à leur société. Et c'était une société dans laquelle les époux devaient s'acquitter de leurs devoirs conjugaux, dans laquelle les femmes devaient aider au mieux leurs maris à assumer leurs responsabilités en les servant.

Une société dans laquelle les mots d'un roi faisaient loi pour tous ses sujets, sans exception.

Leopold avait été le mari de Regina _et_ il avait été son roi.

Dans leur monde, dans leur éducation, s'opposer aux désirs d'un tel homme n'était tout simplement pas concevable.

Emma ne pouvait haïr un homme qu'elle n'avait connu, qui avait existé dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié, mais cette loi du silence entourant ce pan de son histoire familiale lui permettrait sans doute toujours de détester son grand-père sans un bruit.

Il restait qu'elle se trouvait époustouflée que Regina puisse ainsi la dissocier de sa famille, de son sang, de Leopold, de Snow et de David, et ne voir qu'elle, Emma, et pas la petite-fille de l'époux qu'elle avait tué pour regagner sa liberté ni la fille de celle qu'elle avait juré de faire souffrir par vengeance.

Pendant des années, Snow avait été persuadée que Regina avait fait assassiner son père pour la blesser, elle. Pour prendre son royaume et la faire souffrir avant de la faire tuer à son tour. Mais Regina avait haï Leopold et Snow pour des raisons différentes, même si intrinsèquement liées.

Emma ne doutait pas de l'amour qu'avait entretenu Snow pour Regina, n'en doutait pas une seconde et songeait bien souvent qu'il existait encore au fond d'elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle Snow avait accordé tant de chances à Regina alors qu'elle aurait pu si souvent l'arrêter. Et peut-être aussi qu'en grandissant, Snow avait compris ce que ce mariage avait dû réellement être pour la jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'elle avait épargné Regina parce qu'elle reconnaissait sa douleur et les fautes de sa famille.

Mary-Margaret et Regina… La relation la plus complexe qu'Emma connaissait. Une relation que personne, apparemment, se trouvait en mesure de comprendre en dehors des principales concernées. Et encore.

« Tu sais… » commença Emma lentement, en hésitant, « c'est un peu ironique, que ma mère et toi vous ressembliez à ce point pour certaines choses. »

« Je n'ai _rien _à voir avec elle, » rétorqua Regina, son ton sec.

« Vous êtes nées princesses, mais vous êtes toutes les deux tombées amoureuses d'hommes nés dans la pauvreté, courageux et nobles de cœur, un berger et un garçon d'écurie. »

« Nous n'avons rien en commun, » contredit une nouvelle fois Regina, une lueur plus chaude dans les yeux. « Il me semble que tu es née dans un château, princesse. »

Avec une petite grimace face à ce titre qui sonnait toujours aussi incroyable, Emma secoua la tête, un petit sourire étirant malgré elle ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou ennuyée. »

« Les deux, probablement. »

« Probablement. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Emma sut alors que Regina attendait d'elle qu'elle choisisse de guider cette conversation loin du sujet de sa famille.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ? » demanda t-elle doucement, cherchant à déterminer les émotions de l'autre femme en observant ses expressions.

« Non. »

« Regina… »

Mais elle se leva et s'éloigna d'Emma, attrapant la vaisselle encore présente sur la table pour l'emmener vers la cuisine. Avec un soupir, Emma se saisit du vin et de leurs verres et entra dans la maison.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler, » précisa Emma doucement, observant Regina s'affairer devant l'évier. « Je veux juste… que tu saches que j'écouterai, si tu veux. »

« Je sais que tu as des questions, » répliqua Regina d'un ton un peu dur. « Mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux simplement laisser dans le passé. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement de la curiosité. Le livre d'Henry… il n'avait qu'une version. Il n'expliquait rien sur rien. Et ce passé, c'est comme si personne n'en savait rien. Sauf Mary-Margaret qui garde le silence, et toi. Et je sais que ma mère se pose bien des questions sur la période que vous avez passée au château, donc au final, elle non plus ne sait pas tout. Mais jamais je ne te demanderai des réponses que tu ne veux donner, je veux juste… tu n'en as jamais parlé, et peut-être que ça te ferait – »

« Il n'y a rien de bon à dire sur cette période. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas m'en parler, si tu le souhaites. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais entendre ? » interrogea Regina amèrement, toujours dos à Emma. « Que je ne voulais pas me marier ? Que j'arrivais à peine à respirer après la mort de Daniel et que pourtant j'étais obligée de jouer un rôle face à tous parce que ma mère et le roi avaient décidé d'unir nos familles ? Que j'ai essayé de m'échapper plus d'une fois avant la cérémonie ? La sensation que ça fait, de passer d'une prison à une autre, d'entendre les nobles et le peuple s'extasier alors que tu viens d'être mariée contre ton gré et que ta nuit de noces approche ? Alors que ces évènements auraient dû être partagés avec ton Amour Véritable, assassiné un mois plus tôt à cause de ta nouvelle et bien-aimée famille ? La manière dont le bon roi Leopold a banni mon père pour m'empêcher de quitter le palais après le mariage ? Ce que ça fait, de savoir que quoique tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais être libre ? Ce que ça fait de voir tout le monde autour de toi si heureux alors que tu meurs à l'intérieur et que tout le monde s'en moque ? »

Emma secoua la tête, mal à l'aise, la gorge serrée alors qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner les émotions qui accompagnaient les souvenirs de Regina.

« Ce n'est pas – »

« Alors laisse tomber, Emma, » invita sèchement Regina en se tournant vers elle.

« Je veux juste comprendre ! » se défendit Emma. « Ca fait partie de ton histoire, de toi ! »

« Et ton histoire à toi, peut-on en parler ? Tu me demandes de partager, de te faire confiance, mais tu veux que ce soit à sens unique ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors nous pouvons parler de tes cauchemars ? »

La question la surprit tellement qu'Emma mit un petit temps à la comprendre. La crainte lui serra la gorge, et son silence fut tout ce dont Regina eut besoin pour lui offrir un petit sourire, triste et blessé et amer.

Elle se détourna d'Emma et rejoignit le couloir.

« Att… »

Mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte de sa chambre, et Emma resta là, figée, indécise.

O

Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, bien sûr. Alors, deux heures plus tard, elle traversa le couloir et frappa à la porte, entra sans attendre de réponse. Regina ne dormait pas non plus, elle se tenait debout devant sa porte-fenêtre et se tourna à son approche, le visage fermé mais le regard plein d'émotions.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, » lui dit immédiatement Emma. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolée aussi, » répondit Regina, sa voix basse encore teintée de tristesse. « Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. C'est juste… »

« Je comprends. »

Emma dansa d'un pied sur l'autre par pure habitude, la tension dans la chambre la mettant mal à l'aise. Ses mouvements cessèrent immédiatement lorsqu'elle remarqua la lueur d'amusement dans le regard chocolat.

« C'est vrai, » laissa échapper Emma brutalement sans préambule.

« Pardon ? »

« Qu'il y a des choses que je ne partage pas. C'est vrai. » Elle prit une inspiration, lutta contre sa respiration qui s'accélérait, son cœur qui battait trop vite. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la commode alors qu'elle ajoutait : « C'est juste qu'il y a des choses… détestables dans mon passé et… et je ne les ai jamais dites et… »

« Emma. »

Le prénom n'avait jamais été soufflée si tendrement avant, et Regina se tenait juste devant elle soudain, sa main sur son bras, alors Emma leva le regard vers elle et se tut.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais, » murmura Emma.

Regina déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, presque hésitant, puis elle alla s'asseoir au bout du lit. Surprise, Emma la suivit, s'installa à côté d'elle. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, seule la lumière venant du ciel étoilé les éclairait, mais Emma pouvait néanmoins voir le visage de l'autre femme.

« Snow avait besoin d'une mère, le royaume avait besoin d'une reine, le château d'une intendante, » commença Regina d'une voix basse et rauque et Emma se figea, cessa presque de respirer. « Mais la reine a toujours demeuré Eva, aux yeux de Leopold comme aux yeux du peuple, et la plupart du temps j'étais parfaitement invisible. Il suffisait juste que je fasse acte de présence lors d'évènements et des repas, que je dirige les gens du roi pour l'entretien des palais, et que je passe du temps avec Snow-White. Le royaume, le roi, le peuple... » Sa voix devint presque rocailleuse avec cette rage qui ressortait du passé, un dégoût immuable teintant ses mots. « J'avais décidé que s'ils désiraient à ce point une reine, alors je leur en donnerais une qu'ils ne seraient pas près d'oublier. »

Une pensée, un peu effrayante, serra la poitrine d'Emma. Elle se dit que, si elle avait été dans cette situation, seule et en deuil d'un Amour Véritable et prisonnière et désespérée… Elle n'aurait pas attendu plusieurs années avant de se libérer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ou elle se serait échappée, ou elle se serait jetée de l'une des tours.

(Elle se demanda combien de fois Regina avait songé à faire justement ça, et combien de fois elle s'en était empêchée de justesse.)

« Alors pourquoi tu as attendu ? » demanda Emma doucement, la gorge sèche mais le vin qu'elles avaient bu se rebellant presque dans son estomac.

Regina l'observa et parut pendant quelques secondes osciller entre colère et douleur et une terreur semblant venue de nulle part. Finalement, elle se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, ses yeux noirs étrangement voilés, sa voix terriblement distante.

« Crois-tu qu'on se réveille un matin capable d'arracher le cœur des gens ? »

« Non. »

« J'ai accepté de devenir l'apprentie de Rumple pour apprendre à contrôler ma magie pour avoir une chance d'échapper aux gardes de Leopold, et pour découvrir s'il existait un moyen de ramener Daniel. Cette pensée… Cet espoir naïf, c'était tout ce qui me maintenait en vie. »

Elle trembla et croisa les bras contre elle. Emma aurait aimé lui prendre la main, avoir un quelconque contact avec elle, cesser cette discussion, mais elle semblait incapable d'agir, de stopper ce qu'il se passait.

« Leopold savait que je ne pouvais pas disparaître. J'aurais été une traitresse, ils m'auraient retrouvée et exécutée, alors même si je disparaissais pendant des heures, je finissais toujours par retourner au palais. Rumple n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je possédais un grand pouvoir, il me poussait à m'en servir dans un but malsain. Mais je refusais. Constamment. J'ai refusé pendant des mois. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ce que je voulais, c'était me servir de la magie pour fuir, éventuellement me défendre et pour ramener Daniel. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de pouvoir et j'ai refusé d'aller plus loin lorsqu'il a cherché à m'apprendre à tuer. Et puis… » Elle haussa les épaules, les yeux trop humides mais la voix froide, dure, détachée. « Les gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre sont les plus dangereux de tous. Quand j'ai su que Daniel ne reviendrait pas, j'ai lâché prise sur tout le reste. »

« Alors… tu n'as pas toujours voulu tuer Snow ? »

« Non, » avoua Regina dans un murmure étrangement fragile qui poussa Emma à poser une main sur sa cuisse. « Je voulais juste partir. Mais il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose en moi que Cora et Rumple se sont évertués à entretenir et à faire ressortir. De la colère, et… Je détestais Snow. Et puis j'en suis venue à lui vouloir du mal. Pas toujours, mais les pensées venaient et repartaient. J'ai lutté contre pendant longtemps. Mais au final, quand il n'y a plus eu aucun espoir, il n'est resté que la douleur et le vide, et la colère contre eux tous, et puis la haine et la magie, et j'ai voulu qu'ils payent. »

« Pourquoi tu ne les as pas…? »

« Tués dès que j'en ai eu le pouvoir ? Je savais qu'au moment où je le ferai, j'aurai besoin d'un contrôle total sur ma magie pour parvenir à contrôler le royaume. Et il faut des années pour vraiment développer ses pouvoirs et apprendre à les manipuler. »

C'était difficile de s'imaginer une toute jeune Regina amoureuse et positive et pleine d'espoir, mais c'était aussi compliqué de s'imaginer cette autre Regina, à peine plus âgée, brisée et seule et désespérée, passant la moitié de son temps à jouer un rôle, à supporter les personnes qu'elle haïssait, et l'autre moitié de son temps à apprendre la magie noire pour assassiner sa famille.

Et comment croire que Leopold, Snow et les gens du palais ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien durant ce temps ? Comment auraient-ils pu manquer tous les signes ? La magie dans la présence de Regina, sa détresse, sa haine, sa souffrance.

Ou ils avaient été particulièrement aveugles, ou…

« Vers la fin, il se méfiait, » confia Regina comme si elle pouvait suivre les pensées d'Emma. « Il faisait fouiller mes affaires régulièrement, en est venu à m'interdire tout contact avec mon père et ma garde personnelle, me faisait surveiller. Les derniers mois, il m'a ordonné de ne plus sortir du château. Au final, il est allé jusqu'à m'enfermer dans mes quartiers. Et il a signé son arrêt de mort. Quant à Snow… Jeune, elle était particulièrement collante. En grandissant, elle s'est mise à davantage fréquenter des jeunes de la cour, mais cherchait encore trop souvent ma compagnie. Elle a su, » affirma Regina, sa voix plus rauque, coincée entre une distance qu'elle essayait de garder et un dédain arraché au passé. « Quand j'ai envoyé le chasseur après elle, elle a tout de suite su. Elle savait. Mais elle a toujours été très douée pour fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir. »

Emma hocha la tête lentement, mais à présent qu'elle connaissait ces grandes lignes que le livre d'Henry avait passées sous silence, elle avait d'autres questions, plus légères, mais qui ne voulait pas sortir.

Regina avait-elle eu des alliés parmi les gens du château ?

Mary-Margaret avait mentionné, une fois, sans faire attention, que Regina (avant de complètement sombrer dans le Mal) avait toujours bien traité les domestiques et les gardes du palais, avait été la seule à connaître tous leurs noms et toutes leurs histoires.

Mais avait-elle eu un jour des amis ? Peut-être parmi les gens de son rang ? Ou avait-elle dénigré tous les royaux comme elle avait haï Snow et Leopold ?

Et, plus important, cette question qui hantait toujours Mary-Margaret sans que jamais elle ne l'évoque, cette crainte ancrée en elle, tirée de son enfance…

Regina avait-elle un jour aimé Snow ?

« C'est si étrange, » murmura Emma, brisant les quelques minutes de silence.

Ce petit temps avait permis à Regina d'enterrer une nouvelle fois ses émotions et Emma se demandait quand elle avait acquis une telle capacité. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle en soit toujours incapable, parce que Regina pouvait se montrer très difficile à lire dans ces instants.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous imaginer, ma mère et toi, vivant sous le même toit pendant des années. Manger ensemble, passer du temps ensemble, faire… ce que vous autres pauvres ignorants sans technologie faisiez durant votre temps libre. Discuter. C'est complètement bizarre. »

Avec un air incrédule, Regina secoua la tête.

« Et c'est la chose la plus étrange que tu trouves à relever là-dedans ? »

Emma acquiesça en haussant les épaules.

« Tout le reste, je peux le concevoir, » dit-elle doucement, et ça aidait sûrement qu'elle n'ait pas connu ces gens que Regina avait tués. « Mais Mary-Margaret et toi… Tu avais l'âge d'être sa grande sœur, et je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer les choses… »

« Alors te dire que nous avons déjà dormi dans le même lit te compliquerait la tâche ? »

« Non… ? » interrogea Emma, stupéfaite.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ta mère était plutôt collante. »

« Elle venait dormir avec toi quand elle avait peur ? »

« Rarement, mais c'est arrivé. »

Emma ne voyait pas sa mère, même en tant que princesse adolescente, se réfugier dans un autre lit juste en raison d'une peur sans doute idiote. Peut-être Snow avait-elle seulement cherché à retenir la Regina qu'elle avait aimée, voyant, consciemment ou non, une femme froide, manipulatrice et haineuse prendre sa place au fil du temps.

L'idée de Mary-Margaret et Regina dormant dans la même chambre était juste si saugrenu…

La réalisation soudaine de ce qu'elle était en train de visualiser figea Emma et elle grimaça.

« Okay, non. Non. Imaginer _ma mère_ et toi dans un même lit n'était vraiment pas ce dont j'avais besoin ! »

Regina n'avait sans doute pas songé à sa possible réaction, parce que le rire qui lui échappa parut bien spontané.

« Et c'est ça qui te perturbe, Emma ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est de ça dont tu ne veux pas entendre parler ? »

« Oui ! Il faut changer de sujet. »

« Si on pouvait tout simplement bannir Miss Blanchard de nos conversations à tout jamais, je serais tout à fait pour. »

« Je crains que ce ne sera jamais aussi simple. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et puis Regina se tourna vers elle, son expression plus ouverte de nouveau, ses yeux plein d'appréhension et de fantômes et d'hésitations, et Emma sut instinctivement ce que ses mots seraient.

« Emma, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de… »

Mais avant qu'elle puisse formuler ces paroles qui lui venaient à la fois trop difficilement et bien trop facilement, Emma prit sa main, posa l'autre gentiment contre sa joue pour pousser Regina à lever la tête.

« Regarde-moi. » Sa voix restait basse, mais ferme, et elle attendit que les yeux de Regina se plantent dans les siens avant de parler. « Je _sais_ qui tu es. »

« Tu – »

« Je sais qui tu es, » répéta Emma, son cœur tapant violemment contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à libérer des vérités qu'elle n'avait jamais encore prononcées. « Et tu dois savoir qui je suis. »

Avec un petit froncement de sourcil, Regina leva sa main pour saisir celle d'Emma qui reposait contre sa joue. Elle serra ses doigts dans les siens, leurs mains entre elles, son regard chaud ne la quittant pas.

C'était encore une fois comme si elle pouvait lire en elle, une sensation douce, aucunement intrusive, mais terrifiante.

« On sait toutes les deux que ces histoires de bien et de mal et de héros et de méchants, c'est des conneries, » commença Emma, mais elle parlait trop vite, elle était trop tendue.

Quand Regina serra ses mains une nouvelle fois, la magie qui les liait envoya un courant apaisant dans ses veines et Emma prit une petite inspiration pour mieux se contrôler.

Sans grand succès, mais le regard de Regina sur elle restait doux et brillant et sa proximité demeurait tout ce dont Emma avait besoin. Cette discussion devait aller dans les deux sens, et elle _voulait_ parler, lui dire la vérité.

Elle avait besoin d'en parler, et elle savait qu'avec cette femme, elle le pouvait.

« Je ne suis pas une Sauveuse, ou un héros, et encore moins une princesse. Je suis juste… _moi_. Et… et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Ou je ne l'ai pas toujours été. J'ai fait de la prison à cause de Neal et d'August, mais même si c'était pas mon vol qui m'a fait incarcérer, j'en avais commis bien assez d'autres pour le mériter. Et il n'y avait pas que les vols. Même pendant quelques temps après la prison, j'ai… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai fraudé, et j'ai arnaqué pas mal de personnes. Des _bonnes _personnes. Des gens bien. J'ai… j'ai détruit leurs vies. »

Lorsque Regina ouvrit la bouche, Emma secoua la tête.

« Non, j'ai _vraiment_ bousillé leurs vies, Regina. » Elle avala sa salive, et ses doigts tremblaient, et elle avait chaud et froid et elle aurait aimé avoir un whisky et sa voix tremblait aussi. « Il y avait ce type… J'ai menti à sa femme, fait croire à une liaison, j'ai fourni de fausses preuves, j'ai… On m'avait payée pour le faire. J'ai détruit leur mariage, leur famille. Il n'a pas obtenu la garde de ses enfants à cause de moi. Et je m'en foutais royalement. Il y en a eu d'autres, jusqu'à… »

Elle prit une inspiration, lutta contre les larmes qui lui venaient à sa plus grande horreur. Jamais elle ne s'était permise de repenser à ça en dehors des cauchemars, et la honte et le dégoût et la culpabilité menaçaient de la submerger.

« Il y avait cette fille… Je l'ai rencontrée par hasard, une fille vraiment super, elle étudiait la médecine, elle venait d'une bonne famille, des parents riches et aimants avec des postes importants, mais toujours présents pour elle. C'était quelqu'un de bien, elle aussi, mais je… »

Sa voix s'éteignit, elle observa leurs mains, le mur en face d'elles, chercha la force de continuer.

C'était difficile, d'avouer. D'avouer des crimes que personne n'aurait jamais pu lui mettre sur le dos, parce qu'Emma n'en avait jamais rien dit. De fausses identités, des actes dans des villes où elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds, qu'elle avait quittées sans un regard en arrière… elle aurait pu aisément emporter ces secrets dans sa tombe.

Mais sa conscience la hantait, la réveillait chaque nuit ces temps-ci, et elle avait changé,... Elle n'avait jamais pu en parler à ses parents, qui l'observaient avec tant d'amour et de fierté. Et avant Storybrooke, elle n'avait jamais eu personne.

En un sens c'était un cauchemar, d'être là, en face de Regina, et de lui dire, de lui avouer la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Parce qu'elle, elle avait toujours su quel genre de passé hantait les yeux de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Regina.

Et pourtant, dans son regard, sur son visage, même dans cette magie – _leur _magie, Emma ne pouvait lire que compassion et acceptation et c'était horrible et merveilleux tout à la fois.

« J'ai joué avec elle. J'ai… je me suis amusée, et quand j'en ai eu assez, j'ai fait en sorte que ses parents sachent. Et quand ils ont su, ils l'ont reniée. Ils l'ont reniée, comme ça. Et je suis partie. J'ai fait ce que j'avais toujours fait, je suis partie. Un mois plus tard… »

Sa gorge se serra, et elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Deux gouttes salées coulèrent malgré ses efforts, et sa voix devint plus rauque, transformée par ses émotions.

« Elle s'est ouvert les veines dans la salle de bains de la chambre de la fac qu'elle devait quitter le lendemain parce que ses parents ne payaient plus, et on ne l'a trouvée que deux jours après parce que personne ne cherchait plus à parler à la lesbienne de service déshéritée par ses parents. »

Elle avala sa salive, tenta d'endormir le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillait. Sans succès.

« Je l'ai tuée, » murmura t-elle.

Elle lâcha les mains de Regina et se leva, fit quelques pas pour essayer de se reprendre, sécha ses larmes d'un geste furieux.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? Je l'ai tuée et j'ai bousillé leurs vies parce que tous ces gens, ils avaient ce que je n'avais jamais eu et ce que j'étais trop lâche pour chercher à avoir. Parce que j'étais incapable de reprendre ma vie en mains. Ça, c'est le genre de personnes que je suis. C'est le genre de héros que je suis. C'est qui je… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, parce que soudain les bras de Regina étaient autour d'elle, son corps serré contre le sien avec force mais tendresse. Sans ses talons, la brune était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, et pendant un instant ce fut tout ce qu'Emma fut capable de remarquer.

Puis elle se rendit compte que ses propres joues étaient humides, qu'elle pleurait et que les mains de Regina dans son dos traçaient des cercles et des lignes apaisantes à travers son débardeur.

« Ce n'est pas qui tu es, » contredit Regina, sa voix résonnant dans l'oreille droite d'Emma avec conviction et chaleur et un amour qui enveloppa le shérif aussi sûrement que ces bras autour d'elle. « Tu as souffert, tu étais en colère, tu as fait de mauvais choix et tu as fait du mal. Mais tu as arrêté. Tu t'es rendue compte de la personne que tu devenais, et tu as décidé de changer. Tu as décidé d'aider d'autres personnes. Il ne t'a pas fallu des décennies et un fils trop buté pour te décider à te remettre dans le droit chemin. Parce que tu as un cœur bon et que tu es forte, que tu n'hésiterais pas à te sacrifier pour ce en quoi tu crois, et parce que ton _passé_ te donne la perspective nécessaire pour identifier les menaces et la lucidité nécessaire pour les stopper. Quand tu ne fonces pas tête baissée, cela dit. »

Incapable de parler, Emma ferma les yeux, serra Regina contre elle et se laissa bercer pas ces mots qui adoucissaient des peurs trop longtemps enterrées et qui apaisaient ses sanglots.

« Emma, tu vaux tellement mieux que ce que tu penses. Tu crois que les habitants de Storybrooke ont tort de croire en toi parce qu'ils ignorent tes fautes ? Ils savent qui tu es, ils savent en qui ils ont confiance, et ils ont raison de compter sur toi, parce que tu ne les laisseras pas tomber, et que même si un jour ça arrive, tu ne t'arrêteras pas tant que tu n'auras pas tout fait en ton pouvoir pour y remédier. C'est cette femme-là que tu es devenue, grâce à tes erreurs. Et cette femme n'est pas parfaite, mais elle n'est pas un assassin, elle n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et elle sauverait de parfaits inconnus si elle en avait l'occasion. Je sais qui – »

Emma ne put s'en empêcher, ce fut une réaction instinctive, un débordement de sentiments qui partit du creux de son être pour glisser jusqu'à son cœur, surfant sur la magie et dans ses veines pour arriver jusqu'à ses muscles.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Regina probablement avec trop de force, mais sa langue adoucit rapidement cette agression et elle posa une main contre la nuque de l'autre femme, ses doigts jouant bientôt avec des cheveux noirs, doux et fins.

Regina laissa échapper un petit son de surprise qu'Emma avala rapidement, la magie éclata avant de soudain s'apaiser pour ne devenir qu'un bruit de fond dans son ventre. Avec ces baisers, ces caresses, Emma essaya de dire tout ce qu'elle serait incapable d'exprimer avec de simples mots, toutes ces émotions qu'elle n'avait auparavant jamais ressenties pour personne, toute l'admiration et la passion et la tendresse et le désir et l'amour. La gratitude aussi. Et la joie, surtout.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent le temps de respirer, Emma sourit contre les lèvres de Regina.

« Il me semble que celle qui sauve de parfaits inconnus ici, c'est toi, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer, les dernières traces de ses larmes chassées de ses joues par les doigts de l'autre femme.

« C'était un accident, » contredit Regina dans un souffle.

Avant de capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

O

Il lui fallut quelques minutes.

Emma aimait faire la grasse matinée, mais se réveiller ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes.

En revanche, quand elle n'avait pas encore eu assez d'heures de sommeil, et quand elle dormait si profondément, et si parfaitement _bien_, la ramener à la réalité pouvait prendre un peu de temps.

Avec un léger grognement, elle reconnut le son strident comme étant la sonnerie de son mobile. Elle cligna des yeux, vit que le soleil était brillant et illuminait la chambre même à travers les rideaux, et nota que Regina semblait très réveillée et l'observait avec amusement.

Une chose à la fois.

Luttant contre elle-même, Emma se retourna, la tête toujours contre le matelas, et elle leva le bras pour attraper son téléphone à l'aveugle sur la table de nuit.

« Merde, » marmonna t-elle, ses doigts ne rencontrant que du vide.

Et pourquoi ce mobile continuait-il à sonner après tout ce temps ? N'était-il pas censé se taire au bout d'un moment ?

Finalement elle l'attrapa (de la poche de son short de pyjama, au sol de son côté du lit), et grogna presque ses charmantes salutations d'usage.

« Qui que ce soit je vous préviens, je me vengerai. »

_« Emma ? »_

Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit sa mère au bout du fil.

Sa voix eut un effet immédiat. Le choc la réveilla et elle s'éclaircit la gorge, ayant soudain que trop conscience qu'elle était nue et qu'elle n'était pas la seule et que c'était sa _maman_ qui était en train de lui parler.

_« Je suis désolée mais tu as dit que tu étais toujours dans le pays, donc il doit être au minimum onze heures où que tu sois. Je pensais que tu serais réveillée. »_

Jamais Emma n'aurait cru être gênée d'une telle situation.

(C'était ridicule.)

Bon sang, Emma savait même des choses sur la vie privée de Mary-Margaret (qu'elle aurait préféré oublier à présent), et elle avait été témoin de bien plus embarrassant concernant ses parents.

Et pourtant…

« Oui ! Oui, je suis réveillée, » mentit partiellement Emma, sa voix trop rauque et trop rapide et…

Elle put presque sentir le petit rire de Regina et si elle ne craignait pas d'avoir rougi et si elle n'avait pas cette peur irraisonnée que Mary-Margaret l'entende, elle se serait retournée vers elle et l'aurait volontiers frappée.

« _Okay…_, » répondit Mary-Margaret, et Emma fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement, persuadée que c'était de l'amusement qu'elle entendait dans ce ton trop joyeux. _« Je te dérange juste pour te prévenir qu'il est possible que Whale ait... détruit ta voiture. »_

Les derniers mots avait été prononcés trop rapidement mais Emma les saisit très bien. Elle se redressa et porta une main à son front.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-elle, toute trace de gêne évanouie. « Quelle voiture ? »

_« Celle du poste. »_

« Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'annonce ça et pas David ou Ruby ? »

_« Parce qu'ils sont terriblement lâches, ma chérie. Ce sont eux qui ont laissé la voiture à portée d'un Whale un peu trop intoxiqué… »_

« Je vais les tuer. »

_« Emma… »_

« Elle était neuve, j'ai dû batailler un an pour avoir le budget, je pars quelques jours et ils la bousillent ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond dans cette vil… Non, au temps pour moi, j'ai rien dit. »

_« Oh, il faut aussi que je te dise que les enfants Jones ont encore fait des leurs. »_

« Poudre de fées ? »

_« Heureusement, non, plus de magie, tu te souviens ? Ils ont recouvert la mairie de graffitis. »_

« Eh bien je laisse mon cher papa gérer ça, et dis-lui bien qu'il va falloir qu'il me couvre de cadeaux pour les vingt prochaines années pour se rattraper. »

_« Très bien, _» répondit sa mère joyeusement_._

« Et arrête d'être aussi… Disneyesque. Il est trop tôt. »

_« Emma, il est plus de deux heures de l'après-midi. »_

« Tu t'es reposée ? »

_« On croirait entendre ton père. Ou Rice. Je t'embrasse. »_

« Moi aussi. Bye. »

Elle raccrocha rapidement, grogna et s'enterra immédiatement sous le drap, les yeux fermés.

« Si seulement j'avais pas promis au gamin d'être toujours joignable, je détruirais ce téléphone, » marmonna t-elle.

Elle sentit Regina bouger un peu, sans doute dans une position plus confortable, et soupira de bien-être lorsque leurs bras se touchèrent.

La nuit avait été pleine de découvertes et de discussions et d'émotions et n'avait fini que quelques courtes heures auparavant, et Emma baignait toujours dans cet écrin de bonheur, de confiance et d'amour. Elle ne savait pas si c'était en raison de leur magie ou de l'Amour Véritable ou si c'était parce que c'était Regina, mais l'expérience avait été fabuleuse, un peu maladroite et parfaite. Elles avaient discuté encore longtemps ensuite, jusqu'au petit matin et Emma n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi.

« Ce n'est qu'une voiture, » s'amusa Regina dans un murmure.

Avec un petit froncement de nez à la seule évocation de sa bien-aimée voiture de shérif, neuve et cool et si durement obtenue, Emma se rapprocha davantage de Regina jusqu'à baigner dans son odeur et sa chaleur.

« Ai-je mentionné à quel point le maire est radin ? Je veux même pas en parler. Depuis quelques mois tout est si calme là-bas et ils trouvent le moyen de bousiller ma voiture. Stupides sous-fifres. »

« Je suis certaine que cette voiture était bien plus sûre que ton tas de ferraille. Heureusement tu n'as plus cette affreuse coccinelle. »

Emma sourit.

« Mais j'ai une coccinelle. »

« Mais tu as dit… »

L'expression confuse de Regina était adorable.

« L'ancienne est à la casse, mais j'en ai une nouvelle. Elle est rouge, » précisa Emma avec fierté.

« Merveilleux, » railla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma l'embrassa avec un petit rire.

« Pourquoi t'es réveillée ? » interrogea t-elle, sa voix pâteuse et le sommeil la regagnant doucement malgré l'heure du déjeuner approchant.

« Ton téléphone sonnait, » lui rappela Regina avec un amusement teinté d'une émotion pétillante et chaude.

« Mary-Margaret qui fait sans doute tout sauf se reposer, contre les conseils de Rice. »

« Rice ? »

« Mmh, son médecin. »

« Ta mère est suivie par Zoe Rice ? »

« Je connais pas son prénom, mais ça doit être ça. Elle la suit depuis son malaise, oui. Pourquoi ? » Emma fronça les sourcils, observant l'expression étrange de Regina. « Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

« C'est une sorcière ou quelque chose ? Parce que je la connais pas du tout. »

« Non, non. Pas du tout. »

« Bon, alors tais-toi. »

Une fois ses yeux de nouveau fermés, Emma se rapprocha encore plus de Regina, jusqu'à s'allonger contre elle. Elle prit sa main, déposa un baiser sur son bras et se laissa porter par la paix qui l'envahissait.

« Je suppose que tu comptes encore dormir, » nota Regina.

« Supposition exacte. »

« Donc tu n'as pas faim. »

L'idée fit très vite son chemin jusqu'à l'esprit d'Emma et son estomac désespérément vide gargouilla.

« Manger ? » interrogea t-elle doucement, considérant l'idée.

Un petit rire, paresseux et mélodieux, s'échappa de la gorge de Regina. Emma sourit. C'était sans aucun doute le son le plus doux qu'il lui avait jamais été donné d'entendre.

« Oui, manger. On appelle également ça se nourrir. »

« Mais je veux rester là. »

« Je peux toujours aller cuisiner. »

Une moue se forma bien malgré elle sur son visage.

« Et me laisser seule ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa Regina, qui elle semblait bien réveillée. Ses yeux brillaient et la magie crépitait entre elles et elle semblait si calme et si sereine… Emma crut qu'elle ne respirerait jamais plus correctement.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, » lui proposa Regina, les doigts de sa main droite effleurant la tempe d'Emma, puis sa joue, et son cou...

« Ou on pourrait rester ici. »

Dans un mouvement fluide, Emma captura ses lèvres et la poussa doucement sur son dos, bien décidée à ne pas sortir du lit avant plusieurs heures.

Et à garder Regina près d'elle.

O


	10. Happy End Partie 10

_C'est la fin._

_Ce chapitre est plein de bons sentiments, mais la fic s'appelle Happy End, et j'ai dû suivre cette ligne éditoriale jusqu'au bout. Je voulais une fin heureuse pour Regina et Emma, mais aussi pour Henry, pour Snow et David, pour Neal et pour l'ensemble des habitants de Storybrooke._

_Je voulais aussi une histoire différente pour SQ, avec un environnement différent et un traitement un peu différent de ce qu'on lit ordinairement. (Mes fics SQ préférées sont bien plus sombres que ça !). Il n'y avait donc pas de méchant, pas d'accusations à tout va, pas vraiment d'obstacle, juste une atmosphère tranquille. Comme le titre l'indique, cette fic se centre sur la fin d'une histoire, les choses importantes s'étant déroulées avant le début du récit, et le titre en spoil quasiment le contenu. _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet interlude de tranquillité au milieu du chaos qu'est généralement la vie des habitants de Storybrooke !_

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire !_

* * *

**Happy End**

Partie 10

* * *

C'était un tout, décida Emma.

Le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de Regina. Que son souffle caressait son oreille, son cou et sa joue lorsqu'elle parlait doucement. Le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir ses rires à travers tout son corps. Les bras autour d'elle.

C'était un tout qui l'amenait à une évidence. Dans les bras de Regina, sur cette méridienne, son dos plaqué contre le corps de l'autre femme, Emma se sentait en sécurité. Heureuse et en sécurité.

Elle avait remonté un peu ses genoux pour soutenir l'album photo qu'elles regardaient ensemble, sa main gauche en soutenait un côté, tandis que Regina tenait l'autre de sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle répondait à ses questions ou lui parlait, Regina se penchait un peu, posait son menton sur l'épaule droite d'Emma qui pouvait _sentir_ chacun des mots que l'autre femme murmurait ou prononçait d'une voix douce et calme, se mêlant à l'atmosphère parfaitement paisible de la maison. Le bras gauche de Regina passait autour de la taille d'Emma, sa main sur le ventre de la blonde, un geste à la fois tendre et possessif. De temps en temps, quand elle ne pointait pas telle ou telle photo de l'index, Emma posait ses doigts sur ceux de Regina ou caressait son bras.

Près d'elles, la baie vitrée de la bibliothèque était battue par la pluie. De temps en temps, l'orage d'été laissait échapper un éclair ou le tonnerre. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, mais Emma n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Cela faisait deux jours que Regina et elle n'avaient pas quitté la maison, la veille parce qu'elles avaient déjà eu bien du mal à quitter la chambre, et le jour-même parce que la pluie les en empêchait. Secrètement, elles remerciaient la météo et la situation. Ainsi enfermées dans cette maison presque isolée, elles avaient l'impression d'être seules au monde, que jamais rien ne viendrait troubler ce qu'elles partageaient.

Elles pouvaient presque oublier que l'avion d'Emma décollait le lendemain.

« Et ça ? » demanda la blonde d'une voix basse, pointant du doigt l'image d'un paysage presque sauvage, entre plaine et montagne, baigné dans une lumière rouge et une végétation brunâtre.

« Ce n'est pas très loin du Loch Ness, » informa Regina doucement, puisque Emma avait voulu qu'elle lui raconte son premier voyage.

« Ca a l'air désertique. »

« Si on tourne le dos à la route, on peut presque croire être seul au monde. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet endroit paumé ? »

« Rien. Je ne faisais rien. »

Ca devait être seulement quelques semaines après son départ de Storybrooke. Peut-être même moins que ça. Emma avait du mal à imaginer ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit et le cœur de Regina dans ces moments-là.

« Ces paysages ressemblent à ceux des Terres de l'Est dans l'autre monde. »

« Les Terres de l'Est ? »

« Des vallées habitées par des peuples nomades. Elles nous séparaient des royaumes d'Orient. Il y a des tas de légendes sur les créatures y vivant et les anciens royaumes, disparus bien longtemps avant notre époque. Un peu comme les contes de fée d'ici. »

Emma aurait détesté l'avouer, mais elle aimait les petites histoires et précisions que Regina lui offrait sur leur monde d'origine au fil des photos. Des anecdotes loin de sa famille, de la famille de Regina, de leur passé, de tout ce dont les habitants de Storybrooke avaient constamment à la bouche. C'était des petites informations sur les coutumes ou les peuples ou la géographie, des choses banales ou exotiques qui dépeignaient un monde presque normal, loin des guerres et de la magie et des supposées fins heureuses.

Ce monde-là, Emma aurait pu y avoir ses racines. Ce monde-là contenait son héritage.

Ce monde-là, si simplement dépeint, loin des ruines dont avait été témoin Emma sans avoir le luxe de les apprécier, loin des zombies et des tueries, elle pouvait presque l'imaginer.

Elle pouvait presque apprendre à l'aimer.

« Ces histoires, elles commençaient par il était une fois ? » demanda t-elle, curieuse et amusée.

« Il fut un temps, » corrigea Regina, un petit sourire dans la voix.

« Tu m'en racontes une ? »

« Plus tard. »

« Tu les racontais à Henry ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis l'aveu de Regina vint, doucement.

« Quelques-unes. Et d'autres de ce monde. Je doute qu'il ait su faire la différence. »

Un gros coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Emma, qui tourna la tête un instant pour observer l'extérieur.

« J'espère que Newton n'est pas dehors. »

Elle-même stupéfaite par les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa propre bouche, Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » interrogea Regina avec amusement.

« Non, » rétorqua Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non. »

Elle ferma l'album et le posa par terre avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Regina.

« Il est sans doute chez quelqu'un, » rassura celle-ci néanmoins, avant de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule d'Emma.

« Je m'en moque. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. »

Elle posa sa tête contre Regina et ferma un instant les yeux lorsque l'autre femme passa ses doigts sur son visage, son autre main caressant son dos.

Lorsqu'elle releva les paupières, son regard se posa sur la peau que le débardeur noir de Regina laissait voir. Là, à deux centimètres sous la clavicule, s'étalait une cicatrice bien visible qu'Emma connaissait à présent par cœur. Une deuxième, un peu semblable, se trouvait de l'autre côté du corps de Regina. En dehors de celle sur sa lèvre et des quelques-unes, plus discrètes, dues à l'accident récent, ces deux marques étaient les seuls témoins de blessures passées. Mais Emma savait d'expérience que la magie effaçait beaucoup de traces, et elle se demanda combien de cicatrices aurait eu Regina si sa vie n'avait pas été dominée par ce pouvoir.

Ses doigts vinrent inconsciemment caresser cette marque indélébile qu'avait laissée la flèche de Snow vingt mois auparavant, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais bien, » murmura Regina, prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne pour arrêter son geste.

« Tu es allée dans un hôpital à Boston. »

« J'avais utilisé trop de magie, et en dehors de Storybrooke je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle fonctionnerait ou que je la maîtriserai correctement. »

« Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Et j'étais épuisée. J'ai repris autant d'énergie que possible, et je suis partie dès que j'ai pu tenir sur mes jambes. »

Emma se redressa, plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

« Après seulement deux jours ? »

« Je tenais debout. »

« Tu es partie contre l'avis des médecins ! _Encore _! »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. J'avais besoin de partir. Je suis allée dans un hôtel, je m'y suis reposée pendant dix jours et j'ai quitté le pays. Je sais prendre soin de moi, Emma. »

« Je pense plutôt que tu as eu de la chance. Heureusement qu'il y a le collier pour m'avertir maintenant. »

« Il n'a plus de magie, » confia Regina.

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'en a plus depuis que la barrière autour de Storybrooke a disparu et que la magie que Rumple avait conjuré a quitté ce monde. »

Les doigts d'Emma se refermèrent autour du petit trèfle en or, toujours accroché à la chaîne que Regina portait. En effet, plus rien n'émanait du bijou. Il n'était plus qu'un objet ordinaire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le gardes, alors ? » demanda distraitement Emma.

Regina se contenta d'hausser les épaules en évitant son regard, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce pendentif avait une signification pour elles, une grande place dans leur histoire, et que l'autre femme y soit attachée était incroyablement touchant.

Une crainte enserrait soudain sa poitrine alors qu'elle réalisait qu'à présent seule la magie née de leur amour pourrait l'avertir si quelque chose arrivait à Regina en son absence.

Et en était-elle seulement capable ? Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'impliquait ou non l'Amour Véritable. Y avait-il une alarme intégrée si l'une ou l'autre était mal ? Il leur permettait de pouvoir se retrouver, d'avoir une connexion, de sentir la disparition de l'autre, mais sauraient-elles si l'autre était blessée ? Apeurée ? En danger ?

« Il faut le compléter. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés trop brusquement d'Emma, avant même que la pensée se soit complètement formée dans son esprit. Elle grimaça, mais l'angoisse avait pris le dessus et elle ne pouvait l'étouffer.

« Pardon ? »

« Ton dossier. Les infos. Ton contact d'urgence. Il faut y mettre mon numéro. Mes numéros. Et mon adresse. Et le numéro de mes parents aussi. »

« _Pardon ?_ »

Emma la fusilla du regard.

« Je veux qu'on puisse me joindre, et si jamais mon téléphone est HS, ils me contacteront. »

« Non. »

« Comme si tu avais le choix là-dedans. »

Regina gigota pour s'extraire de sa position et se lever et Emma fit de même, croisant les bras avec détermination.

« J'ai le choix ! »

« Oui et non, » informa Emma. « Tu pars à l'autre bout du monde, je te signale. Et j'ai le droit d'être inquiète puisque tu as développé un goût téméraire pour le sauvetage inconsidéré. »

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut ne la fit que sourire ce qui poussa l'autre femme à se détendre un peu.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour veiller sur moi, » rappela Regina.

« Je sais, je veux juste être prévenue s'il arrive quelque chose. Il y a autre chose aussi… »

Elle hésita, et Regina l'observa curieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Attends. »

Emma quitta la pièce, rejoignit la chambre d'amis et attrapa la boite. Puis elle revint dans la bibliothèque et retrouva Regina avant de sortir le smartphone de son emballage pour le lui tendre.

« C'est pour toi. Je l'ai acheté la dernière fois qu'on était en ville. »

Surprise, Regina tendit la main presque inconsciemment pour prendre le mobile. Emma expliqua :

« Je l'ai déjà mis en marche et réglé. Il y a mes numéros, ceux de mes parents, de Henry, de Ruby aussi, au cas où. Le forfait est international. Je voudrais juste… savoir où tu es. Garder le contact. »

« Emma… J'aurais acheté un mobile moi-même, tu sais. »

« C'est un cadeau. »

« Je ne vais pas disparaître. »

« Je sais. »

Mais en réalité, Emma n'arrivait pas à étouffer cette peur irrationnelle et Regina lisait clairement en elle. C'était presque humiliant, de savoir qu'elle avait tort tout en étant incapable de contrôler ses propres émotions.

« Emma, je ne vais pas disparaître, » répéta Regina d'une voix plus ferme en faisant un pas vers elle. « Je n'allais pas partir sans donner aucune nouvelle. » Elle posa le regard sur le mobile puis releva les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Mais merci. »

Respirant un peu mieux, Emma hocha la tête.

« Tu complèteras ton dossier ? »

« Si ça te rassure, oui. Je le ferai. »

« Y compris les contacts de Mary-Margaret et David ? »

Un petit air de mécontentement au visage, Regina acquiesça néanmoins.

« Si je le dois… »

« Ils ne sont pas si terribles, » souffla Emma avec frustration.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Regina, » avertit t-elle, sachant bien que l'animosité envers Snow et David était presque plus une habitude qu'autre chose, à présent. « Et n'utilise pas leurs numéros pour autre chose. »

« Comme… ? » Au regard d'Emma, Regina leva les yeux au ciel. « Vraiment. »

« On ne sait jamais ! » se défendit le shérif avec un sourire. « Tu pourrais t'ennuyer un jour et décider de les harceler. »

« Tu es ridicule. »

« Avoue que ça pourrait être amusant. Bon, ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je leur donnerai ton numéro dès que je pourrai. »

« Quoi ? _Non_. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter d'être immature une minute ? »

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

« Je leur donnerai ton numéro pour que quelqu'un puisse te contacter si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose. »

Regina sembla considérer l'idée, puis finalement, à contrecœur, elle acquiesça.

« Alors tu vas leur dire, » murmura t-elle.

Emma l'observa avec stupéfaction.

« Ben… oui. Je peux difficilement faire autrement. De toute façon, Mary-Margaret le sait plus ou moins déjà. Donc David aussi, probablement. Et je peux difficilement inventer une histoire pour couvrir mon absence, sans parler de la petite crise magique que j'ai eue avant de partir. Je ne vais pas leur mentir. Et quand on aura décidé ce qu'on veut faire, ils ne pourront que remarquer quelque chose, genre ma disparition et celle d'Henry. Ça ne passera pas franchement inaperçu, tu sais. »

Il y avait une sorte de nervosité dans les yeux de Regina, quelque chose qui la poussait à apparaître terriblement fragile et jeune et hésitante.

« Ils ne feront rien, » informa Emma en l'observant, assez surprise de voir autant d'inquiétude chez Regina. « Ils sont plus que prêts à laisser le passé derrière eux. Ils savent plus ou moins ce que tu as fait à Storybrooke. » Elle sourit, décidée à détendre l'atmosphère. « Et puis il faudra bien qu'on accepte tous la situation, puisque on va devoir passer les anniversaires et les fêtes tous ensemble pour le reste de notre vie. »

« _Quoi _?! » Les yeux de Regina brillèrent et elle secoua la tête. « Tu es cinglée ! Ça n'arrivera _jamais_, Emma Swan. »

Avec un petit rire amusé, Emma hocha la tête.

« Très bien, du calme ! »

Mais en réalité, Emma songeait _on verra_. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer un avenir positif et heureux où elle aurait sa famille entière autour d'elle. Il y aurait des tensions parfois, quelques piques peut-être, mais il y aurait surtout la chaleur, la paix, la confiance.

Un nouveau départ.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? » interrogea Regina, suspicieuse.

« Pour rien. »

« Emma… » avertit-elle.

Mais Emma s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa puis secoua la tête avec un sourire brillant.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce regard-là, » murmura Regina, ses bras autour d'elle. « Je te rappelle qu'aucun des plans que tu as concoctés jusque-là n'a fonctionné. »

« Je n'ai pas de plan, mais j'ai envie de croire que tout ira bien malgré tout. »

Regina l'observait avec une crainte qu'elle tentait de cacher, une hésitation née d'un manque d'assurance arraché au passé. Emma déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sur sa joue, la serra dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien. »

Elle voulait y croire.

Elle y croyait vraiment.

Et elle voulait que Regina y croie, elle aussi.

O

Regina savait jouer du piano. Appréciait en jouer aussi. Apparemment, ça la détendait.

Bien sûr, Emma s'installa à côté d'elle et appuya au hasard sur les touches, détruisant affreusement la jolie mélodie que l'autre femme faisait naître. Le regard noir sur elle ne fit qu'amuser le shérif qui continua allégrement, jusqu'à ce que Regina la pousse vers le bord du banc, manquant faire tomber Emma par terre.

« Hey ! » protesta celle-ci en se rattrapant de justesse.

« Tu as commencé. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! Oh, et la guitare ? »

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à l'instrument et secoua la tête.

« J'ai commencé à apprendre avant d'avoir Henry, pour m'occuper. Puis j'ai arrêté. J'ai repris il y a peu de temps, mais je ne sais pas encore bien jouer. »

« J'en joue. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Enfin, j'en jouais. J'en ai plus joué depuis que j'ai brisé la mienne sur la tête d'un type… longue histoire. Au fait, tu ne chantes pas ? »

« Non. »

« Bien sûr, puisque tu es un personnage de contes de fée, et qu'apparemment Disney s'est bien planté et que vous chantez tous complètement faux. »

« Tu chantes, _princesse_ ? »

Emma grimaça.

« Ben non, puisqu'apparemment moi aussi je suis un membre du club. »

« Je chantais pour Henry. »

« C'était pour ça qu'il pleurait ! »

« Charmant, » railla Regina. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'Emma lui offrit un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. « Pour ton information, il adorait ça. »

« Tu chantais quoi ? »

« Je fredonnais des berceuses. Ça le rassurait. Et tu sauras qu'Henry a une très jolie voix. »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? »

« Tu ne l'as jamais entendu chanter ? »

« Il écoute beaucoup de musique, mais il n'a jamais chanté devant moi. »

« Il est un peu mal à l'aise avec ça. Mais il chante très bien. »

Avec un sourire ravi, Emma se dit qu'elle et le gamin allaient avoir une ou deux conversations. Elle avait hâte de le taquiner avec toutes ces informations que Regina lui avait divulguées.

« Il te manque ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

Les yeux de Regina étaient baissés sur ses propres doigts, qui caressaient toujours le clavier du piano.

« Tout le temps, » murmura t-elle, comme si elle lui confiait là son secret le plus terrible.

Emma l'observa un instant, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner gentiment avec elle.

« Viens. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de Regina et s'installa sur le lit.

« Viens-là, » invita t-elle, poussant l'autre femme à s'installer devant elle, entre ses jambes, inversant la position qu'elles avaient prise le matin-même dans la bibliothèque.

L'interrogeant du regard, Regina la suivit néanmoins et s'assit devant elle. Un bras autour d'elle, Emma utilisa son autre main pour attraper son mobile, laissé plus tôt sur la table de nuit. Elle entra rapidement dans le menu et sélectionna une vidéo.

Elle datait de deux mois. Mary-Margaret et David avaient fêté leur anniversaire de mariage avec un déjeuner tout simple, et n'avaient souhaité que la présence de leur fille et de leur petit-fils pour ce jour spécial.

La vidéo démarrait avec un plan de Henry, debout dans le salon, dansant comme un idiot avec son grand-père, hors-champ. Lorsque l'image de leur fils apparut, Regina prit une brusque petite inspiration et posa ses doigts sur le poignet d'Emma.

La musique pop sortait du téléphone, comme le rire léger du jeune adolescent qu'était devenu leur petit garçon durant l'absence de Regina. Il fit une remarque à David puis leva la tête, son regard rencontrant alors le téléphone et Emma. Il se figea, fronça les sourcils et grimaça.

_« Emma ! »_ reprocha t-il.

« Il te ressemble tellement parfois, » murmura Emma dans l'oreille de Regina avant d'embrasser son épaule.

Regina ne répondit pas, Emma n'était même pas certaine qu'elle respirait.

_« C'est juste pour la prospérité, gamin, »_ se défendait Emma dans la vidéo.

_« T'es nulle, arrête-ça ! Grand-mère, s'il te plait ! » _pria Henry en tournant son regard vers la gauche d'Emma.

La voix de Mary-Margaret résonna. Elle avait un rire dans la voix, et Emma se tendit un peu mais Regina ne réagit pas, toute son attention tournée vers leur fils sur l'image.

_« Désolée, Henry. Je pense que ce moment mérite d'être enregistré. »_

_« Comme si je t'écoutais, de toute façon, » _lui fit remarquer Emma.

La musique changea et un slow débuta.

_« Tu devrais faire danser ta grand-mère, Henry, »_ suggéra David.

_« Et si vous arrêtiez tous de m'appeler une grand-mère, » _invita Mary-Margaret sur un ton jovial mais ferme.

Une protestation provenant d'Emma se fit entendre alors que l'image bougeait brusquement. Mary-Margaret apparut l'espace d'une seconde, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, avant que le mobile cesse de bouger, ayant effectivement changé de main.

_« Et tu devrais faire danser Emma, Henry. »_

A l'image, Emma croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Hors de question, » _protesta t-elle.

Derrière elle, David apparut et poussa légèrement Henry vers sa mère avant de disparaître à nouveau.

_« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire de mariage, que je sache, »_ ajouta Emma.

En voyant sa mère aussi opposée à l'idée de danser, Henry eut un fin sourire, une lueur espiègle fit briller ses yeux et il s'approcha d'Emma pour tendre élégamment une main vers elle.

_« Me ferez-vous ce plaisir, votre altesse ? »_ invita t-il, sa voix chaude et plus grave, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Il portait un pantalon sombre, des chaussures noires et un fin pull clair qui faisait briller ses yeux. Ses cheveux un peu indisciplinés lui donnaient un air mutin, mais il y avait une douceur dans ses traits qui n'était que chaleur.

Leur fils serait un tombeur plus tard, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Sur la vidéo, Emma l'observa avant de soupirer et de prendre sa main. Ils commencèrent à danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Henry avait l'air fier, fier et heureux.

_« Ouch ! Gamin, ça c'était mon pied ! »_

_« Tu ne me laisses pas conduire ! »_

_« Parce que tu n'as pas l'âge ! »_

_« Tu n'as aucune grâce. »_

_« Hey ! »_

_« Emma, laisse-moi conduire ! Je suis l'homme ! »_

Amusée par son air ennuyé (si semblable à celui que Regina avait souvent), Emma sur la vidéo finit par hocher la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le fichier se termina quelques secondes plus tard. Les yeux de Regina restaient braqués sur l'écran du téléphone.

« Il sait danser ? » demanda t-elle doucement, sa voix pleine d'émerveillement.

« Mary-Margaret lui a appris pour le bal de fin d'année du collège. Il danse très bien. Et il ne tient pas ça de moi, c'est évident. La grâce, le style, ça vient de toi. »

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Pour nous ? Je préférerais le faire avec toi. »

« Je crois que ce serait plus simple que tu le fasses. Il aura des questions. Tu n'auras plus à lui mentir. »

Emma acquiesça, la serra contre elle après avoir posé son mobile sur le lit.

« Et s'il veut te parler ? » demanda t-elle.

Regina hésita, serra la main d'Emma.

« On pourrait se voir. Quand je serai revenue. »

Avec un sourire, Emma émit un petit son joyeux. Regina reprit le mobile et le lui mit dans la main, ses doigts autour de son poignet de nouveau.

« Une autre ? »

Emma s'empressa de sélectionner une vidéo plus ancienne figurant leur fils.

« Bien sûr. »

O

Elle n'avait pas sommeil.

Et elle n'aurait pas sommeil aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle voulait juste passer cette dernière nuit à observer Regina dormir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, puisque l'autre femme s'endormait toujours après elle et se réveillait systématiquement avant elle. C'était à se demander si Regina dormait réellement.

Mais cette fois-ci, Emma n'avait pas réussi à s'assoupir. Alors elle avait l'occasion de contempler son amante.

Regina était tournée vers elle, sur son ventre, une de ses mains contre le bras d'Emma. Sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte, et les doux sons de sa respiration profonde composait la plus apaisante musique. Elle avait l'air détendue, fragile, confiante, elle était magnifique.

Si Emma n'avait pas déjà passé plusieurs heures à lui faire l'amour comme si ça avait été leur dernière fois, elle l'aurait peut-être réveillée. Elle aurait aimé prendre sa main dans la sienne, déposer un baiser sur son front, mais elle craignait de perturber le sommeil si précieux de Regina.

Et à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement, c'était l'observer et apprécier l'instant. Emma se sentait bien, se sentait aimée, pleine d'énergie, en paix. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure à jamais, mais en même temps elle avait hâte de découvrir leurs lendemains.

« Je t'aime, » murmura t-elle, très doucement.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'un petit sourire releva le coin des lèvres de l'autre femme. Et même si de tels mots avaient été échangés plus tôt, au milieu de la passion et de toutes ces émotions, Emma avait envie de les prononcer, encore et encore, peut-être pour mieux les contrôler, contrôler cet amour qui semblait déborder d'elle.

« Emma… »

Stupéfaite par ce fragile murmure, à peine articulé, Emma observa plus attentivement Regina. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, sa respiration un peu plus légère.

« Oui ? »

« 'mma, débarrasse la table… »

Retenant de justesse son éclat de rire, Emma plaqua une main contre sa bouche et tenta de garder son amusement silencieux. Une petite larme coula sur sa joue en raison de ses efforts pour retenir sa joie. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur le front et la tempe de Regina, légèrement, si légèrement.

« Shshsh… » souffla t-elle doucement. « C'est fait. Dors. »

Après quelques secondes, la respiration de Regina redevint profonde, et Emma sourit.

Regina parlait dans son sommeil. Comme Henry.

(Emma, elle, ronflait affreusement. Chacun son truc.)

Sans qu'elle puisse cette fois se retenir, Emma se pencha un peu, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Regina. Son geste fut à peine plus qu'une caresse mais il suffit néanmoins à réveiller sa partenaire au sommeil si léger.

« Emma ? »

« Je suis désolée. Dors. Tout va bien, rendors-toi. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Elle ne le regretta pas pourtant, puisque Regina en profita pour se glisser dans ses bras, sa tête contre l'épaule d'Emma, son bras autour d'elle.

« Okay, » murmura Regina dans un souffle.

Emma passa ses bras autour de son corps et embrassa ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Emma. »

O

« EMMA ! »

Le cri et l'expression de pure joie sur le visage de sa mère poussa le rire qu'Emma retenait hors de ses poumons. Elle accepta l'embrassade enthousiaste et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Bonjour, Mary-Margaret. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Mary-Margaret oscilla entre la serrer avec force contre elle, la tenir à bout de bras pour l'examiner, la serrer de nouveau contre elle et murmurer son prénom dans son oreille.

« Emma. »

« Je suis là. »

« Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu arriverais si vite. »

« Je voulais vous faire la surprise. »

C'était un dimanche matin ensoleillé, même si l'air était plus frais à Storybrooke qu'en Californie, et Emma ne pouvait plus arrêter de sourire.

« Je suis si contente de te voir ! » s'extasia encore une fois Snow.

« Je vois ça. Mais tu devrais peut-être me lâcher un peu, au moins pour qu'on rentre ? »

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Viens ! »

Mary-Margaret ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'attraper son sac. Elle la prit par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur.

« David ! Henry ! »

Secouant la tête face aux antiques de sa mère, Emma sourit néanmoins en grand lorsque son père déboula presque en courant. Elle vit ses yeux clairs briller d'émotions, juste avant qu'il ne fasse deux grands pas vers elle pour la serrer contre lui comme si elle était encore cette petite fille qu'il n'avait pu connaître.

« Emma. »

« David, » s'amusa t-elle en lui rendant rapidement son étreinte.

Ses parents étaient adorables, mais leur affection pouvait devenir ridicule. David la relâcha plus vite que son épouse puis l'observa d'un regard attentif.

« Tu as l'air bien, » remarqua t-il. « Tu es magnifique. »

Surprise, Emma baissa le regard sur elle. Elle portait un pantalon blanc froissé par le voyage, un haut rouge et des sandales. Ses cheveux partaient sans doute dans tous les sens et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se remaquiller avant de débarquer. Franchement, il l'avait déjà vue plus à son avantage.

« Tu brilles. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla un peu Emma, levant le regard vers ses parents qui l'observaient, partagés entre joie et prudence.

« C'est vrai, » confirma Mary-Margaret.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Emma ! »

Un boulet de canon lui coupa le souffle, et les bras d'Henry autour de sa taille étaient plus serrés que ne l'avaient été ceux de sa mère.

« Gamin ! Doucement ! »

« Je suis content de te revoir ! »

Elle serra Henry dans ses bras, reconnaissant dans la voix du garçon le même tremblement caché qu'elle avait pu entendre dans celle de Regina lorsque l'autre femme avait tenté de dissimuler une émotion trop forte.

« Tu m'as manqué, gamin, » souffla t-elle contre ses cheveux. « Et je crois que tu as encore grandi ces derniers jours ! »

« Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as bronzé ! »

« Ouah, doucement, Henry. Laisse-la arriver. »

Haussant un sourcil, Emma tourna un regard vers Mary-Margaret, amusée par cette remarque venant d'elle. Très vite, le shérif se retrouva dans le salon familial, une tasse de chocolat à la main, des biscuits à portée.

Un silence s'étala, un fait étrange entre eux. Ses parents s'observaient, entre tension et excitation. Henry, assis trop près du bord de son fauteuil, vibrait presque d'énergie. Et il était clair que sa grand-mère retenait de justesse toutes ses questions et ses mots, car David lui lançait de temps à autres un regard d'avertissement.

« Emma, pourquoi tu es partie ? » demanda enfin Henry, mais il y avait de la retenue dans sa voix, dans son attitude.

Alors Emma posa sa tasse à moitié pleine sur la table-basse et lui sourit, sereine et heureuse.

« Demande-moi ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, gamin. »

« Tu as vu ma mère ? » interrogea t-il aussitôt, les yeux brillant d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Elle était redevenue sa mère, et non simplement Regina, ou celle-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et Emma sourit plus brillamment.

« Oui. »

« Tu étais avec elle ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Henry ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

« _Explique _! » ordonna t-il presque sèchement, et Emma éclata de rire.

Il était bien le fils de sa mère.

« Regina et moi avons travaillé ensemble pour… vaincre Cora. » Ces mots serraient toujours son cœur, parce qu'ils étaient baignés de sang, de magie, de douleur et des ombres dans les yeux de son Amour Véritable. « Nous nous sommes rencontrées trois fois, en secret, pour établir un plan et le mettre en place. Je l'ai aussi revue peu de temps après… la fin. Juste avant qu'elle quitte la ville. »

« Mais… »

« Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Cora et elle est venue me trouver parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas réussir seule. Le secret était primordial. Cora aurait su immédiatement sinon. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai… tué Cora. Pas tout à fait. C'est Regina. Elle a trouvé son cœur, et puis… C'était la seule solution qu'on avait. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit après ? » accusa Henry.

« Parce que j'avais promis. Parce que j'ignorais si on la reverrait un jour. Parce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne pourras comprendre qu'une fois adulte. »

« Pourquoi est-elle partie ? »

Emma hésita, ayant elle-même eu ses doutes, cette question ayant hanté son cœur pendant longtemps. Mais à présent, elle connaissait la réponse.

« Parce que tout le monde avait besoin qu'elle parte. Elle y comprise. » Elle sourit. « C'était une bonne chose, Henry, » confia t-elle, songeant à la femme plus apaisée et ouverte avec laquelle elle avait passé ces derniers jours. « Crois-moi. Je ne l'ai pas compris non plus, pendant longtemps. Mais elle avait raison. Ça a été une bonne chose, pour tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi… » Il hésita, sa voix s'étrangla et il eût l'air tout jeune soudain. « Pourquoi elle m'a pas dit au revoir ? »

« Pour te protéger, » répondit doucement Emma. « Pour se protéger, aussi. »

« On ne se parlait plus… »

« Non, » confirma t-elle.

Regina et Henry ne se parlaient plus vraiment depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle était partie. Et chaque jour avait brisé un peu plus leur relation.

« Elle voulait que ce soit toi qui me garde, » murmura t-il, ses yeux sur ses pieds.

« Elle voulait que tu sois heureux et libre. Et elle me faisait confiance pour te rendre heureux et libre. Hey, elle n'est pas aussi intelligente qu'elle le croit. »

Henry releva la tête, fronça le nez contre ses larmes.

« Je suis heureux avec toi, » protesta t-il d'une voix douce, sentant sans doute son pincement au cœur à l'idée de n'avoir pas été assez pour lui.

Et Emma sourit, et son cœur s'allégea, et elle se dit que ça devait sûrement être la magie ou un miracle qu'il soit aussi... _lui._ Aussi parfait malgré les fautes de ses parents.

Quel petit homme merveilleux elles avaient élevé.

« Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce que… Tu lui as parlé de moi ? »

« Elle m'a posé beaucoup de questions, » confirma t-elle, et le visage d'Henry s'illumina.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu lui as pas dit pour mon résultat en math l'année dernière, hein ? Ou pour la blague sur Remy ? Ou – »

« Je ne lui ai pas raconté ta vie dans les détails, gamin, » s'amusa Emma. « Et toutes les histoires importantes, je les ai gardées pour moi. Les bonnes comme les pires. Comme ça, c'est toi qui lui raconteras. »

« Je pourrai la voir ? » interrogea t-il, avide et nerveux.

Il lança un coup d'œil à ses grands-parents, mais tous les deux restaient en dehors de cette discussion-là.

« Oui. Si tu veux. »

« Quand ? »

« Pas tout de suite. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je viens juste de rentrer, et que ta mère est occupée. »

« Occupée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Où vit-elle ? »

« C'est une question piège, celle-là. Et ce qu'elle fait, elle te le racontera elle-même. »

« Alors… alors elle veut me voir, hein, Emma ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle me déteste pas ? » demanda t-il, sa voix trop petite et encore trop de crainte et de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Emma songea aux questions avides de Regina, à son attention presque trop intense lorsqu'elle avait écouté ses réponses, à la lumière et aux ombres dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle évoquait leur fils, à son émerveillement lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur les photos ou sur les vidéos.

« Non, » murmura t-elle chaudement. « Elle ne te déteste pas, Henry. »

Tout comme Henry ne la détestait pas, malgré leur passé, malgré les trahisons.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Tu as son numéro ? » interrogea Henry avec excitation.

Emma éclata de rire.

« Doucement, gamin ! Oui, j'ai son numéro, non, je ne te le donnerai pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ? »

Henry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la ferma. Une expression anxieuse traversa son visage.

« Je sais pas, » avoua t-il. Il se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger, comme si soudain sa mère pouvait le voir. « Je… Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Je crois… que le mieux c'est que vous vous voyiez. Ce sera plus simple alors. Tu verras. »

Il hocha la tête, l'air nerveux, comme s'il réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait porter, ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il allait faire. Puis il tourna une expression curieuse vers Emma, et une question passa ses lèvres, délicate, brusque.

« Mais si tu n'avais aucun contact avec elle, comment alors as-tu pu la trouver ? » Il plissa les yeux, l'observa, suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le matin où tu es partie ? »

Comment lui expliquer _ça _? Regina lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais _comment_ ? Quelle réaction aurait-il ? Henry était un gamin ouvert d'esprit et mature, mais il pouvait se montrer intolérant parfois, dur aussi.

Et à part Graham, Henry n'avait connu aucun amant à sa mère. Et à part Neal, il n'en avait connu aucun à Emma.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses parents, qui semblaient à la fois mal à l'aise et curieux, et Emma s'éclaircit la gorge.

« La magie, » répondit-elle.

Et c'était la vérité.

« La magie ? »

« Quand ta mère et moi travaillions à arrêter Cora, nous avons créé un sort en mêlant nos deux magies. Cette magie-là était toujours contenue dans un bijou avec lequel Regina était partie. Quand il lui est arrivé quelque chose, quand elle a été en danger, la magie m'a avertie. »

« Tu as dit qu'elle a eu un accident, » acquiesça Henry.

Emma ne put empêcher le grand sourire qui lui vint alors.

« En tout cas, c'est la définition qu'en donnerait ta mère, mais nous avons un petit désaccord là-dessus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Elle a été heurtée par une voiture. Mais elle va mieux. Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'aurais quand même une petite histoire à te raconter là-dessus. »

« Alors c'est la magie qui t'a permise de la retrouver ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pu la retrouver plus tôt, alors ? Tu as dit l'autre fois que tu avais essayé. »

« Mais pas de la bonne façon. Tu sais, la magie et moi… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je voulais pas l'écouter. »

« Oh, » dit-il, les sourcils froncés, cherchant toujours à connecter ces bouts d'explications ensemble.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas m'attendre dans ma chambre ? Il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais t'expliquer. »

Henry l'observa, puis hocha la tête et accepta de laisser les trois adultes seuls pendant un instant. Emma ne souhaitait pas avoir cette discussion avec son fils face à ses parents.

Lorsque l'adolescent disparut à l'étage, Emma se tourna vers Mary-Margaret et David. Mais à peine eût-elle fini son geste que des mots quittèrent la bouche de sa mère sans qu'elle puisse apparemment les arrêter.

« C'était bien un Amour Véritable, tu es amoureuse de Regina. »

« Snow ! » reprocha David avant de soupirer.

« Je suis désolée ! » lança Mary-Margaret. « C'est juste… tous ces mois… et tout ce qu'il se passe… ! Ce n'est pas que ça nous gêne, » expliqua t-elle rapidement en levant une main apaisante face à Emma. « Bon, c'est un peu bizarre, et forcément, pour nous, tu comprends… Mais Emma, ça ne change rien, on voudrait juste… »

« Snow, laisse-la parler, » coupa une nouvelle fois David, sa voix chaude alors qu'il attrapait la main de sa femme avec douceur.

Emma sourit, mais elle se sentait nerveuse ainsi face à eux.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda t-elle à sa mère curieusement.

Mary-Margaret haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Tous ces mois, tu… étais comme absente. Et c'était de pire en pire. Tes pensées étaient toujours ailleurs, tu riais rarement, tu ne souriais même plus vraiment, comme si une part de toi… Je connais les signes, » lui rappela t-elle, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. « Ton père et moi avons déjà été séparés. »

« Mais tu as repris du poids et tu as l'air heureuse, » remarqua David. « Et seule la magie d'un Amour Véritable peut te conduire ainsi jusqu'à la personne que tu cherches. »

Emma hocha la tête, baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça nous faisait de te voir comme ça, Emma, » protesta son père. « Ta mère a compris bien avant moi, d'ailleurs. On préfère de loin te voir heureuse et en bonne santé. »

« Regina et nous avons… notre histoire. Mais à la fin, nous étions du même côté. Du côté d'Henry. Nous n'avons pas su le voir, mais elle avait changé, pour lui. Peut-être aussi, sûrement, grâce à toi. C'est bizarre, mais en même temps… » Mary-Margaret soupira. « En même temps, ça n'est pas le plus surprenant. Que tu sois tombée amoureuse d'elle, je veux dire. Mais qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de toi… »

Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Je te remercie, » lâcha t-elle platement.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Je veux dire… tu es ma fille, et… »

« Et ça n'a aucune importance pour elle, » termina Emma. « Elle n'est plus si… en colère. Elle a changé, et j'ai changé, et… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais… »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mary-Margaret, mais son regard demeurait sombre et triste. Emma se demanda à quel point sa mère avait espéré une paix entre Regina et elle, à quel point elle espérait toujours un pardon, une explication. A quel point cette fin la soulageait, et à quel point elle lui paraissait injuste.

Mais c'était là des sentiments qu'Emma n'avait aucun droit de discuter. Comme elle ne discuterait jamais vraiment ceux traversant les yeux de Regina parfois.

« Je préfèrerais que ça reste entre nous, » précisa t-elle, ne souhaitant pas devenir le sujet de discussion favoris de la ville, d'avoir à défendre sa relation et Regina.

« Cela va de soi, » acquiesça son père sans équivoque et Emma lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que notre avenir sera, » dit-elle ensuite, plus doucement. « Mais… le mien sera auprès de Regina. Et d'Henry. Et j'espère – »

« Nous serons toujours là pour toi, » coupa sa mère, une lueur blessée au fond des yeux. « Jamais rien ne nous empêchera d'être là pour toi, et pour Henry. Jamais rien n'effacera notre amour pour toi, Emma. J'ignore comment Regina voit les choses, j'ignore si un jour nous pourrons ignorer le passé, mais nous ferons tout pour que ça arrive. »

« On ne dit pas que le fait que ce soit Regina nous plaise particulièrement, » remarqua David sans aucun jugement dans la voix. « Mais on saura faire avec, et je dois dire que je trouve ça presque poétique. »

Mary-Margaret leva les yeux au ciel face au romantisme sans limite de son époux, et puis elle se recentra sur sa fille.

« Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

De toutes les questions…

« Pardon ? »

« C'est juste qu'on a passé tellement de temps ensemble et qu'on a jamais abordé le sujet et -»

« Je n'ai pas de préférence, » coupa rapidement Emma.

Le silence s'éternisa, et Emma avait la nette impression que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa sexualité. Sa mère jouait avec ses doigts comme Mary-Margaret l'avait fait si souvent dans leur appartement lorsque ça n'avait été qu'elles deux, et David lui jetait des regards, avant de regarder ses pieds et de recommencer le cycle, sans fin.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Emma, à présent inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nous avons nous aussi quelque chose d'important à te dire, » confia doucement David, et son regard sur elle était prudent et…

« Quoi ? David, quoi ? » interrogea t-elle, de plus en plus anxieuse. Elle se sentit pâlir. « Tu n'es pas malade ? » demanda t-elle rapidement à Mary-Margaret. « Tu as dit que tu allais bien et – »

« Je suis enceinte, » coupa brusquement Snow avant de plaquer une main contre sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés.

« Tu… quoi ? »

David serra la main de Mary-Margaret.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé, » expliqua t-il plus calmement que sa femme.

Emma les observa, soufflée, incapable de penser, de parler. Alors son père continua :

« Nous ne l'avions pas prévu. Nous y avions pensé, à avoir un autre enfant, mais nous aurions aimé attendre encore un peu. Le temps que… » Il soupira, haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire désarmant. « Mais ce bébé a été une surprise, comme tu l'as toi-même été. »

« Nous l'avons su lorsque j'ai été examinée à l'hôpital, après mon malaise, » expliqua Mary-Margaret prudemment, ses yeux ne quittant pas Emma. « C'était à cause de la grossesse, la baisse de tension, c'est pour ça que je suis surveillée maintenant et… Oh, _Emma_, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait. »

Alors Emma sortit de sa torpeur, reconnut la tension dans leur posture, la peur dans leurs regards. Cette anxiété, pire que celle qu'ils avaient ressentie en ayant la confirmation que leur pire ennemie et leur fille avaient entamé une relation amoureuse, la stupéfia.

L'idée même qu'elle ait pu dire ou faire quelque chose qui leur laissait croire une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait…

« Parfois vous êtes vraiment les idiots dont parle Regina, » lâcha t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Vous m'avez fait peur, avec cette attitude ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, et vous êtes là avec cette tête, j'ai cru que quelqu'un allait mourir ! »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ? »

« C'est une question ? » demanda Emma, s'inquiétant de l'expression de sa mère.

« Non. » Enfin, Mary-Margaret sembla se détendre. Elle expira et sourit. « Bien sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle, on craignait juste… »

« Je suis heureuse pour vous, » assura chaleureusement Emma avant de se lever et d'enjoindre sa mère à faire de même pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Et pour moi, » souffla t-elle avec un petit rire, étreignant son père pour le féliciter. « Oh mon dieu, je vais être une grande sœur. »

« Oui, » confirma David, un air rayonnant au visage. « Et on espérait que tu accepterais d'être sa marraine également. »

« Vraiment ? »

Mary-Margaret lui serra la main.

« Tu seras parfaite, » assura t-elle.

« Mais… »

Emma n'avait que trop conscience que parrainer un enfant avait un tout autre sens dans leur monde d'origine. Alors que dans ce monde-ci, le rôle de marraine impliquait d'être présent dans la vie de l'enfant, de le guider ou dans sa vie religieuse ou dans sa vie républicaine, d'aider à son éducation et à son équilibre, de participer à sa transformation en un adulte moralement droit et responsable et de continuer à avoir un lien privilégié avec lui tout le long de son existence, dans la Forêt Enchantée ce titre incluait aussi d'autres 'petits' détails.

Comme le fait que, au contraire de ce dont Emma avait l'habitude, accepter de parrainer un enfant signifiait aussi en accepter la responsabilité et la garde s'il arrivait quelque chose aux parents légitimes. Pas besoin de procédure légale, de testament ou d'une quelconque signature, le simple fait d'endosser le rôle de parrain ou de marraine tenait lieu d'engagement sacré reconnu par tous.

C'était aussi pour cela que, traditionnellement, pour éviter d'avoir à hiérarchiser les personnes choisies, les parents désignaient un couple comme parrain et marraine. Ils pouvaient aussi proposer le rôle à une unique personne, comme Ruby pour Emma, et acceptaient dans ce cas que le conjoint pourrait possiblement avoir un rôle à jouer en cas de malheur.

Alors si Mary-Margaret et David choisissaient leur fille, ça voulait dire qu'ils acceptaient la possibilité que, si jamais ils venaient à décéder trop tôt, leur enfant serait aussi élevé par Regina.

« Tu seras parfaite, » répéta Snow plus fermement, lui montrant qu'elle savait bien ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra, elle avala difficilement sa salive. C'était une forme d'acceptation dont elle n'aurait jamais osé rêver, pour elle-même et pour sa relation avec Regina. C'était la chose la plus belle que ses parents pouvaient leur offrir, et Emma savait bien qu'ils y avaient réfléchi, en avaient parlé, l'avaient décidé ensemble.

C'était une main tendue, un traité de paix, un geste de confiance inouï.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda doucement David près d'elle.

Emma ferma les yeux, sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure puis hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Son père la prit dans ses bras et elle put sentir le rire heureux qui fit vibrer sa poitrine. Elle se blottit contre lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, sourit et renifla contre ses larmes.

« Merci, papa. »

O

« Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ? » interrogea Henry lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre.

Avec un doux sourire, Emma l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle sur son lit.

« Parce que j'aime les fins heureuses, » offrit-elle.

Mais elle ne précisa pas, parce que ses parents lui avaient confié n'avoir encore rien dit à personne. Ils avaient tenu à ce qu'elle soit la première au courant.

Ils l'avaient attendue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Henry, l'observant avec ce regard perçant.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'expliquer. »

« C'est par rapport à ma mère ? »

« Oui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Henry... la raison pour laquelle je l'ai trouvée si facilement, cette magie… C'est parce que je la trouverai toujours. »

Elle espérait presque qu'il comprenne tout simplement avec ces mots, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait jamais vu Regina et Emma interagir normalement, sauf cette fois-là, après leur retour de la Forêt Enchantée. Mais à cette époque, Henry avait porté si peu d'attention à sa mère adoptive…

Peut-être n'avait-il même jamais remarqué le lien entre elles. La tension. Les possibilités.

Et puis il était si jeune.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Henry, tout confus.

« Regina et moi sommes liées par cette magie. »

« Mais il n'y a plus de magie à Storybrooke, » protesta le garçon. « La seule qui reste c'est la tienne, parce que la magie nourrie par l'Amour Véritable est la plus puissante et peut transcender les mondes. C'est pour ça que tu peux retrouver ma mère ? »

« Oui. Et non. Henry… »

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre… ?

Emma soupira de frustration. Henry n'était pas stupide et détestait les mensonges, les détournements. Autant lui dire clairement la vérité, et prier pour qu'il le prenne bien.

« Ta mère et moi nous aimons. »

Voilà ! Simple et efficace.

Emma était plutôt fière d'elle.

Le pauvre Henry avait l'air complètement perdu.

« Quoi ? »

Le mot sortit beaucoup trop aigu de sa bouche et il grimaça, pressé d'avoir mué complètement.

Emma essuya ses paumes humides contre son pantalon et tenta d'expliquer la situation un peu plus.

« Lorsqu'elle est partie… Tu as remarqué que j'étais bizarre ? J'étais… triste. C'était à cause de l'Amour Véritable. C'était la magie qui essayait de m'avertir, qui se rebellait. Parce que j'étais trop stupide pour me rendre compte de mes propres sentiments. Henry, je suis amoureuse de ta mère, » annonça t-elle avec une voix enfin posée. « Je… ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, avant. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas compris, et même une fois que j'ai eu conscience de ce que je ressentais, j'ai voulu étouffer cette magie parce que je ne savais pas… Elle me faisait peur, tu vois ? Et puis ce matin-là, quand j'ai senti que Regina était en danger, Mary-Margaret m'a aidée et j'ai su alors. C'est grâce à l'Amour Véritable que j'ai pu la retrouver. »

Semblant complètement éberlué, Henry l'observait, immobile.

« Comme Snow White et Charmant ? » interrogea t-il doucement.

« Exactement comme ça. »

« Mais alors, ça veut dire… Ca veut dire que maman t'aime aussi… »

« Oui, Henry, ça veut dire exactement ça. Ça a dû arriver au fil du temps, avant son départ. Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite non plus. »

« Alors tu es allée la retrouver pour lui dire que tu l'aimais ? » interrogea Henry, déjà plus animé.

« Euh… pas exactement… Je voulais la voir, et m'assurer qu'elle irait bien, et puis… »

« Mais tu lui as dit ? » s'inquiéta soudain Henry.

« Oui. Oui, gamin, je lui ai dit. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle t'aime forcément, puisqu'il y a la magie. Elle a dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Emma sourit en le voyant sautiller sur place, bouillant d'excitation, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« C'est toujours Regina, alors elle a résisté un peu. Mais qui peut résister longtemps à mon charme, hein ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et puis un immense sourire éclaira son visage et il sauta sur ses pieds.

« Maman et toi, vous vous aimez ?! » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je comprends pas comment c'est arrivé, et je savais même pas que vous aimiez les filles. Mais… » Il sourit une nouvelle fois. « C'est parfait ! »

« Parfait ? » interrogea Emma, soulagée qu'il ne rejette pas l'idée mais surprise par un tel enthousiasme.

« Mais oui, Emma ! C'est parfait ! Tu vois pas ? C'est la parfaite fin ! Tout le monde est heureux ! Les gens qui voulaient retourner dans l'autre monde y sont retournés, et les autres peuvent enfin circuler comme ils veulent dans ce monde-là et ils sont libres ! Et _maman et toi_, alors que vous étiez même pas censées vous rencontrer et ensuite à cause du mauvais sort vous étiez censées être des ennemies mortelles et c'est un _Amour Véritable_, Emma ! C'est parfait ! Et… Et… » Il se figea. « Mais maman a déjà eu Daniel… »

« Il semble que ta mère aime créer des exceptions. Alors ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« C'est un peu étrange, » concéda t-il. « Mais génial ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va revenir ? Ou qu'on va partir ? Où on va habiter ? On habitera ensemble, hein ? »

« Ouah, doucement ! J'en sais rien ! On a le temps, gamin. On verra. »

« Est-ce qu'ils savent ? » s'inquiéta soudain Henry.

Emma lui sourit.

« Ils savent. Et tout va bien. »

« On va pouvoir vivre tous heureux maintenant. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Bien sûr, » assura t-il avec ce sourire, et cette lueur dans les yeux, et cette chaleur confiante dans la voix. « C'est notre fin heureuse. »

O

« Notre fils est un grand fan de notre histoire d'amour, » informa Emma en s'allongeant sur son lit ce soir-là, son mobile collé à son oreille.

« Vraiment ? »

« Il était excité comme une puce, il n'a cessé de poser des questions toute la journée. Je crois qu'il a regardé un peu trop de comédies romantiques avec David. Il m'a demandé qui est tombée amoureuse la première. J'ai dit toi. Il m'a demandé qui a invité l'autre en premier. J'ai dit toi. Qui a embrassé l'autre en premier. J'ai dit toi. Qui a - »

« Mais c'est faux ! »

« Tu pourras défendre ton point de vue. Un conseil : prépare tes arguments. »

« Alors il l'a bien pris, » souffla Regina, le soulagement dans sa voix limpide.

« Tu rigoles ? Monsieur se félicite d'avoir été celui qui nous a réunies. Il veut savoir quand nous allons emménager tous ensemble. Je te jure qu'il était prêt à faire ses valises. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda lentement Regina.

Elles n'avaient toujours pas décidé de ce qu'elles feraient, et Emma haussa les épaules.

« Que nous verrons. Que nous allions sans doute déménager, quitter Storybrooke, mais pas tout de suite. Et puisque nous avons commencé par les sujets graves, j'ai une accusation à te soumettre. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu savais que ma mère était enceinte et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Je… Alors elle est vraiment enceinte ? »

« Comment tu l'as su ? A cause de Rice ? »

« Elle est gynécologue-obstétricienne au service maternité. »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »

« Vraiment, Emma ? »

Avec un soupir, Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, c'était sans doute mieux que ce soit Mary-Margaret qui me le dise. Mais quand même ! Tu te rends compte ? Je vais être une sœur. »

« Oui. »

« Ils m'ont demandé d'être la marraine du bébé, Regina. »

Un silence, et puis un son, étranglé.

« Oh ? »

« J'ai accepté. »

« Oh. »

« C'était après une conversation hésitante et maladroite quant à notre relation. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils lorsque le silence s'étendit. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, elle ne devrait plus mentionner ses parents face à Regina et inversement, pour éviter ce genre de situations. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû attendre pour lui donner cette information. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui dire autrement, et pas au téléphone.

« Regina ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Ca va ? »

« Je me disais juste que… » Elle hésita et sa voix trembla. « Henry n'a ni parrain, ni marraine. »

Un sourire radieux se forma sur le visage d'Emma.

O

« Oh, pour l'amour de… ! _Henry_, tu es parfait ! »

Le garçon tourna un regard noir vers elle, puis recentra son attention sur le miroir de leur chambre d'hôtel. Emma souffla de frustration et leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

Cela faisait une heure que le gamin se préparait. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de choisir ses affaires (ça expliquait pourquoi son sac pesait une tonne), il s'était habillé, avait trouvé que son t-shirt faisait trop bébé, que son pantalon était trop froissé, il s'était changé. Une fois, deux fois, avait passé une demi-heure à arranger ses cheveux,…

Et Emma n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cet endroit et retrouver Regina.

Ca faisait _un mois_, bon sang ! Elle voulait la voir, lui parler, l'embrasser !

Mais Henry ne se trouverait apparemment jamais assez bien pour sa mère, et ô combien Emma trouvait ça amusant et adorable, elle brûlait d'impatience.

La seule chose qui lui permettait d'attendre était la certitude que, de son côté, Regina était sans aucun doute aussi nerveuse que son fils. Emma pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer devant son propre miroir et…

« Ah non, gamin ! Tu gardes cette chemise ! »

« Mais elle est pas bien ! »

« Elle est très bien ! »

« Elle va pas avec mes chaussures ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! »

L'air frustré d'Henry prit une toute autre tournure quand des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux.

« Henry… » souffla Emma en s'approchant de lui.

Il baissa honteusement le regard.

« Et si elle aimait pas ? »

« Quoi ? » Emma déboutonna le premier bouton de la chemisette bleu ciel du garçon, arrangea son col et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Henry, tu pourrais être habillé comme un sac, ta mère te trouverait parfait. Et dois-je te rappeler qu'elle t'a vu tout nu ? »

« Emma… »

« Regina t'adore, ok ? Et tu es magnifique. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je le sais. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, sembla reprendre confiance en lui et les larmes disparurent. Et puis une petite grimace apparut sur son visage et il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air critique.

« Je vais les relav – »

« _Ah non _! »

Cette fois-ci, Emma attrapa son bras et le traîna hors de l'hôtel, bien décidée à retrouver son Amour Véritable et pestant contre les perfectionnistes.

O

« Comment elle va savoir où on est ? »

Emma sourit, observa autour d'elle. Elle était très souvent venue dans ce parc lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Boston. Henry et elle se trouvaient dans une partie un peu isolée, bordée d'arbres.

« Elle nous trouvera, » promit-elle, et Henry sourit quand il comprit.

Il passa une main sur ses vêtements et Emma secoua la tête. Avec ce bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ce pantalon noir, le gamin était parfait, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non.

« Et si elle ne venait pas ? »

« Elle viendra. »

Bien sûr qu'elle viendrait. Elle était revenue du Japon quelques jours auparavant, n'était même pas repassée par la Californie lorsqu'Emma lui avait dit qu'Henry demandait chaque jour quand il pourrait la voir.

Et elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître arrogante, mais elle espérait bien que Regina ne manquerait pas une occasion de la voir. Elles s'étaient appelées tous les jours ou presque, mais ça restait insuffisant.

Emma observa le gamin essayer de discipliner une mèche rebelle pour la millième fois pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ce pétillement qui lui avait tant manqué. Luttant pour ravaler son immense sourire, elle se tourna vers la direction suggérée par la magie et n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes pour voir Regina arriver.

Dans une jolie robe d'été bleu clair, des sandales assorties, son maquillage léger et ses cheveux brillant sous le soleil, elle était époustouflante. Elle croisa le regard d'Emma et lui sourit, et pendant un instant le monde tout entier se stoppa.

Et puis le regard chocolat se dirigea vers le garçon près d'Emma, dos à la nouvelle arrivée, et Regina se figea dans ses pas à quelques mètres d'eux, observant ce garçon qui avait grandi loin d'elle pendant près de deux ans. Emma aurait voulu la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, mais elle savait que leur réunion se ferait plus tard, dans l'intimité. Il y en avait une autre, plus importante, qui avait la priorité à cet instant.

Avec un sourire rassurant pour Regina, Emma se tourna un peu vers le gamin, posa une main sur son épaule et l'enjoignit à se tourner.

« Et si tu allais dire bonjour à ta mère, Henry ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Henry pour se remettre du choc, mais quelques secondes furent aussi tout ce dont il eût besoin pour rassembler son courage et s'approcher de Regina, s'arrêtant à un mètre d'elle.

Emma ne put entendre les mots qu'ils échangèrent alors, hésitants, maladroits peut-être. Henry se tenait droit, cherchait possiblement à se grandir, passait de temps à autres une main sur sa chemisette tandis que sa mère le buvait du regard.

Emma n'existait plus pour eux à cet instant et elle s'en moquait bien. Elle les observait, enfin réunis, et souriait de les voir aussi tendus, aussi timides, eux qui avaient pourtant toujours quelque chose à dire. Ils étaient même assortis, ayant choisi (sans doute aussi difficilement l'un que l'autre) quasiment le même bleu pour leurs vêtements.

Lorsqu'enfin Henry se jeta dans les bras de Regina, Emma rit et secoua la tête, songeant avec dérision que finalement, les fins heureuses, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi débile que ça.

(Comme l'Amour Véritable.)

Après quelques minutes, Henry lui fit signe de se joindre à eux, l'un de ses bras toujours autour de la taille de Regina. Emma s'empressa de rejoindre sa famille avec un petit sourire.

« The End, » murmura t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, gamin. Et si on allait quelque part ? J'ai un peu faim, et je connais l'endroit parfait. »

O

**Fin.**

* * *

_(Trois petites indications sur le futur de Regina et Emma :_

__Je ne les vois pas se marier. Je ne pense pas que Regina le souhaiterait en raison de son passé et je ne crois pas qu'elles en ressentiront le besoin ou l'envie._

__Je doute qu'elles aient des enfants. Même si les bébés magiques sont rigolos, je préfère les méthodes réelles et je doute que les deux personnages que j'ai fait évoluer aient envie de passer par là. Elles en discuteront, une fois ou deux, mais au final leur famille leur suffit. Elles ont Henry, et je les vois bien vivre leur vie tranquillement toutes les deux, une vie presque banale, avec leur(s) filleul(s) et leurs petits-enfants, mais centrée l'une sur l'autre._

__Sauf circonstances très particulières, Regina ne retournera jamais à Storybrooke dans ce futur-là. Certains seront au fil du temps au courant de la vraie histoire et de son union avec Emma (Ruby et Granny en premier), mais Storybrooke est un endroit où il s'est passé trop de choses pour tout le monde, et leur nouveau départ se fera ailleurs. (Peut-être en Californie ?). Oh, et Mary-Margaret et David suivront finalement leur fille quelques mois après la naissance du bébé, peut-être habiteront-ils à l'autre bout de la ville. Eux aussi ont bien besoin de s'éloigner des mauvais souvenirs, d'être proche d'Emma et d'Henry, mais ils visiteront Storybrooke régulièrement (et Ruby passera autant de temps chez eux que là-bas)._

_J'avais suggéré des bonus, alors si vous avez des envies, proposez toujours…_

_Y.) _


	11. Bonus Partie 1

_Voilà enfin les bonus promis (et je l'espère, attendus, car j'y travaille depuis des semaines). Si ça vous intéresse, installez-vous bien parce qu'il y en a pour 120 pages Word. J'ai coupé le texte en deux pour en faciliter la lecture, la suite viendra vite. Chaque petite partie délimitée par un titre est séparée des autres par un laps de temps pouvant aller de plusieurs jours, à semaines, à mois, à années. La plupart du temps, ce sont des semaines. Tout est dans l'ordre chronologique bien sûr._

_Bonne lecture, et les Bonus Partie 1 et Partie 2 (en ligne dans quelques heures – le temps d'une relecture) terminent définitivement cette histoire._

_Merci de l'avoir suivie !_

* * *

**Happy End **

**Bonus, Partie 1**

* * *

Nuit blanche

« Quoi ? Eh, donne-moi ça. »

Emma secoua la tête avec un sourire et serra un peu plus fort le paquet de M&M's qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Regina se pencha par-dessus Henry, qui avait insisté pour être au milieu, et tenta de le lui reprendre.

Sans succès.

« Tu dois apprendre à prêter ! » lui lança Emma en prenant deux friandises pour les fourrer aussitôt dans sa bouche.

« Je veux bien prêter, mais je sais que jamais je ne les récupérerai. Et là ce n'est plus du prêt, Emma Swan. »

« Si je te les rends, que me donneras-tu en échange ? »

« Vous voulez bien arrêter de flirter, toutes les deux ? » Henry sourit mais garda son regard sur l'écran face à eux. « Le film commence. »

« Flirter ? » s'amusa Emma. « Oh, gamin, tu as tant de choses à apprendre. Ça, ce n'est pas du flirt. »

« Tais-toi, Emma, j'écoute. »

« Oui, tais-toi. »

« Allez-y, liguez-vous contre moi, Monsieur et Madame Mills. Mais en attendant – »

« _Emma !_ » coupèrent les deux autres en lui lançant un regard noir.

En voyant cette expression identique, ce ton identique, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle garda le silence, s'installant un peu plus confortablement contre son coussin.

Cela faisait seulement une semaine depuis leurs retrouvailles à Boston. Henry avait refusé l'idée de retourner à Storybrooke sans sa mère, et il n'avait consenti à suivre Emma que lorsqu'elles lui avaient finalement promis qu'ils passeraient du temps tous les trois très vite.

Ainsi, deux jours plus tard, Henry et Emma avaient pris un avion pour rejoindre Regina en Californie pour le reste de l'été. Etant donnée la situation, Neal avait accepté le changement de plan. Il aurait normalement dû avoir son fils pour les trois dernières semaines d'août, mais Henry lui avait promis de passer les prochaines vacances avec lui et de l'appeler au moins tous les deux jours.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois la veille dans la maison de Regina. Henry avait passé sa première journée à tout observer avec curiosité et à poser des questions à sa mère quant à sa vie ces dernières années.

Il hésitait souvent, ne mentionnait pas le passé, et ne cessait d'avoir des petits gestes un peu maladroits pour prouver son amour et ses regrets – une main sur son bras, une embrassade, un sourire. Toute aussi angoissée à l'idée de faire un faux pas, Regina répondait à ses questions avec douceur et sans trop de détails, et évitait celles qui la dérangeaient. Henry n'insistait jamais.

Ce matin-là, Henry et Regina avaient tous les deux été levés à l'aube, et quand Emma les avait rejoints quelques heures plus tard, elle avait découvert qu'ils lui avaient cuisiné un petit-déjeuner et qu'ils étaient dans le lac, en train de nager. Elle avait dû prendre deux minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Plus tard, elles avaient emmené Henry en ville – il adorait tout simplement découvrir de nouveaux lieux qui n'étaient pas Storybrooke ou New York. Emma avait tenu à l'emmener au musée et le gamin avait adoré. Puis ils étaient rentrés en fin d'après-midi, avaient préparé le dîner et avaient mangé sur la terrasse.

Comme une famille.

Il y avait une joie, une lumière en Regina et Henry qui leur avait terriblement fait défaut ces derniers temps, et Emma n'avait pu s'empêcher de les boire du regard toute la journée. Elle n'aurait jamais songé que le bonheur pouvait être aussi... _simple_. Aussi ordinaire que d'aller acheter des friandises dans un supermarché pour une nuit DVD avec sa famille.

Cette soirée cinéma se déroulait parfaitement. Ils avaient déplié le canapé pour en faire un lit (Emma ne revenait toujours pas du fait que le meuble de luxe avait cette fonction), avaient récupéré des tas de coussins pour être confortables, avaient attrapé quelques friandises et des boissons fraîches et éteint les lumières.

L'air doux de l'été entrait dans la pièce et berçait autant Emma que la présence des deux personnes les plus importantes de son monde. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle s'assoupit au milieu du premier film.

« Emma ! »

« Mmh. »

« Emma ! »

Elle cligna des yeux et se redressa un peu pour voir que le film était terminé et qu'Henry l'observait avec amusement

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ronfles. »

« Non. »

« Si. Et tu baves. »

« Eh ! »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Regina qui était occupée à changer le DVD.

« Nan c'est pas vrai. Je me reposais juste les yeux. »

Alors que sa mère se réinstallait près de lui, Henry secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

« Tu as ronflé pendant la moitié du film, 'ma. »

« Il va falloir travailler sur ta façon de parler aux femmes, Henry Mills. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? »

« Si tu arrives à rester éveillée assez longtemps pour voir le générique, tu le découvriras. »

« Regina ! C'est pas gentil. »

« Je veux bien arrêter si tu me rends mes M&M's. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le paquet posé près d'elle pour le lui tendre.

« Si j'avais su que le chocolat était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour te faire taire… »

« Le chocolat est un excellent moyen de gagner le cœur d'une dame, » affirma Henry avec un hochement de tête.

« Oho ! » s'amusa Emma en haussant un sourcil et en échangeant un regard pétillant avec Regina. « Tu fais rapidement des progrès, gamin ! Tu n'es peut-être pas un cas désespéré. »

« Et maman mangeait des M&M's tout le temps à la maison. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Henry ! » reprocha Regina en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'en mangeais pas tout le temps, » maugréa t-elle. « Seulement quand l'occasion se présentait. »

« Et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes. »

« Tu as officiellement passé beaucoup trop de temps avec ta mère, » commenta Regina alors que le film commençait.

« Je suis si fière de toi, gamin, » annonça Emma avec une voix faussement larmoyante en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Henry.

« Maman ! » râla t-il en essayant de lui échapper. Il tenta de se recoiffer avec une grimace. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« Il est près de onze heures du soir et il n'y a que nous. Deux mèches de travers ne vont pas briser ta réputation. Visiblement peu importe le temps que tu passes avec moi, tu seras toujours le fils de ta mère. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » interrogea Regina, les yeux plissés. « Henry a de bonnes manières. Heureusement que ton sens de la présentation n'a pas déteint sur lui. »

« Ouch. »

« Encore une fois, arrêtez de flirter, le film commence. »

« Et encore une fois, Henry, ceci n'était pas du flirt. »

Lorsqu'Emma reprit une nouvelle fois conscience, elle découvrit que le DVD était bloqué sur le menu et que la télé était tout ce qui illuminait la pièce. Il était près de deux heures du matin, et près d'elle Henry et Regina étaient toujours éveillés, allongés pour se faire face.

Ils discutaient doucement, avec des murmures très doux, presque secrets.

« … crois que papa essaye de pardonner à Monsieur Gold, du coup. En tout cas, il l'appelle une fois par semaine. Et Belle vit avec lui maintenant. »

« Elle avait réussi à briser la malédiction ? »

« Oui, » chuchota Henry, sa voix fatiguée enrobée d'excitation. « Juste avant que la barrière et la magie disparaissent. Grâce à l'Amour Véritable. Du coup il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. »

« Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire. »

« En fait, si, parce que la dernière fois qu'il a causé des problèmes Belle ne lui a plus parlé pendant des mois. Alors il lui avait promis de ne plus utiliser la magie. Personne n'y a cru, parce qu'il avait toujours menti avant. Plus personne n'allait le voir. »

« Sauf toi, » devina Regina, un sourire dans la voix.

Emma ressentit un pic de fierté pour son garçon, la même fierté qui devait envahir le cœur de Regina.

« J'y allais en secret parfois, après les cours. On discutait. »

« De quoi ? »

« Au début de rien. Je lui racontais mes cours puisqu'il voulait pas me parler. Et puis je crois qu'il en a eu marre, alors il m'a parlé de Neal. Bref, quand il a laissé tomber la magie, je l'ai surveillé, et j'ai convaincu Belle de lui parler et il l'a invité à dîner et au fil du temps l'Amour Véritable a fait le reste. Je crois qu'ils sont heureux, mais David et Emma craignent que les gens essayent de régler leurs comptes entre eux maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de magie. Peut-être que Belle et Gold vont déménager. Ils vont rendre visite à Neal et Tamara en septembre. Belle veut voir New York. »

« Storybrooke doit être… intéressante maintenant. »

« Bof, on s'ennuie un peu. Oh, Emma t'a dit pour le bal annuel ? »

A ces mots, Emma se retint de justesse de grogner.

« Non. Quel bal ? »

« Storybrooke a un bal annuel pour fêter le premier jour du printemps. Tout le monde s'habille comme les nobles de la Forêt Enchantée et tout le monde peut venir. C'est organisé par la Mairie et on élit le couple royal de l'année. C'est super cool. Cette année, ce sont Kathryn et son mari qui ont été élus. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Emma s'est arrangée pour échapper à cet évènement. »

« Exactement, » confirma Henry avec un petit rire. « Elle a trouvé un prétexte en lien avec son travail. Au moment où grand-mère et les autres faisaient les magasins pour leurs robes, Emma n'était presque jamais à la maison pour éviter de se faire embrigader. Je crois que grand-mère est soulagée qu'on vive dans ce monde. Elle dit toujours qu'Emma serait un cauchemar en tant que princesse pour tout ce qui est étiquette et protocole. »

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu y es allé, à ce bal ? »

« On ne peut participer qu'à partir de quinze ans. »

« Oh ? Et qui comptes-tu inviter quand tu auras l'âge ? » Il y eut une petite pause. « Je suis désolée, » s'excusa Regina, la voix serrée. « Je n'ai pas à – »

« Non, non, c'est rien, » coupa Henry dans un murmure rapide. « Je… Hum… »

« Tu n'as pas à répondre. »

« Ce n'est pas que… »

« Tu es embarrassé, » réalisa Regina, son soulagement caché dans son chuchotement.

« Je ne suis pas embarrassé. »

« Ah oui ? Parce que tu es bien rouge. »

« … Je crois que c'est toi qui as passé trop de temps avec Emma. »

La femme en question se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Elle m'a dit que tu savais danser. Que tu es allé au bal du collège cette année. »

« Oui. Mais je n'ai pas invité de fille, » répondit-il, gêné. « Je voulais, mais j'ai pas osé. Je pensais y aller seul et peut-être inviter quelqu'un à danser une fois là-bas. »

« Ça me semble être un bon plan d'action. »

« Grand-père m'a emmené acheter un costume, et je lui ai demandé comment on faisait pour inviter une fille. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas trop, qu'il avait jamais eu à le faire mais que je devais juste être naturel, aller voir la fille, lui sourire et lui demander poliment. »

« J'aurais cru que le prince charmant aurait un peu plus de tours dans son sac. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et en même temps, il n'a pas totalement tort. Est-ce que tu as fait ce qu'il te conseillait ? »

« En fait, j'ai pas eu à le faire. »

« Oh ? »

« La veille du bal la fille à laquelle je voulais demander de m'accompagner est venue me voir pour me le demander. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » répondit Henry, clairement gêné. Emma haussa un sourcil. Le gamin avait mentionné ce soir-là qu'il allait au bal avec une fille, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé davantage. « C'est nul, hein ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Les femmes aiment bien qu'on leur montre de l'intérêt, mais c'est aussi vrai pour les hommes. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as dit oui ? »

« Oui. J'étais super surpris mais en même temps j'étais content. »

« Et tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Oui, c'était super. On a bien dansé et on a beaucoup rigolé avec nos amis. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as embrassée ? »

« Maman ! »

« Désolée. Mais ne me dis pas qu'Emma ne te l'a pas demandé dès que tu es monté dans sa voiture lorsqu'elle est passée te récupérer. »

« Je lui ai rien dit, » marmonna t-il.

« Parce que tu as rougi comme tu le fais maintenant et que tu n'as rien eu à lui dire. »

Heureusement qu'Emma leur tournait le dos, parce que le sourire qu'elle arborait n'aurait pas pu être plus grand.

« Avoir deux mères, ça craint vraiment. »

« Est-ce que je peux savoir qui elle est ? »

« Elle s'appelle Charlie. C'est la fille de Monsieur et Madame Light. »

« Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas les propriétaires de la boutique sur Lantern Street ? »

« Si, exactement. Et dans la Forêt Enchantée, ils étaient Raiponce et Flynn ! Est-ce que tu savais qu'en fait Raiponce n'est pas une princesse mais juste une comtesse ? »

« Juste une comtesse ? Est-ce que ton titre royal ne te serait pas monté à la tête ? »

« Non, mais c'est marrant de trouver les différences. Oh, et la mère de Charlie a vraiment un caméléon qui s'appelle Pascal. »

« Comment tu l'as rencontrée ? »

« Qui ? Pascal ? »

« _Charlie_. »

« Oh ! Elle est très amie avec Grace. La fille de Jefferson ? Et je suis aussi ami avec elle, alors… »

« Je vois. »

Emma sourit et étouffa un bâillement, la fatigue la gagnant de nouveau doucement.

« En parlant de ça, il y a deux ou trois faits qu'il faut que je rectifie. »

« Des faits sur quoi ? » interrogea Henry curieusement.

« Sur ta mère et moi et les mensonges qu'elle a proférés. Concernant ce premier baiser… »

Leurs murmures bercèrent Emma qui s'endormit une fois encore, un sourire aux lèvres.

O

Ajustement 1

Henry rentra de l'école, trois jours après la rentrée, pour trouver sa grand-mère déjà à la maison. Snow n'avait pas eu un entraînement de basketball pour la retarder.

Il la salua avec un grand sourire, laissa tomber son sac à l'entrée et ouvrit le frigo pour attraper un soda et un yaourt avant de s'installer à la table.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » interrogea Mary-Margaret en s'asseyant en face de lui, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Bien, merci. »

Henry ouvrit son soda et en but une gorgée avant de sortir son mobile de sa poche. Il fut un peu déçu de voir qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message de la part de Regina. De temps en temps, ils s'envoyaient des nouvelles par ce biais durant la journée. Il l'avait appelée via Skype deux jours plus tôt, quelques textos avaient été échangés la veille, mais plus rien depuis.

Emma et lui avaient passé deux semaines avec elle dans sa maison, et ils étaient de retour à Storybrooke depuis autant de temps. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps, mais Regina lui manquait, et chaque fois qu'elle restait silencieuse trop longtemps il sentait une angoisse monter en lui.

Il ignorait s'il était inquiet pour elle, ou s'il craignait qu'elle ait décidé de disparaître une nouvelle fois. Sa réaction lui faisait un peu honte et il préférait la garder pour lui. Il savait que ses mères se parlaient chaque jour sans faute, même si Emma ne mentionnait jamais ses conversations ni même Regina si le sujet n'était pas soulevé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec un petit soupir, il posa son téléphone sur la table et le fit glisser entre son pouce et son auriculaire plusieurs fois, buvant distraitement sa boisson et se demandant s'il ne devait pas tout simplement envoyer un message.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'étouffer ou la déranger. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps seule, et il avait noté les changements en elle en Californie. Sa mère possessive et autoritaire était toujours là, quelque part, mais elle était surtout devenue plus réfléchie et posée.

Plus fermée et hésitante, aussi.

Et il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou triste. Si c'était de sa faute, ces sourires douloureux qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois, et ce regard trop brillant qu'elle détournait de temps en temps. S'il devait s'excuser pour ça ou faire semblant de ne pas le voir. S'il devait s'intéresser à sa version de l'histoire, à son passé, son enfance et Daniel et Cora et Henry et le château du roi, ou s'il devait se taire et ne plus jamais les mentionner.

Il devrait demander à Emma. Emma saurait.

Emma, qui brillait de la même lumière qui habitait Regina la plupart du temps, qui était à la fois plus secrète et plus enthousiaste, et qui semblait tout savoir sur sa mère et la comprendre comme Henry rêvait de pouvoir comprendre le monde.

Elles étaient heureuses. Quand elles étaient ensemble, elles étaient heureuses, ça il l'avait vu. Oui, il y avait le passé et les fractures, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de chaud et de doux en elles et autour d'elles et…

Ensemble, elles étaient heureuses.

Et Henry se demandait si les fantômes et la tristesse ne venaient pas avec lui. S'il ne les traînait pas dans son sillage, si sa simple présence n'équivalait pas aux ombres dans leurs regards.

Si elles n'étaient pas tout simplement mieux sans lui.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Il leva le regard vers Mary-Margaret qui l'observait, son expression douce et ouverte et ses yeux trop sages.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu fronces les sourcils et tu es perdu dans tes pensées, Henry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il baissa le regard sur son téléphone qui demeurait vide de petit icône signalant un message. Parfois, il y avait des sujets qu'il préférait aborder avec sa grand-mère plutôt qu'avec Emma. Même si elle avait tendance à ne pas pouvoir retenir les mots qui lui tenaient à cœur, Snow savait garder des secrets et Henry aimait le fait qu'elle luttait toujours contre elle-même pour ne jamais lui imposer ses propres idées.

Parfois, la nouvelle Snow lui rappelait la nouvelle Regina.

« Maman ne m'a pas envoyé de message aujourd'hui, » dit-il doucement finalement, ses yeux baissés.

Il se sentait comme un gamin gémissant pour un rien. Quel garçon de presque quatorze ans se plaignait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son parent ?

Pendant quelques courtes secondes, Mary-Margaret eut l'air confuse. Mais ça ne dura que ce temps, le temps qu'elle comprenne de quelle maman il parlait.

Etrangement et merveilleusement, Regina et Emma savaient toujours laquelle il interpellait, même s'il n'appelait Emma 'maman' qu'à quelques occasions.

« Elle est peut-être occupée. Et il n'est que dix-huit heures, » rassura Snow avec un petit sourire. « Donc quinze heures là-bas. »

Henry acquiesça, incapable de ravaler sa frustration.

« Je sais. »

Il savait aussi que Regina ne lui envoyait jamais de message durant les heures de cours. Il savait qu'elle était couramment en déplacement pour aller voir des chevaux pour peut-être en acheter un ou deux.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais promis de rester en contact chaque jour.

Mais l'angoisse qui brûlait son cœur et alourdissait son estomac ?

Elle demeurait impossible à apaiser.

« Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? » demanda t-il en levant les yeux vers Mary-Margaret.

« Non, Henry. Je me suis faite à l'idée, et Emma… Emma est bien. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, » répondit-elle simplement.

Et Henry pouvait voir la vérité dans ses yeux, la sincérité de ses sentiments. Peut-être était-elle ainsi parce qu'elle était la princesse Snow-White, l'héroïne de ses histoires, celle qui avait le respect des habitants de la forêt et qui avait battu Robin des Bois dans un duel d'archers, celle qui cherchait toujours à faire le bien, qui pardonnait sans cesse et qui se battait pour ses idéaux.

Comme David, auquel Henry aimerait tant ressembler, qui savait monter à cheval et se battre à l'épée, qui était né dans une ferme et avait vaincu des dragons et des monstres, qui ne craignait pas d'enrager des sorciers et de vaincre des armées pour sa famille.

Des héros. Un roi et une reine aussi bons qu'humainement faisable.

Henry était un prince, _leur _prince, mais les pensées qui l'habitaient n'avaient rien de très noble.

« Maman… »

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de la regarder, et pourtant forcé d'avouer ses crimes – car il ne serait pas lâche en plus du reste.

Mais il ne voulait surtout pas voir la déception dans ses yeux.

« Maman, elle ne t'a jamais pardonné ta trahison. »

« J'étais une enfant naïve et gâtée, et mes mots ont causé la mort de son premier Amour Véritable et l'ont emprisonnée dans une vie qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Elle est allée beaucoup trop loin, Henry. Mais elle a de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir pour avoir brisé ma promesse. »

Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de serré et de mouillé et d'ancien dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui était là depuis très longtemps, et qui le resterait peut-être toujours.

Henry se demandait si c'était ça, le son de la tristesse et de l'amertume et du regret et de la colère enroulés dans une même émotion indélébile, portée par un espoir qui serait peut-être à jamais vain.

« Il y a longtemps, vous étiez amies ? »

« Oui. Il y a longtemps. Je pense… j'espérais qu'elle me voyait un peu comme sa petite sœur. »

« Et puis tu as brisé ta promesse et elle ne t'a jamais pardonné de l'avoir blessée, parce qu'elle t'aimait et elle te faisait confiance. Pas vrai ? »

« … Oui. Je pense, oui. »

L'angoisse emprisonnant presque sa gorge, Henry leva enfin le regard vers elle.

« J'ai fait ça, moi aussi. Je lui ai fait du mal. Et peut-être qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais, à moi non plus. »

« Henry, » souffla Snow, son regard un peu trop écarquillé et un peu trop brillant et un peu _trop_.

Henry rebaissa ses yeux sur ses mains.

« Henry, » dit-elle plus fermement, « La situation est complètement différente. _Complètement_. Il y a des conséquences chaque fois que nous agissons, mais toutes ne se valent pas. Parfois, nous blessons les gens que nous aimons, quelques fois sans le vouloir, et parfois délibérément, mais lorsque ça arrive, la blessure est toujours bien plus grave que si elle avait été causée par un inconnu. Oui, tu as sans doute blessé ta mère, mais elle t'a blessé, elle aussi, et elle le sait. Tu lui as pardonné, et je sais qu'elle t'a pardonné aussi. »

« Ce n'est plus comme avant. »

« Ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant, » lui dit-elle simplement, si simplement, avec conviction et honnêteté.

Il leva les yeux, surpris, et elle ne sourit pas.

« Les personnes que vous étiez ont disparu. La situation n'est plus la même. Votre relation ne sera plus jamais la même. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce ne sera pas aussi bien. Au contraire. Je suis sûre que vous avez tous les deux appris de vos erreurs. Tu m'as bien dit que ton séjour s'était bien passé ? »

« Très bien, » murmura t-il presque, encore choqué par cette vérité nue et froide qui ne lui avait pas été épargnée. « On a discuté, et on a fait des choses ensemble. On a ri, et c'était vraiment bien. Mais c'est différent. Ce n'est plus vraiment ma mère, et… et… elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message aujourd'hui. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et Mary-Margaret l'observa, simplement, son regard dans le sien, des ombres plein les yeux et une émotion sur son visage qui pourrait bien être la même qu'Henry arborait sûrement à cet instant.

Et brusquement, il comprit.

Elle savait, et elle comprenait. Elle comprenait parce qu'elle avait vécu la même chose.

« Elle s'est détachée, » conclut-elle, la voix posée et douce mais presque distante.

Une distance entre elle et ses souvenirs et ses émotions, pas entre elle et lui.

Jamais, il l'espérait, entre elle et lui.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et le cadenas autour de son angoisse s'écrasa au sol de sa poitrine.

« Avant… » Il avala. « Avant, elle… » Il chercha, lutta pour trouver des mots, et elle ne le pressa pas. « Elle ne parlait vraiment qu'à moi. Elle me donnait des ordres aussi, me disait quoi faire et ça m'ennuyait… mais elle me parlait, et ça elle le faisait qu'avec moi. Avant que… Même après. Même après qu'Emma n'arrive, elle continuait de me parler, même quand je ne répondais plus, même quand j'étais en colère et que je l'écoutais pas, elle essayait. Elle essayait et je savais qu'elle voulait que je réponde et qu'on discute et que je lui raconte ma journée ou n'importe quoi. Je le savais, et je faisais exprès de ne plus rien lui dire et d'éviter ses contacts. Même après la fin du sort, elle essayait et elle est venue me chercher mais je… »

Il essuya une larme, rougit un peu de honte.

« Elle est partie et elle a vécu des mois loin et… Là-bas, elle a un voisin. Je les ai vus jouer aux échecs une fois. En plein milieu de la nuit. C'est bizarre, tu crois pas ? Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, mais je trouve ça bizarre. Et il y a ce couple au centre équestre. Je crois pas qu'ils sont vraiment amis, mais elle leur parle, à eux aussi. Et… et elle connaît des gens, ailleurs, dans le monde. Parce qu'elle a voyagé, tu vois, beaucoup. Elle n'en parle pas trop, des gens. Des endroits, oui, un peu, mais jamais des gens. Elle a reçu une lettre, je l'ai vue. Elle connaît tous ces gens que je connais pas, et elle a des nouveaux secrets. Pas des secrets comme avant, ou comme ceux qu'elle a encore sur le passé ou la Méchante Reine, juste des secrets normaux. Enfin, pas vraiment des secrets, c'est juste des trucs que je ne sais pas sur sa vie de maintenant ou d'avant et… »

Il toucha son téléphone, joua un peu avec. Sa voix baissa.

« Elle parle à Emma tous les jours. Tu le savais ? »

Snow hocha la tête, l'expression douce.

« Je m'en doute, oui. »

« Elle parle à Emma tous les jours. Emma connaît les gens du centre, je crois même qu'elle connaît le voisin et… et elles s'appellent tous les jours. Maman et moi, on s'envoie des textos parfois, sans s'appeler. Je suis sûr qu'Emma sait plein de trucs que je sais pas. Parce qu'elles s'aiment, et peut-être qu'Emma dit des trucs à maman qu'elle ne dit à personne d'autre. »

« Et Emma a toujours été ton amie, » compléta Snow. « Vous vous êtes toujours beaucoup parlés. »

« Je suis égoïste, pas vrai ? » souffla Henry avec dégoût et colère. « Je suis… »

« Tu es jaloux, » lui dit-elle. « Et inquiet. Et il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Non. »

« Emma s'est toujours sentie seule, je l'ai vu, et maintenant elle a un Amour Véritable et une amie et maman… maman lui fait confiance et elle l'aime et je devrais juste être heureux pour elles. »

« Tu les aimes, Henry. Mais tu n'as pas l'habitude de devoir les partager, et Regina et toi devez encore vous habituer à la situation. »

« Avant, j'étais le seul… J'étais… Plus maintenant. Je suis heureux pour elles, et en même temps… »

Il fronça le nez contre les picotements menaçants derrière ses yeux, honteux, triste, effrayé.

« C'est tout à fait normal de ressentir ça. »

« C'est pas – »

« Il y a des choses que tes mères ne pourront jamais vraiment te dire, ou pas avant un long moment. Des choses qu'un enfant ne doit pas savoir sur ses parents. Des choses dont elles ne peuvent discuter avec toi. Mais il y a aussi des tas de choses, des mots et des sentiments et des secrets, qu'elles n'auront pour toujours que pour toi. Ça, tu ne le perdras jamais. Et tu n'es pas horrible, l'amour n'est jamais horrible, et il n'y a pas vraiment d'amour sans égoïsme. »

« Je parie que tu n'as jamais été égoïste, » souffla t-il en séchant ses joues, un dédain dirigé contre lui-même habillant sa voix.

Il fut surpris quand un petit rire amusé lui répondit.

« Oh, Henry. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'étais fille unique, la seule princesse d'un royaume prospère et important. Mon père m'offrait tout ce que je voulais les rares périodes où il était au château, ma mère m'adorait, les domestiques se pliaient en quatre pour moi, et tout le monde se mettait littéralement à genoux devant moi. J'avais tout et plus encore. Comment crois-tu que j'étais, lorsque j'étais jeune ? »

« Tu n'as pas toujours été… ? »

« Oh non, » confia t-elle. « Du tout. Et je ne suis pas parfaite aujourd'hui, loin de là. Mais enfant, j'étais une gamine pourrie gâtée et arrogante. Pas méchante, mais persuadée de valoir plus que les autres gens en raison de ma naissance. »

Sa tristesse et son angoisse un peu apaisées, Henry l'observa curieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ma mère, » sourit-elle. « Quand j'ai eu dix ans, ma mère a vu la façon dont j'évoluais. J'ai appris depuis que plus jeune, elle-même avait été connue pour être mesquine voire cruelle. Encore maintenant j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer. Elle m'a remise dans le droit chemin. A essayé de m'apprendre à être plus humble, à comprendre les autres et à tous les voir comme mes égaux. En tant que princesse, je devais être au service du peuple, et pas l'inverse. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Elle est décédée quelques temps après. Tu sais, je n'allais pas à l'école, et je ne voyais presque jamais d'enfants. Les amis de mes parents nous visitaient rarement, les voyages étaient longs. Sans ma mère, je n'avais que ma nourrice. C'était une vie très solitaire et assez froide. Après le décès de ma mère, j'ai essayé de suivre ses enseignements, mais à cette période je me sentais seule et j'étais vraiment triste. Et puis j'ai rencontré Regina. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui. Même si son titre de princesse lui avait été retiré, elle était traitée comme telle par les domestiques. Elle était très belle, intelligente, connaissait des tas de choses sur les royaumes et avait des manières impeccables. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une lady faire montre d'autant de courage et d'héroïsme auparavant. Et pourtant elle était aussi très humble et pleine d'empathie pour les personnes l'entourant. Elle connaissait tous les gens de ses parents par leur nom et connaissait leurs histoires, les saluait toujours, les remerciait et ce malgré Cora. Je l'ai adorée dès les premières minutes. »

« Parce qu'elle te rappelait ta mère ? »

« Parce qu'elle était ce que ma mère aurait voulu que je sois. Parce que j'aurais voulu être comme elle. C'est Regina qui m'a appris ce que maman n'a pas eu le temps de finir de m'apprendre. Elle m'a appris que chaque personne était importante, que chaque vie était précieuse. Qu'aider un domestique à porter de la vaisselle lorsqu'il est en difficulté n'était en rien dégradant, que chaque personne mérite reconnaissance et respect, que la couture et la cuisine n'avaient rien d'ingrats et que la lecture pouvait m'ouvrir l'esprit. Elle m'a appris à vaincre ma peur des chevaux et à me dépasser, et en l'observant j'ai appris plus encore. Notamment qu'une femme pouvait être aussi intelligente et forte qu'un homme. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Henry, fasciné. « Tu ne m'avais jamais dit tout ça. »

Mary-Margaret eut un petit sourire teinté de tristesse.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Même très jeune, Regina était étonnante. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait réussi à grandir ainsi en ayant été élevée par Cora. Mais elle a perdu Daniel, et il y a eu la magie et… Malgré tout, c'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie, et c'est elle qui m'a appris les leçons les plus importantes de ma vie. Notamment qu'il peut y avoir ce lien extraordinaire entre deux étrangers, beau et sincère, qui peut tout transformer. Une vie dans les bois et parmi les pauvres a fait le reste, » sourit-elle avec humour, mais les souvenirs dansaient toujours dans ses yeux hantés. « Alors tu vois, Henry, nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Personne ne l'est. Mais s'il y a un membre dans cette famille qui s'en approche, c'est bien toi. »

« Moi ? Vous êtes tous des héros ! »

« Et tu es le plus grand de nous tous. Tu es celui qui a brisé le sort, parce que tu as ramené Emma, tu l'as convaincue. Tu nous as tous sauvés, et tu as sauvé ta mère aussi. Tu es un jeune prince mais tu es déjà un héros. »

Puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là, Henry ne la crut qu'à moitié. Mais il était vraiment soulagé d'apprendre que malgré ses fautes et ses sentiments, il pouvait encore être quelqu'un de bien.

Quelqu'un digne de sa famille.

« Tu crois que maman, Emma et moi on pourra être une famille ? »

« Je crois que vous l'êtes déjà. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je le sais. »

« Emma et maman, elles… elles n'ont pas besoin de moi. Plus maintenant qu'elles ont l'autre. »

« Elles mourraient sans toi, » lui dit simplement Mary-Margaret.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Henry l'observa un instant. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, enfin peut-être, mais il tint à insister.

Juste pour être sûr.

« Mais elles sont heureuses ensemble, sans moi. »

« Mais elles ne sont complètes qu'avec toi. »

« Mais – »

« Henry, crois-moi, » lui dit-elle. « Je suis une mère, je sais de quoi je parle. Un jour, si tu deviens père, tu comprendras. Elles t'aiment, et leur famille commence et se termine avec toi. »

Finalement il hocha la tête, un peu rassuré, un peu déboussolé.

L'écran de son téléphone restait vide. Il n'avait pas touché son yaourt.

« Comment elles sont ? » souffla Snow, et ces mots semblaient de ceux qu'elle essayait de retenir sans y parvenir.

Il leva le regard vers elle pour lire la curiosité dans son expression. Alors il se redressa et choisit prudemment ses mots.

« Différentes, » commença t-il. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Et en même temps, elles sont vraies. Tu vois ? Elles sont vraiment elles, pas comme… pas comme Emma qui prétend tout le temps aller bien ou maman qui prétend tout le temps être insensible. Elles sont juste… elles. »

« Oh. »

« Elles ne se touchent jamais. Pas devant moi. Une fois, je les ai vues se tenir la main, juste quelques secondes, mais c'est parce que j'étais dans le salon et elles dehors. Je les ai jamais vues s'embrasser, même pas un bisou sur la joue. Parfois, elles se tiennent proches l'une de l'autre, mais elles le faisaient déjà avant quand elles se disputaient. Oh, et parfois, elles se comprennent. Tu sais, comme si elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Elles se regardent et elles se comprennent, et parfois elles ne se regardent même pas. »

Il fronça le nez.

« Grand-père et toi, vous le faites aussi, parfois. Et il y a des fois où elles se sourient et je comprends pas pourquoi. Mais c'est tout. En dehors de ça… Elles s'entendent bien. Elles se disputent un peu, mais c'est jamais grave. Elles se chamaillent aussi. C'est marrant. Par contre ça peut durer, alors vaut mieux les arrêter. Ou alors les laisser tranquilles. Tu sais, en fait c'est comme si… comme si elles voulaient que ça reste secret. Même si je sais déjà, donc c'est un peu stupide. » Il prit une inspiration, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Snow-White. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour maman et toi vous ferez la paix ? »

Sa question sembla la prendre complètement au dépourvu. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle se tendit.

« Je… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. »

« Parfois on ne peut pas tout pardonner, mais on peut quand même se réconcilier. Je sais que tu as essayé plusieurs fois, c'était dans le livre. »

« J'ai essayé, » acquiesça Snow, et elle semblait un peu triste.

« Et tu acceptes qu'Emma l'aime. »

« Ta mère a sauvé Storybrooke et j'aime Emma, bien sûr que je ne m'opposerai jamais à son bonheur et à leur amour. »

« Ce serait différent si c'était pas un Amour Véritable ? Si c'était un amour sans magie ? »

La magie garantissait que les sentiments de Regina étaient aussi purs que sincères. Sans cela, il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen d'en être certains, aucun sauf le temps.

Mary-Margaret hésita, puis hocha la tête.

« Peut-être, oui. »

« Maman a vraiment changé, tu sais. Je crois qu'elle sait qu'elle a eu tort, de faire tout ce qu'elle a fait. Je crois qu'elle est désolée pour certaines choses, même si ça ne peut ramener personne. Ça compte ? »

« Bien sûr que ça compte. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'elle ne t'a pas tuée ? Elle aurait pu, non ? Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ? »

« … Je l'ignore. »

La petite étincelle, si fragile, si hésitante, qui luttait dans les pupilles de sa grand-mère apprit à Henry qu'elle avait le même espoir que lui. Qu'elle l'avait toujours eu, mais était terrorisée à l'idée d'avoir tort.

« Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux non plus.

Henry le vit, dans son regard.

Il vit la réponse, et il sourit.

« J'ai hâte qu'on soit tous réunis, » lui confia t-il, l'espoir et la joie et l'excitation emplissant son ventre et son âme à nouveau.

Avec un petit sourire hésitant, montrant qu'elle avait le même souhait que lui sans pour autant oser y croire, elle se redressa et attrapa sa tasse vide.

« J'ignore si ça arrivera un jour, Henry, » avertit-elle gentiment.

Il se contenta d'imaginer un possible avenir, lumineux, et lorsque son téléphone sonna et que le mot _maman_ s'afficha pour signaler un appel, il prit ça comme un signe.

Son sourire s'agrandit, il attrapa le portable et décrocha avec bonheur.

« Allô, maman ? »

Il aperçut le sourire de Snow-White, lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies appelé, j'avais envie de t'entendre. »

O

Nouveau départ

« Prêt ? »

« Je suis prêt depuis trois mois ! » assura Henry avec excitation.

Autrement dit, il était prêt depuis qu'il avait revu Regina. Emma sourit et attrapa le sac que lui tendait sa mère.

« Toutes nos affaires sont bien arrivées, » expliqua t-elle. « Il ne manque plus que nous. »

« Soyez prudents, surtout. »

Pour rejoindre leur nouvelle maison et Regina, Emma et Henry allait traverser les Etats-Unis en coccinelle. Hors de question de la laisser à Storybrooke malgré les demandes de Regina.

Henry allait rater plusieurs jours de cours, mais ça permettrait à son nouveau lycée de recevoir son dossier scolaire et à Regina de finaliser leur arrivée. L'affaire n'avait pas été simple, puisque Regina Mills n'existait plus. Et Anna Lopez n'avait jamais adopté de petit garçon. Il avait donc fallu qu'Emma les signe, ces papiers dressés magiquement restés tout ce temps dans La Boite sous son lit. Ainsi, Emma Swan était devenue la tutrice légale d'Henry Mills. Très vite, il leur faudrait entamer une procédure d'adoption plénière. Pour toutes les deux.

En attendant, ils se contenteraient de rejoindre leur nouveau foyer. Et malgré le fait qu'il devait laisser ses amis et sa petite-amie derrière, l'adolescent était excité comme une puce.

Emma le comprenait parfaitement.

« On sera prudents. »

« Arrête-toi régulièrement, mangez bien, ne dormez pas n'importe où. »

« Maman, Regina m'a déjà bassinée avec toutes les recommandations et les menaces d'usage. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Je t'appellerai tous les jours, okay ? Non, ne pleure pas. »

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Mary-Margaret en se frottant les yeux. « C'est les hormones ! »

Malgré sa silhouette due à ses sept mois de grossesse, Emma s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je ne pars pas dans un autre monde, » rassura t-elle chaleureusement. « Je ne serai qu'à un vol d'avion, on s'appellera tous les jours. »

« Je sais, je sais, je suis désolée. » Snow se redressa et renifla. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, et pour Henry aussi. Je le suis vraiment. »

« Ça va faire drôle de vivre sans vous, » concéda Emma. « Par contre la météo du coin ne va pas me manquer. »

Le mois d'octobre s'agrémentait déjà d'averses et de grisaille, sans parler du froid qui s'installait.

« Tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde ? »

« Oui. »

Pour presque la totalité des habitants, Emma avait décidé de donner une chance à Henry de connaître le monde et déménageait en ce but. Plusieurs personnes lui en voulaient quant à ce choix, mais elle avait été ferme et n'avait pas donné plus de justifications.

Seule Ruby l'avait coincée un soir, au poste de police, en lui disant clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de leur histoire. Et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas partir tant qu'Emma ne lui aurait pas dit pourquoi l'odeur de Regina s'était trouvée sur elle et Henry quand ils étaient revenus de leurs vacances d'été.

C'était bien leur veine. Le seul restant de loup que Ruby possédait après la disparition de la magie était un odorat un peu trop fin.

Du coup, Ruby et Granny avaient été mises au courant. Emma leur faisait confiance, mais ne tenait pas à ce que d'autres l'apprennent. Elle préférait éviter les potentielles répercussions.

David vint l'étreindre et lui souhaiter un bon voyage, et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la larme à l'œil.

« Tu prends soin d'elle et de ma petite sœur, » conseilla t-elle.

Son père lui sourit en passant un bras autour des épaules de son épouse.

« Bien sûr. Toujours. »

« A bientôt. »

« A bientôt, Emma. »

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur ce foyer où elle s'était sentie si bien, Emma sortit et rejoignit sa voiture. Elle monta, boucla sa ceinture, démarra et sourit à Henry près d'elle.

« Alors, gamin, prêt pour ce _road trip_ ? »

« Et prêt pour ce nouveau départ, » acquiesça t-il, les yeux pétillants, fourrant une poignée de cacahuètes dans sa bouche.

« Bien. En route. »

O

Ajustement 2

Doucement, leur rythme familial s'était mis en place. Après un mois, ils avaient même développé quelques habitudes. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qui témoignaient de leurs blessures passées.

Emma faisait toujours des cauchemars. Regina avait ses périodes d'insomnies. Henry dansait toujours autour de certains sujets sans jamais les aborder.

Regina et Henry avaient de nouveau appris à s'apprivoiser, mais il y avait encore quelques traces de la fracture entre eux. Comme le fait que Regina évitait constamment d'être celle à refuser des choses à leur fils. Elle ne le réprimandait jamais. Non pas qu'Henry en avait souvent besoin, lui qui semblait tout faire et lutter contre sa nature d'adolescent pour être le fils parfait face à Regina, mais il arrivait parfois qu'un rappel à l'ordre soit nécessaire pour l'heure du coucher, son vocabulaire, ses affaires qui traînaient.

Emma était la seule à faire la police. Plus d'une fois, elle avait vu Regina passer derrière le garçon sans jamais rien lui dire. Quant aux occasionnelles demandes de leur fils, Emma se retrouvait la seule décisionnaire.

« Tu vas au centre aujourd'hui ? » interrogea t-elle en rejoignant Regina dans le séjour.

L'autre femme venait de rentrer après avoir déposé Henry à l'école.

« Oui. »

« Tu y vas de plus en plus souvent. »

« Je prépare des plans de rénovation. Nous allons sûrement acheter de nouveaux chevaux l'année prochaine, et j'aimerais mettre en place de nouveaux cours. Employer un nouveau moniteur. »

« Donc, on peut dire que ta période sabbatique est officiellement terminée ? »

« Pardon ? »

Emma attrapa une tasse de café et lui sourit.

« Tu t'investis de plus en plus dans le centre équestre, tu vas embaucher du nouveau personnel. Le diriger est devenu ton nouveau travail, non ? »

« Je… je suppose qu'on peut le voir comme ça. Mais c'est juste que le centre a vraiment besoin d'une rénovation et je ne peux continuer à le soutenir financièrement à ce point, il nous faut plus de rentrées d'argent. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu sais. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. »

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai demandé d'éviter les missions trop dangereuses ? »

« Regina, » reprocha Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sais que quand tu manques de sommeil tu peux être parano, mais – »

« C'est faux ! »

Emma attrapa sa main et la serra pour l'apaiser.

« Je n'ai pas envie de prendre plus de risques. J'ai des responsabilités, maintenant, et je le sais bien. Mes parents, ma sœur, Henry, toi. Je ne vous ferai jamais ça. Et ça me plaît de travailler à mon rythme. »

Quand Emma avait décidé de reprendre son ancienne carrière, Regina avait été réticente. Un compromis avait été rapidement atteint, et Emma travaillait pour une petite entreprise privée spécialisée dans la localisation de personnes disparues. Kidnapping, personne ayant fui le foyer, fugitifs, fugues, ils se chargeaient d'un peu tout. Emma avait connu par le passé Ben McKells, l'ancien privé qui avait monté la société. Un type bien, qui employait trois personnes et qui avait accepté Emma sans poser de questions. Il connaissait son passé et ses capacités dans le domaine de la traque.

Emma avait la liberté de refuser des missions. Elle n'acceptait donc pas celles qui pouvaient l'éloigner de son foyer pour plus de deux semaines, celles concernant des personnes réputées dangereuses, celles qui ne lui convenaient tout simplement pas. Du coup, elle ne travaillait pas tout le temps et n'avait pas de salaire fixe, mais ça lui allait.

Son travail, c'était de retrouver des gens, et c'était pile dans ses qualifications.

Elle avait déjà mis la main sur un fugueur à San Francisco et un mari infidèle dans une petite ville au bord de l'océan, et tout ça en trois semaines de travail. Elle n'était pas peu fière.

« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Regina… »

L'autre femme soupira et détourna le regard.

« C'est juste… que je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier… avoir des obligations. »

« Envers le centre ? » interrogea Emma, essayant et échouant à cacher son amusement.

« Oui. » Regina se sépara d'elle et alla attraper le pull que leur fils avait laissé sur l'un des fauteuils. « Je… J'aime vivre dans cette maison, dans cette ville, avec vous. J'aime cet endroit, et ce qu'il représente, j'adore qu'il ait changé au fil des semaines avec votre présence, mais… »

« Tu avais pris l'habitude de partir sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête. Je connais. »

« La situation me rend un peu… anxieuse. Peut-être. »

« J'ai ressenti ça à Storybrooke pendant longtemps. Et rien ni personne ne t'empêche de prendre du temps pour toi. Tu peux faire des voyages quand tu veux, tu sais. »

Regina secoua la tête et leva le regard vers elle.

« Je ne ressens pas le besoin de m'éloigner de vous, ce n'est pas ça… » Elle soupira, frustrée de ne pas réussir à s'exprimer plus clairement. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Emma la rejoignit et la prit par la taille.

« C'est rien. C'est normal. On s'habitue tous à cette nouvelle vie. Henry commence tout juste à s'acclimater à une école normale ou personne ne parle de magie et de contes de fées. » Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre. « Et il faut d'ailleurs que nous ayons une petite discussion au sujet de notre fils. »

« Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Quand était la dernière fois que tu lui as interdit quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ou que tu lui as fait une remarque sur ses habitudes adolescentes ? »

« Je… »

« Regina, nous sommes toutes les deux ses parents. Sur un pied d'égalité. »

Le regard de Regina était baissé, et sa voix sortit comme un murmure sombre et hanté.

« Chaque fois que je lui demandais de faire quelque chose ou que je le réprimandais, il me lançait ce regard… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. »

« Il sait que tu as changé. Il le sait. Il t'adore, et ça ne changera pas parce que tu lui demandes de mettre son linge sale dans la panière à côté de la machine. »

« Il m'adorait quand il était petit. Et ça a changé du jour au lendemain. »

« Mais les choses sont différentes. Tout est différent. Il est ton fils et tu es sa mère et les parents doivent inculquer de bonnes manières à leurs gamins et leur poser des limites. Ou un truc du genre. Et maintenant qu'on est deux, j'aimerais partager cette responsabilité comme toutes les autres. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Emma posa ses doigts sous son menton pour la pousser à redresser la tête et lui sourit.

« Ne le sois pas. Ecoute, Henry est un ado. Alors il y a forcément des fois où il nous détestera, pour un rien la plupart du temps. Il va nous lancer des regards noirs, il va même peut-être nous dire des trucs plutôt moches. Et quand ça arrivera, je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes dans ta coquille ou que tu en sois blessée. Parce qu'il ne le fera pas à cause du passé, mais juste parce que tu es sa mère et qu'il est un ado. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Elle l'embrassa lentement avant de la serrer contre elle, reposant son menton contre son épaule. Un petit souffle de bonheur lui échappa et elle ferma les yeux, car il n'y avait pas un endroit au monde où elle se sentait aussi bien que dans les bras de Regina.

« Emma ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Il faut que je parte. »

« Non. »

« Emma… » reprocha Regina, mais il y avait un sourire dans sa voix et ses bras étaient toujours autour de la blonde.

« Encore deux minutes. »

« Bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aime que tu sois riche et qu'on puisse décider de ne pas travailler quand on le veut. »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai décidé de travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Regina… » se plaignit Emma piteusement. « Reste avec moi. »

« Ou tu peux venir au centre avec moi. Tu manques à Elias. »

« Réflexion faite, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va travailler, femme. »

« Un jour, il faudra bien que tu viennes voir les chevaux. »

« Je n'y suis allée ces deux fois que parce que je mourais d'envie de t'embrasser. Et comme je peux le faire quand je le veux maintenant… »

« Tu es bien sûre de toi, » remarqua Regina en allant récupérer ses affaires. « Mais c'est intéressant. Je garde en mémoire qu'il suffit que je refuse de t'embrasser pour que tu viennes avec moi au centre. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Tu n'as pas reçu le mémo ? Je suis machiavélique. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète. Tu es incapable de me résister. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Si tu le dis, Emma Swan. »

Alors que Regina passait dans l'entrée pour quitter la maison, Emma commença à s'inquiéter.

« Je ne te lançais pas un défi, qu'on soit claires, » précisa t-elle.

« Ah ? »

Et Regina referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Laissée seule, Emma avala sa salive avec une soudaine angoisse. Elle savait être têtue, mais embrasser Regina dès qu'elle le pouvait restait une nécessité.

« Oups. »

O

Aide aux devoirs

« Maman ! »

Puisque Regina était la seule mère présentement dans la maison, il n'y avait aucun doute que le cri d'Henry était toute à son attention. Elle referma le livre qu'elle tenait, alla le poser sur la table de la bibliothèque et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de son fils.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte entrouverte, elle trouva l'adolescent penché sur son bureau. La pièce avait été décorée dans des tons bleus foncés à la demande d'Henry et avait très vite ressemblée à la chambre typique d'un jeune.

« Oui ? »

Il leva la tête et se tourna vers elle, l'air contrit.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non, Henry. Bien sûr que non. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Avec réluctance, il hocha la tête et Regina lutta pour ne pas se sentir blessée. Il ne lui avait plus jamais demandé d'aide pour quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il avait lu ce maudit livre des années auparavant.

« C'est des maths, » offrit-il en se tournant sur ses bouquins.

Regina s'approcha et jeta un œil à la leçon sur laquelle il semblait buter.

« Tu es toujours forte en maths ? » interrogea t-il curieusement, comme une arrière-pensée.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu veux que je t'explique quelque chose ? »

Il hésita, puis souffla de frustration.

« J'y comprends rien ! Je déteste les maths ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, chéri. Ce n'est qu'un exercice. »

L'air contrarié et sans rencontrer son regard, Henry prit une pochette près de lui et en sortit quelques feuilles. Des tests scolaires. Mathématiques. Et tous les résultats étaient bien en-dessous de la moyenne.

Stupéfaite, Regina les parcourut du regard et essaya de garder ses émotions loin de sa voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« J'ai de bons résultats dans les autres matières ! J'ai de très bonnes notes en français et en langues, ça rattrape ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il baissa les siens, ses joues rosies.

« Je voulais juste pas que tu le saches, » avoua t-il. « J'ai demandé à Emma de ne rien dire. Mais elle est nulle en maths, et grand-mère a essayé de m'aider, mais j'y comprends rien. Et dans mon nouveau lycée… j'ai l'impression que le niveau est encore plus élevé qu'à Storybrooke et ça descend ma moyenne. »

« J'imagine. »

« Je vais être privé de basket ou d'équitation ? » interrogea t-il en jouant avec son crayon.

Henry venait tout juste de réussir à intégrer l'équipe de basket du lycée. Il n'était que remplaçant, mais il en était très fier et adorait aller aux entraînements. Le fait que ça lui permettait de mieux s'intégrer et d'apprendre à connaître ses camarades était un gros bonus.

Son fils, le petit sportif.

Si ce n'était pas une surprise, ça. L'influence d'Emma, sans aucun doute.

« Non, tu ne seras privé de rien du tout, Henry, » assura Regina. « Ce n'est pas échouer qui est punissable. C'est de ne pas travailler. Et nous allons travailler jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses à avoir la moyenne. D'accord ? »

« Ok, » murmura t-il, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. « Mais on va devoir reprendre tout le programme. »

« Ça tombe bien. Tu n'as pas entendu ta mère ? Je ne fais rien de mes journées. Allez, montre-moi ça. »

« Attends, » dit-il un peu trop précipitamment, repoussant son manuel pour l'empêcher de l'attraper. Il se tourna vers elle et, avec une anxiété différente, leva les yeux vers elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure une seconde. « Avant… Avant, je voudrais qu'on parle. »

« Qu'on parle ? » répéta Regina doucement en se redressant, surprise.

« Oui, » répondit Henry, reprenant de l'assurance.

« S'il est question de filles – ou de garçons, et de relations, je pense que nous devrions attendre Emma. »

« Maman ! » reprocha immédiatement l'adolescent, un peu gêné, mais surtout stupéfait.

Regina ne put retenir son petit sourire, elle aussi surprise par ses propres mots.

« Désolée, » s'excusa t-elle, admirant l'expression lumineuse sur le visage de son garçon. « Je crois que je passe effectivement beaucoup trop de temps avec Miss Swan. Il n'est pas question de ça, alors ? »

« Non. Et je sais tout ce qu'i savoir là-dessus. » Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il se rattrapa rapidement. « Je veux seulement dire que j'ai lu des livres et vu des films – mais rien de… ! Enfin, tu vois ! Et Emma m'en a parlé. Et David aussi. Et tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas en savoir plus long sur ces moments plus que catastrophiques incluant descriptions horrifiques des MST et distributions de préservatifs avec explications à la clé et… On peut changer de sujet ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît, » pria immédiatement Regina, un peu horrifiée. « De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

« Quand j'ai lu le livre, j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de te le cacher. Je suis désolé. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce sujet, elle perdit un instant la voix et choisit de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit derrière elle pour gagner du temps.

« Henry… Je ne suis pas sûre que les choses se seraient déroulées autrement même si tu me l'avais dit. Et c'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait. Mon intention n'était pas de te blesser ou de t'isoler davantage, je voulais te protéger, nous protéger, mais je n'aurais pas dû te mentir autant. J'aurais dû te parler, moi aussi. »

« Mais je – »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter la ville sans me le dire, mais je comprends ton geste. Je n'étais pas… je n'étais aucunement dans mon droit pour bien des choses que j'ai faites à cette époque, et que tu aies décidé de te dresser contre moi montre ta bravoure. »

« Mais après ça, quand tu voulais changer, je ne t'ai pas fait confiance. J'ai cru tous les mensonges et tout ce que j'entendais… J'ai été stupide, » se reprocha t-il.

« Henry, tu étais jeune et il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui se dressaient contre nous. Et tu étais plus heureux et plus en sécurité avec tes grands-parents et Emma. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aurais pas dû essayer de comprendre ou de te parler ou de… » Il souffla, un air las et sombre au visage, et elle vit alors le jeune homme qu'il était devenu, intelligent et brave et honnête, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer de fierté. « J'aurais dû être un meilleur fils. »

Elle fut sur ses pieds dans la seconde. Elle attrapa son bras, le poussa à se lever et le serra contre elle en se fichant bien qu'il soit peut-être un peu trop grand pour ça.

« Tu es parfait, » assura t-elle dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour tellement de choses. Mais toi ? T'avoir adopté, t'avoir élevé ? Tu es la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite, Henry. Et la personne que tu es ? Elle est juste… parfaite. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir traité aussi bien que tu l'aurais mérité. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. »

« Moi aussi je suis désolé, maman. Je suis désolé d'avoir cru à cette histoire, et d'avoir pensé que tu m'avais abandonné, et de… Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais. Je sais, mon amour. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser quitter ses bras, et Henry la serrait toujours contre lui avec autant de force. Ils restèrent donc ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Regina réussisse à prendre sur elle pour faire un pas en arrière.

« Bon, » souffla t-elle, essayant de ravaler ses émotions, « les maths ? »

« Les maths, » sourit-il, avec ses fossettes et ses yeux pétillants.

Regina ne put résister et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ah, 'man ! Pas les cheveux ! »

« Pardon. »

O

Lorsqu'Emma rentra, elle les trouva sur le lit du garçon, des verres de jus de fruits à moitié vides près d'eux, et des feuilles nettement organisées entre eux.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On fait des maths, » lui dit Henry en lui souriant.

« Merveilleux, » railla Emma. « Si vous étiez en manque d'idée pour vous occuper, j'aurais pu vous proposer deux ou trois trucs bien plus funky. »

« Maman m'aide à rattraper mon retard. »

« Et on a fini pour aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'on a largement mérité un goûter. »

« Génial ! »

« Oui, vous méritez de toute évidence amplement les pâtisseries que je vous ai ramenées. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine et alors que Regina s'occupait du café tandis qu'Emma préparait du chocolat chaud, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les regards que lui lançait la blonde constamment. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux à temps pour attraper le regard clair de sa compagne et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un grand et brillant sourire qu'Emma avait définitivement de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Et savoir Emma et Henry heureux était tout ce dont Regina avait besoin pour nager dans le bonheur.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder, on pourra peut-être manger ? »

Avec une étincelle d'irritation, Emma posa devant lui une tasse de chocolat un peu trop brusquement.

« C'est devenu ton passe-temps favori ce genre de remarques ou quoi ? » lui demanda t-elle. « Non parce que ça devient franchement ch – pénible. »

Avec un sourire malin, Henry haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous marier ? » interrogea t-il d'un faux air nonchalant en distribuant les pâtisseries.

Les deux femmes levèrent brusquement les yeux sur lui.

« Quoi ? » laissa échapper Emma, trop surprise pour réagir autrement.

Près d'elle, Regina s'était tendue.

« Vous allez vous marier ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Henry s'assit en face d'elles et haussa les épaules.

« Pour savoir. Ce serait bien. On pourrait faire la fête. »

Après un rapide regard vers Regina, Emma se tourna de nouveau vers son fils et secoua la tête.

« Non, gamin, nous n'allons pas nous marier. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous en avez déjà parlé ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Nous ne voulons pas nous marier, » confirma Regina.

« Mais on peut toujours faire la fête, » sourit Emma.

« Pourquoi vous allez pas vous marier ? »

« Parce que nous n'avons pas envie. Ce n'est pas une étape obligatoire, gamin. »

« Je sais, » rétorqua t-il, presque insulté.

« Mais je ne serais pas contre un anneau. »

Regina haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que ça t'importerait. »

« Je voulais dire pour toi. »

« Pardon ? » Puis une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et un petit sourire joyeux et amusé illumina son visage. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire montre de jalousie. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi alors voudrais-tu mettre une bague à mon doigt en dehors du mariage ? »

« Pour l'esthétique ? »

« Elle serait carrément jalouse si quelqu'un te draguait, » commenta Henry avec la même expression que sa mère. « C'est pour ça qu'elle veut que tu portes un anneau. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de jaloux ! Ta mère en revanche… »

« Fait totalement confiance à ton autre mère, » termina Regina. « Elle n'a pas besoin d'indiquer à tous qu'elle est la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! » contredit immédiatement Emma en se tournant vers elle. Elle savait bien que l'expérience de Regina quant au mariage ne s'accompagnait que de mauvais souvenirs. « Tu n'appartiens à personne ! C'est juste… C'est juste… »

Emma se frustra, savait bien que Regina la taquinait mais ne parvenait pas à trouver une bonne explication à ses sentiments.

Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas ouvrir sa grande bouche.

« Elle est jalouse, » chanta Henry.

« Oh, la ferme. »

« Emma ! »

« Et ce n'est pas moi, c'est la magie ! »

« Bien sûr. La magie, » acquiesça faussement Regina avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. « Je suis bien plus possessive que toi, si la magie contrôlait nos instincts, tu ne sortirais jamais d'ici sans moi. »

« Alors si quelqu'un flirtait avec moi, tu ne serais pas jalouse, juste parce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

« Exact, » répondit Regina, non sans arrogance.

« Okay, d'une, _menteuse_. Et de deux, je devrais vraiment me sentir blessée, là, maintenant. »

« Alors on va aller acheter des anneaux même si vous n'allez pas vraiment vous marier ? » demanda Henry, les yeux brillants.

« Gamin, on n'achète pas des anneaux pour cause de jalousie potentielle. Même dans notre étrange famille. »

« Mais – »

« Emma a raison, chéri. »

« Et franchement, voir un ado de quatorze ans excité comme ça à l'idée d'aller acheter des alliances, c'est un peu flippant. »

« C'est un symbole ! » se défendit-il. « Tu le saurais, si tu écoutais les histoires ! »

« Je sais très bien ce qu'une alliance signifie puisqu'elle va avec le mariage même dans ce monde. Amour éternel, fidélité et tout ça. »

« Et que vous vous protégerez et que vous prendrez soin de l'autre et que jamais vous ne vous séparerez ou ne laisserez d'autres personnes vous séparer. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'anneaux pour ça, » affirma Emma avec conviction, reconnaissant les sentiments derrière les mots de son fils.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Regina avec la même assurance.

Emma eut un rictus.

« Et si tu te montres aussi passionné lorsque ce sera le moment de faire ta demande, tu auras un oui à coup sûr. »

« Je trouve juste ça chouette, c'est tout, » maugréa t-il, un peu gêné.

Regina se leva pour aller remplir sa tasse de café et Emma en profita pour se pencher vers leur fils et lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Je te trouve franchement bizarre, gamin, mais merci. »

« Merci ? »

« De nous aimer à ce point. »

Surpris, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Aussi sérieux qu'elle l'était, il hocha la tête.

Et Regina sourit, se reconcentrant sur son café.

O

Allô

Les heures passées au centre équestre avec Henry n'étaient que du bonheur pour Regina. Un instant où mère et fils se retrouvaient seuls au monde. Enfin, seuls, si on ne comptait pas Elias et Bonamour, la jument blanche avec laquelle Henry avait réussi à créer un profond lien en seulement deux mois.

Emma et Henry avaient leurs moments aussi, quand ils allaient au fast-food et au cinéma, ou parfois voir des matchs de basket. Mais le truc d'Henry et de Regina, c'était l'équitation.

La fierté et l'arrogance qui avaient envahi le cœur de Regina avaient presque été ridicules dans leur intensité la première fois qu'Henry l'avait vue monter Elias, ses yeux brillant d'excitation et d'adoration.

Au moins une fois par semaine, ils venaient donc au centre prendre soin de leurs chevaux et monter. Henry était bon cavalier, et Regina lui apprenait à sauter des obstacles et à approfondir sa relation avec Bonamour. Lorsqu'elle lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait se tenir debout sur Elias, ou qu'elle pouvait passer sur le flan de l'animal alors qu'il était au galop, par exemple dans le but de récupérer un objet posé sur un plot au sol, elle lui avait expressément demandé de ne jamais tenter de le faire avant d'être prêt et sans elle et de ne surtout pas en parler à Emma.

L'autre femme était déjà bien assez anxieuse de les savoir sur les chevaux, pas la peine d'en rajouter en parlant de galop, de saut ou d'acrobatie.

Et puis s'il arrivait à Regina de se montrer téméraire, elle ne le faisait jamais avec Henry présent et ne lui permettrait jamais de prendre un quelconque risque.

« Excellent, Henry, » félicita t-elle en encourageant Elias à s'arrêter.

Henry fit de même avec la jument, essoufflé par le galop, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était trop cool ! On recommence ? »

« Je crois qu'ils en ont eu assez pour aujourd'hui. On va les raccompagner à l'écurie. »

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » demanda t-il alors qu'ils avançaient doucement vers le bâtiment.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as une idée en tête ? »

« Du gratin ? » demanda t-il avec espoir.

Regina se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Henry n'avait envie que de plats riches ces derniers temps. D'après Emma, il grandissait. D'après Regina, il était gourmand.

« Pourquoi pas, » concéda t-elle.

Au moins, en cette fin novembre, il ne faisait pas trop chaud pour un gratin.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à Elias ? »

Il faisait référence à la cicatrice plutôt laide et impressionnante qui traversait le flanc droit du cheval. Regina gratta la tête de sa monture en répondant sombrement.

« Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal. »

« C'était avant que tu le rencontres ? »

« Oui. A cause de ça, Elias ne faisait plus confiance aux êtres humains. Il était devenu dangereux pour eux. Le vétérinaire avait préconisé l'isolation voire l'euthanasie. »

« Mais toi, Elias t'aime bien. »

« C'est réciproque. La confiance, ça se gagne et ça s'entretient. »

Une fois à l'écurie, elle retira son casque et enleva la selle du dos d'Elias. Elle s'apprêtait à le brosser quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son mobile. Puisque seuls Henry, l'école d'Henry, le centre équestre et Emma avaient son numéro, elle sut immédiatement qui devait être au bout du fil et ne vérifia même pas le nom sur l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore cassé, Emma ? »

Elle put entendre le rire d'Henry derrière elle et sourit. Mais son expression se figea bien vite quand le seul son provenant du mobile fut le bruit d'une inspiration un peu trop brusque et d'une hésitation.

« Hum… Regina ? »

Un instant, le cerveau de Regina fut incapable d'analyser la voix. Et puis finalement son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle détacha le téléphone de son oreille pour voir Snow-White lui sourire de sa photo sur l'écran.

Il avait fallu qu'Emma lui achète le même mobile que le sien, sous prétexte qu'il valait mieux se fier à ce qu'on connaissait. Du coup Regina avait dû se tromper de téléphone en partant et attraper celui de sa compagne au lieu du sien. Elle aurait dû y coller un autocollant ou quelque chose pour les différencier. D'ailleurs, elle le collerait dès qu'elle rentrerait, ce foutu autocollant.

(Sur le téléphone d'Emma, pas sur le sien.)

La panique l'envahit lorsque la surprise la quitta enfin et elle se retourna brusquement vers Henry pour lui tendre l'appareil. Les yeux écarquillés, ayant compris la situation, son fils fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête, un petit rictus aux coins des lèvres.

Tout Emma.

Les pensées trop embrouillées pour songer à simplement raccrocher au nez de celle qu'elle avait autrefois juré de détruire, Regina reposa le mobile contre son oreille et prit une inspiration contrôlée.

« Allô ? » appelait prudemment la voix de Snow-White.

Et Regina ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma stupidement.

Comment devait-elle nommer l'autre femme ?

Puis, se rendant compte du ridicule de ses pensées, Regina se reprit et repoussa son anxiété.

« Miss Blanchard, » dit-elle, prenant soin de ne pas mettre trop de froideur dans sa voix. Ce qui aurait été plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, mais aurait été du plus mauvais effet. Elle ne comptait pas entamer involontairement des hostilités avec la famille d'Emma et d'Henry. « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. Désolée, » s'excusa Mary-Margaret sur un ton posé, comme sonnée, comme si elle avait besoin de s'excuser parce qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Elle était sans doute aussi prise au dépourvu qu'elle. Peut-être aussi terriblement nerveuse qu'elle. « Je cherchais à joindre Emma ? »

« Nous avons dû nous tromper de téléphone ce matin. Elle n'est pas avec moi. »

« Oh. Hum, je vois. Et… tout va bien ? »

« Oui, » répondit Regina, les doigts de sa main libre jouant nerveusement avec la fermeture de sa veste. « Et… vous ? »

« Nous allons bien, merci. »

Il y eut un silence. Aucune d'entre elle ne sut le briser, jusqu'à ce que Mary-Margaret reprenne la parole.

« Euh… je rappellerai Emma plus tard ? »

« Très bien. Je lui passerai le message. »

« Merci. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha rapidement et souffla, se sentant étrangement nauséeuse. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle croisa le regard d'Henry qui l'observait, mi amusé, mi anxieux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment va grand-mère ? » demanda t-il.

« Bien, apparemment. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu crois qu'on pourra passer noël ensemble ? »

Elle plissa les yeux en voyant son sourire taquin, mais dans son regard il y avait bel et bien une lueur d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle sincèrement, même si l'idée lui serrait l'estomac.

« Des petits pas ? »

« Des petits pas, » confirma Regina dans un murmure.

O

Promesse

« Il est complètement déprimé. »

« C'était à prévoir, » répondit Emma en volant un bout de pain. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir et observa Regina cuisiner. « C'est sa première petite-amie, et même si c'était la relation la plus innocente qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, c'était important pour Henry. En même temps, on a déménagé il y a des semaines. Je suis étonnée que ça n'arrive que maintenant. »

« Emma ! »

« Quoi ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne peut pas m'entendre. Et tu es complètement d'accord avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, » souffla Regina en plaçant le plat dans le four. Elle se tourna vers elle et croisa les bras. « Henry est triste. »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Mais il a quatorze ans. Charlie restera sans doute son amie et il va vite se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas de raison de déprimer. Il y a des tas de filles dans sa nouvelle école. »

Regina détourna le regard, alla ranger le torchon qu'Emma avait posé près de l'évier. Dehors, la neige tombait en de doux flocons. Ce n'était pas le Maine, mais ils auraient droit à un noël blanc. Et même si Regina avait toujours dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit le cas étant donné qu'ils vivaient en altitude, Emma avait eu ses doutes jusqu'à ce matin.

Elle dirigea ses yeux clairs vers le sapin qu'ils avaient décoré le week-end précédent et retint un petit sourire de contentement. Demain soir, Henry serait en vacances. Et dans quelques jours, ils fêteraient leur premier noël.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle finalement, reportant son regard sur Regina.

« Pardon ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, et ce n'est pas seulement la rupture téléphonique entre Henry et Charlie. »

L'expression de l'autre femme se ferma. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Emma se redressa pour la rejoindre.

« Hey, pas de ça. Si j'ai dû te parler de ma fascination pour la neige, tu peux à ton tour partager tes pensées. » Elle lui prit une main, ayant sans doute plus besoin du contact que Regina, et garda son ton posé mais déterminé. « C'est à propos du gamin ? »

Sa compagne hésita, puis laissa échapper un tout petit soupir.

« Storybrooke lui manque. »

« Quoi ? » La surprise dans son ton n'était en aucun cas feinte. Bien sûr que certains aspects et certaines personnes manquaient à Henry, tout comme à Emma, mais jamais le gamin n'avait semblé malheureux dans sa nouvelle vie. « N'importe quoi. »

Ça avait été la mauvaise chose à dire. Regina fit un pas en arrière, se détacha d'Emma et lui envoya un regard noir.

« Il n'y a aucun enfant de son âge dans ce quartier à moitié vide la plus grande partie de l'année, et on est trop isolés pour qu'il puisse en rejoindre d'autres en vélo. Il passe son temps tout seul, il a dû mal à se faire des amis et il ne connaît personne. »

« Okay… » souffla doucement Emma. « Alors, d'une chose, c'est ce qui arrive quand on déménage. C'est normal qu'il lui faille du temps pour se créer un réseau. Et pour l'autre chose, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué pendant les dix années que tu as passé à l'élever, mais le gamin est un solitaire. »

« La malédiction que j'avais lancée l'obligeait à être ainsi, » rétorqua froidement Regina.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai, et ça a sûrement joué sur son caractère, mais même ces dernières années alors que les autres gosses grandissaient comme lui, il avait un cercle d'amis très fermé. Et par très, je veux dire qu'il y avait lui, et Grace, et Nick, et puis Charlie, et point final. Le fait qu'il soit notre fils a joué, bien sûr, mais Henry aime beaucoup sa tranquillité aussi. Il aime pouvoir se plonger dans ses pensées sans être dérangé, il aime passer des heures à lire enfermé dans sa chambre, et il aime observer et se tenir à l'écart. Et visiblement, il aime les amitiés réelles, qui peuvent durer toute une vie, et il ne se lancera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas certain des intentions de l'autre personne. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que Storybrooke ne lui manque pas. »

« Bien sûr que non, et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aime pas être ici. Il a eu du mal à se faire à son nouvel établissement, et à la vie normale et ennuyeuse, mais personnellement je pense que ça lui fait du bien. Il va enfin pouvoir avoir les pieds sur terre et être comme tout le monde. C'est bon pour lui. »

« Je sais. »

« Bien. Alors arrête de faire cette tête, Regina Anna Mills Lopez, et dis-moi où tu as caché mes chips. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« C'est pas moi qui ai décidé de changer encore une fois d'identité. Mes chips ? »

« Non, on va bientôt manger. »

« Regina ! » se plaignit Emma dramatiquement. « Chiiiiips ! »

« Tu es pire qu'Henry. »

« Quoi, moi ? » demanda leur adolescent en entrant dans la cuisine, l'air un peu moins piteux que plus tôt.

Il se dirigea vers la poubelle et y jeta un emballage qu'Emma reconnut immédiatement.

« Tu as mangé mes chips ? » s'exclama t-elle avec stupéfaction.

Henry prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et haussa les épaules.

« Maman me les a données. »

« Quoi ? Et tu lui as permis de les manger dans sa chambre ? »

« Il était triste et il avait faim, » se défendit immédiatement Regina. « Il sait qu'il n'a toujours pas le droit de grignoter dans sa chambre. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais c'était mes chips ! »

« Et lui n'a pas de problème de cholestérol. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser voir ma feuille de résultats, » maugréa Emma en allant ouvrir un placard pour commencer à mettre la table pour le dîner. « C'est une conspiration. »

« Tu exagères, » souffla Henry. « Mais elles étaient très bonnes. »

« Sale petit – »

« Emma. »

« - rongeur, » termina la blonde en plissant les yeux au petit rictus de son fils – expression qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa mère. « J'ai faim ! »

« Encore quelques minutes, » indiqua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma s'occupa donc à jouer sur son mobile une fois qu'elle eût fini de mettre la table. Dix minutes plus tard, le four sonna.

« Bon, » annonça Regina en déposant le plat au milieu de la table, « j'espère que vous avez faim. »

Emma et Henry échangèrent un sourire.

« Qu'elle est drôle. »

« Que tu es hilarante, » répliqua Regina alors que le mobile de sa compagne se mettait à sonner.

« Excusez-moi, » dit Emma avec une geste dramatique avant de se lever et d'attraper son téléphone. « Allô ? »

O

« Ça peut attendre quelques jours, » protesta Emma en se détournant de son sac.

Debout plus loin dans la chambre, Regina secoua la tête. Ils avaient dîné rapidement après le coup de fil et avait immédiatement commencé à faire leurs bagages.

« On pourrait aller les voir plus tard ! »

« As-tu, oui ou non, promis à ta mère d'être là aussi vite que possible ? »

« Je sais comment tu es avec les promesses mais – »

« Oui ou non, Emma. »

« Oui. Mais ce n'était pas prévu si tôt ! » Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. « C'est notre premier noël. Je peux faire l'aller et retour. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu dois passer du temps avec tes parents, et ta petite sœur. »

« On devait fêter noël ici et partir pour le lac Tahoe et apprendre à faire du ski. »

« Nous irons plus tard. »

« Henry aura école. »

« Nous irons aux vacances d'hiver si vous revenez trop tard. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi… »

« Rationnelle ? »

Avec un soupir de frustration, Emma se laissa tomber sur le dos sur leur lit.

« Viens avec nous, » murmura t-elle sans croire une seconde à sa suggestion.

« Emma, tu devrais te réjouir. Dans quelques heures tu auras une petite sœur. Si ce n'est déjà fait. »

« Je suis heureuse. Et excitée. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser seule ici pour noël. »

« Nous fêterons noël quand vous reviendrez. »

« Mais ça sera passé si nous restons une semaine là-bas voire plus ! »

« Et alors ? »

Emma se redressa.

« Quoi ? »

« Et alors ? » répéta Regina avec un petit sourire. « Qui va nous interdire de fêter noël quand nous le souhaitons ? »

« Il y a de l'idée… »

« Ainsi je ne fêterai pas noël sans vous, et vous fêterez deux fois noël. »

« Il y a définitivement de l'idée. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant termine tes bagages, nous devons partir ou vous raterez la navette pour l'aéroport. »

Emma acquiesça à contrecœur, sachant bien que Regina n'était en aucun cas ravie de les voir partir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et constata qu'il avait déjà cessé de neiger. Au moins, les routes seraient praticables.

« J'adore la neige. »

« Je sais. »

« Il neige sûrement à Storybrooke. »

« Comme ta mère, ta sœur sera née lors d'une nuit blanche. »

« Ma mère est née lors d'une tempête de neige au cœur de l'hiver, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça qu'ils lui ont donné ce nom ridicule. »

« Effectivement. »

« C'est ironique, quand on sait qu'elle a horreur de l'hiver et de la neige. Heureusement, elle m'a donné un prénom simple et banal. »

« Qui sait. La météo va peut-être l'inspirer et ta sœur s'appellera Flocon ? »

Avec une grimace et un rire, Emma secoua la tête.

« Ou Poudreuse ? »

« Emma ! Maman ! On y va ? »

« On arrive ! »

Emma se leva et rejoignit Regina en deux pas.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ici, » murmura t-elle.

« Oui, tu l'as déjà dit une ou deux fois. » Elle posa ses mains sur la taille d'Emma. « Honnêtement, ça ne me plait guère de vous voir partir. »

« Ah ben quand même, j'ai cru que tu ne l'avouerais jamais. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement.

« D'un autre côté, » murmura t-elle en posant son front contre celui de Regina, « ça te donnera plus de temps pour m'acheter plus de cadeaux. »

« Je crois que tes parents te gâtent déjà bien assez. »

« Il ne faut pas oublier que nous serons deux cette fois, et j'ai la vague impression que ma petite sœur sera bien plus mignonne que moi. »

« J'en doute. »

« Tu es adorable. »

Regina évita son baiser avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

« Magnifique ? » se rattrapa Emma rapidement.

Elle put l'embrasser alors, et puis l'autre femme s'écarta d'elle.

« Dépêche-toi. »

« Je sais, je sais, » soupira Emma. « J'espère que ça se passe bien. »

« Le bébé est un tout petit peu en avance, il n'y a rien de dangereux. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont bien. »

« J'en sais rien, David ne me donne plus de nouvelles. »

« Il doit être occupé, le bébé n'est peut-être pas encore né. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. »

Elles rejoignirent le séjour où Henry les attendait et enfilèrent leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Regina.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle les déposait à la station. Henry l'étreignit et lui promit de l'appeler tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Puisqu'elles s'étaient déjà saluées en privé, Emma et Regina se contentèrent d'échanger un long regard.

« A bientôt. »

« A bientôt, » répondit Regina avec un petit sourire. Lorsqu'Emma se détourna pour se diriger vers le car, Regina la rappela. « Emma ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je veux une photo. »

Avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne put aucunement retenir, Emma hocha la tête.

O

Bien qu'ils aient dormi dans l'avion, Emma et Henry arrivèrent fatigués à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Le voyage avait été long et le trajet en voiture de location jusqu'à la petite ville avait été rendu difficile par la neige et le gel.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de la chambre et attendirent qu'une voix les autorise à entrer.

« Hey, » salua Emma avec un grand sourire en entrant. « C'est nous ! »

« Emma ! » s'exclama son père joyeusement en venant immédiatement la serrer dans ses bras. « Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi vite ! »

« Oui, ben… j'avais promis, » rappela t-elle, un peu gênée, en se détachant de lui pour qu'il puisse saluer Henry.

Elle tourna alors son attention vers le lit et sa mère qui lui souriait, le visage lumineux bien que fatigué.

« Emma, je suis contente de te voir, » souffla t-elle.

« J'espère bien, » blagua Emma en se penchant pour l'étreindre. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ta sœur et moi allons bien. »

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? » demanda Henry en observant autour de lui.

« A la nurserie, ils devaient la peser. Je vais la chercher, » annonça David, apparemment incapable de s'arrêter de sourire.

Et alors qu'il quittait la chambre, Emma nota les fleurs et les petits cadeaux sur une table.

« Eh bien, cette gamine était visiblement attendue. »

« Et oui, » s'amusa Mary-Margaret. « Tu sais comment ils sont. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Vous devez avoir faim. Nous venons de déjeuner mais je suis sûre que si vous demandiez… »

« On passera chez Granny ensuite, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Emma, » commença sa mère, l'air soudain plus sérieux. « Tu aurais pu venir plus tard, tu sais. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« Dans trois jours c'est noël et avec la neige vous risquez de rester coincés ici. »

« Nous passons noël ici. »

Même si l'idée semblait la remplir de joie, il y avait bel et bien de la tristesse et de l'anxiété dans les yeux de Mary-Margaret et Emma lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répéta t-elle. « Nous aurons simplement deux noëls cette année. Mais ne compte pas sur nous l'année prochaine, » prévint-elle immédiatement.

« L'année prochaine, on fêtera noël tous ensemble, » annonça Henry avec assurance.

L'idée était à la fois terrifiante et merveilleuse, mais Emma ne commenta pas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et ils se tournèrent vers David qui avançait prudemment, un nouveau-né bien calé contre sa poitrine.

« Nous voilà, » annonça t-il d'une voix basse et douce, les yeux braqués sur son bébé.

Henry et Emma s'approchèrent curieusement pour observer la toute petite fille, habillée dans un pyjama orange pastel, un bébé tigre brodé sur le devant.

« Je vous présente votre petite sœur et votre tante. »

Henry fronça le nez.

« C'est si bizarre d'avoir une tante si minuscule. Mais elle est mignonne. »

« Elle est très belle, » confirma Emma avec un doux sourire.

Loin d'elle l'idée de se venter, mais entre Henry et ce bébé, il était clair que dans la famille, ils faisaient de magnifiques rejetons.

« Merci, » commenta David en s'asseyant sur le lit près de son épouse.

Aussi brillante de fierté que le papa, Snow caressa la joue de sa fille du bout de l'index avec révérence.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Henry.

« Joy, » répondit sa grand-mère avec un petit sourire. « Joy Ruth Blanchard. »

Emma retint un petit rire en repensant à sa discussion avec Regina.

« Je suis presque déçue. »

« Pardon ? » interrogea sa mère.

« Non, rien, » s'amusa Emma, sentant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de blagues.

Et puis le nom lui semblait parfait.

Parfait pour un nouveau départ.

Elle savait bien que si ses parents avaient choisi le nom de Blanchard pour leur mariage plutôt que celui de Nolan, c'était en raison du fiasco lié à l'identité de David sous la malédiction.

« Joy, » sourit Emma. « Je vais avoir plein de choses à t'apprendre, gamine. »

« Emma, tu as des responsabilités en tant que marraine. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas être la sœur géniale et marrante. »

« Est-ce que tu veux la tenir ? » offrit David.

« Je peux ? »

« Saute sur l'occasion, Emma. Il ne laisse personne la toucher. »

« C'est faux. Elle ne t'a pas quittée pendant des heures. »

Il lui confia le bébé prudemment et Emma la tint tout contre elle, profitant de sa chaleur. Sa sœur émit un petit bruit adorable et elle sourit de plus belle.

Elle pouvait se souvenir d'Henry à cette taille, si innocent et si fragile, emmené loin d'elle pour son propre bien, pour atterrir dans les bras d'une mère qui l'avait adoré dès les premières secondes.

Joy grandirait avec leurs parents, bons et aimants. Avec une sœur, des tantes et un neveu plus vieux qu'elle et des tas de gens qui l'aimaient déjà.

Une véritable petite princesse dans un monde où son titre ne valait absolument rien.

Quel bébé extrêmement chanceux elle était, et elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Bienvenue, Joy. »

O

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emma annonça qu'ils feraient mieux de les quitter pour se restaurer et pour que Mary-Margaret se repose un peu.

Elle sortit son mobile et prit une photo de Joy dans l'intention de l'envoyer à Regina au plus vite. Juste avant de partir, elle se souvint qu'elle avait un paquet à remettre aux heureux parents et le tendit à David.

« De notre part à tous les trois, » précisa t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle aimait dire des choses comme ça, si simples, qui les réunissaient en une famille bien banale.

Avec des sourires radieux, ses parents les remercièrent et Henry et elle quittèrent la pièce.

O

Deux jours plus tard, Henry observa sa grand-mère déposer Joy dans son berceau dans sa chambre.

Il attendit qu'ils soient de retour à la cuisine pour attirer l'attention de ses grands-parents, profitant du fait qu'Emma était sortie avec Ruby et les autres.

« J'ai un service à vous demander. »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a un cadeau que je voudrais faire à maman et Emma, mais je peux pas le faire tout seul. J'ai seulement deux cents dollars en liquide, toutes mes économies qui ne sont pas parties sur mon compte, et j'ai besoin de plus. »

« De plus ? Quel cadeau veux-tu leur faire ? » demanda curieusement David.

« Des alliances. »

Il vit très clairement le regard que le couple échangea et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'offre comme ça, par quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce n'est pas pour un mariage. Elles ne veulent pas se marier. » Lorsqu'il vit sa grand-mère froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche, il leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Mais je crois qu'elles aimeraient bien des alliances. Seulement elles ne veulent pas s'en offrir pour des raisons complètement stupides. »

« Henry, c'est une belle attention, mais il reste vrai qu'il est étrange qu'une tierce personne soit celle à offrir des alliances à un couple. »

« Notre famille est étrange. Et c'est parfait. Je veux faire ça parce que… parce que je veux leur montrer que je suis heureux et que rien ne changera notre famille. Plus jamais. Mais je peux pas retirer de l'argent de mon compte tout seul et je peux pas le dire à 'ma ou maman, alors… Je vous rembourserai bien sûr ! Dès que j'aurai l'argent. »

Un autre regard échangé. Henry eût l'impression que David et Snow ne seraient plus très durs à convaincre.

« Difficile d'acheter des alliances ici sans que les gens ne se mettent à parler. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il existe internet, » leur rappela t-il. Il sortit deux bagues de sa poche, non sans fierté. « J'ai pris ça, elles les portent à l'annulaire. Pour les tailles. Et j'ai déjà quelques modèles qui me plaisent, chez des joailliers qui pourront les préparer et les expédier à temps pour notre noël. »

« Il semble que tu aies tout prévu, » s'amusa David.

« Oui, mais je suis pas sûr. » Il tourna son attention vers Mary-Margaret. « J'ai besoin de toi pour choisir. Tu es la seule qui les connais toutes les deux, et tu es une femme. » Il leur offrit un petit sourire voulu à la fois embarrassé et charmeur. « Et j'ai aussi besoin de votre carte de crédit… ? »

Et encore un regard.

Et puis…

« Montre-nous ce que tu as vu. »

Henry sourit et prit son ordinateur portable pour ouvrir les sites des bijouteries qu'il avait mémorisés.

« Alors en premier… »

O

C'était un véritable chaos.

Ça lui rappelait les noëls qu'elle avait passés seule avec Henry, lorsqu'il avait été petit, plus intéressé par le déchirage de papier cadeau que les présents en eux-mêmes.

Sous leur petit sapin lumineux, des restes d'emballages traînaient partout jusqu'à l'autre bout du séjour. Henry était assis par terre devant la cheminée, Regina et Emma sur les fauteuils, et tous les trois dégustaient un chocolat chaud à la cannelle en cette froide soirée.

Ils fêtaient noël quelques jours après le reste du monde, et pourtant rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

Henry et Emma étaient rentrés la veille et avaient passé la nuit et la moitié de la journée à se remettre du voyage et du décalage horaire. Et puis ils avaient préparé leur dîner de fête ensemble, l'avaient dégusté puis avaient entamé le déballage de cadeaux.

Quelque chose rebondit soudain contre son épaule et la poussa à sortir de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Emma, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu es dans la lune, » accusa t-elle en se levant pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et passer une main dans ses cheveux. « A quoi tu penses ? »

« Et si je ne te réponds pas, tu vas encore m'agresser avec une boule de papier cadeau décoré de rennes ? »

« Peut-être. »

Emma tendit la main pour attraper la tasse que Regina tenait toujours et but une gorgée du chocolat qu'elle contenait encore.

« Eh ! C'est le mien ! » protesta Regina en lui reprenant le récipient.

« Ma tasse est vide, » bouda Emma. « Partage. »

« Non. Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'avaler d'un coup. »

« Mais – »

« Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a encore du chocolat dans la cuisine ? » coupa Henry sur un ton les faisant passer pour des gamines immatures, mais son petit sourire amusé faisait presque briller ses yeux et Regina sentit son cœur gonfler d'amour.

« La cuisine est si loin, » souffla Emma, les doigts d'une de ses mains jouant toujours avec les cheveux de Regina.

« Oui, tellement loin, » acquiesça Regina avec un rictus.

« On pourrait se perdre en route. »

« Ou se faire attaquer par des rennes sur du papier. »

« Il nous faudrait des vivres. »

« Et un moyen de transport. »

« Oh ! Il nous faudrait – »

« Ça va, ça va. Je vais vous en chercher, » maugréa Henry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se redressa, s'étira et attrapa leurs tasses.

« Vous êtes ridicules, toutes les deux. Et dire qu'il y a toute une ville terrifiée par vous et/ou en admiration devant vous… S'ils pouvaient vous voir maintenant ! »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à garder ta langue, jeune homme, » avertit faussement Regina. « Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver sinon. »

« Oui, tu pourrais malencontreusement être privé à vie de sortie, de jeux vidéo, de cinéma, de sport, d'équitation, de – »

« Non, pas d'équitation, » murmura Regina.

« J'essaye de le menacer, là, » répliqua Emma sur le même ton.

« Oh, désolée. »

« Ridicule, » leur lança Henry du bout de la pièce, face à la cuisinière.

Regina échangea un regard avec Emma, qui brillait presque littéralement. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra et le sourire d'Emma se fit plus fin, plus tendre aussi.

« Joyeux noël, » murmura t-elle.

« Joyeux noël. »

« Oui, joyeux noël, » coupa Henry brusquement, explosant leur petite bulle.

Regina tourna la tête vers lui avec surprise et cligna des yeux pour réajuster sa vue. Leur fils brandissait deux petits paquets carrés joliment emballés dans du papier de qualité chocolat et doré.

« Tu nous as déjà offert nos cadeaux, » remarqua Regina en acceptant le présent presque par automatisme.

« Ce n'était que les premiers, » confia Henry, l'air soudain timide et gêné alors qu'il posait aussi deux tasses de chocolat sur la table basse.

« Ouh, tu nous gâtes ? J'adore, continue, » complimenta Emma en inspectant son petit paquet. « En même temps, c'est vrai que le Père Noël a été particulièrement généreux avec toi cette année. »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Henry, qui les avait déjà remerciées dix fois pour ses présents. « Vous ouvrez ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Regina suivit Emma et tira (bien plus proprement) sur le papier pour dévoiler une petite boite rouge qui venait sans conteste d'une bijouterie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le petit écrin, son cœur manqua un battement et elle sentit son souffle quitter ses poumons.

« Henry… »

Le murmure provenait d'Emma, qui tenait sa propre boite au creux de ses mains et ne quittait pas ce qu'elle contenait des yeux.

« Je sais… je sais que vous ne voulez pas vous marier. Mais je crois que vous devriez avoir ça. »

L'alliance – non, les alliances, puisqu'elles étaient identiques, étaient simples et élégantes. Un anneau d'or blanc dans lequel couraient deux lignes fines, discrètes mais lumineuses. L'une en or rose, l'autre en or jaune. Les bagues n'étaient ni trop fines, ni trop épaisses.

Regina prit l'anneau pour le retirer de l'écrin. Il brilla sous la lueur du feu de cheminée, et elle se souvint d'une autre alliance, bien plus modeste, d'une autre vie. Et pour la première fois, ce souvenir ne lui fit aucun mal.

Lorsqu'elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, elle aperçut à l'intérieur de l'anneau une fine inscription et fronça les sourcils. Ses doigts vinrent immédiatement trouver le petit pendentif qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou.

Henry suivait visiblement chacune de leurs expressions et chacun de leurs gestes, car il expliqua :

« Le joaillier a demandé s'il fallait qu'il inscrive quelque chose. Mais je ne savais pas quoi. Et puis je me suis rappelé de l'histoire du collier dont Emma nous avait parlé et je sais que c'est celui que tu portes, maman, alors je me suis dit qu'il devait signifier quelque chose d'important. Qu'il voudrait peut-être dire autant que n'importe quel mot que j'aurais pu trouver, alors… »

Le pouce d'Emma caressait l'intérieur de son anneau, la gravure d'un petit trèfle à quatre feuilles, et elle sembla enfin capable d'en détacher son regard larmoyant pour le poser sur son fils.

« Il veut dire bien plus que n'importe quel mot, Henry, » souffla t-elle.

« Alors, ils vous plaisent ? » demanda t-il timidement.

Regina réussit enfin à trouver le courage de lever ses yeux vers lui. Sa vue était trouble, et elle dut lutter pour ravaler ses larmes et lui sourire.

« Ils sont parfaits. »

« Parfaits, » répéta Emma.

Sentant qu'elle serait incapable de retenir ses larmes, Regina se leva et étreignit son fils.

« Merci, » souffla t-elle.

Elle sentit les bras d'Emma passer autour d'eux, le même remerciement s'échapper de ses lèvres, et elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle profita de l'amour qui les enveloppait, de toutes ces émotions merveilleuses, de cet instant parfait.

« Bon, alors, vous les mettez ? »

Avec un petit rire, Emma se redressa et Regina chassa les larmes de ses joues avant de faire de même. Elle échangea un regard avec Emma, tenta de lui dire tout ce qui l'envahissait à cet instant par ce simple geste.

Et Emma.

Emma lui sourit, et elle semblait parfaitement comprendre, et la lumière dans ses yeux trop rouges…

Les anneaux leur allaient parfaitement au plus grand soulagement de leur fils qui hocha la tête comme pour conclure un travail bien fait.

Ou une mission rondement menée.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas briser ce moment, » commença Emma lentement, semblant incapable de lever ses yeux de son annulaire, « mais comment tu as fait, gamin ? Si les flics débarquent parce que tu as braqué une banque… »

Henry secoua la tête en reprenant sa tasse de chocolat.

« Non, » dit-il doucement, simplement. « J'ai eu l'idée et j'ai tout organisé, mais c'est un cadeau commun, en fait. Grand-père et grand-mère m'ont aidé et ont participé, même si je voulais juste que ce soit un prêt au départ. Ils vous souhaitent un très joyeux noël. Oh, et Joy aussi. »

Elle put sentir le regard d'Emma sur elle, mais Regina n'était pas surprise par cette révélation. La conclusion avait été évidente pour elle. Et quelle étrange tournure des choses. D'avoir cet anneau à son doigt, de savoir qu'elle le devait non seulement à son amour pour Emma, mais aussi à leur fils, et à ses beaux-parents. A cette femme qui avait été l'un des instruments de son malheur et de sa chute vers le Mal, cette femme qu'elle avait tenté d'anéantir, et qui au final avait donné naissance aux deux personnes les plus importantes de son existence.

Elles se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois membres d'une même famille.

Et une nouvelle fois, Snow-White était celle à lui tendre la main.

Cette courageuse et téméraire et stupide et si agaçante petite princesse.

Devenue reine et mère et héros et professeur et assassin et…

Et le passé importait, oui, mais il ne se mettrait plus jamais en travers de sa route.

Elle leva la tête vers Henry et lui sourit.

« Remercie-les pour moi. »

« Tu le feras toi-même quand tu les verras, » rétorqua t-il immédiatement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Avec un petit rire un peu étranglé, Emma se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Qui aurait cru que le gamin nous battrait ? Il va falloir qu'on fasse mieux l'an prochain, » lui murmura t-elle.

Mais Regina doutait fort qu'elles puissent faire la moindre chose pouvant rivaliser avec le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

O

Dimanches matins

Lentement, tranquillement, Regina se réveilla. Elle adorait les dimanches matins, la tranquillité, la présence d'Emma et d'Henry, le brunch préparé ensemble,…

Elle sentit qu'elle était observée et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Emma, allongée face à elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Emma, » murmura Regina d'une voix rauque, un peu cassée par le sommeil, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te regarde, » admit doucement l'autre femme, passant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de Regina pour dégager son visage.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas endormie ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu as encore éteint mon réveil, » maugréa Regina lorsqu'elle nota la luminosité qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

« C'est dimanche. Personne ne met son réveil un dimanche, et certainement pas nous. »

« J'aime les dimanches matins, j'aime en profiter. »

« Ce qui est bien avec les dimanches matins, c'est qu'ils peuvent durer jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. »

« Pourtant tu es réveillée. »

« Je me serais rendormie si tu n'étais pas aussi adorable. »

Ce genre de remarques la mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise – et ce même après plus de trois mois de vie commune. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter d'être témoin de l'amusement qui illuminait sans doute le visage d'Emma. Ça ne l'empêcha aucunement de la sentir se rapprocher, de sentir une main se poser sur sa hanche, alors elle releva les paupières.

« Tu es bizarrement de très bonne humeur alors qu'il est tôt, que nous sommes un dimanche et que nous sommes réveillées. »

« J'ai fait un beau rêve, » confia Emma avec un autre sourire.

La façon dont ses yeux brillaient fascina un instant Regina et son souffle se coupa.

« Oh ? »

« Oui. »

Les doigts sur sa hanche traçaient des petits cercles inconsciemment et Emma était tout près d'elle.

« C'était quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais c'était bien. Il y avait tout le monde, on était quelque part, et tout le monde était heureux. Et tu étais là, avec moi. »

« Et c'est ça qui t'a réveillée ? »

« Oui. Et tu es là, avec moi. »

Amusée malgré elle, Regina lui sourit paresseusement et ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux. Emma avait cet air, calme et heureux, et le cœur de Regina manquait exploser.

« Je suis là, » confirma t-elle doucement.

Soudain, la main sur sa hanche se figea. Emma se redressa puis poussa Regina à basculer sur son dos pour qu'elle puisse passer une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps et ainsi s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Regina allait protester quand le sourire d'Emma lui coupa encore une fois le souffle.

L'ex-shérif resta un instant ainsi, ses yeux dans ceux de Regina, un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'une de ses mains caressant doucement sa tempe et ses cheveux dans un geste tendre et presque distrait.

Dans ces instants, leur monde s'arrêtait de tourner et il n'y avait qu'elles, il n'y avait qu'Emma et ses yeux clairs et cet air doux mais confiant sur son visage et cette aura calme autour d'elle. Le cœur de Regina battait en rythme avec le sien, et le bonheur et la sécurité envahissaient chacune de ses pensées.

Après plusieurs autres délicieuses secondes d'anticipation, Emma se pencha doucement vers elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa main passa derrière sa nuque dans un geste possessif mais toujours tendre et les doigts de sa seconde main vinrent caresser sa joue.

« Tu es là, et je suis là, » répéta Emma contre sa peau avec un autre de ces petits sourires pleins de soleil.

« Et tu as une idée derrière la tête, » accusa Regina, incapable de résister à ses lèvres.

Le baiser fit place à un autre et encore à un autre, toujours plus passionné et possessif et brûlant, et alors que les lèvres d'Emma trouvaient sa gorge et qu'une de ses mains passait sous sa nuisette pour caresser son corps, Regina tenta de s'accrocher à ses pensées pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

« Emma, Henry… »

« C'est un adolescent, il dormira encore des heures. »

Le corps de Regina répondait déjà à son désir, sa respiration plus profonde et plus courte. Ses mains cherchèrent immédiatement la douceur de la peau d'Emma mais le débardeur la gêna très vite. Elle ignora le rictus de sa compagne lorsqu'elle se redressa rapidement pour le lui retirer et n'attendit pas avant de caresser la poitrine qui s'offrait à elle. L'air fier quitta Emma à ce contact et Regina s'empressa de rattacher ses lèvres à celles de son amante pour étouffer son gémissement de plaisir.

« Silence, » rappela t-elle avec un sourire.

Emma déposa quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire et prit ses poignets entre ses mains pour stopper ses caresses et pouvoir lui retirer sa nuisette. Une fois cette barrière hors de son chemin, Emma l'embrassa en basculant, l'encourageant à se rallonger tout en joignant leurs deux corps.

Et quand une jambe passa entre celles de Regina et qu'une pression délicieuse la fit gémir bien malgré elle, ce fut au tour d'Emma de lui demander de rester silencieuse, avec ce rictus arrogant que Regina comptait bien effacer dans les minutes à venir.

Décidément, les dimanches matins étaient bel et bien ses préférés.

O

Invité surprise

Emma grogna et tourna un instant sous les couvertures. Elle lutta pendant plusieurs minutes contre le sommeil et s'étira sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le vague souvenir de Regina lui murmurant qu'elle partait lui revint en mémoire et elle soupira. Elle était seule dans la maison. Elle pourrait prendre un bain, peut-être regarder un film avec un plateau-télé, et…

Quelque chose de mouillé glissa contre sa joue et Emma laissa échapper un cri bien trop aigu avant de sauter hors du lit. Ses pieds se prirent dans la couette et elle manqua s'écraser piteusement au sol. L'adrénaline la poussa à s'éveiller brusquement, lui permit de repérer tout de suite la bestiole debout de l'autre côté du lit.

Newton.

Dans sa chambre.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » interrogea t-elle en s'essuyant la joue avec dégoût. « Eurk. Regina ferait une crise si elle te savait à l'intérieur. »

Le chien se contenta de contourner le lit pour la rejoindre.

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je te garantie que c'est vrai. Tu vas mettre des poils partout. Dehors ! »

Newton se contenta de la regarder, l'air curieux. Emma soupira, alla tirer les rideaux et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre. Immédiatement, l'air froid de ce début février la fit frissonner.

« Dehors. Allez ! »

Le chien ne bougea pas d'un poil. Pas assez caféinée, chocolatée ou même réveillée pour ça, Emma referma rapidement la fenêtre et alla dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer le visage. Elle rejoignit ensuite la cuisine et refit une tentative pour faire sortir le chien.

« Oust ! »

Sans succès. Et il faisait bien trop frais pour laisser ouvert. Elle referma, se dirigea immédiatement vers la cafetière et observa la bestiole d'un air méfiant.

« J'espère que tu n'as fait aucune cochonnerie dans la maison. Et comment tu es entré, d'ailleurs ? »

Lorsqu'elle sortit un paquet de gâteaux, Newton se dirigea immédiatement vers elle.

« Hors de question ! Ne rêve pas, machin ! »

Tout le long de son petit-déjeuner, la bestiole ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Emma se sentit plus qu'observée mais ne plia pas. Si elle commençait à le nourrir, il allait finir par se croire chez lui et il était inconcevable qu'il passe plus de temps chez eux. Pourquoi était-il à l'intérieur ? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu entrer. En tout cas, pas en sa présence.

Déterminée à l'ignorer, Emma alla prendre son bain tranquillement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Quand elle ressortit de la pièce une heure plus tard, elle trouva Newton couché au pied du lit.

« Tu prends tes aises, la bestiole. Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Méfiante, elle fit le tour de la maison mais ne trouva aucun dégât et aucune ouverture. Avec un soupir, elle se prépara son plateau-repas et soupira en sentant Newton suivre le moindre de ses gestes.

« D'accord, » soupira t-elle, partant en quête de la gamelle que Regina utilisait pour le nourrir. Elle la remplit d'eau et la lui laissa à disposition. Dans une assiette, elle mit quelques croquettes que sa compagne et leur fils lui achetaient et la déposa à côté de l'eau. « Voilà. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Dix minutes après le début du film, Newton la rejoignit dans le salon et s'assit face à elle. Emma essaya une nouvelle fois de l'ignorer, mais la sensation de ses yeux braqués sur elle était plus que dérangeante.

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Regina et Henry ne sont pas là, ok ? Tu n'avais qu'à sortir. »

Apparemment trop idiot pour comprendre son ton, le chien s'approcha du canapé et lécha la main d'Emma qui la retira immédiatement avec une grimace écœurée.

« Yuck ! Non ! Beurk, c'est dégueu ! Méchante bestiole, _méchante_ ! » Elle s'essuya sur son pantalon et fusilla Newton du regard. « Couchée ! »

Pour toute réponse, il émit un petit jappement et Emma secoua la tête.

« Chut ! Je regarde le film ! »

Un gémissement à présent. En désespoir de cause, elle tendit la main vers lui (très prudemment), jusqu'à la poser sur son crâne. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se côtoyaient, puisque Regina et Henry adoraient la bestiole, mais Emma avait toujours tenu ses distances. Elle lui gratta le crâne et le chien sembla beaucoup apprécier. En tout cas il resta silencieux et s'affaissa assez pour qu'Emma puisse se recoucher et voir l'écran.

A la moitié du film, elle s'aperçut non sans surprise qu'elle continuait distraitement de caresser la bestiole. Elle cessa et, avec un petit gémissement plaintif, le chien redressa la tête.

« Fini. Faut quand même pas pousser. »

Comme s'il avait compris, Newton se leva, s'étira en bâillant et Emma sourit, satisfaite de le voir partir.

Son expression changea en pure outrage quand le chien sauta sur le canapé pour aussitôt se coucher sur ses pieds.

« Non mais… ! Descend tout de suite ! » Bien sûr, Newton ne réagit pas. « Je rêve ! »

Puisque le film devenait vraiment intéressant, elle décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. Parce qu'il lui réchauffait les pieds et parce qu'il ne sentait pas si mauvais. Et non pas parce qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie dans cette maison vide et parce qu'elle le trouvait attachant.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir, parce que lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, elle trouva Regina penchée sur elle, occupée à doucement lui retirer ses lunettes. La voyant éveillée, Regina s'assit sur la table basse pour l'observer avec amusement, un air tendre au visage.

« Tu es rentrée, » observa intelligemment Emma d'une voix rauque en se frottant les yeux. « Quelle heure il est ? »

« Un peu moins de trois heures. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as chaud ?

« Oui. »

Avec un petit rire amusé, Regina dirigea son regard vers l'autre bout du canapé. Vers Newton.

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent et Emma sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, faisant presque tomber le chien qui bâilla, un peu perdu. Il se secoua et s'avança vers Regina pour quémander des caresses.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » se défendit précipitamment Emma.

« Ah oui ? » interrogea Regina sans bouger, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On s'est juste endormis ! C'est tout ! On a rien fait d'autre ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Il… Je… _Arrête de rire_ ! »

« Je suis désolée, mais tu devrais te voir, Emma ! »

« C'est ce chien ! » accusa Emma en pointant un doigt sur lui. « Il est démoniaque ! »

Grattant la tête de Newton, Regina l'observait toujours.

« Démoniaque ? »

« Il est entré mystérieusement, et il était là dans notre chambre à m'observer dormir ! C'était super flippant ! Je te jure, je me suis réveillée et il était là ! Et il ne voulait plus sortir ! »

« Tu sais ce que je ressens certains matins maintenant. »

« Ha ha. Je ne suis pas flippante ! Et j'ai le droit de te regarder dormir, lui non ! »

« Alors vous êtes amis ? »

« _Non _! »

« Emma, tu vas le vexer. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Tu dors avec n'importe qui maintenant ? »

« Regina ! »

Avec un autre rire qu'elle ne put retenir, Regina se redressa, fit un pas vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Relax, » dit-elle, glissant ses lunettes dans la poche de son sweat. « Il n'y a pas de honte à apprécier Newton. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » maugréa Emma. « Et comment il est entré ? »

« Je soupçonne fortement Henry. Il pleuvait et il a dû le faire entrer en douce juste avant qu'on parte ce matin. »

« Et il fait ça souvent ? »

« J'ai retrouvé des poils dans sa chambre à plusieurs reprises. »

« Je croyais qu'on ne faisait pas le ménage dans sa chambre. Il se débrouille seul. »

« Peut-être, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un récupère de temps en temps les chaussettes sales sous son lit. »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Il y a cette bête poilue qui joue les clandestins dans notre maison et vous ne me dites rien ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses une scène. »

« Je ne veux pas d'animal ici ! Et surtout pas seul près de mon gamin en train de dormir ! »

« Newton n'est pas notre chien. Henry doit l'inviter de temps en temps à passer la nuit, c'est tout. Il ne lui fera rien, Newton n'est pas agressif. »

« Non mais tu t'entends ? Tous les chiens peuvent péter un câble. Et puis je pensais que tu serais celle à détester avoir la bestiole à l'intérieur et sur nos meubles. »

« Tant qu'il reste bien élevé. Et je crois que celle qui l'a laissé monter sur nos meubles c'est toi, Emma Swan. »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est un mensonge et tu le sais très bien. Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Non ! Et efface tout de suite ce sourire. »

« Tu l'aimes bien, » chantonna Regina en quittant la pièce.

Avant de la suivre, Emma fusilla Newton du regard.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, la bestiole ! » pesta t-elle.

Tout ce que fit le chien fut de pencher la tête sur le côté. Avec un petit grognement de dépit, Emma commença à se diriger vers le couloir. Newton la rejoignit rapidement et elle ne put s'empêcher de se stopper pour le caresser une seconde.

« Quand tu auras fini de câliner ton nouvel ami, tu pourras venir boire un café ! »

Emma plissa les yeux et stoppa immédiatement ses gestes, comme si elle avait été attrapée à fouiller dans un sac ne lui appartenant pas.

« Sorcière, » maugréa t-elle dans un chuchotement, rejoignant Regina dans le séjour.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Tu peux le faire sortir maintenant ? »

Avec un petit sourire, Regina alla ouvrir la porte et Newton fila dehors sans difficulté. Emma fronça les sourcils, agacée.

La sale petite bestiole… !

« Tout s'est bien passé au centre ? » demanda t-elle lorsque Regina la rejoignit.

« Oui, bien sûr. Et toi ? A part ta nouvelle histoire d'amour, quoi de neuf ? »

« Ha ha, » lâcha Emma en la fusillant du regard. « Rien de neuf. Je me suis reposée. C'était chouette, si on enlève la boule de poils pleine de bave qui s'est tapée l'incruste. »

« Pauvre petite princesse qui a dû affronter un vilain dragon. »

« Dis, tu as fini ? »

« Désolée, j'arrête. »

« Oh, maman m'a envoyé une nouvelle photo. Attends… » Emma alla récupérer son mobile, chercha un instant l'image puis tendit l'appareil à Regina. « Tiens. »

Sur la photo, Mary-Margaret tenait Joy dans ses bras et toutes les deux souriaient. Du moins, Joy avait une expression lumineuse qui s'approchait au mieux d'un sourire.

« Elle est adorable, » sourit Regina en lui rendant le mobile.

« Je pars du principe que tu parles de ma filleule et pas de ma mère, » s'amusa Emma avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Le regard noir que lui lança Regina manquait de froideur.

Les choses s'amélioraient, à tel point qu'Emma pouvait parler de ses parents sans que Regina n'ait à retenir des remarques ou un dégoût instinctifs. Depuis qu'elles avaient un téléphone fixe, il arrivait que David ou Mary-Margaret et Regina aient à échanger quelques mots lorsque l'ex-reine décrochait. Si au départ des échanges de politesse en attendant qu'Emma et Henry reprenne le combiné avaient été tout le bout du monde, à présent de courtes conversations aimables avaient parfois lieu. C'était loin d'être autre chose que des banalités, mais c'était sincère, et même amical.

« De toute façon elle ne peut être qu'adorable, » commenta Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. « Elle a six semaines. »

« Ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse de l'attention que tout le monde lui porte ? » demanda Regina en s'approchant d'elle.

« Non, » se défendit Emma.

« Parce que tu n'as vraiment pas à l'être. »

« Ah oui ? »

Regina se stoppa juste à côté de sa chaise et lui offrit un petit sourire, une de ses mains venant caresser son visage.

« Oui. »

« Donc tu me trouves adorable ? »

« Peut-être. »

Avec un sourire à elle, Emma se leva et posa ses mains sur la taille de Regina.

« Belle ? »

« Peut-être, » concéda à moitié Regina, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Magnifique ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Sexy ? »

« Peut-être. »

Emma plissa les yeux.

« Je suis un peu déçue par ces réponses. »

« Ah ? »

Elle baissa d'un ton.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir te faire pardonner. »

« Oh ? Et comment ? »

« Eh bien, » commença lentement Emma, attirant Regina contre elle. Elle laissa ses lèvres effleurer la mâchoire de l'autre femme, jusqu'à son oreille. « Henry est chez un ami jusqu'à ce soir, et tu m'as manquée toute la journée. »

Le gémissement qui lui échappa lorsque Regina déposa de petits baisers dans son cou puis sur sa joue et enfin ses lèvres fut tout à fait involontaire. Comme la petite plainte qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Regina se décala, un rictus aux lèvres et les yeux assombris par son désir.

Le corps d'Emma réagit immédiatement et elle embrassa l'autre femme sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler, avec passion et envie, mais sans urgence. Elle l'embrassa ainsi plusieurs minutes, laissant la tension monter doucement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, contre son cou, l'autre main fermement plaquée dans son dos pour la maintenir tout contre elle.

Quand elle se détacha enfin, elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de Regina, lui sourit et déposa un petit baiser contre le coin de sa bouche, sa respiration erratique.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je suis déjà pardonnée ? » interrogea doucement Regina, ses doigts jouant contre la nuque d'Emma. « Je suis très douée. »

« Ahaa, je n'ai pas dit ça, » protesta Emma avec un sourire tout en poussant doucement Regina dans la direction du couloir et de leur chambre.

« Oh ? »

« Non. »

« Je ne suis pas douée ? »

« Oh, si, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais pour le pardon, le jury débat toujours. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, » sourit Emma en se stoppant quand les jambes de Regina rencontrèrent leur lit.

L'autre femme étant occupée à lui retirer son sweat confortable, Emma se laissa faire. Comme elle se laissa faire quand Regina lui retira son débardeur. Comme elle se laissa faire quand Regina l'embrassa passionnément, la guidant jusqu'au lit et se couchant sur elle.

Elle lutta pour retirer la chemise de Regina et lui sourit quand elle réussit malgré les intentions de son amante - qui s'appliquait à la distraire avec ses mains baladeuses et sa bouche qui ne voulait cesser de caresser sa peau.

« Quoi ? » murmura t-elle lorsque Regina continua de l'observer, l'une de ses mains traçant des lignes sur son ventre.

« Tu es si belle. »

Emma ne put que l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser, et en profita pour la faire basculer, ses mains cherchant immédiatement à déboutonner son jean.

« Eh, » protesta Regina dans un souffle, « j'avais des projets pour toi. »

« Plus tard. »

Emma l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en l'encourageant à l'aider à retirer son pantalon. Frustrée par le fait qu'elle dut se décrocher de son amante pour arriver à ses fins, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

« Bien que je t'adore dans ces jeans serrés, ils ne sont vraiment pas pratiques dans ces moments-là, » grogna t-elle.

Elle jeta le vêtement et son propre pantalon plus loin et étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand elle se retrouva sur son dos une nouvelle fois.

« J'avais des projets pour toi, » murmura t-elle, comme hypnotisée par Regina au-dessus d'elle.

« Plus tard. »

Emma aurait vraiment, vraiment voulu retourner la situation une fois encore, mais la bouche de Regina descendit sur sa poitrine et _oh_, sa main…

Parfois, il fallait savoir abandonner.

Au moins temporairement.

O


	12. Bonus Partie 2

_Après six heures de relecture, les bonus sont terminés ! Bonne lecture !_

_(Moi, je m'en vais boire et manger quelque chose.)_

_(Ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a encore quelques coquilles, je vois flou à force d'être devant l'écran!)_

* * *

**Happy End **

**Bonus, Partie 2**

* * *

Veille

Les griffes de Morphée l'empêchèrent tout d'abord de comprendre son malaise. Et puis ça changea vite lorsque ses sens comprirent que c'était le beau milieu de la nuit et qu'elle était seule dans le lit.

« 'ina ? »

Aucune lampe n'était allumée et sa vue était encore toute floue. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa, étouffant un bâillement.

« R'gina ? »

Sa vision enfin plus claire, Emma constata que la chambre était vide. Si Regina avait une autre de ses insomnies, elle devait sans doute être dans le salon, peut-être s'y était-elle rendormie.

Mais le couloir et la bibliothèque et même le séjour, tout était éteint. Emma avança tout de même dans les pièces, ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, sans trouver sa compagne. Inquiète, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de la chambre d'Henry et l'ouvrit doucement. L'adolescent dormait, ronflant tranquillement, et il était seul.

Le cœur serré, Emma alla inspecter la salle d'eau, la buanderie, le garage. Vides. Elle revint rapidement dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte de leur salle de bain, éteinte elle aussi.

Le soulagement qui la frappa lorsqu'elle avisa la forme au sol ne suffit pas à la calmer immédiatement.

« Regina, » souffla t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le noir ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, parce que Regina pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea t-elle, sa voix plus forte et étranglée. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux près de Regina, recroquevillée dans un coin, les genoux contre la poitrine. « Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Des sanglots étouffés continuèrent d'être les seuls sons dans la pièce.

« Hey, » souffla Emma, posant une main sur le bras de Regina pour l'encourager à lever la tête.

Le contact ne fit que paniquer l'autre femme, qui sursauta et eut un violent mouvement de recul. Emma tenta d'attraper son poignet pour la calmer, mais le fait de restreindre ses mouvements aggrava la situation et elle se redressa, levant les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement.

« Hey, hey, calme-toi, c'est moi, » dit-elle rapidement, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine. « Regina ? »

Prudemment, très prudemment parce qu'elle connaissait très bien ce genre de réactions, Emma posa une main contre son bras, sans appuyer. Elle attendit quelques secondes.

« Regina ? »

Même si elle s'était tendue, l'autre femme ne paniqua pas cette fois.

« Regina, tout va bien. C'est moi, tu es en sécurité. »

Ne sachant si sa compagne était à moitié endormie ou simplement perdue dans ses pensées, Emma hésita sur la marche à suivre. Finalement, elle posa son autre main sur la joue de Regina pour la pousser à relever la tête.

« Hey. »

« Emma. »

« C'est moi, » murmura Emma, ravalant difficilement ses larmes face à celles de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Face à ce regard hanté et ce qu'il cachait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non, » gémit Regina doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » souffla Regina entre deux petits sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer sans succès, sa respiration difficile entrecoupant sa phrase.

« Tu… tu trembles. Tes mains sont glacées. Regina… » Elle la poussa à se redresser pour pouvoir passer un bras autour d'elle. « Calme-toi. »

Jamais auparavant Emma n'avait vu Regina dans un tel état. Elle pouvait se souvenir de larmes dans ses yeux, sur ses joues, mais jamais de sanglots, jamais de tels pleurs qui emprisonnaient son souffle et faisaient trembler tout son corps.

Ça lui brisait le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais pas, » répéta Regina piteusement. « Je me… je me suis réveillée et… »

« Respire. Doucement. Tout va bien. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est rien. Essaye juste de respirer calmement. Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. »

« Peut-être, je m'en souviens pas. »

« Okay, c'est rien, c'est rien. Calme-toi. »

« Où tu vas ? Reste ! »

« Je ne vais nulle part, » apaisa immédiatement Emma en cessant ses mouvements. « Je voulais juste te prendre un verre d'eau. Je reste là, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle passa encore plusieurs longues minutes à essayer de l'apaiser en lui murmurant des mots sans grand sens, et jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent le front de Regina dans un baiser qu'elle s'aperçut d'autre chose.

« Oh ! »

« Quoi ? » murmura Regina, ses sanglots réduits à des petits hoquets incontrôlables.

« Je crois que tu as de la fièvre. Tu peux te lever ? Lève-toi. Doucement. »

Elle l'aida à aller jusqu'au lit, la borda et lui promit de revenir très vite. Deux minutes plus tard, elle lui fit avaler deux médicaments avec un peu d'eau puis se coucha près d'elle, ses doigts se baladant sur son front en un geste apaisant.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber malade. »

« Je ne suis pas malade. »

« En tout cas, tu es épuisée. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à dormir plus. »

« Emma… »

« Je suis là, » rassura t-elle. Elle hésita soudainement, maudit ce passé qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner et qui la freinait soudain dans des gestes qui pourtant leur étaient d'habitude si naturels. « Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? » demanda t-elle, se sentant idiote et furieuse et triste et…

« S'il te plait. »

Emma s'exécuta doucement puis embrassa son front une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis juste là. Et je ne vais nulle part. C'était juste un cauchemar. Dors, tout ira bien. »

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Emma ne dormit que très peu. Chaque geste et chaque son provenant de Regina la réveillaient, et elle passa son temps à l'apaiser et à veiller sur elle. Si bien que lorsque son réveil sonna, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, ayant oublié que le monde existait en dehors de la femme qui dormait enfin contre elle.

La température de Regina avait encore augmenté mais l'épuisement l'avait terrassée. Avec inquiétude, Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et réajusta la couverture sur elle.

« Mamans ? » interrogea Henry à travers la porte, toquant doucement. « Vous êtes réveillées ? »

« Entre, Henry, » invita Emma d'une voix basse.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore couchées ? On petit-déjeune pas ensemble ? »

« Chut, doucement. Regina est un peu malade, » informa Emma.

« Maman ? » chuchota t-il. Il s'approcha et observa Regina avec inquiétude. « Elle est pâle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je crois que c'est la fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Elle a de la fièvre. »

« Tu vas rester avec elle aujourd'hui ? Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Non, je vais rester. Hum, tu peux demander à quelqu'un de passer te prendre ? »

« Jordan va à l'école avec son grand frère. Il a eu son permis l'année dernière et il conduit prudemment. Je vais l'appeler. »

« Super. Merci. »

« Je vais me préparer. »

« Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, je garde un œil sur elle. »

« Okay. Mais tiens-moi au courant, hein ? A tout'. »

« Bonne journée. »

Il quitta la chambre et Emma soupira en se rallongeant. Elle s'endormit enfin une heure plus tard.

O

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut parce qu'elle sentit Regina bouger près d'elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée. J'ai chaud. »

Emma toucha son front et constata que sa fièvre avait un peu baissé de nouveau.

« Tu te souviens de cette nuit ? »

« Vaguement. »

« Attends, ne bouge pas, » invita Emma en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Je vais te chercher à manger. »

« Je vais bien. »

« C'est ça. Reste couchée. »

« Mais – »

« Je suis sérieuse ! » avertit Emma en sortant de la chambre.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, prépara des toasts et du café qu'elle posa sur un plateau avec une bouteille d'eau et des médicaments. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Regina était assise contre la tête de lit.

Elle posa le plateau sur la couette et lui donna la tasse de café. Fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la main de Regina trembler.

« Ça va, Emma. » Emma se contenta d'éviter son regard pour tenter de lui cacher ses émotions. « Emma ? »

« Mange. »

Regina fronça les sourcils, confuse. L'expression aurait pu être adorable si elle n'avait pas été aussi pâle.

« Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien. Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Gênée, toujours agacée, Emma détourna le regard. Mais les yeux de Regina ne la quittaient pas et elle se retrouva à avouer, à contrecœur et dans un souffle :

« Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. »

« Oh. »

« Je sais que c'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça, » se défendit immédiatement Emma en attrapant un toast pour croquer dedans avec agressivité. « Et pendant qu'on y est, je n'aime pas te voir malade non plus. »

« Celle qui attrape des rhumes pour un rien, c'est toi. »

« Justement. Toi, tu ne m'as pas habituée à ça. »

« Désolée, » lâcha Regina en haussant un sourcil.

« Je sais très bien que tu n'y peux rien. Je suis irrationnelle, fais avec. Et mange. Et hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit cette semaine. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu supervises les travaux, mais je t'assure que tout ira bien même si tu prends une semaine de repos. »

« Ce sont des incompétents ignorants et imbéciles ! » se défendit l'autre femme immédiatement.

« Les Bakers superviseront à ta place. Mange. »

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, elles mangèrent et burent en silence. Et puis Emma prit le plateau pour aller le poser plus loin et revint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Et maintenant, chef ? » interrogea Regina en étouffant un bâillement.

« Maintenant, dors. »

« Encore ? »

« Oui. Je te signale que la plupart des êtres humains dorment sept heures par nuit. »

Elle s'allongea et prit Regina dans ses bras. Par habitude, elle attrapa sa main gauche dans la sienne et joua avec son anneau distraitement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? » demanda t-elle doucement, prudemment.

« J'en sais rien, » murmura Regina, un peu tendue contre elle. « Je me suis réveillée, et je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Et il y avait toutes ces émotions et… Je crois que j'ai rêvé, mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi. »

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. »

« Tu dormais bien. »

« Regina, tu aurais dû me réveiller. S'il y avait autre chose, tu me le dirais, pas vrai ? »

Elle sentit l'autre femme bouger pour déposer un baiser contre sa clavicule.

« Oui, » promit-elle. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est juste… hier, pendant un instant… tu ne m'as pas reconnue. Tu as eu peur de moi et… et je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Arrête de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« J'ai eu peur de toi ? »

« Oui. Quand je t'ai touchée. »

La tension dans le corps de Regina augmenta d'un cran et Emma se retint de la serrer plus fort.

« Emma, je vais bien. »

Et ces mots, Emma les comprenait. Les comprenait dans tous leurs sens, parce qu'elle pourrait les prononcer, elle aussi, dire qu'elle non plus n'avait jamais oublié ceux qui l'avaient blessée, mais qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle s'était reconstruite, et malgré ça…

« J'aimerais que ça ne te soit jamais arrivé, » chuchota t-elle, un peu effrayée par la rage qui tourbillonnait au creux d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas vécu la même chose que Regina. Elle avait connu une ou deux maisons un peu violente, un tuteur appréciant distribuer des gifles un peu trop vives, une tutrice dont l'idée de la punition se résumait à enfermer des pauvres gosses dans un petit placard noir. Mais ce dont Emma avait surtout souffert, c'était le rejet, l'abandon, la négligence, la violence verbale. Quelques bagarres dans les foyers, des bizutages trop virulents, des combats de rue.

Elle n'avait pas connu les abus émotionnels et parfois physiques infligés par sa propre mère durant toute sa vie. Et elle n'avait pas connu les souffrances d'un mariage forcé.

« J'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer. »

« Je sais, » murmura Regina doucement contre sa peau. « Mais ce n'est pas possible. Emma, c'était la fièvre et l'épuisement et le contrecoup de tout ce qui s'est passé cette dernière année… »

« C'est vrai que lorsqu'on s'arrête pour y penser, ça fait beaucoup de chamboulement. »

« Emma, je me sens parfaitement en sécurité avec toi. Toujours. D'accord ? »

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Emma ferma les yeux.

« D'accord, » souffla t-elle. « Mais réveille-moi la prochaine fois. »

« Très bien. Promis. »

« Et maintenant dors pour faire passer cette fièvre. Et si tu es sage, je t'inviterai peut-être au restaurant ce week-end. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui. Juste toi et moi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas passé un peu de temps toutes les deux, et je pense qu'Henry appréciera avoir une soirée tranquille. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dis que ça me semble une excellente idée. »

« Donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Je pourrais peut-être dormir si tu arrêtais de parler. »

« Oh, » reprocha Emma sans pouvoir empêcher son petit rire. « Ok, dors bien. »

« Toi aussi. »

Emma ne put fermer les yeux que lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Regina dormait paisiblement. Elle laissa le son de la respiration de l'autre femme la bercer et se détendit enfin.

O

Baptême

Si le baptême civil et les questions notariales quant à la garde de Joy avaient été réglés juste après la naissance du bébé, son baptême version Forêt Enchantée restait à être célébré. Emma avait bien essayé de dire que sans la magie des fées la cérémonie ne valait absolument rien –mais ça n'avait _pas_ été une bonne idée.

Les personnages de contes de fées se montraient extrêmement sensibles quant à leurs traditions les plus kitchs.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas baptiser Henry et Joy à Storybrooke, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur une petite bourgade près du lac Ontario. Après avoir loué trois chalets et avoir déterminé un week-end qui arrangeait tout le monde, ils avaient convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient un samedi matin de la fin mars.

Et ainsi Regina, Emma et Henry se trouvaient à bord de leur voiture de location, en route pour rejoindre les chalets, les Blanchard, Nova et les Lucas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici ! »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer, » commenta Henry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

« Il fait super froid. »

« Je peux toujours faire demi-tour. »

« Toi, arrête de chercher une excuse, » avertit la blonde en direction de Regina.

« Alors arrête de te plaindre. Il fait doux, tu n'as même pas de veste. Tu es juste grincheuse. »

« J'ai faim, » maugréa Emma.

« On s'est arrêté pour un petit-déjeuner il y a une heure ! Et tu avais déjà pris une brioche et un café à l'aéroport. »

« J'ai encore faim. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Aidez-moi, je vis avec des gloutons. »

« On ne peut pas tous survivre grâce à des insectes fris. »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Henry en abandonnant son jeu vidéo.

« Elle ne t'a pas raconté ça ? » Surprise, Emma se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. « Ta mère, madame le maire et sa majesté la reine, a mangé des _larves_. »

« Non ? Sérieux ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?! »

« Ce n'était pas des larves, » corrigea Regina. « Mais des sauterelles. J'étais en Thaïlande pour quelques jours, de passage dans un petit village, et il aurait été très impoli de refuser ce que mes hôtes m'avaient préparé. »

« Quel goût ça a ? »

« Elles étaient frits, alors ça n'avait pas vraiment de goût. Ça croustillait, un peu comme des chips sans sel. Il y avait aussi des grillons et des criquets, je crois. Je ne suis pas entomologiste. »

« Mais entomophage, oui. »

« Ça m'étonne que tu ne veuilles pas tenter le coup, Emma, étant donné que tu manges tout ce qui te tombe sous la main. »

« Eurk, non. Je laisse ça aux natifs de la Forêt des horreurs, merci bien. La chimère m'a suffi – plus de repas dégoûtant pour moi. »

« Quand tu n'as rien d'autre à manger, tu n'as pas trop le choix. Et les insectes ne sont pas si mauvais. Je n'en ai jamais mangé mais il paraît que les larves de fourmis rouges ont un goût de châtaigne. »

« Beurk, dégueu, maman. »

« Henry, tu ne peux pas dire ça tant que tu n'y as pas goûté. »

« Essaye d'imaginer ça, gamin, ta mère en stage de survie. »

« Ce n'était pas un stage de survie, mais un voyage et il fallait bien que je traverse le pays. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Quelque part. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais partir en voyage avec toi tant que je ne suis pas assurée que tu n'as pas d'envie de vagabondage et que tu as réservé un excellent hôtel-restaurant. »

Le rire étouffé d'Henry derrière elles fit sourire les deux femmes.

« Pour en revenir aux faits qui nous intéressent aujourd'hui, ce baptême, ça va se passer comment, sans magie et tout ? » interrogea Emma.

« C'est très simple. Madame Lucas va officier, déclarer devant les forces de la nature le parrainage des enfants. Et Nova va sceller le pacte par un lien, un ruban ou du lierre ou une corde, peu importe, qui est censé être imbibé de magie. Deux ou trois mots de sa part, et ce sera fait. »

« C'est l'affaire d'une demi-heure, donc. »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, on pourrait prendre un avion cet après-midi. »

« Oh non, on reste le week-end, madame. »

« Tu es nerveuse, maman ? »

« Non. »

« Menteuse, » accusa Emma avec un petit sourire.

« Pas vraiment nerveuse. Ta mère et moi nous sommes parlées au téléphone pour régler les derniers détails quand tu n'étais pas là et ça s'est bien passé. C'est juste une situation très étrange. »

« A qui le dis-tu. »

« J'espère qu'il va faire beau tout le temps, » commenta Henry, jetant un coup d'œil au ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux. « Comme ça, on pourra se balader et s'occuper. »

« Ils prévoient du soleil tout le week-end, » assura Emma. « Et on est presque arrivés. »

« Génial ! »

« Oui, génial, » marmonna Regina, qui put apercevoir le sourire d'Emma du coin de l'œil.

« Oh, allez, ne fais pas cette tête, » encouragea la blonde, son sourire se faisant plus espiègle. « Ça va être un _charmant_ week-end. »

« Ton humour est navrant. »

« J'ai même un peu honte, » ajouta Henry, une lueur plus qu'amusée dans ses yeux.

« Vous êtes censés être de mon côté, être toujours d'accord avec moi et rire à mes blagues, je vous signale. C'est dans le contrat familial. »

« Désolée, ton humour est une exception. »

« Je saurai m'en souvenir, » menaça Emma alors que Regina engageait la voiture de location dans le sentier menant aux chalets au bord du lac.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient et découvraient que deux voitures se trouvaient déjà garées près de l'une des constructions.

« On est en retard, » remarqua Henry, non sans mécontentement.

« En effet. »

Emma leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« On est pile à l'heure. »

« Donc nous sommes en retard. »

« Vous êtes ridicules, Monsieur et Madame Mills. »

« Mills-Swan-Lopez, » corrigea Henry en levant le menton.

« Swan-Lopez-Mills, » contredit immédiatement Emma en se détachant alors que Regina se garait. « C'est ce qui figure sur notre boite aux lettres. »

« Parce que tu as changé ce qu'on avait décidé. »

« Ce que _tu _avais décidé. »

« Mills-Swan-Lopez, ça sonne mieux, » réaffirma Henry. « Maman, dis-lui ! »

« Je ne me mêlerai pas de ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais que je ne vous retrouve pas en train de dégrader une nouvelle fois la boîte aux lettres. »

Ils sortirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers le coffre pour prendre leurs sacs. Henry, qui avait grandi à vue d'œil ces derniers mois et rattrapait déjà sa mère, prit leurs bagages des mains de Regina avec un petit sourire galant.

« Permettez ? »

« Henry, » s'amusa Emma en échangeant un regard avec sa compagne, « quelles manières ! Je suis impressionnée. »

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

Regina retint difficilement son rire alors que, outrée, Emma frappait le bras de son fils qui n'aurait pas pu paraître plus fier.

« Je crois que nous avons une mauvaise influence sur lui, » marmonna l'ancien shérif en fermant le coffre.

« Je trouve notre fils parfait. »

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder comme ça, on pourra peut-être rejoindre les autres ? Ils sont là-bas, près du lac ! »

« Je retire mon dernier avis, » affirma Regina en fronçant les sourcils, l'observant rapidement avancer vers le petit groupe de personnes debout sur la rive.

Alertés par les voix, les autres s'étaient tournés vers eux et les attendaient sans aucun doute.

« Allez, viens. J'ai une sœur à te présenter, » dit doucement Emma, et le joli sourire qui étirait ses lèvres se trouvait là autant pour rassurer Regina que conséquence de sa joie à l'idée de revoir sa famille et ses amies.

« Sers-toi du bébé sans honte, je t'en prie. »

Alors qu'elles marchaient en direction des autres, le sourire d'Emma brilla un peu plus.

« Les petites sœurs sont là pour ça, je suis sûre de l'avoir lu quelque part. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire demi-tour. »

« Tu es là de ton plein gré. Tu ne voudrais jamais rater le baptême version conte de fées de ton fils, aussi faux soit-il, » commenta légèrement Emma d'une voix de plus en plus basse à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de leur but. « Arrête de jouer comme ça avec ton anneau, tu me rends nerveuse. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir les mains de Regina se séparer et lutta pour résister à l'envie de serrer ses doigts dans les siens. La vérité, c'était que lorsque l'autre femme faisait tourner son anneau ainsi, Emma avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : le retirer. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, que le geste inconscient ne témoignait que de son attachement au bijou. Mais l'anneau était pour Regina un signe de vulnérabilité dangereux en raison de leur compagnie pour ce week-end, quelques mois de trêve silencieuse n'ayant pas effacé toute une vie d'instincts protecteurs.

Emma passa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir et essaya par sa simple attitude d'apaiser l'anxiété que Regina cachait très bien. Si elle devait être honnête, Emma se sentait drôlement fière d'arriver ainsi à cette petite réunion, sa famille avec elle. Son fils, grand et beau et intelligent, et la femme partageant sa vie, magnifique et brillante.

Regina portait un jean foncé parfaitement coupé, un pull fin couleur saphir au col roulé et un manteau noir. Ses bottes aux talons carrés, adaptés pour le gazon et la possible humidité de ce mois de mars, avaient été un cadeau d'Emma. Ainsi habillée, Regina avait tout et rien à voir avec le maire de Storybrooke, à la fois élégante, régale et ordinaire.

Elle ignorait si Regina avait choisi ses vêtements pour cela ou non, mais Emma approuvait de tout cœur. Principalement, il fallait le dire, parce que ce jean épousait parfaitement ses jolies formes et que la dernière fois qu'elle avait porté ce pull, elles avaient passé tout un après-midi enfermées dans la maison avec Henry en raison d'une tempête et ils avaient joué à des jeux et ri pendant des heures.

A contrario, Emma avait enfilé un pantalon noir et un pull émeraude sous sa veste de cuir noir – puisqu'Henry et Regina avaient failli faire une syncope quand elle avait sorti sa veste rouge.

(Apparemment, mettre du rouge et du vert de ses teintes en même temps relevait du crime contre l'humanité à leurs yeux.)

Donc, en conclusion, Regina et Emma formaient un putain de beau couple.

Et s'il fallait endurer les dires de Ruby et de Mary-Margaret sur son soi-disant halo, sur le fait qu'elle brillait ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre, eh bien tant pis.

Emma était heureuse et Emma était fière, et elle n'allait pas le cacher.

« Hey, » salua t-elle simplement en s'arrêtant devant le groupe.

Ses parents lui sourirent et Ruby passa son poids sur la pointe de ses pieds, les yeux pétillants et le visage lumineux. Près d'elle, Granny restait fidèle à elle-même alors qu'elle observait Henry parler avec Nova en agitant ses mains. L'ancienne fée l'écoutait, un petit sourire indulgent aux lèvres et un monde de douceur dans les yeux.

« Emma, » salua sa mère avec enthousiasme comme si son prénom contenait l'univers et plus encore.

A chaque fois, Emma ne pouvait empêcher la vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine, son cœur d'effacer un peu plus ses anciennes cicatrices. La naissance de Joy n'avait en rien changé l'amour dans les yeux de Snow-White, l'affection et la fierté dans son étreinte toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Elles se séparèrent et le sourire de Snow s'affina, les lumières dans son regard se tamisèrent, prudentes.

« Regina, » salua t-elle poliment mais non sans douceur.

« Mary-Margaret, » répondit Regina d'un ton posé.

Emma retint un sourire. Débattre pour que Regina arrête enfin d'appeler sa mère 'Miss Blanchard', surtout étant donné les circonstances et leur passé, n'avait pas été un effort vain.

« Bonjour, David. »

« Bonjour, » répondit l'homme en modifiant un peu sa prise sur le bébé lorsque sa fille bougea.

Des hochements de tête terminèrent les salutations.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » interrogea Ruby.

Emma sourit.

« Oh oui. Tu sais, vous autres ne vous perdez jamais. Ça doit être le fait d'avoir grandi dans un monde forestier sans route ni panneau. »

« Nous avions des routes, » s'offusqua immédiatement sa mère.

« Et il n'y avait pas que des forêts, » ajouta son père.

« Et on savait assez écrire pour fabriquer des panneaux, merci bien, » termina sa marraine.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous le dites. »

« En tout cas, heureusement que maman est un GPS sur pattes, parce qu'Emma nous aurait perdus au moins quatre fois rien que dans la dernière heure. »

« Hey ! »

« Je ne suis pas un GPS sur pattes. »

« C'est lequel, le nôtre ? » interrogea Henry en lançant un coup d'œil aux chalets.

Ruby désigna le dernier, tout à gauche.

« Là. »

« Ok, super ! »

« Je vous présente Joy, » annonça David lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Regina sur le bébé.

Il tourna légèrement l'enfant vers la femme pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer, ses propres yeux sur le visage angélique de sa fille.

Aussitôt, Emma ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

« Oh mon dieu, papa. Descends de ton nuage, » demanda t-elle, son rire à peine contenu.

Elle échangea un regard avec sa mère, et toutes les deux furent incapables de se retenir plus longtemps.

« Quoi ? » interrogea David, surpris et un peu vexé par leur amusement.

« Si tu souris plus brillamment tu pourrais rester coincé comme ça, et cette expression de fierté sur ton visage est presque indécente. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est rien, chéri, » rassura légèrement Mary-Margaret en posant une main sur son épaule. Puis elle se tourna vers son aînée, ses yeux brillant d'humour et d'affection. « Il se trouve qu'il est légèrement papa poule. »

« Snow ! »

« Légèrement ? » répéta Ruby, son ironie évidente. « Il a failli assommer le docteur Rice quand Joy a pleuré lors de son vaccin. »

« Si je ne m'étais pas énervée, il dormirait toutes les nuits dans sa chambre. »

« Elle pourrait faire des cauchemars, » se défendit David immédiatement, berçant sa fille doucement.

Granny secoua la tête.

« Sur quoi ? Les bavoirs et les biberons ? Elle a plus de chance de se noyer dans cette marée de peluches que tu lui as achetée. »

« Sans parler de sa garde-robe. Qui aurait cru que tu avais des goûts aussi mignons ? » s'amusa Ruby.

« Les femmes, » maugréa son ami en jetant un coup d'œil à Henry, recherchant visiblement un peu de solidarité. « Et je ne suis pas le seul dans cette assemblée à acheter des vêtements et des jouets pour elle. »

« Assez parlé, donne-la moi, » demanda Emma en tendant les bras. David jeta un œil à ses mains et serra Joy un peu plus contre sa poitrine. « Sérieux ? » souffla t-elle, surprise.

« Je t'avais prévenue, » rappela sa mère en levant les mains lorsqu'Emma tourna son regard vers elle.

« C'est ma petite sœur et tu l'as eue pendant trois mois. Passe-la moi ! »

« Tu t'es lavé les mains ? » interrogea David avec toute la gravité du monde.

« Je rêve ! Je suis la marraine en plus d'être ta fille. J'ai quand même le droit de la câliner ! Tu pourrais la prêter un peu ! »

« Ce n'est pas un jouet ! »

« On devrait s'installer avant, non ? » intervint Henry posément.

« Oui, » approuva Regina en hochant la tête. « Et puis il a raison. Tu devrais te laver les mains avant de toucher le bébé. »

Emma tourna un regard incrédule vers elle.

« Bien sûr que tu es du côté de l'Amour Véritable de ton ennemie de plusieurs décennies quand il s'agit de contrecarrer mes plans et quand il est question d'hygiène. Les gens devaient sans doute se désinfecter entièrement trois fois avant de toucher le gamin. »

« Personne ne touchait Henry à part moi. »

« Voilà qui explique pourquoi il est un vrai fils à maman. »

« Au pluriel, » précisa Henry avec un rictus.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, s'avouant vaincue, Emma tourna son attention vers son père.

« Je vais me laver les mains, mais ensuite, j'entame un marathon de câlins qui pourra durer toute la journée, _sans_ intervention de la brigade des parents surprotecteurs. »

O

« Et quand tu seras assez grande, je t'apprendrai à forcer une serrure, parce que ça peut toujours servir. »

« Tu as une drôle de manière de parler aux bébés, » remarqua Ruby, davantage étonné par le ton normal et posé d'Emma que par ses propos.

« Non, _vous_ avez une drôle de manière de leur parler. Comme s'ils étaient débiles, alors qu'en fait ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'on leur raconte. Donc pourquoi leur parler avec un ton idiot ? »

« Ne cherche pas, » tempéra Henry en s'asseyant à gauche de Ruby à la table en bois de la cuisine du chalet de ses grands-parents, là où la petite bande s'était réunie pour déjeuner. Il posa le plat de pommes de terre au centre de la table et sourit à Emma qui tenait sa petite sœur. « 'ma n'est pas comme tout le monde. »

« N'empêche, je suis certaine que Newton a perdu plusieurs neurones à cause de vous. Déjà qu'en tant que bestiole il n'en avait pas beaucoup… »

« Qui est Newton ? » interrogea Mary-Margaret en s'installant en face de David et à côté de Ruby.

« Le chien du quartier, » répondit immédiatement Henry avec enthousiasme. « Il est super beau et super intelligent, contrairement à ce que _certaines_ disent. »

En face de lui, à droite d'Emma, Regina continua de manger en silence mais son fils put apercevoir le sourire qu'elle retint. Granny écoutait la conversation de sa place à côté d'Henry en découpant la viande tranquillement, comme elle le faisait si souvent dans son café. Quant à Nova face à elle, elle semblait la plus détendue de tous, pas le moins du monde touchée par l'occasionnelle tension des autres.

« Le chien du _quartier_ ? » interrogea Ruby curieusement.

« Nous vivons dans un endroit très bizarre, » acquiesça Emma, s'avérant remarquablement douée pour manger malgré la présence du bébé sur ses genoux.

Mais que ne ferait pas Emma Swan pour des patates rôties ?

« Lakewood n'est pas bizarre, » protesta Henry en songeant à la ville de taille moyenne qui était à présent la sienne.

« Lakewood peut-être pas, mais Blue Road est super bizarre. »

« Notre quartier n'est pas bizarre. »

« Outre le fait qu'il est isolé et le plus souvent à moitié vide, je te rappelle que nos voisins sont un squelette vivant super flippant, une bestiole ninja et un fantôme. »

Alors qu'Henry grimaçait de confusion, Regina tournait le regard vers son autre mère, perdue tout comme lui.

« Pardon ? »

« Edwin peut être super inquiétant. Il a la sale habitude de surgir de nulle part sans un bruit, il ne dort jamais et il est plus que bizarre. Quant à la bestiole, je suis sûre qu'elle a une clé de la maison ou quelque chose, et il a forcément pris des leçons pour apparaître aussi silencieusement juste derrière nous comme ça. Et je suis désolée, mais je certaine d'avoir vu de la lumière une fois dans la maison des Riley. Alors à moins qu'ils soient rentrés de leur voyage sans fin à Tombouctou… »

« Je ne trouve pas Edwin si bizarre, » intervint Henry. « Il a plein d'histoires géniales à raconter. Et je suis sûr que Newton est tout à fait normal, on est plus à Storybrooke. »

« Et nos voisins s'appellent Renton, ils sont à New Delhi parce que Jackson y est ambassadeur des Etats-Unis, et si tu ne les as jamais vus c'est parce que les rares fois où ils peuvent revenir au pays ils se rendent dans leur résidence principale à Seattle où se trouvent leurs proches. Et il n'y a pas de fantôme dans leur maison. »

« Mmh, » marmonna Emma, sceptique. Henry sut immédiatement qu'elle allait sortir l'une de ses idées si saugrenues. « Alors dans ce cas, c'est sans doute la bestiole. Ça explique où il dort la plupart des nuits quand un certain jeune homme ne l'accueille pas dans sa chambre, ou quand il ne force pas notre serrure ou entre comme un voleur par une fenêtre ouverte. »

Henry échangea un regard avec Regina, et l'expression amusée et légèrement exaspérée sur son visage devait être le miroir de la sienne.

« Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas parlé du monstre se cachant de le lac. Ou du yéti dans la forêt. »

« Moque-toi de moi, vas-y, gamin. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour t'emmener à tes sorties le week-end. Et ne regarde pas ta mère. On n'annule pas les punitions de l'autre. »

« Tu ne peux pas me punir pour cause de taquineries. »

« Il n'y a pas de règle, j'ai tous les pouvoirs, je suis un despote, fais avec. Et je dis que la maison des Renley ou je ne sais pas qui est hantée. Je te montrerai. »

« Il est absolument hors de question que tu pénètres par effraction dans une propriété privée, surtout celle de nos voisins, et surtout avec Henry. »

« Loin de moi cette idée. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« J'attendrai que Joy ait l'âge, dans ce cas. »

« Hors de question, » réagit immédiatement sa mère en pointant une fourchette vers elle, les yeux plissés. « Tu ne feras rien de la sorte avec ta sœur. »

« D'ailleurs, tu devrais me la passer. Elle a l'air fatiguée, » remarqua David en pivotant pour faire face à Emma à côté de lui.

Sa fille serra le bébé contre elle, incrédule, et glissa sur le banc pour s'éloigner de lui, se collant contre Regina. Joy gazouilla, amusée par le mouvement.

« Elle n'est pas du tout fatiguée. Non mais c'est dingue, ça ! » Elle tourna le regard vers sa mère et Henry retint difficilement son rire en voyant son expression. « Tu as le droit de la toucher, ou il faut que tu fasses une demande officielle ? »

« C'est l'heure de sa sieste, » se défendit David. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. »

« Elle reste dans mes bras, et si elle veut dormir, je lui donne même l'autorisation de me baver dessus. »

A ces mots, Henry retint de justesse son éclat de rire. Il eût envie de remarquer que c'était sans aucun doute un truc que les deux sœurs partageaient, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé de sa mère adoptive, il sut qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Emma repéra immédiatement leur échange silencieux et l'expression amusée sur leurs visages.

« Taisez-vous, tous les deux, » prévint-elle tout de suite.

« Quoi ? On a rien dit, » se défendit Henry avec une expression innocente qu'il avait perfectionnée au fil des ans.

« C'est ça. Comme si je ne vous connaissais pas. Je sais parfaitement ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit, alors restez sages. »

Le garçon échangea un nouveau regard avec Regina, et il sourit avant de continuer à manger. Ces moments de pure complicité étaient sans doute ses préférés, s'opposaient parfaitement à tous ceux du passé, lorsqu'il y avait eu la méfiance et les mensonges et la douleur.

Sur ce, Joy commença à pleurer doucement, ce qui poussa immédiatement Emma à se figer, surprise et inquiète.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Sa tension ne servit qu'à inquiéter Joy davantage, et ses pleurs se firent plus forts.

Alors que David gigotait près d'elle, Emma resta immobile, incapable de réagir, étant parfaitement à l'aise avec un bébé heureux mais nettement moins avec un petit en détresse.

Heureusement sa mère apparut près d'elle, l'image même du calme, pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras avec un doux sourire pour son aînée.

« C'est rien, elle est juste grognon. Ça lui arrive souvent. »

« Très souvent, » acquiesça Ruby. « C'est une pleureuse. »

Mary-Margaret berça Joy et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Je vais la coucher. Et ma fille n'est pas une pleureuse. »

« Ma filleule ne l'est pas, » affirma Ruby avec un sourire pour sa meilleure amie. « La filleule d'Emma, en revanche… »

« Hey ! Ma filleule est une dure à cuire ! »

« C'est ça. Alors, Henry, tu ne m'as pas dit. Est-ce qu'il y a des jolies filles dans ton école ? »

Il lui en voulut immédiatement d'aborder ce sujet très privé. D'autant plus avec toute l'assemblée dont l'attention se dirigea vers lui. Alors il tourna la tête vers Ruby pour lui envoyer un regard noir, et une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

« Est-ce que tu flirtes toujours autant avec la clientèle ? »

Il put voir du coin de l'œil le regard que ses mères échangèrent et se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne chose.

« Ok… _ouch_, » lâcha Ruby, une main sur le cœur. « Tu ne me poses pas de question, je ne te pose pas de question. »

« Je signe. »

« Pas moi, » sourit Emma.

« J'aimerais autant ne rien savoir de la vie personnelle de ma petite-fille, je vous remercie. »

« T'inquiète, Granny, je ne parlerai pas. »

« On verra. »

« Ça te manque de plus être un loup ? »

Henry sut immédiatement qu'il aurait dû se taire (ou ne pas prononcer cette question en présence de sa mère). Le regard de Regina se leva vers lui, empli d'avertissements et d'incrédulité.

« _Henry,_ » reprocha t-elle dans un souffle bas mais destiné à être entendu de tous, de ce ton que maîtrisaient tous les bons parents, à la fois vecteur de mécontentement à l'encontre de l'enfant et d'excuses à celle de leur victime du jour.

Mais Henry n'était plus tout à fait un enfant, et il comprenait pleinement que ses mots trop vite prononcés et un peu maladroits pouvaient être impolis et blesser. Il leva des yeux à la fois paniqués et désolés d'abord vers sa mère, puis vers Ruby à côté de lui.

« Désolé, » sourit-il, espérant parvenir à avoir cet air innocent et charmant qui avait tendance à faire craquer beaucoup de monde.

« C'est rien, » rassura t-elle immédiatement. « Et non, ça ne me manque pas. Ça ne m'a jamais manqué. Je préfère ma viande cuite. »

« Dommage, je suis sûre que tu te serais très bien entendue avec la bestiole. »

Henry retint de sourire de justesse lorsqu'il remarqua la réaction de Nova et le regard que posa Regina sur Emma, laquelle ravala immédiatement son sourire et grimaça.

« Blague considérée raciste ? » interrogea t-elle, et Regina n'eut pas besoin de répondre. « Err, je vous demande pardon, » dit immédiatement Emma en direction de Granny et de Ruby. « Toujours en apprentissage des règles du monde des contes de fées. »

« Le _monde des contes de fées_, » commença David en grimaçant face au terme, « était quasiment entièrement raciste, tu sauras. Xénophobe, homophobe, misogyne. »

« Mais quel paradis ! » railla Emma. « Trois catégories dans lesquelles je serais tombée. Magnifique. Et ne me lancez pas sur la nourriture et les canassons obligatoires. »

Henry admira pleinement la manière dont elle ignora fièrement les regards noirs que lui lancèrent David et Regina face à sa pique envers les équidés. Elle rencontra son regard, son amusement faisant pétiller ses yeux.

« J'espérais que tu aurais changé d'avis, » déplora David en attrapant son verre de vin.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que Regina les adore ? Désolée, mais non. Je la laisse jouer avec ses bestioles autant qu'elle le veut et elle ne me dit pas qu'elle fait sûrement des trucs super dangereux avec ce monstre qu'elle appelle cheval, et elle me laisse passer des heures devant des séries complètement idiotes et je ne lui dit pas quand un contrat me tire dessus ou m'attaque. Et on s'octroie le droit de faire une scène si jamais des blessures entrent en jeu. Pas de bestiole pour moi, merci bien. »

« Ce serait vraiment cool si tu venais avec nous pour les balades, quand même, » protesta Henry avant de terminer son assiette.

Il était le dernier à manger et finit juste après Emma. Mais eh, lui avait l'excuse d'être un jeune homme en pleine croissance.

« N'y pense même pas. »

« Elle préfère passer du temps seule avec Newton. »

« Hey ! » protesta Emma immédiatement en tournant la tête vers Regina qui l'ignora royalement. Elle dirigea son couteau vers Henry lorsqu'il tenta d'étouffer son rire. « N'en rajoute pas, gamin. »

« Ne menace pas ton fils avec un couteau. »

« Ouais, maman, ne me menace pas avec un couteau, » invita Henry avec un ton malin. « Tu es si hostile. »

« Oui, Emma, si hostile. Tu devrais arrêter de passer ton temps libre avec des animaux. »

« A épier des fantômes. »

« Je crois même que tu déteins sur ce pauvre Newton. Il jappe plus que d'ordinaire ces derniers temps. Ton hostilité, sans doute. »

« Finalement, heureusement que tu ne t'approches pas d'Elias et de Bonamour. »

Emma laissa échapper un petit soupir dramatique. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle aurait répliqué en se plaçant en victime de leur complicité et de leur esprit machiavélique, puis elle les aurait menacés, et ils auraient continué à blaguer un moment. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et ils s'en souvinrent bien vite, Regina la première. Et puisque ses mères semblaient constamment reliées par un étrange lien presque magique (ou pas si _presque_ que ça), dès que Regina se ferma, se retira un peu en elle-même pour s'effacer, Emma reprit son sérieux et s'apprêta à changer de sujet et détourner l'attention.

Henry, lui, ne voyait pas pourquoi ils devraient se cacher. Il comprenait bien le désir de ses parents de protéger leur intimité, leur envie de garder leur vie familiale et amoureuse privée, mais lui ne voyait que sa famille autour de lui, ses amis, et il avait envie de montrer, de crier sa joie de faire partie de cette unité, d'être un tiers des Mills-Swan-Lopez.

Ils étaient heureux et ils s'aimaient et ils s'amusaient, et même si ce n'était pas parfait, même si ce n'était pas tous les jours que des rires, après l'enfer qu'ils avaient vécu, leur foyer était leur paradis.

Alors il voulait que ses grands-parents et ses amis le voient. Qu'ils remarquent à quel point Regina avait changé et qu'ils apprennent à la connaître, qu'ils voient comme Emma était épanouie et heureuse, et qu'ils voient l'amour qui les liait, qui les rendait capable de communiquer sans mot ni geste, de comprendre si intimement l'autre. Peut-être s'amuseraient-ils, comme lui, de la façon dont elles terminaient parfois les phrases de l'autre même dans les disputes. Peut-être s'attendriraient-ils, comme lui, de la manière dont elles se regardaient parfois. Peut-être s'étonneraient-ils de leurs silences, de l'absence de geste tendre en leur présence, et de la transparence de leur inquiétude, de leur admiration et de leur instinct protecteur lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'autre.

Lui s'était étonné de tout. Il avait eu conscience de leur amour, les avait connues mieux que personne, et pourtant chaque petite chose l'avait subjugué. Parce que chaque petite chose parlait d'un amour pur et sans fin qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez ses mères.

Il sourit et se redressa un peu plus, fièrement, son regard sur les deux femmes en face de lui, assise l'une à côté de l'autre sans se toucher ni même se frôler, et pourtant ce lien entre elles faisant presque vibrer l'air autour d'elle, et si Henry plissait les yeux et penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté, il croyait presque voir une aura lumineuse et chaude autour d'elles.

Regina posa un regard interrogateur sur lui et il se contenta de sourire, un sourire plus petit, plus doux, lequel, il le savait d'expérience, réussirait à l'apaiser.

Il sentit Mary-Margaret passer derrière lui, caresser son épaule avec affection en reprenant sa place près de Ruby et la seule raison pour laquelle il se retint de soupirer de bien-être fut qu'il savait bien que Regina préférerait sans doute être partout sur la planète, sauf dans ce chalet. Elle ne montrait rien de sa nervosité, mais ce contrôle dans le moindre de ses gestes et ses paroles, cette façon qu'elle avait de presque disparaître malgré son charisme, laissant Emma prendre les rênes qu'elle lâchait volontiers prouvaient tout.

Il se demandait bien si un jour Emma et lui auraient les repas familiaux qu'ils désiraient tant, avec Regina, David, Mary-Margaret et Joy. Tout le monde à l'aise et libre et heureux.

Mais Henry était un jeune homme confiant, même si plus avisé que dans son passé. Ce jour arriverait, et ce week-end n'était que le premier pas dans la bonne direction.

(Après tout, le déjeuner touchait à sa fin, et personne n'avait essayé d'empoisonner personne.)

O

« Je suis un peu déçu, » déclara Henry en s'éloignant du lac, fraîchement baptisé. Il fronça le nez en jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère. « Je crois que ça aurait été beaucoup plus cool avec de la magie. »

« Ouais, c'était plutôt plat, » approuva Emma, qui marchait près de Regina, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. « D'un autre côté, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de magie, donc… Et puis félicitations, tu as un parrain et une marraine ! »

Henry sourit en grand et tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe. Son grand-père lui fit un clin d'œil, Joy confortablement installée dans ses bras.

« Ce qui nous donne une excellente excuse pour te gâter, » remarqua t-il.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà bien assez entre maman et Regina. »

« Je ne le gâte pas, » se défendit celle-ci.

« Moi non plus. »

« C'est ça. »

« Laisse-les faire ce qu'elles veulent, Emma, » protesta Henry avec un sourire malin.

« Et maintenant que les obligations sont passées, il est temps de s'amuser, » déclara Ruby en s'arrêtant.

Très vite, elle partit en compagnie de Nova, d'Henry et de David pour une balade en canoë sur le lac. L'air était bien frais et Emma n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'approcher de trop près de l'eau. Elle avait clairement fait comprendre à Ruby par un simple regard que l'adolescent n'avait pas intérêt à tomber dans le lac sous sa surveillance.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, » rassura Mary-Margaret avec amusement et Emma sursauta.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir que Granny, sa mère et Regina s'étaient stoppées un peu plus loin tandis qu'elle était restée en arrière, observant les deux canoës s'éloigner, les couleurs fluo des gilets de sauvetage égayant davantage cette après-midi ensoleillée annonçant l'arrivée imminente du printemps.

« J'ai rien dit, » maugréa Emma en les rejoignant rapidement, évitant tous leurs regards.

« David et Ruby mourraient pour lui. »

« O – kay. J'apprécie le sentiment, mais si on pouvait éviter de parler de sacrifier sa vie à la première occasion… C'est fini, les aventures de contes de fées. »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de – »

« Vous comparer à des personnages d'histoires pour enfants, je sais. Et je ne suis pas inquiète. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Henry finisse à l'eau, » rassura Regina d'une voix posée et tranquille, et Emma détestait passer pour la mère irrationnelle mais se nourrissait du calme de sa compagne. « Et même si ça arrive, il a un gilet de sauvetage, c'est un excellent nageur et il n'est pas seul. »

Avec un long soupir, Emma se remit en route avec elles en direction du chalet le plus proche.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi anxieuse ? » interrogea Granny. « Tu n'es pas du genre à t'inquiéter pour un rien ou à le surprotéger. A moins que tu aies vraiment tout pris de David. »

Alors que Snow retenait un petit rire au détriment de son époux et qu'elle réajustait sa prise sur Joy, Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est juste que Henry Mills et eau ne font pas bon ménage. »

« Mais Regina vient juste de dire qu'il est un excellent nageur, » protesta sa mère.

« Oui. Non. Juste… Laissez tomber. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Henry aime nager dans le lac au bord duquel on vit et il a failli se noyer un matin. »

« Il a simplement bu la tasse, » corrigea Regina. « Il a eu une crampe et il a bu la tasse. »

« Et si je n'avais pas été là ? Il n'arrivait pas à garder la tête hors de l'eau et il a vomi et – »

« Il ne nage jamais quand nous ne sommes pas là et il a vomi parce qu'il a eu peur, c'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ce jour-là. »

« Emma, on ne va pas lui interdire de s'approcher du moindre point d'eau juste parce qu'il a bu la tasse. C'est comme lorsqu'on chute d'un cheval, la meilleure solution est de remonter immédiatement. »

« Le gamin est tombé d'un cheval ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Emma qui se stoppa pour se tourner vers une Regina surprise.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Toi, alors ? »

« Non. »

« Tu mens ! »

« Emma ! Tu veux bien arrêter de paniquer pour rien ? »

Plus frustrée qu'autre chose, Emma leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras contre elle, la fusillant du regard.

La vérité, c'était que même si elle aimait blaguer et si elle essayait d'ordinaire de le cacher, Emma était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il arrive la moindre chose à son fils et à Regina. La simple possibilité qu'ils pouvaient lui être arrachés la rendait presque physiquement malade, et la part de cynisme en elle adorait lui rappeler qu'aucune bonne chose dans sa vie ne pouvait durer.

« Tiens, je pense qu'elle aimerait se faire câliner par sa grande sœur, » annonça sa mère en lui mettant Joy dans les bras sans prévenir.

Surprise, Emma s'empressa de tenir le bébé correctement contre elle avant de tourner un regard incrédule vers sa mère.

« Ton idée pour calmer les gens c'est de leur fourrer un bébé dans les bras ? »

« Un bébé adorable, oui, » acquiesça Snow, sans une once d'embarras. « Ça marche à tous les coups. »

Soufflée, Emma posa le regard vers sa sœur, qui gazouillait et bavait joyeusement, ses joues rosies par l'air frais, sans grand regard innocent l'observant avec un intérêt étrange. Sa frustration et ses pensées inquiètes l'avaient déjà quittée, et elle dut bien admettre que la solution fonctionnait.

« Tu aurais dû penser à ça lorsque tu étais en guerre contre Regina, » indiqua t-elle pour se venger avant de déposer quelques baisers sur les joues de sa sœur.

« Je n'en avais pas sous la main, » répondit simplement Mary-Margaret en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce plan aurait eu du succès. »

Emma se tourna et fit en sorte que Regina ait une bonne vue sur Joy.

« Mais regarde cette petite bouille adorable ! »

« Elle est magnifique. »

Avec un sourire, Emma posa sa joue contre la tête du bébé et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle remarqua que les mots de Regina avaient été déclarés directement à Mary-Margaret. Puisqu'Emma était absolument incapable de décrypter le regard que les deux femmes échangeaient, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Granny qui le lui rendit, apparemment ravie et fière de ce dont elle était témoin.

Ce fut ce moment qui rappela soudainement à Emma un élément essentiel du week-end… qu'elle avait oublié.

« Merde. »

« Emma ! » reprocha immédiatement sa mère.

« J'ai oublié les papiers, » informa rapidement Emma en direction de Regina. « J'ai oublié le sac. »

A sa plus grande surprise, sa compagne se contenta de se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je les ai pris. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Emma, surprise.

Elle avait été celle chargée de s'en occuper, après tout.

« Je savais que tu ne penserais qu'à un sac, et puisque les snacks étaient dans l'autre et que tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac… »

« Hey ! » Puis elle prit une seconde, et haussa une épaule à contrecœur. « Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. »

« Je mangerais bien quelque chose, » indiqua Snow d'un air pensif.

« Moi aussi. »

« Que c'est étonnant, » railla Granny en se remettant en route.

« Dites, ça suffit, hein. »

O

« Tu sais, » commença Emma en agitant un hochet devant Joy, installée dans son transat, « ces regards que Mary-Margaret et toi échangez sont tout à fait flippants. »

« Quoi ? » Regina posa leurs tasses sur la table de leur chalet et secoua la tête. « Nous n'échangeons pas de regards. »

« Bien sûr que si, depuis le milieu d'aprem. »

Les deux femmes avaient offert de baby-sitter le bébé pour que Mary-Margaret et David puissent aller se promener et profiter de leur petit-fils après la sieste de Joy. Granny et Ruby étaient occupées à préparer le dîner, puisqu'elles avaient invité tout le monde à le prendre dans leur chalet. Nova les aidait sans doute.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Emma se redressa pour faire trois pas vers l'autre femme et planter un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et puis un autre, avant de soupirer de bien-être.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » interrogea Regina, surprise.

« Des efforts. »

« Ce n'est pas un effort de dire la vérité quant à ta sœur. »

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Tu pourrais rendre ce week-end vraiment inconfortable. »

« Pas plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je ne dis pas que je trouve tes parents de bonne compagnie, mais je peux les supporter. »

« Tu pourrais leur faire des chaussons aux pommes en guise de traité, » sourit Emma en posant ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer à elle.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que tes parents soient prêts pour ce genre d'humour. »

« Oh ? Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. »

« Merci. Mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec tes blagues. »

« Vous n'êtes pas très drôles, » bouda Emma avant de se pencher pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la relâcher. « Chocolat ! »

Elle attrapa sa tasse et s'assit à la table, à côté de sa sœur. Regina la rejoignit, sa boisson à la main, et elles restèrent un instant dans le silence, profitant d'un peu de cette tranquillité et de la simple présence de l'autre.

« Regina ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun bon souvenir avec ma mère ? »

Un silence.

« Ce n'est pas que j'en ai aucun, » murmura Regina, ses yeux sur Joy. « C'est que… la haine et le désespoir leur ont donné un goût très amer. »

« Elle était comment ? »

« Ta mère ? »

« Oui, quand elle était petite. »

« Je l'ai connue adolescente. Enfin, pré-adolescente. Mais le concept de l'adolescence et ce mot même n'existaient pas dans notre monde. Elle était gâtée et naïve, téméraire aussi. Pleine d'énergie, bien élevée et une pipelette invétérée. »

« Ça, ça n'a pas trop changé. »

« Non. Je crois qu'elle se sentait très seule. Elle luttait pour guérir de la perte de sa mère et personne n'était vraiment là pour l'aider. »

« Mais il y avait Johanna. »

« Johanna était quelqu'un de bien, mais elle n'était pas sa mère et les domestiques… ils pouvaient être bien attentionnés et compatissants, mais ils devaient rester à leur place et ne nous considéraient jamais très longtemps comme autre chose que des royaux. »

« Le fait de devoir dire amen à tout devait sérieusement altérer les conversations. »

« Il n'y avait pas de conversation possible, pas vraiment. Snow-White a grandi isolée et adorée par tous. Mais elle avait beau parler à longueur de journée, les gens de maison et le roi avaient beau l'écouter, se plier à ses désirs, personne ne l'entendait jamais vraiment. »

« Tu la comprenais. »

« Jusqu'à un certain point. Elle ne voyait que le bien parce qu'elle avait été protégée toute sa vie. »

« C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle n'a pas compris à quel point ta mère était dangereuse. »

« Même si je le lui ai clairement fait comprendre. Avant la mort de Daniel, nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble. Après… »

« Tout était bien plus compliqué alors. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tout était mauvais. Nous avions la même opinion quant aux dîners officiels. J'arrivais à disparaître assez facilement, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à moi, et ta mère réussissait par je ne sais quelle magie à me retrouver à chaque fois. Contrairement à moi, elle adorait les bals, trouvait toujours le moyen de ne pas me quitter d'une semelle lors de tels évènements. »

« Pour ne pas que tu partes. »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Quand le roi partait en voyage, elle trouvait le moyen de transformer le quotidien du château. Je faisais en sorte de disparaître avec Rocinante pendant des heures, parfois pour exercer la magie, mais il y avait toujours un moment que je devais passer avec ce pot de colle qu'était ta mère, même quand je ne pensais qu'à la jeter par une fenêtre ou lui arracher tout ce qui la faisait sourire. Et elle souriait _tout le temps_. C'était particulièrement agaçant. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait vraiment envie de sourire. »

« Mmh, mais à l'époque, j'étais devenue incapable de la moindre empathie ou compassion. Je ne voyais que son air de bonheur et ne ressentait que ma propre douleur. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ? Ou pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué David, pour lui faire subir ce que tu avais subi ? »

Regina prit quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers elle, l'air hanté sur son visage chassé par un sourire un peu trop pâle.

« Parce que tu ne serais jamais née, et que je t'aime plus que je ne la détestais. »

« Charmant, » s'amusa Emma. « Et je note que tu as utilisé l'imparfait. »

« Tu approuves ? »

« Ta manière d'éviter de répondre ? Tout à fait. »

« Merveilleux, » conclut Regina avec un sourire, avant de se lever pour aller laver leurs tasses. « Ta sœur est sur le point de pleurer. »

« Quoi ? » Emma braqua son regard sur Joy dont le visage était tout froncé. « Oh, non. »

Elle se redressa, un peu paniquée, et détacha l'enfant pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer. Sans succès. Contrariée, sans doute un peu grognon - sa sieste ayant été courte, le bébé pleura à pleins poumons.

Emma essaya tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Elle marcha doucement, berça le bébé, lui murmura des paroles douces, tenta de lui faire sucer son petit doigt, rien ne semblait fonctionner. Même si les pleurs se calmaient légèrement de temps à autres, ils repartaient toujours de plus belle lorsque Joy avait repris son souffle.

« Aide-moi, » pria t-elle en jetant un regard paniqué à Regina.

« Tu dois te calmer. »

« Mais je suis calme ! »

« Emma, tu es bien trop tendue et stressée. Calme-toi. »

« Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer ! »

« Emma… »

« S'il te plaît ! »

Avec un petit soupir, Regina s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bébé des bras gentiment. Emma la lui confia avec un pur soulagement, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir fait ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser Joy.

Avec des gestes assurés, ressuscités sans aucun doute du passé, Regina serra le bébé contre elle calmement et bougea en lui murmurant une berceuse qu'Emma fut incapable d'entendre clairement ou de reconnaître.

Dix minutes plus tard, Joy s'était calmée et s'endormait doucement dans les bras de Regina, l'une de ses mains tenant l'index de la femme fermement.

Emma observait la scène, subjuguée et attendrie, certes, mais…

« Quoi ? » interrogea doucement Regina, ses yeux sur elle.

« Rien. »

« Emma… »

« Je… je ne suis pas douée pour ça. »

« C'est faux. Tu manques juste un peu de pratique. Tu paniques. »

« C'est juste que… je ne veux pas… » Elle soupira. « Je ne veux pas… »

« Tu ne l'abîmeras pas. »

Il y avait des moments où leur lien était un calvaire. Emma détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle sentit Regina s'approcher d'elle, s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne la laisseras pas tomber. Tu ne la décevras pas. Tu ne la blesseras pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, » murmura Emma, incapable de poser les yeux sur elles. « J'ai fait tout ça à Henry. Je t'ai fait tout ça. »

« Et pourtant nous sommes là. Et tout va bien. »

Elle sursauta lorsque Regina se pencha vers elle pour lui confier Joy de nouveau, mais accepta le bébé qui ouvrit les yeux et bâilla avant de se blottir un peu plus contre elle.

« Elle t'adore déjà, » chuchota Regina dans son oreille.

Emma en profita pour pencher la tête sur le côté, son front contre celui de Regina, ses yeux sur sa petite sœur.

« Je crois qu'elle te préfère quand même, » indiqua Emma en indiquant du menton le doigt que Joy tenait toujours avec aucune apparente envie de le lâcher.

« Bien sûr qu'elle me préfère. »

« C'est même un coup de foudre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu es sa seconde personne préférée. »

Avec un sourire amusé, Emma accepta le baiser sur sa tempe et se laissa bercée un instant par cet amour qui l'habitait et qui émanait de Regina.

« Merci. »

O

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda suspicieusement Henry en observant ses parents et ses grands-parents se diriger vers le salon.

« Engager un duel entre ta mère et ta grand-mère pour _enfin_ déterminer une fois pour toute laquelle des deux est la plus belle princesse du royaume. »

« Emma, » reprocha t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Au moins on en parlerait plus. »

« Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça, » indiqua Mary-Margaret en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que disent les livres d'histoires. »

« Emma. »

« Oui, Regina ? »

« Tais-toi. Henry, reste avec Miss Lucas, tu veux bien ? »

« D'accord, » marmonna t-il en soupirant.

« Cache ta joie, dis. »

Emma n'entendit pas plus les remarques de Ruby, et David et Snow se tournèrent vers elles curieusement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez nous voir ? » interrogea t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut immédiatement interrompue par Mary-Margaret.

« Pas de blague. »

« Ok, » soupira t-elle. Elle attendit que Regina leur tende les papiers avant d'expliquer. « Les petits trucs à régler quant à l'adoption d'Henry étant pleinement réglés, nous avons pu préparer ces papiers avec notre notaire. Qui est particulièrement antipathique, vous saurez. »

« Ce qui n'est pas important puisqu'il est très compétent, » intervint Regina alors que l'autre couple consultait les papiers.

« C'est… ? » interrogea David et Emma haussa un sourcil, stupéfaite par leur surprise.

« Ben oui. Votre faux baptême à la conte de fées est bien mignon, mais notre fils a besoin d'un vrai parrain et d'une vraie marraine. »

« Ce qu'Emma essaye de dire avec son élégance habituelle – »

« Merci. »

« …c'est que nous aimerions que vous acceptiez d'être la marraine et le parrain civils d'Henry et les responsabilités qui vous incomberaient dans le cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose. »

« C'est ce que je voulais dire, oui, mais avec un peu moins de forme. Alors, vous signez ? »

David sourit et hocha la tête, sans même prendre la peine de consulter sa femme.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Mais Emma ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, puisqu'elle avait remarqué les larmes dans les yeux de Mary-Margaret et se méfiait de sa réaction un peu trop émotionnelle. Et lorsqu'elle amorça un geste vers Regina et elle, Emma leva une main, un peu alarmée.

« Maman, atten… »

Trop tard. Avec un petit reniflement et un petit gémissement ému, Mary-Margaret fit un pas vers elles et passa un bras autour de chacune d'elles. Surprise (mais pas tant que ça), Emma lança un regard désolé et amusé à Regina qui s'était tendue et ne répondit en aucune manière à la soudaine marque d'affection.

Mais au moins, elle ne la repoussa pas violemment ni tenta de l'étrangler, ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour l'avenir.

« Merci, » souffla Mary-Margaret dans leurs oreilles alors que David, avec un air d'exaspération plein d'affection au visage, l'enjoignit à les lâcher d'une main sur son épaule.

Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Regina avant d'hocher la tête pour appuyer le remerciement de son épouse.

« Oui, bon, » lâcha Emma, mal à l'aise face à autant d'émotions dans leurs regards, « ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas. Là, un stylo, » annonça t-elle, leur tendant un peu trop brusquement le Bic noir.

David le prit en riant.

« Très gracieux, Em, » félicita t-il.

« Ha ha. Moquez-vous de moi, allez-y. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour qu'Henry ne soit pas là ? » interrogea Mary-Margaret en s'installant à la table basse pour remplir les papiers.

« Parce que lorsque nous lui en avons parlé, on s'est fait proprement enguirlander. Et par là j'entends des reproches et des cris et une porte qui claque. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Emma grimaça.

« Il a adoré l'idée de vous avoir officiellement comme parrain et marraine, mais c'est l'aspect légal qui l'a vraiment refroidi. Il a très clairement une haine très virulente pour les mots 'et s'il nous arrivait quelque chose'. »

« Je peux le comprendre, » indiqua David.

« Il n'a plus jamais voulu en reparler, alors nous n'avons pas insisté, » expliqua Regina.

« A chaque fois qu'on a essayé, il nous a fusillées du regard et nous en a voulu pendant des heures. Il a la rancune tenace, je ne sais pas du tout où il a chopé ça. »

« Aucune idée, » appuya Regina en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Emma l'ignora, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de récupérer les papiers que son père lui tendait.

« Merci, » leur dit-elle doucement, remettant prudemment les feuilles dans leur pochette.

Avec ces signatures, elle pouvait être certaine que jamais Henry ne serait seul. Que jamais il ne vivrait ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Merci à toi, » répondit sa mère avec un sourire juste un peu trop tremblant. « Merci à vous deux. »

Regina ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, ses yeux dans les siens.

Et Emma avait dans l'idée qu'il n'y aurait jamais de grands discours ou de longues discussions thérapeutiques entre elles. Il y aurait ces regards, cette absence d'animosité, et cette confiance avant tout.

Cette foi inestimable qui les poussait à offrir à l'autre une place primordiale dans l'éducation et la vie de leur enfant respectif. A se confier ce qu'elles avaient de plus précieux.

Peut-être était-ce un pardon, un accord, une nouvelle chance.

En tout cas, c'était un nouveau départ.

« Bon, vous venez ? » demanda Henry en entrant dans le salon, les observant avec suspicion. « On va manger le dessert. »

« Génial, » sourit Emma, s'arrachant à ce moment historique. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Chocolat. »

« Excellent. »

« Tu aurais dit ça peu importe la réponse, » répliqua Henry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est faux. »

« Les poires, » indiqua Regina, ce à quoi Emma acquiesça immédiatement.

« Les poires, c'est le Mal. »

« N'importe quoi, » soupira Henry alors qu'ils s'installaient à table.

« On ne critique pas la hiérarchie des aliments. »

« Que vous avez mis au point. »

« Il n'y a pas eu besoin, » lui rappela Emma en acceptant sa part de gâteau au chocolat. « C'est une évidence. »

« Comment vous avez pu toutes les deux vous mettre d'accord sur un tel sujet reste un mystère. »

« La cuisine de ta mère nous a mises d'accord, tant que les frites restent tout là-haut au panthéon. »

« Et les poires tout en bas, » compléta Regina.

« Si je déclare cette hiérarchie valable, est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'aller à la fête de Rick ? »

« Non, » déclarèrent immédiatement ses mères d'une seule voix.

Henry fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai eu de bonnes notes ce trimestre. »

« Toujours non. »

« Tout le monde y sera, » se plaignit-il en lançant un regard à ses grands-parents, en quête d'alliés.

« N'y pense même pas, » indiquèrent Regina et Emma, toujours ensemble.

« C'est un peu flippant, » nota Ruby en haussant un sourcil, son attention sur les deux femmes.

« C'est super chi – agaçant, » se corrigea l'adolescent en voyant le regard que Regina lui lançait.

« Richard Temple est trois années au-dessus de toi. Il est réputé pour ses excès de vitesse et ses fêtes alcoolisées que la police est obligée de faire cesser à chaque fois. »

« Police grassement payée par Richard Temple Senior pour qu'elle passe l'affaire sous silence, » ajouta Regina. « Tu n'iras jamais à une fête donnée par ce garçon. »

« Et comment vous savez tout ça ? » interrogea Henry, suspicieux.

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard, avant d'hausser toutes les deux épaules. Henry grogna.

« Votre passé criminel est censé me servir à apprendre des trucs cool comme forcer une serrure ou savoir lire quelqu'un, pas à me rendre la vie impossible ! »

« Quelles accusations, » protesta Emma. « Nous n'avons absolument rien fait de criminel, gamin. Et choisis mieux tes fréquentations, tu veux ? »

« Il ne fréquente pas Rick, c'est sa sœur qui l'intéresse. »

Henry faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat.

« Maman ! » protesta t-il, rougissant d'embarras.

« Sa sœur ? » interrogea Emma avec intérêt. « Celle qui a ton âge ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé. »

« Et j'en ai jamais parlé à _personne_, » remarqua Henry en fusillant Regina du regard.

« Pas en ces termes, mais tu la mentionnes tout le temps. Sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée, je sais qu'elle s'appelle Penny, qu'elle est blonde, qu'elle est très forte en maths, qu'elle adore le basket, qu'elle – »

« Okay, okay, » intervint-il rapidement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es pas aussi malin que ce que tu crois, gamin, » s'amusa Emma. « Donc c'est la fille avec laquelle je t'ai vu parler plusieurs fois, celle qui est toujours dans le coin après tes entraînements ? »

« Emma, » gémit-il en lâchant sa cuillère.

« Celle avec laquelle tu sors tout le temps avec un ou deux autres copains ? »

Il se redressa avec un soupir, attrapa son assiette et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de son grand-père et parrain, marmonnant son agacement quant au fait d'avoir deux mères.

« C'était un petit peu machiavélique, » remarqua Ruby avec un rictus amusé.

Emma haussa les épaules.

« Mais comme ça, il ne nous reparlera plus de cette stupide fête. »

« Le pauvre garçon, » soupira Granny en secouant la tête. « Il n'a aucune chance. »

« De se soûler, de se faire attraper par les flics ou de se droguer ? Aucune, » confirma l'ancien shérif avec un sourire de fierté.

« Il apprendra peut-être à conduire un jour, » indiqua Regina posément.

« Quand il aura vingt ans, peut-être. Et il ira à l'université. »

« Tant qu'il reste à moins de cent kilomètres. Et un jour, il aura une petite-amie qu'il nous présentera. »

« Si on la laisse arriver jusque-là. Mais il ne se mariera pas. »

« Pas avant trente ans. »

« Et d'ici là il aura peut-être eu le droit d'expérimenter un peu. »

« En toute légalité. »

« Pauvre Henry, » souffla Mary-Margaret en secouant la tête.

Le petit sourire qu'elle arborait montrait néanmoins clairement son amusement.

« Nous verrons ce que tu diras quand Joy sera adolescente, » remarqua Emma. « Ou ce que papa dira. »

« La vie de cette petite risque d'être très compliquée, » nota Regina.

Ruby acquiesça pleinement.

« Pauvre Joy. »

« Nan, elle aura une chance de passer sa colère contre ses parents chez nous, » indiqua Emma avec un rictus. « Regina pourra lui dire toutes les façons dont elle les a rendus misérables et je lui parlerai de l'époque où sa mère n'était que la maîtresse de son père ou pire, lorsqu'elle fricottait avec Frankenstein. »

Granny et Regina eurent quasiment la même expression de dégoût.

« Whale et toi ? » interrogea l'ex-reine, incrédule.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Quelqu'un _nous avait tous maudits. »

« Je suis plutôt certaine que vous aviez tous votre libre-arbitre. »

« Sans commentaire. »

« Dommage, parce qu'il y a des détails intéressants dans cette histoire, » s'amusa Ruby avant d'esquiver la serviette que lui lança immédiatement sa meilleure amie.

Heureusement David et Henry étaient occupés avec la vaisselle, discutant à voix basse de leur côté.

« Pitié, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus que je n'en sais déjà, » gémit Emma. « On oublie et on passe à autre chose, merci. »

« C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet ! »

« Ruby, il me semble que tu penses beaucoup de temps avec Roger, non ? »

« Et sur ces belles paroles de Nova, je vais vous demander de m'excuser. »

La jeune femme se leva rapidement pour attraper quelques plats et esquiver le reste de la conversation.

« Roger ? » interrogea Emma, confuse.

« Mmh, » acquiesça Granny en plissant les yeux. « Roger Danson. »

« Je le connais ? »

« Il vit près des bois, dans une maison. Il est bûcheron. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies déjà vu, » expliqua Mary-Margaret. « Ruby et lui se sont rencontrés dans les bois il y a quelques mois. »

« Voyez-vous ça. »

« Ils s'entendent bien. »

« Nova, précise ta pensée, je t'en prie. »

« C'est un voyou, » grogna presque Granny.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Ouah, si c'était le cas, je l'aurais rencontré du temps où j'étais shérif… non ? »

« Ce n'est pas un voyou, » protesta posément l'ancienne fée. « C'est un homme honorable. »

« Quelqu'un veut du café ? » coupa Mary-Margaret avant que Granny ne réplique. Elle était clairement décidée à tuer toute confrontation dans l'œuf. « Un thé ? »

Emma se pencha vers Regina.

« C'est moi ou il y a une histoire intéressante là-dessous ? »

Sa compagne se contenta d'un petit sourire, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Emma comprenne son accord et sa curiosité.

O

Elle dut attendre le lendemain avant d'avoir une chance d'en savoir plus. Ruby s'était assise sur les marches du chalet et observait David et Henry disputer un petit match de foot. A l'intérieur, Granny était restée avec Joy.

Elle s'assit près de son amie, lui tendit une tasse de café, et attendit quelques minutes avant de parler.

« Roger ? »

« C'est compliqué, » soupira Ruby.

« Marié ? »

« Non. »

« Gay ? »

« Non. »

« Pas intéressé ? »

« Si. »

« Du progrès ! Vous êtes ensemble ou non ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Pas officiellement, tu veux dire. »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Tu m'expliques ou il faut que je devine ? »

« Dans l'autre monde, il était chasseur. »

« Et… ? _Oh_. Tu veux dire chasseur de loups, c'est ça ? »

« Ca a beau être dans le passé, ça reste quelque chose d'ancré en nous. »

« Ca explique pourquoi Granny ne l'aime guère. »

« Il est même interdit de passage au café. »

« Mais tu l'aimes. »

« C'est compliqué. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Emma, mais son regard demeurait sombre, le reste de son expression sérieuse.

« Est-ce que tu as rencontré ma moitié, Regina ? L'ancienne belle-mère de ma mère ? Celle qui a tenté de détruire ma famille et mes amis ? _Compliqué_ ? Je connais. »

Ruby lui lança un coup d'œil et ne put empêcher son petit sourire. Son regard se balada sur les mains d'Emma. Sur son anneau.

« Ouah, vous vous êtes mariées en douce ? »

« Non ! » s'étrangla Emma. « Non. C'est un cadeau. Le gamin, et Mary-Margaret et David. »

« Drôle de cadeau. Tu aurais quand même pu faire l'effort de lui offrir une alliance toi-même. »

« Non, » répondit-elle immédiatement, un petit pincement au cœur.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Ruby, l'observant curieusement. « En Californie, c'est autorisé. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. On ne se mariera pas. »

« Je n'ai rien contre. Mais tu as l'air partagée. »

« C'est juste… je ne me voyais pas me marier, tu vois ? »

« Oui. »

« Et puis… »

« Regina. »

« Ouais. Mais le mariage, ce n'est pas vraiment de bons souvenirs pour elle. »

« Mais tu aurais aimé qu'elle porte ton nom. Je ne te savais pas possessive. »

« Oh, la ferme. On parlait de Roger et de toi. »

« Granny ne l'acceptera jamais. »

« Si ma mère a accepté Regina, je ne vois pas pourquoi ta grand-mère n'accepterait pas Roger. Il te traite bien ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais Granny a passé sa vie à échapper aux chasseurs. Nous avons perdu toute notre famille ou presque face à eux. Pour elle, c'est une question de principe. »

« S'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine quant à ta mystérieuse grand-mère, c'est qu'elle t'aime. Montre lui que Roger te rend heureuse, et elle finira bien par l'accepter. »

« Emma Swan, conseillère en relations. Attention, le monde va imploser. »

« Moque-toi, moque-toi, mais en attendant, ma relation est parfaite. »

« Parfaite, hein ? » taquina Ruby en poussant son épaule avec la sienne.

Un peu embarrassée, Emma détourna le regard.

« Parfaite, » acquiesça t-elle pourtant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis son regard tomba sur Regina, assise sur le banc en bois devant leur chalet plus loin, un livre sur les genoux. Mary-Margaret venait de s'asseoir près d'elle.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elles se disent, » murmura Ruby en plissant les yeux.

« Moi aussi. »

« Si seulement j'avais encore mes oreilles de loup… »

O

La vie faisait de drôles de choses aux gens.

Et plus encore aux relations entre deux personnes.

C'était terrifiant de voir à quel point elles pouvaient se modifier au fil du temps, moduler par les évènements, par les autres, par les émotions.

Mary-Margaret savait bien que de toutes les rencontres qu'elle avait faites au cours de sa riche existence, celle qui avait eu le plus d'importance, celle qui l'avait modelée en la femme qu'elle était avait été sa rencontre avec Regina.

Non seulement parce que l'autre femme lui avait sauvé la vie, mais aussi parce qu'elles avaient eu un effet désastreux l'une sur l'autre. Et c'était si tragique, parce que Mary-Margaret ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans l'intervention de toutes les personnes les entourant, elles auraient pu avoir un lien absolument extraordinaire, une amitié riche et profonde et pure.

Mais ce lien avait été immédiatement bafoué, horriblement mutilé par la douleur et la rancœur et la haine et la magie noire et la peur.

Rumple. Cora. Henry. Leopold. Daniel.

Tous avaient eu leur rôle, et tous étaient morts. Quoique dans le cas de Gold, seule sa part noire, sa part maudite avait disparu, mais n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Et à présent…

Ce matin-là, Snow-White était assise sur le même banc que Regina et il n'y avait plus de semblance entre elles. Il n'y avait plus ce sourire trop brillant et ce ton doucereux que la jeune reine avait toujours eu pour la princesse si admirative, du temps où elles vivaient encore sous le même toit. Une patience apparemment infinie, un amour lisible dans ses mots, mais des yeux sombres et de plus en plus froids et oh, oui, Snow avait su.

Elle avait su, mais avait préféré l'ignorer.

Parce que sans Regina, qui avait-elle eu ?

Son bien-aimé père, ce roi vieillissant qui l'avait littéralement adorée, mais qui avait sans arrêt été absent, qui l'avait traitée en enfant naïve et qui n'avait vu en elle que la fille de sa femme défunte et la princesse de son royaume ?

Johanna, qui n'avait jamais pu lui parler comme une égale et qui avait dû quitter le château lorsque Snow avait atteint l'âge de douze ans, qui lui avait envoyé une lettre à chaque nouvelle lune mais n'avait plus pu se rendre au palais ?

Regina avait été son amie, sa sœur, sa mère, son égale. Mais Regina était morte sous ses yeux et elle avait été incapable de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour la sauver.

Et lorsque le chasseur, Graham, était venu pour elle, lorsqu'elle avait su que plus jamais sa vie ne serait pareille, Snow avait accepté ses propres fautes et ses ombres, mais elle n'avait jamais su faire son deuil.

Et elle s'était jurée, dans cette forêt, lors des premières nuits humides et froides alors qu'elle se sentait crever de faim, terrifiée et bouleversée, que plus jamais elle ne faillirait à ses devoirs. Qu'elle protégerait son royaume, qu'elle vivrait avec honneur et serait juste et droite, qu'elle ne suivrait que son cœur.

Que plus jamais elle ne laisserait tomber quelqu'un d'autre.

Que plus jamais elle resterait observatrice et laisserait les choses se dérouler sans intervenir, qu'elle ne laisserait ni la peur, ni l'hésitation et encore moins l'indécision la freiner. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais le bourreau, l'instrument d'une destruction et qu'au contraire, elle _sauverait_.

Et sous la pluie, au pied de ce sapin dont elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur parfois, quand elle fermait les yeux et laissait ses souvenirs affluer, elle s'était promis qu'elle tenterait par tous les moyens de sauver Regina.

Mais elle avait été faible, bien sûr. Parce qu'après maints pardons et plusieurs tentatives pour pousser Regina à revenir dans le droit chemin, après l'avoir vue s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le noir et la haine, la seule et unique façon de l'aider, de la libérer et d'ainsi sauver son peuple aurait été de la tuer.

Mais Snow avait été incapable de prendre cette décision. D'avoir encore une fois son sang sur les mains.

Elle avait trahi toutes les promesses qu'elle s'était faites.

Elle avait trahi son peuple, son époux, ses amis, son bébé. Les avait tous mis en danger. Elle avait trahi le souvenir de sa mère et de cette jeune Regina, si emplie de lumière.

Elle les avait tous trahis par amour envers cette fille qui avait été sa première amie, qui lui avait sauvé la vie de toutes les façons possibles, qui avait fait d'elle une femme forte et juste.

Et quelle ironie.

Car au final, c'était le petit-fils de Snow qui lui avait réappris à aimer, et sa fille qui l'avait libérée.

Le baby-phone qu'elle avait posé près d'elle ne laissait entendre rien d'autre que de petits bruits innocents. Joy devait dormir, Granny près d'elle bouquinait sans doute. Durant les toutes premières heures, juste après la naissance du bébé, Mary-Margaret avait été incapable de détacher son regard de sa fille. Elle l'avait tenue contre elle pendant six heures d'affilées, et personne ne l'en avait empêché. Parce que même si sa raison lui hurlait que c'était ridicule, l'idée qu'on allait la lui prendre, qu'elle allait devoir s'en séparer comme elle avait dû laisser partir Emma l'avait maintenue dans un brouillard de terreur et d'anxiété pendant des jours.

Et puis la crainte l'avait peu à peu quittée avec chaque heure passant, puis elle s'était réveillée un matin, un autre matin, et encore un autre simplement pour constater que David et Joy se trouvaient toujours là, avec elle. Et enfin la joie et l'émerveillement s'étaient installés et ne s'étaient plus envolés.

Avait-ce été ainsi pour Regina ? Quand elle avait tenu Henry pour la première fois, quand elle l'avait ramené chez elle, quand elle l'avait observé dormir ?

Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour comprendre que personne ne viendrait le lui prendre ? Pour s'apaiser ?

Quel cauchemar avait-ce été de voir Emma débarquer ?

Emma, qui était couramment en train d'essayer de dribbler son père sans grand succès, mais avec de grands éclats de rire. Henry riait, lui aussi. Et David. Et Ruby.

Et même si le soleil restait caché par les derniers nuages d'hiver, c'était sans doute la plus belle journée que Snow-White avait connue depuis longtemps.

La tasse de chocolat dans sa main était encore très chaude. Elle la porta à ses lèvres, en but une petite gorgée, et grimaça distraitement.

La cannelle.

Il n'y en avait pas dans les chalets, et David n'avait pas pensé à en amener.

Lorsque Regina se leva, Snow ouvrit la bouche pour la retenir mais ses mots partirent en fumée douce-amère au fond de sa gorge. Elle se souvint que chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de rappeler cette femme à elle avait échoué, alors elle se tut et la laissa partir sans un mot.

Sa surprise fut difficile à étouffer quand Regina revint, toujours aussi silencieuse, une tasse de café à la main. Elle se rassit à côté d'elle, mais laissa son livre fermé sur le banc.

Le cœur battant, Mary-Margaret continua d'observer le match de foot et tenta d'organiser ses idées, mais les seuls mots qui lui vinrent furent terriblement déplacés et lui échappèrent dans un murmure hanté.

« Cora a tué ma mère. Tu le savais ? »

« Non, » répondit Regina, et la surprise qu'elle tenta vainement de chasser de sa voix prouvait sa sincérité.

« Elle l'a empoisonnée. Elle me l'a dit. Juste avant de tuer Johanna. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère aurait voulu tuer la tienne ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais Cora a sous-entendu qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Et puis aussi… »

« Pour faire de moi une reine, » compléta Regina, une lassitude sans nom dans la voix.

« Je suppose que mon cheval s'emballant n'était pas non plus un accident. »

« Comme le fait que je sois à proximité avec Rocinante sous la main. »

« Est-ce que tu sais comment Cora a pu épouser ton père ? Il était prince, non ? »

« Mais pas hériter direct du trône. Seulement voué à devenir un haut seigneur. Et Cora a pu épouser papa grâce à ce cher Rumple. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Snow amèrement. « Toujours lui. »

« Toujours lui. Je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire. »

« Je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais. Ni pourquoi elle en voulait tellement à ma famille. »

« Non. Je suppose que non. »

« On n'avait aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Snow, une tristesse dans la voix qu'elle ne contrôla pas. « Ils nous avaient tous destinées à devenir ennemies. »

Regina ne répondit pas et Snow sirota son chocolat en silence pendant un instant.

« Emma est heureuse, » dit-elle après plusieurs minutes, sa voix plus calme. Elle sentit le regard de Regina sur elle mais ne tourna pas la tête. « Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse. Henry non plus. »

Les yeux de Regina se baladèrent sur les deux personnes qui accaparaient l'attention de Snow.

« Et à chaque fois que je songe que tout aurait pu être différent, que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose autrement pour tout changer, j'ai l'impression de les trahir. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça doucement son ex belle-mère.

« Merci. »

« Pardon ? »

Mais Snow ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Ne pouvait pas répondre et n'en avait pas besoin. Elle voulait dire merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie et merci de rendre ma fille heureuse et merci d'avoir élevé Henry et merci d'avoir tué Cora et merci de ne pas être morte.

Difficile de dire comment Regina interpréta ce mot, mais Mary-Margaret se sentit plus légère de l'avoir enfin prononcé.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, observant leur famille s'amuser. L'air était doux et un peu humide, il pleuvrait certainement dans les heures à venir, mais Snow ne pouvait sentir et ne voir que l'arrivée du printemps.

« Vous devriez venir nous rendre visite une fois. »

Stupéfaite, Mary-Margaret tourna la tête vers elle, juste pour s'assurer que c'était bien Regina qui avait parlé.

« Quand Joy sera un peu plus âgée. Emma et Henry aimeraient beaucoup ça. »

« Oui, » souffla Snow, incapable de plus.

Le silence s'éternisa mais il n'avait rien de tendu cette fois-ci, ni de maladroit. Et quelle drôle de fin à leur histoire que celle-ci, à l'agonie de l'hiver.

« Elle ne pouvait pas t'aimer, tu sais, » informa finalement Snow doucement, prudemment, après maints débats intérieurs. « Elle n'avait pas son cœur. Même si tu avais agi différemment, elle ne t'aurait jamais aimée. »

Durant quelques secondes, Snow crut qu'elle était allée trop loin, qu'elle aurait dû continuer à prétendre ne pas connaître cette femme, ne pas se souvenir de la jeune fille en manque cruel d'amour maternel, mais Regina resta assise près d'elle un instant, toujours silencieuse.

Mary-Margaret se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tut.

« Elle ne pouvait pas haïr non plus, » murmura Regina finalement. « On ne peut haïr que si on a aimé. »

Comme si elle n'avait pas ainsi brisé un doute hantant l'esprit et le cœur de Snow depuis très longtemps, Regina posa ses mains sur le banc, prête à se lever.

Alors les mots quittèrent la bouche de Snow avant qu'elle ne puisse contrôler les émotions dans sa voix basse et tremblante, presque enfantine.

« Quand as-tu arrêté ? » interrogea t-elle, craignant la réponse, ne pouvant plus étouffer la question, incapable de tourner la tête de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir sur le visage de l'autre femme.

Elle crut qu'elle ne saurait jamais la vérité quand plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, rythmées seulement pas les cris et les rires provenant de leurs proches. Puis Regina bougea, légèrement, hésita un instant avant de déposer une petite boite entre elles et de se lever.

Mary-Margaret n'osa pas se retourner, n'osa pas respirer. Elle entendit Regina ouvrir la porte du chalet, et puis sa voix, douce, un peu trop rauque.

« Et toi, Snow-White ? »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle entra dans le chalet et ferma derrière elle, et Snow baissa enfin les yeux vers la petite boite déposée près d'elle.

De la cannelle.

La main tremblante, elle la prit et saupoudra le reste de son chocolat, ignorant bravement les larmes sur ses joues et les sanglots serrant sa poitrine.

Elle resta un moment encore sur ce banc, sous ce ciel gris, sa tasse très bientôt vide dans une main et la petite boite de cannelle bien serrée dans l'autre.

Et puis, finalement, elle sourit.

O

« Emma ? Je t'ai dit à droite, » précisa Regina en lançant un coup d'œil curieux à la conductrice.

Derrière elle, Henry s'était endormi presque aussitôt qu'ils avaient quitté le bord du lac pour entamer les trois heures de route qui les mèneraient à l'aéroport.

« Je sais, » répondit Emma, son regard braqué sur la route, son visage grave. « Il y a un détour que j'aimerais faire. »

« Bien, » acquiesça Regina silencieusement, l'observant avec inquiétude.

Elles conduisirent ainsi une heure avant d'arriver dans une ville de moyenne importance, et Emma ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sa destination atteinte, ne se guidant apparemment qu'aux panneaux d'indication. Elle dut faire demi-tour deux fois, sans un mot, mais elle y parvint finalement.

Elle se gara en face et se détacha.

« J'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

« Tu as tout le temps que tu veux, » contredit doucement Regina en l'observant descendre de voiture.

Emma évita son regard, hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

« 'man ? » marmonna Henry en se réveillant. « Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On a dû faire un arrêt, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais on risque de rater l'avion. »

« On en prendra un autre, tu rateras l'école demain. »

« Où est maman ? »

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Regina hésita encore quelques secondes puis elle se détacha.

« Reste dans la voiture, tu veux bien ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers son fils. « Nous revenons vite. »

« D'accord, » répondit Henry, confus et inquiet.

Regina lui offrit un petit sourire, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea rapidement vers le cimetière dans lequel Emma avait pénétré. Elle la retrouva facilement, debout devant la tombe d'une Nora Robbins, décédée à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans.

Ses pas ralentirent, elle hésita de nouveau avant de s'avancer pour se tenir près d'Emma. Le silence quelques secondes, et puis les mots rauques et étranglés.

« Je crois qu'il était temps que je vienne ici, hein ? »

Regina ne dit rien, mais bougea pour s'approcher encore un peu d'Emma.

« Je me suis dit que si tu parvenais à affronter ton passé, à le laisser derrière, à l'accepter, alors… alors je le pouvais peut-être, moi aussi ? »

Sa voix se brisa et Regina sortit sa main gauche de sa poche pour serrer la main droite d'Emma avec force et toute la chaleur dont elle était capable.

« J'aimerais juste qu'elle sache que je suis désolée. Est-ce que tu crois à une existence après la mort ? »

« Pas vraiment, » confia doucement Regina à contrecœur.

« Moi non plus. Mais je devais venir ici, pour… Je devais venir ici au moins une fois. »

« Je sais. »

Elles restèrent un instant ainsi, debout devant cette pierre tombale, Emma sanglotant presque silencieusement.

Combien de temps ?

Regina ne saurait jamais vraiment le dire. Mais quand elle s'installa dans la voiture et prit le volant, ses doigts étaient complètement engourdis par l'air frais.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » interrogea Henry lorsqu'il remarqua leur air grave et les yeux rougis d'Emma.

« Ouais, gamin, » confia celle-ci, sa voix encore rauque, mais une nouvelle lumière habitant ses yeux. « Je crois que ça va. »

Alors Regina démarra la voiture, et ils se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux.

Ils espéraient tous secrètement que leurs prochains voyages seraient émotionnellement bien plus reposants que celui-ci.

Et néanmoins, ils eurent tous conscience que leur vie venait de prendre un tout nouveau tournant vers leur fin heureuse.

O

Année

Emma fronça les sourcils, en quête de sa compagne.

« Anna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Elles avaient un programme chargé cet après-midi de juin après tout. L'équipe d'Henry jouait le dernier match de la saison et elles devaient aller voir deux maisons pour Mary-Margaret et David.

« Regina ? On va être en retard ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de paniquer ? »

Elle retrouva finalement Regina dans la bibliothèque, debout face au bureau.

« Hey. Tu es prête ? Il faut qu'on y aille. »

« Attends, » appela Regina en se tournant vers elle et en lui prenant la main pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a juste quelque chose que j'aimerais te donner. »

« Euh… okay ? »

La boite était petite, en bois, et Emma la prit prudemment en haussant un sourcil.

« Non pas que je me plaigne, loin de là, mais mon anniversaire est en octobre. Et le tien et celui d'Henry étaient le mois dernier, alors… »

« Tais-toi et ouvre. »

« Bien, majesté. »

Un peu nerveuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait des cadeaux, Emma ouvrit la boite et crut un instant qu'elle était vide. Puis elle remarqua la petite épingle à tête rouge posée à l'intérieur.

Elle leva un regard confus vers Regina qui l'entraîna gentiment par la main vers le bureau. Puis elle fit tourner le globe et pointa du doigt une épingle à tête bleue, fichée dans le bois.

« C'est pour remplacer celle-ci, » expliqua t-elle. « Dans trois semaines. »

« L'Islande ? » interrogea Emma, dont le cœur manqua un battement. Elle serra la boite dans ses mains et se tourna vers Regina. « Tu veux dire… ? »

« Nous partons deux semaines. Samedi prochain. Juste toi et moi. »

« Et Henry ? »

« Ruby a accepté de venir. Si tu veux bien partir, bien sûr. »

« Tu rigoles ? » souffla Emma en se jetant dans ses bras. « Bien sûr que je veux partir ! J'ai besoin de vacances, et l'Islande ! Et toi ! » Elle se détacha d'elle juste le temps de déposer plusieurs baiser sur ses lèvres et ses joues avant de la serrer contre elle de nouveau, souriant face au rire de Regina. « Merci. »

« De rien. C'est un peu intéressé, puisque je viens. »

En un an, Regina n'était jamais partie. Elle avait été occupée par les travaux au centre équestre, la mise en place de nouveaux cours et l'arrivée de nouveaux chevaux, mais Emma savait qu'elle n'avait avant tout pas voulu les laisser, Henry et elle. De temps en temps, Regina recevait un appel ou un e-mail, parfois en anglais, d'autres fois dans une autre langue. Elle en parlait rarement, mais Emma savait qu'il y avait bien des choses qu'elle ignorait sur ses voyages, sur les rencontres qu'elle y avait faites.

« Rassure-moi, » interrogea t-elle avec un sourire. « Tu as prévu un hôtel ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr, princesse. »

« Super ! Henry est au courant ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Il va être jaloux, j'ai hâte de lui dire ! »

« Emma ! »

« Et pendant deux semaines, il ne sera pas le centre de l'attention. Pendant deux semaines, je t'aurai rien que pour moi. »

« Comme si je te négligeais. »

« Jamais, » confirma Emma avec un sourire, sa voix plus basse. Elle l'embrassa longuement et sourit contre ses lèvres. « Mais je n'aime pas te partager, même avec notre fils. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup te partager, moi non plus. Et bientôt tes parents et ta sœur vivront dans la même ville que nous et j'ai comme l'impression que je devrais encore partager. Et je ne suis pas prêteuse du tout. »

« Ah oui ? » murmura Emma, laissant ses lèvres caresser celles de Regina.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ce voyage qui coïncide avec mon débarquement dans ta vie il y a un an est un moyen de fêter notre premier anniversaire ? »

« Peut-être. »

« On doit y aller, ou on va rater le début du match. »

« Encore cinq petites minutes, » protesta Regina avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Emma ne protesta pas.

Elles manquèrent complètement la première moitié du match, mais Henry ne leur en voulut pas trop lorsqu'il remarqua leur air lumineux.

Il préféra ne poser aucune question.

O

Soutien

« Emma, viens te coucher. »

« Dans un quart d'heure. »

« Il est plus d'une heure du matin. »

« J'arrive. »

Regina soupira et s'approcha du canapé. L'air estival de ce mois d'août était presque inexistant, il faisait trop chaud, et Emma s'épuisait depuis plusieurs jours sur une affaire qui la préoccupait.

« Emma. »

Gardant toute son attention sur son ordinateur, Emma ne l'écouta même pas. Alors Regina s'éloigna, alla préparer un sandwich et remplit un verre de thé glacé avant de retourner dans le salon. Elle posa l'encas sur la table basse, poussa Newton à descendre du canapé pour s'allonger à sa place, ses pieds contre la cuisse d'Emma, sa tête sur un coussin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Emma, se rendant enfin compte de sa présence.

Elle remonta les lunettes sur son nez et fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu restes là toute la nuit, je reste aussi. Bois et mange, tu es épuisée. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Cette affaire te bouffe, Emma. »

« Je veux juste le retrouver. »

« Ça fait deux semaines. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas t'écrouler. »

« Je vais bien. Je veux juste retrouver le gamin. »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a fugué ? »

« Parce qu'il a vu son père battre sa mère une fois de trop. Je le retrouverai. »

« Mange. »

D'un air distrait, Emma attrapa le sandwich et croqua dedans.

Rassurée, épuisée, Regina s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut parce qu'Emma passait doucement une main sur son visage.

« Il est quatre heures. Tu devrais aller dans la chambre. »

« Seulement si tu viens avec moi. »

Avec un petit soupir, Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur mais il était clair qu'elle dormait à moitié. Elle hocha la tête et accompagna Regina jusqu'à leur chambre après avoir tout fermé et éteint.

Une fois couchées, Emma se blottit contre l'autre femme et se laissa enlacer avec plaisir malgré la chaleur.

« Je veux juste le retrouver. »

« Il te fait penser à Henry. Et à toi. »

« Sa mère est morte d'inquiétude, ce gamin a un parent qui l'aime. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te tues au travail. Henry est inquiet pour toi. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu as disparu deux jours, Emma. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

« J'étais en panne de batterie, ça n'arrivera plus. Promis. »

Regina déposa un baiser sur son front et la serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Je sais que c'est important. Je veux juste… S'il te plait, sois prudente. »

« Si jamais je dois une nouvelle fois partir suivre une piste, je demanderai à mon père de venir avec moi. »

« Il est policier de Lakewood, il n'a rien à faire à L.A. même s'il suit une piste. »

« Mais il aura une légitimité auprès de ses collègues et un flingue, il pourra m'aider et tout le monde sera rassuré. C'est juste un gamin perdu. Je ne risque pas grand-chose, okay ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais. »

« Juste… ne brise pas tes promesses. »

Emma déposa un petit baiser dans son cou et ferma les yeux, épuisée.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien parce que tu es là. Et entre toi et le reste de notre famille, j'ai tout le soutien dont j'ai besoin. »

« J'espère que tu le retrouveras. »

« J'espère aussi. »

O

Annonce

« Quoi ? » Regina fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Maman, » se plaignit Henry. « J'ai quinze ans. »

« Et alors ? »

Il soupira et se tourna vers Emma en haussant un sourcil.

« Dis quelque chose ! »

« Tu n'as pas une idée un peu moins originale ? »

« C'est juste une balade à cheval en forêt, je le fais tout le temps ! »

« Jamais seul, » nota Regina. « Et certainement pas avec une débutante. »

« Mais je peux pas y aller avec toi ! » protesta Henry en l'observant comme si elle était folle. « Je veux lui demander de sortir avec moi ! T'imagines ? »

« Je ne préfère pas. Mais tu dois bien pouvoir trouver une idée de rendez-vous un peu moins… »

« Conte de fées-esque ? » compléta Emma.

« C'est juste un pique-nique dans les bois ! »

« Avec des chevaux, sur un sentier non balisé. C'est non, » affirma une nouvelle fois Emma. « Désolée, gamin, trouve autre chose. »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Henry grommela et se retira dans sa chambre, sans doute dans la ferme intention d'appeler ses grands-parents pour se plaindre.

« Je suis assez surprise qu'il nous ait dévoilé ses plans avant de les mettre en route, » nota Regina en continuant à préparer la salade.

Emma mettait la touche finale à leurs hamburgers.

« Il avait plutôt intérêt. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'on ait dû attendre presque deux ans avant d'officiellement rencontrer sa meilleure amie. »

« Etonnant qu'il ne soit pas sorti avec elle plus tôt. »

« Elle lui plaît vraiment. Il est super nerveux à l'idée qu'elle lui dise non et qu'il gâche leur amitié. »

« Elle lui plait depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée, » remarqua Regina. « Ton fils est un romantique. »

« Mon fils ? Comme tu y vas, » s'amusa Emma.

En réalité, elle était toujours un peu vexée. Regina et Emma avait toujours su qu'Henry passait son temps libre en compagnie de Penelope Temple, cette fille qu'il avait rencontrée lors de ses premiers mois à Lakewood et avec laquelle il avait immédiatement sympathisé.

Malgré le fait que Regina et Emma l'avaient souvent déposé en ville, devant le lycée ou à un quelconque autre point de rendez-vous quand les adolescents avaient voulu passer du temps ensemble, Henry n'avait jamais officiellement fait les présentations. Ne l'avait jamais invitée chez eux jusqu'à la semaine d'avant.

Au départ, Emma avait pensé qu'il préférait éviter qu'elle sache qu'il avait deux mères, puisque ces circonstances lui avaient déjà posé problème. Mais elle avait appris que Penny l'avait toujours su. Après, elle avait songé qu'Henry craignait peut-être qu'elle ne les trouve étranges. Ou qu'il avait peur qu'elles ne l'humilient trop, ou qu'elles effraient son amie par des questions trop soutenues. Ce n'était pas un secret que ni Emma ni Regina n'appréciait le paternel de Penny, un homme d'affaires pédant et fourbe.

Mais en réalité, avec l'aide de David et de Snow, elles avaient découvert qu'Henry avait simplement eu peur qu'elles n'approuvent pas Penny lorsqu'elles auraient conscience qu'il souhaitait sortir avec elle.

Ce qui était ridicule, puisque le fait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir le béguin pour cette fille avait été très loin d'être un secret d'Etat.

Le pauvre gamin rougissait beaucoup trop facilement.

Penny, qui se trouvait être une jeune fille cultivée mais très réservée, polie, réfléchie et calme, si différente des membres de la famille d'Henry, s'était montrée être une gosse tout à fait plaisante. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre en leur présence et qu'elle avait tendance à parler un peu trop vite en raison de sa timidité. Son intelligence et la complicité qu'elle partageait avec Henry lui avaient permis de marquer des points avec Regina, et l'absence de toute fibre délinquante chez elle avait rassuré Emma.

Non pas qu'elles ne détruiraient pas la gamine si jamais elle faisait un jour du mal à leur bébé... mais Emma s'égarait.

Penny était une jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds, au petit sourire lumineux et aux manières impeccables. Elle avait définitivement quelques kilos en trop, mais ce fait ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde Henry, qui lui en grandissant et malgré le sport qu'il pratiquait ne parvenait pas à être autre chose que grand et sec.

Ils pourraient former un couple adorable, si seulement le gamin n'avait pas la folie des grandeurs en ce qui concernait la planification de sa demande de rendez-vous.

Emma se souvenait de ces choses comme étant bien plus simples à son époque. Une question, un petit baiser et hop, le tour était joué.

Pas la peine de se demander où il était allé pêcher une idée pareille. Entre sa mère et son grand-père…

Des chevaux et un pique-nique, sérieusement ? Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage…

Houlà.

« Err, Regina, tu as toujours tes cartes de crédit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pas de disparition momentanée ou de dépense étrange ? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Emma secoua la tête.

« Rien. Je préférais juste m'en assurer. Connaissant Henry… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, les bestioles, le pique-nique romantique… »

« Emma ! » reprocha immédiatement Regina, scandalisée et pas qu'un peu horrifiée. « Il n'a même pas seize ans ! »

« Et alors ? C'est notre fils, celui qui a décidé que partir seul pour Boston pour retrouver une femme dont il ne savait rien sur les simples allégations d'un site internet était une bonne idée ! »

« Vraiment ! »

« Okay, okay ! C'était idiot, je le reconnais. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse, peut-être. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est à son âge que j'ai commencé à sortir, moi aussi. »

« Et… ? »

« Et j'ai fugué et j'ai fini par tomber enceinte à dix-sept ans. »

« Henry est responsable et mature. Il ne lui arrivera rien et il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré, » rassura Regina calmement.

Emma dut s'empêcher de sourire. Le fait que l'autre femme mettait sans aucun doute ses propres peurs entre parenthèses pour elle lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois.

« Mais il fera sans doute quelques bêtises. J'espère juste qu'il saura rester le même. »

« Il saura, » assura Regina, avec toute la confiance du monde.

Emma leva les yeux vers elle et se sentit immédiatement mieux.

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est notre fils, » répondit simplement Regina. « Il a appris de nos erreurs. »

« Oui. C'est vrai. »

« Maintenant, nous allons juste devoir espérer qu'il réussira à mettre au point un rendez-vous qui ne nécessite pas de chevaux, d'une décapotable ou d'un dragon. »

« Nous devrions vraiment réduire le temps que David et lui passent ensemble. »

« Ah, tu as cette impression, toi aussi ? »

« Mamans ! » s'exclama Henry en entrant de nouveau dans la cuisine. « J'ai une autre idée, » déclara t-il, de sa voix rauque, toujours changeante.

« Qui est… ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'argent. »

« Combien ? » demanda Regina en plissant les yeux.

Son fils lui offrit un sourire à fossettes qu'il rendit le plus charmant possible.

« Dix mille dollars ? »

« Mon dieu, » souffla Emma en baissant la tête, incrédule.

« Henry, chéri, je sais que tu es nerveux, mais il y a des moyens bien plus simples pour courtiser une jeune fille. »

« Ce que ta mère essaye de dire, gamin, c'est qu'il te suffit de l'inviter au ciné, comme d'hab, sauf que tu indiques que cette fois-ci ça ne sera que vous deux. Tu choisis un film qu'elle aimera à coup sûr, tu lui payes sa place et ses popcorns, et après le film tu l'invites à se promener avec toi. Et là, tu lui dis simplement que tu la trouves très chouette, qu'elle te plait, et tu lui demandes si elle voudrait bien devenir ta petite-amie. Et c'est tout. »

« Et si elle dit non ? » interrogea Henry avec toute l'inquiétude du monde.

« Alors elle dira non même s'il y a des chevaux ou tout un orchestre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Okay ? » interrogea t-elle plus gentiment.

Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement anxieux.

« Okay. »

« Tu ne vas pas passer encore un an à faire comme si tu la considérais simplement comme une amie ? Tu risques de la perdre. Prends le téléphone et invite-là. »

« Okay, » souffla t-il, avant de se diriger vers le couloir. « Okay. »

Emma soupira doucement et se tourna vers Regina.

« Prête à ramasser les morceaux de son cœur si jamais elle lui dit non ? »

« Toujours. Mais elle ne lui dira pas non. Tu as vu comme elle se comportait avec lui au dîner la semaine passée ? »

« Ils sont adorables, à rougir tous les deux. Bon, il faut encore qu'on se décide sur un cadeau pour le mariage de Ruby et Roger. »

« C'est vrai. Tu en as parlé à ta mère ? C'est elle la demoiselle d'honneur. »

« Non, la dernière fois elle était toujours en mode extase et cris aigus. Apparemment, elle aime les mariages. »

« Choquant. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

O

Babysitting

« Et voilà ! »

Emma fit un pas en arrière, très fière de son travail.

Dans le salon, face à elle, se trouvaient trois enfants propres et bien installés, prêts à faire… ce que des enfants de cet âge faisaient. Max et Joy, respectivement deux et trois ans, se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée éteinte. Lucia, quant à elle, dormait paisiblement dans son transat, avec toute l'innocence que lui conféraient ses six semaines de vie.

« Vrouuum ! »

D'un geste maladroit, Max faisait allégrement rouler son petit camion de pompier sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, tandis que la petite sœur d'Emma avait les bras croisés et un air boudeur au visage depuis que lui avait été refusé un gâteau au chocolat.

« C'est lune ! » protesta t-elle, une fois encore.

On ne savait jamais, après tout, des fois qu'Emma oubliait qu'elle était contrariée…

« Nul, » corrigea Emma en levant les yeux au ciel face à la fillette aux boucles châtains clairs et aux grands yeux marron.

« T'es lune ! »

« Oh, joie. Ca va être un long après-midi, pas vrai ? Oh, Regina ! » Son visage s'éclaira en voyant sa compagne entrer dans la pièce. « Enfin ! »

Outre le fait que Joy semblait vouer un culte à sa 'tante' et n'écouter qu'elle, Regina était celle à savoir que faire des enfants lorsque leurs parents les leur confiaient. Non pas qu'Emma était incompétente, mais dans ce domaine elle préférait de loin le rôle de capitaine en second.

« Eh, 'ma, » lança Henry d'un air nonchalant. Il attrapa un soda dans le frigo et le fourra dans son sac. « Maman m'emmène voir les voitures. »

« Pardon ? »

Le jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans sourit en grand, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

« C'est cool, hein ? »

« On va seulement les voir, Henry, » rappela Regina, une chaude affection dans la voix.

Emma lui lança un regard incrédule.

« _Maintenant _? »

« Je le lui ai promis. Nous en avons parlé, rappelle-toi. »

« Euh, oui, mais _maintenant _? »

« Encore une fois, nous en avons parlé, Emma. »

« Mais vous pouvez pas me laisser ! »

Les deux Mills se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée en échangeant un regard amusé.

« Hey, hey ! Sans rire, me laissez pas là ! »

« Désolée, 'ma ! A tout à l'heure, je te raconterai ! »

Leur fils quitta la maison d'un pas enthousiaste. Regina se tourna tout de même vers sa compagne pour lui faire un petit signe d'au revoir.

Et Emma paniqua.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es incapable de lire un agenda. »

« Tu peux pas me laisser toute seule avec les bébés ! »

« C'est toi qui a accepté de garder les filles en sachant que Neal et Tamara nous laissaient Max pendant leur week-end à San Francisco. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. »

« Mais ils sont une armée, Regina ! Une _armée_ ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! »

« Cesse d'être aussi dramatique, » soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma l'observa, incrédule.

« Tu vas vraiment me laisser là ? Alors ce qui arrive à ma filleule, à ta filleule ou au petit frère de notre fils ne t'importe pas ? »

Un petit cri de Max poussa Emma à tourner la tête vers les petits. Le garçonnet pleurait doucement, de grosses larmes sur les joues.

« Joy ! Rends son camion à Max et arrête de l'embêter ! »

« A toute à l'heure, Emma ! »

« Regina, ne… ! »

Trop tard. La traitresse était partie. Elle était partie, et l'avait laissée sur le champ de bataille, toute seule.

« Bon, les bébés, c'est vous et moi. _Joy Blanchard_ ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

O

Le pauvre Max n'avait _aucune_ chance. Lui qui était un enfant doux et silencieux, adorable avec ses traits métis et ses grands yeux sombres. Alors face à la tornade qu'était Joy, il partait perdant.

Le séjour gardait toujours un style spartiate qui permettait d'installer sans problème une grande couverture au sol pour que les enfants puissent y jouer en toute sécurité.

Enfin… en toute sécurité…

Ça, c'était la théorie.

Aucun meuble, aucun jouet, aucun être vivant n'était en sécurité lorsque Joy Blanchard se trouvait dans le coin.

Il ne fallait pas se laisser duper par son air angélique, ses joues roses, son sourire attendrissant. Cette petite princesse-là était une démone.

En tout cas, c'était ainsi que la décrirait Emma si on le lui demandait.

« Joy ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

L'enfant leva de grands yeux surpris vers elle et ralentit son mouvement. La voiture qu'elle tenait frappa donc beaucoup plus doucement la poupée déjà abîmée, allongée devant les genoux de la petite tel un sacrifice étalé aux pieds d'une déesse.

« Quoi ? »

« On ne tape pas. Ni les gens, ni les jouets. »

« Mais ze zoue ! »

« Non, Joy. »

La lèvre inférieure tremblante, Joy lança la voiture un peu plus loin.

« Et on ne lance pas les jouets non plus ! » gronda Emma d'une voix ferme, éreintée.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était seule avec les enfants. Elle les adorait. Vraiment. Mais depuis la naissance de leur petite sœur, Joy était passée d'une enfant vive et casse-cou à une petite fille turbulente et difficile.

Un petit gazouillis lui fit baisser le regard sur le bébé qu'Emma tenait tout contre elle. Lucia avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait l'observer attentivement, ses petits poings bougeaient en rythme avec les sons qu'elle émettait. Emma sourit et embrassa sa joue.

« Espérons que tu restes aussi adorable et calme, » lui murmura t-elle.

Mais ça ne restait qu'un souhait, Emma n'était pas dupe. Joy avait été un bébé à croquer elle aussi, souriante et lumineuse. Oh, elle avait eu tendance à beaucoup pleurer, mais il y avait toujours eu un adulte pour la porter et la cajoler.

Et puis elle avait grandi…

« Emma, rega'de ! »

Max se tenait à genoux devant une petite pile colorée de cubes en plastique. Il brillait de fierté en lui montrant sa tour, et Emma lui sourit.

« Ouah, Max ! C'est super ! »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa filleule observer la construction et loucher sur les cubes posés en vrac sur la couverture.

« Joy, tu veux aider Max à faire sa tour ? »

Toujours boudeuse, la fillette croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

« Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait beaucoup que tu l'aides, tu es plus grande. Hein, Max ? Est-ce que tu veux bien que Joy t'aide à faire ta tour ? »

Le garçonnet jeta un œil à la petite fille, puis lui tendit un cube vert fluo.

« Tu vois ? » encouragea Emma.

Campant encore quelques secondes sur ses positions avec tout l'entêtement d'un membre de la famille Charmant, Joy finit par céder à son envie de jouer et rejoignit Max pour l'aider.

« Eh ben voilà, » murmura son aînée à la benjamine, bavouillant tranquillement dans ses bras. « Il suffisait de… »

Le bruit des cubes se fracassant au sol alerta Emma qui releva la tête à temps pour voir Max commencer à pleurer.

« _Joy_ ! »

O

Pire qu'un conseil municipal…

Pire qu'un combat contre un ogre…

Pire que la guerre…

Le _goûter_.

« Non, _non_ ! Joy, reste à ta place et ne touche rien ! »

Couverte de chocolat, la petite fille consentit à rester sur sa chaise et sourit, plaquant allégrement ses paumes dans la glace au chocolat étalée sur la table. Amusé par les éclaboussures, Max fit rapidement de même, transformant les alentours en œuvre d'art contemporain.

« Max, non ! »

Emma récupéra rapidement leurs coupelles vides, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas plus de glace sur le meuble que dans le ventre des enfants, et les laissa tomber dans l'évier avant d'essuyer la table.

Les rires joyeux des petits l'auraient sans aucun doute fait sourire si seulement elle n'était pas la responsable d'un tel chaos.

Jetant un regard pour s'assurer que Lucia se plaisait toujours autant sur sa couverture, Emma attrapa des lingettes humides et s'engagea dans une bataille perdue d'avance : rendre Max et Joy présentables.

« Regardez-moi ça, on dirait des petits clowns ! »

« Clowns ! » reprit en cœur Max avec un sourire bien trop craquant.

« Exactement, » souffla Emma.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua l'état des vêtements des deux enfants.

« Merde ! »

« _Emma Swan_ ! »

L'ancien shérif se figea et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivés. Sa mère l'observait, les bras croisés, le regard dur.

« Salut, maman. »

« J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas parlé ainsi toute la jour… Ouah. »

Voyant le regard de Mary-Margaret balayer la pièce, Emma croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Des jouets parsemaient le sol, certains cassés, des crayons s'étalaient autour des fauteuils, des bouts de feuilles déchirées pouvaient être trouvés aux quatre coins de la pièce, quant à l'état de la cuisine et de la table…

David souriait de toutes ses dents en observant la scène.

« Tu n'as pas dû nous entendre frapper alors on est entrés, » informa t-il.

« Papa ! » criait Joy en courant à travers la pièce pour sauter dans les bras de leur paternel.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire et la porta d'un geste.

« Est-ce que tu as été sage ? »

« Oui ! »

« Non, » corrigea Emma.

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Les filles, » arrêta immédiatement David, ses yeux clairs pétillant d'amusement. « Ça suffit. »

« Emma, tu es couverte de chocolat. »

Soudain éreintée, Emma baissa le regard vers elle et laissa Max lui échapper, même s'il avait toujours son sourire de clown au chocolat. Elle observa sa mère rejoindre Lucia pour l'embrasser et jouer un instant avec ses mains.

« Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans une situation pareille ? » demanda David, Joy toujours dans ses bras.

« Comment _j'ai_ fait ? Demande plutôt ça aux petits monstres qui ont refusé de dormir ! »

« Oui ! » s'extasia sa sœur cadette avec un grand sourire.

« Apparemment quelqu'un s'est amusé. »

« Ils sont épuisants ! »

« Où est Regina ? » interrogea curieusement Mary-Margaret en ramassant les jouets qui traînaient.

« Partie avec Henry. Elle m'a abandonnée. »

« Elle t'a abandonnée ? Emma, ce sont juste des enfants. »

« Excuse-moi, mais as-tu rencontré ta fille ? »

« Elle est un peu hyperactive, mais elle n'est pas si terrible. »

« C'est un démon ! »

Joy tira la langue à Emma avant d'être rabrouée par leur mère, qui sourit à sa fille aînée avec un air un peu trop taquin.

« Tu t'en es bien tirée apparemment. Rien me semble cassé dans la maison et ils ont tous l'air en bonne santé et se sont même amusés. »

« _Plus jamais_, qu'on soit bien clairs. Plus. Jamais. »

« Nous verrons. Oh, et à ta place, je m'appliquerais à nettoyer tout ça avant que Regina ne rentre. »

Ecarquillant les yeux face à cette idée, Emma bondit sur ses pieds et observa l'état du séjour.

« Trop tard, » lança la voix d'Henry provenant de l'entrée.

Emma se tourna et découvrit l'adolescent qui arrivait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la situation clairement hilarante de son point de vue.

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » interrogea Regina en observant leur maison avec incrédulité.

« Mais rien ! Ce sont eux ! » accusa Emma en pointant un doigt vers sa sœur. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas me laisser seule contre l'armée des razmokets ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Ina ! »

Regina se pencha automatiquement quand la petite tornade se jeta contre sa jambe avec trop d'enthousiasme.

« Hey, Joy. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Emma, hein ? »

« Rien ! » se défendit l'enfant avec un sourire éclatant, ravie que Regina la prenne dans ses bras à son tour.

Henry avait attrapé son demi-frère pour le guider vers la salle de bains, le nettoyer et changer son sweat. Voyant cela, Mary-Margaret se dirigea vers Regina qui lui tendit Joy.

« Allez, toi aussi, au bain. »

« Non ! » se plaignit immédiatement sa fille, gigotant dans ses bras, les mains tendues vers l'autre femme. « Ina ! »

« Regina sera toujours là quand tu seras présentable, ma chérie. »

« Inaaa ! »

Sans doute un peu perdue, puisque les adultes autour d'elle appelaient sa 'tante' Anna ou Regina suivant les situations, et puisque Regina était de toute façon difficile à prononcer, Joy l'avait toujours appelée Ina. Ce qui arrangeait bien tout le monde, puisqu'ainsi les gens ne connaissant Regina que sous son nouveau nom pensaient que la petite écorchait simplement son prénom.

Les cris de Joy cessèrent vite une fois que mère et fille eurent rejoint Henry et Max dans la salle de bains.

Et Emma préférait éviter de penser au carnage que son adorable démone de petite sœur allait sans doute y faire. Elle se concentra donc sur le plus urgent. A savoir nettoyer le chocolat.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

Silence. Et bien sûr, lorsqu'Emma leva les yeux, elle vit le sourire amusé et taquin qu'elle avait été sûre de trouver sur le visage de Regina.

Elle soupira lourdement, termina de nettoyer la table et lança l'éponge dans l'évier.

« Regina, » grogna t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ce matin déjà ? Allez, tous ces enfants, ça va être drôle, Regina. »

« Tais-toi. Et ce ne sont pas des enfants, ce sont des _monstres_. »

« Mais non, méchante Emma ne parle pas de toi, » dit soudain la voix de David, de ce ton idiot que tous les adultes (sauf Emma Swan) réservaient instinctivement aux bébés et aux animaux. Il berçait Lucia et tenait une de ses mains dans la sienne. « Ce n'est qu'une vilaine grande sœur. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

« Lucia est adorable, » concéda t-elle. « _Mais_ elle est encore toute petite. »

« Suggérerais-tu que les gènes de tes parents donnent naissance à des terreurs déguisées en anges ? »

« Bien sûr. » Lorsque Regina haussa un sourcil, ce rictus si sexy aux lèvres, Emma secoua la tête. « Sauf moi, évidemment ! Je ne compte pas. »

« C'est ça. »

« Et si on parlait de notre enfant ? Cette voiture ? Tu ne lui en as pas acheté une, j'espère ? »

« J'ai dit qu'on ne ferait que regarder. »

« Je te connais, comme si tu pouvais lui résister. »

« Je lui résiste très bien. »

« Tu le gâtes. »

« Henry est un jeune homme respectueux et intelligent, il a de bons résultats et n'a jamais d'ennuis, ce qui ne doit pas être dans les gènes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on lui refuserait plus de choses que ce qui est raisonnable. »

« Bon, très bien, tu ne lui as pas acheté de voiture, je te félicite. »

« Emma… » avertit Regina.

« Il en a vu des biens ? »

« Il te le dira lui-même. »

« Papa, vous restez dîner avec nous ? »

« Si ta mère est d'accord, avec plaisir, merci. »

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Emma alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Neal et Tamara.

« Hey. »

« Salut. Max est prêt ? »

« Bientôt, Henry l'a emmené se changer. Un petit accident avec du chocolat. »

Alors que Tamara allait rassembler les affaires de son fils avec l'aide d'Emma, Neal, lui, s'approcha de David pour observer curieusement le jeune bébé qu'il tenait.

« Encore une fille, hein ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

David hocha la tête, l'image même du père éclatant de fierté.

« Eh oui. J'aime être entouré de jolies femmes, » confirma t-il.

« Lucia, c'est ça ? C'est charmant. »

« Merci, » s'amusa David. Il observa l'air fasciné de Neal. « Tu veux la tenir un peu ? »

« Je peux ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire que ce ne serait pas gagné. Non, non, je plaisante ! Passe-la moi. »

Prudemment, le bébé changea de main et gazouilla doucement.

« Salut, toi. »

David haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'aurais pas envie de remettre ça ? »

L'autre homme se figea, puis lança un regard alentours pour voir que les femmes étaient occupées avec les enfants.

« J'aimerais bien, » confia t-il. « Mais Tam n'est pas sûre. Avec le prix du loyer à New York, prendre un plus grand appartement serait compliqué. Et puisque la première grossesse a été difficile… »

« Ça ne vous dirait pas de vous rapprocher ? Vous pourriez trouver du travail en Californie. »

Neal haussa les épaules.

« Mon contrat se termine dans six mois. L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Ce serait bien d'être plus proche d'Henry. On pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble. Il verrait plus Max. Et vous ? »

« Nous ? »

« Un quatrième ? »

« Oh non, » s'amusa David. « On va s'arrêter là. Et puis Snow m'a déjà prévenu que si j'en voulais un autre, je devrais porter le bébé et accoucher. »

« Papa, salut ! »

« Hey, gamin, » sourit Neal en tendant Lucia à son père pour se tourner vers Henry. « Alors, ces voitures ? Raconte-nous. Et est-ce que je vais enfin la rencontrer, cette petite-amie ? »

O

Eternel

Parfois, Emma n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire la vie qu'elle vivait.

Regina, qui était et serait toujours là. Ses parents et ses sœurs, à une demi-heure de voiture. Ses amis, à Storybrooke, qu'elle voyait régulièrement. Neal, Tamara et Max, à San Francisco. Aucun souci d'argent et plein de temps libre pour enfin, _enfin _profiter de la stabilité et de l'amour et de la famille.

Et Henry. Henry qui serait bientôt un homme indépendant. Henry, dans sa dernière année de lycée, charmant, et maladroit, et profondément bon.

Emma ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute même si tous ses proches le savaient pertinemment, mais elle aurait pu s'évanouir de soulagement lorsqu'il leur avait confié vouloir s'inscrire dans une fac en Californie.

Présentement, il était en ville avec Penny et des amis. Heureux et fier et confiant en l'avenir.

La maison était silencieuse, plongée dans la pénombre, et Emma se tenait debout dans le séjour. Elle observait autour d'elle, s'amusait à noter les différences entre cet intérieur et celui qu'elle avait découvert des années plus tôt. Il y avait un peu plus de meubles. Des photos de famille, très peu, mais tout de même présentes. Des souvenirs et un peu de bazar çà et là.

Comme Emma qui n'avait plus jamais ressenti le besoin de fuir ou de se cacher, le besoin obsessionnel de Regina de tout contrôler dans son environnement s'amenuisait d'année en année.

Et c'était une excellente chose, non ?

Elle était sur le point de grimper les marches qui menaient au couloir lorsqu'un petit grattement la fit sursauter. Ses yeux se braquèrent plus loin, vers les vitres de la cuisine, et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller ouvrir la porte-fenêtre.

« Allez, entre, la bestiole. »

Newton ne se fit pas prier. Depuis le décès d'Edwin l'année passée, le chien vieillissant passait plusieurs nuits par semaine chez eux. A croire qu'il y avait encore moins d'habitants qu'avant dans le quartier. Ou tout simplement que le chien avait une nette préférence pour leur maison.

Hey, Emma ne serait pas celle à le contredire. Leur famille était plutôt géniale.

Elle suivit le chien jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une douce musique sortait des haut-parleurs et Regina était justement en train de terminer l'appel qu'elle avait reçu. Elle posa son mobile sur le bureau et sourit à Emma.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, » répondit doucement Regina.

Puis elle s'approcha d'elle, ses pieds nus ne faisant pas un bruit sur le sol, et lui tendit une main.

« Danse avec moi. »

« Ce –ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, » protesta Emma sans pouvoir s'empêcher de poser sa main dans la sienne. « Tu sais bien que j'ai aucune coordination. »

Avec un doux sourire, Regina l'attira à elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je ne te demande pas de participer à un concours, » s'amusa t-elle avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. « Bouge juste tes pieds. Sans écraser les miens. »

Puisqu'il y avait des endroits bien pires où être que dans les bras de son Amour Véritable, Emma consentit à passer ses bras autour de Regina et à lui accorder ce slow. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et vit du coin de l'œil Newton se coucher sur un tapis plus loin.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » commença Regina d'un ton bas et rauque au creux de son oreille, ce qui envoya toute une armée de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Emma. « Il a forcé la serrure ? »

« Cette bestiole est un vrai ninja, » acquiesça Emma avec un sourire, sachant que Regina ne pouvait la voir.

Comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

« Et le ninja est ton meilleur ami. »

« En aucun cas. Ma meilleure amie est dans mes bras. »

« Adorable. Adorable, mais ça ne retire rien au fait que tu as appris à aimer Newton. »

« Comme un plumeau plein de poussière qui ne m'évoquerait que le dégoût et l'envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. »

« Menteuse. »

« Oh, tu me voles mon superpouvoir, maintenant ? »

« Il n'a jamais marché correctement. »

« On ressasse le passé ? »

« Non. Je préfère profiter du présent. »

Avec un petit rire, Emma hocha la tête. Si danser signifiait juste bouger lentement et serrer Regina contre elle, elle ne serait pas contre le faire _bien _plus souvent.

« Après la remise des diplômes, on devrait partir. »

« Partir ? » interrogea Regina.

« Oui. Faire un voyage. Tu as dit que tu avais des gens à me présenter au Burkina ? »

« C'est le dernier été avant qu'Henry ne parte. »

« Tu dis ça comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir. On le verra tout le temps. Et ai-je dit qu'on partirait sans le gamin ? On fait toujours un voyage par an tous ensemble. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas me partager ? »

« En temps normal, je répondrai par l'affirmative, mais un voyage en famille me semble une excellente idée. »

« Et le gamin a toujours voulu voir l'Afrique. »

« Et Emma Swan a toujours voulu voir les girafes dans leur élément naturel. »

« Si on pouvait faire un détour, je n'aurais rien contre. »

« C'est noté. »

« Génial. »

Emma ferma les yeux et se laissa aller pendant quelques minutes, profitant de ce moment de tout son cœur, tout en ayant la certitude qu'il serait très loin d'être le dernier.

« Regina ? » murmura t-elle, presque paresseusement.

« Mmh ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

Avec un soupir amusé, Emma se força à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui, pétillant, de l'autre femme.

« Hey, » reprocha t-elle immédiatement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu prends de mauvaises habitudes. »

« Oh ? »

« Très bien, » sourit Emma avant de la lâcher et de faire un pas en arrière.

Regina tendit immédiatement la main pour attraper son bras et l'attira une nouvelle fois à elle.

« Non, non, non ! D'accord ! » Elle posa son front contre celui d'Emma et lui sourit, son regard dans le sien. « Je t'aime, Emma. »

« Bien. »

« Heureuse ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

Elles dansèrent ainsi un moment, leurs mouvements si petits et si lents qu'il devait être difficile de les discerner de l'extérieur de leur bulle. Lorsque la musique changea une nouvelle fois, Emma inclina légèrement la tête et ses lèvres effleuraient juste celles de Regina quand un petit _clic_ la fit sursauter.

Elle redressa la tête pour voir leur fils, un sourire aux lèvres, contempler la photo qu'il venait de prendre sur son portable.

« Henry ! »

Impossible de dire ce qui l'agaça le plus en cette seconde : le baiser et le moment avortés, ou la prise de photo.

« Désolé, » s'excusa immédiatement le jeune homme, son regard brillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai pas pu résister. Vous êtes adorables. »

« Donne-moi ce téléphone. »

« Trop tard. J'ai déjà envoyé la photo à grand-mère, elle va adorer. »

« Quoi ? »

Emma serra un peu plus sa compagne pour la calmer et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu viens de perdre ton cadeau de fin d'études secondaires, mon fils, » avertit-elle.

« Oh, allez, vous êtes trop belles ensemble pour le cacher. J'ai le droit d'être fier de vous avoir comme parents, non ? »

Emma ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis jeta un regard noir à Regina.

« Tu vois ? C'est de ta faute si ton fils sait se sortir de ses mauvais pas rien qu'avec quelques mots et un sourire enjôleur. »

« Je crois plutôt que c'est son côté _charmant_. »

« Excuse-moi, mais je te signale que tu fais partie de cette famille, toi aussi. Et oui, il est temps que tu le réalises. Gamin, viens ici tout de suite et explique à ta mère tous les tenants et les aboutissants de son intégration à la famille. »

Avec un sourire amusé, Henry s'approcha d'elle, déjà plus grand que ses mères. Il hocha la tête, se tourna vers Regina et ouvrit la bouche.

« Pas un mot, » avertit celle-ci immédiatement en levant un doigt vers lui. « Il est absolument hors de question que je sois intégrée ou je ne sais quoi à cette partie de la famille. »

« Trop tard, » railla Henry. « Quelques _années_ trop tard. »

« Et ne dis pas ça, tu briserais le cœur de mes parents. Et n'oublie pas tes nièces, hein ? Nos filleules te placent apparemment tout en haut du panthéon. »

« Lucia a à peine un an. »

« Et elle t'adore déjà. Si elle ne me faisait pas autant de sourires, je crois que je serais jalouse. »

« Vous êtes ridicules. Tous autant que vous êtes. »

« Et tu nous adores, » sourit Henry. « Et maintenant, est-ce que je peux avoir une danse ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais prit la main de son fils dans la sienne.

« Juste une, hein ? » avertit Emma. « N'essaye pas de me piquer ma cavalière, gamin. »

« Tu n'as qu'à danser avec Newton. »

« Sale gosse ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Emma, » rassura Regina avec un magnifique sourire. « Je te réserve toutes les autres danses. »

« Yay ! Tu entends ça, gamin ? »

« J'entends, j'entends. Aucune surprise là-dedans. Maintenant tais-toi, et laisse les pros danser. »

« Adorable. »

Emma s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur une méridienne (et le fait que Newton se trouvait couché au pied du meuble n'avait absolument rien à voir dans son choix, d'accord ?). Elle sortit son mobile de sa poche, observa un instant sa famille danser gracieusement, murmurant doucement des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas clairement mais qui agrandissaient leurs beaux sourires, et soupira de bien-être.

Elle ne manqua pas de prendre deux ou trois photos, d'en envoyer une à Mary-Margaret et de choisir immédiatement laquelle elle ferait encadrer.

Il y avait simplement des choses qui méritaient d'être immortalisées.

Et d'autres, comme l'amour dans son cœur, qui n'en avaient pas besoin.

Parce qu'il ne s'éteindrait jamais.

O

**Fin (la vraie, cette fois).**

* * *

_Petite note :_

_En ce qui concerne les prénoms des personnages importants, comme ici les bébés, je ne les choisis pas vraiment au hasard :_

_Joy Blanchard _

(ce prénom signifie « **joie, bonheur** » en anglais)

_Lucia Blanchard _

(dérivé du prénom Lucius qui vient du latin _lux_ « **lumière** » comme Luce, Luke, Lucy, Lucas, Lucien… J'avais choisi Elora, dérivé de Eleanor qui en grec veut aussi dire « lumière », mais ça sonne trop comme Emma)

_Max Cassidy _

(dérivé du latin Maximus « **le plus grand** » comme Maxence, Maxime, Maximilien, Maxandre, Maxine,…) – je vois bien Neal prénommé son fils ainsi.

* * *

_Un petit mot pour conclure cette aventure ?_


End file.
